


我心归处/There Goes My Heart

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 123,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 当两个月前的目标神奇般地起死回生，伴随着一桩莫须有的叛国罪名从天而降时，詹姆斯以为这只不过是又一次亡命天涯而已。他在半夜三更被送到了另一个人家门口的台阶上，从此一切再也不同。正剧向，一个关于归宿与慰藉的故事。





	1. 楔子

凌晨三点的维多利亚地铁站静悄悄的。这是十月的最后一天，深秋的伦敦，连月光都是清清冷冷的，洒在售票大厅的地板上，像结了一层薄霜。

弗兰茨在执勤表上划好勾，打了个哈欠。他抬头望了眼天花板角落的监控探头，忿忿叹了口气，坐直了。只是没过多久，他的头就又一次垂到了胸口，越来越低。

远处忽然传来爆炸似的一声巨响，弗兰茨猛地醒了过来，抄起了桌子上的警棍。

“谁在那里？”他吼道，把头探出警卫室的窗子。

一个囫囵的人影，跨过撞翻在地的两个铁皮垃圾桶，跌跌撞撞地朝他走来。离得近了，他看清那是个男人，一头金发，套着一身大得离谱的黑色外套，趔趄得像有人拿绳子系住了他的脚。

他活像个幽灵，只能漫无目的地四处飘荡，却不知归途。弗兰茨打开抽屉，从里面抓出一副手铐藏进衣袋，打开了警卫室的门。

他估摸这家伙不是个醉汉就是社会边缘人物，总之是麻烦一身的那种。他已经在想象铐着他把他押进拘留所的场景。这桩逮捕一准能让他升职，没准还能得到一叠英镑作为奖金。弗兰茨的心砰砰直跳。

“先生，我很抱歉，但是我恐怕得看看您的证件。”

对方恍若未闻，从他身边径自走过。弗兰茨一把捉住他的袖子。

“你听不到我说的话吗？”

那人停下了，蓦地回过头来。那双黯淡无光的蓝眼睛锁定在他身上的时候，弗兰茨浑身一怵，喉咙间像是被冰冷的刀锋贴住了。他呆呆地望着，所有声音都消失在了嗓子眼。

“放开你的手。”那人一字一顿地说，沙哑的声音，好像给烧焦了似的。弗兰茨哆嗦起来，一下就松开了手指。

男人没再多看他一眼，往下一个街口走去。弗兰茨从那毛骨悚然的感觉里挣脱出来，立刻怒火万丈：他没理由要害怕一个连路都走不稳的人。

他抽出警棍追了上去，边跑边喊：“停下！停——”

男人转过身来，一脸诧异。弗兰茨张开口，刚要说话，那人脸色一变，猛地朝他扑了过来。

他被撞倒在地的那一刻，头顶传来一声枪响，接着是玻璃噼里啪啦破碎的声音。那人一跃而起，敏捷地跨过他，冲向枪声的方向。在阵阵扭打和惨叫里，第二发子弹击穿了墙壁，石灰雪沫似的飞落下来。

弗兰茨捂住脑袋，大声咒骂着，第三发子弹砰地打穿了顶灯，一声脆响之后，车站陡然陷入了昏暗。他蜷缩在地板上，等到所有声音都消失之后才敢爬起来，惊魂未定地发着抖。

一个探员模样的人躺在地上，脖子已经被扭断了，枪扔在一旁；那个男人则靠墙站着，眉骨上多了一道渗血的擦伤，正慢条斯理地摩挲袖口。

弗兰茨看了眼咽气的袭击者，又回头看了看那满地的玻璃碎片，几乎不敢相信发生了什么：“你…你救了我的命。”

那人淡漠地看了他一眼，目光依然是冷冷的：“不客气。”

他刚说完，整个人突然向前栽倒下来。弗兰茨奔上前扶住他，搀着他在金属长椅上坐下来。

“你是不是受伤了？”他问，摸索着找到他外套的拉链，一把拉开。一瞬间，一股浓重的血腥味钻进鼻腔，弗兰茨差点吐了出来，腿脚发软，不得不也坐下了。

陌生人看了弗兰茨一眼，干脆地把外套直接扯掉了。

他里面穿了一身灰黑的西装，剐蹭划破了好几处，染满血迹，几乎看不出本来的颜色。在他们说话的当儿，又一片深红从他胸前的布料上缓缓洇开。男人在弗兰茨的注视下咳嗽着，用手按住了肋骨，冷汗涔涔地从额头上淌下来。

“抱歉，”他轻声说，“没想要吓着你。”

有那么令人恐慌的一瞬，弗兰茨明白过来，这个人或许真的是个逃犯。那戒备的眼神、充作掩护的外衣，还有这来历不明的伤口，都给人一种惊心动魄的感觉。他又看了一眼满地的玻璃碎片，如果不是眼前的人，此刻地上溅满的会是他自己的脑浆。

“我带你去医院。”他说。

弗兰茨搂住男人的肩膀，刚一动，对方就呜咽出来，声音里透出种刺骨的疼痛，吓得他登时松开了手。一双亮得吓人的蓝眼睛找到了他：“不要...不要医院。”

“可是，先生......”

“拜托了。”

弗兰茨低头看着他，犹豫着。那人用低低的嗓音又说了一遍，睁大的眼睛里没了冷厉，浮现出一抹隐隐的无助。

“好吧。”他说，狠狠地吞咽了一下，“那去你那里，怎么样？我送你回家。”

男人几乎迟疑地摇了摇头，满脸茫然。

“你总该有家的吧？”

那人似是清醒了点儿，定定地瞅着他，再一次地摇头。那眼底空荡荡的。

“不要医院。”他气若游丝地吐出最后两个词，眼睛一闭，昏了过去。

弗兰茨咒骂了一声，从口袋里摸出手电筒，开始在男人身上到处翻找。半晌，他在那身摸着十分昂贵的西装内衬里发现了一张名片。

薄卡片也被血浸透了，大半的字消失在浓重的暗红色里。只有最底部的一行字仍然清晰可辨：库特德克公寓，温特沃斯街88-94号，伦敦。

五分钟后，弗兰茨的雪佛兰轿车开出车库，驶入了维多利亚车站外的茫茫夜色中，朝着米尔沃尔区飞驰而去，那个不速之客不省人事地躺在他的车后座上。

他们穿过沃克斯豪尔大桥的时候，弗兰茨往窗外看了一眼。军情六处的米灰色大楼像只沉睡的巨兽似的趴在泰晤士河对岸，米灰色的墙砖上飘摇着橘红色的灯火。

如果躺在后排的那人恰好在此时轻轻呻吟了一声，也很快被引擎的轰鸣吞没了。


	2. 夜间来客

詹姆斯·邦德在昏迷中，又梦见了关押他的牢房。

那房间狭窄得好似一口棺材，比欧洲反拷问委员会所规定的还要少上几平方英尺。墙上涂着柏油，只放了一张木桌和一张木椅。过去两周他都呆在那里，审问的人暂时离开的时候，他就盯着墙上螺栓留下的深孔，像盯着两只黑洞洞的眼睛。

白炽灯仅仅将他自己笼罩在光明之下，审问他的人，大概有三四个，则从头到脚都给包裹在黑暗里。起初他们的态度还算温和，甚至规劝他，如果他乖乖交代，能免去一半罪行；后来劝说就变成了恫吓和辱骂。在某一时刻，他用焦渴至极的喉咙问可不可以给他一杯水，他们迅速端来了——然后直接把水泼在了他脸上。

暴行似乎就是从那时开始的。首先是老套的常规手法，但想来他们也清楚无论是高频率强噪声、冷热交替的室温还是睡眠剥夺都不会有什么成效，虐打与鞭挞也是。毕竟他可以说就是为了应付这些而生的。

他对忍受痛苦熟稔到像呼吸一样自然。

他尽量不去想自己的境况。当什么事情使他难过，他只好不去想它。以前这通常是靠酒精实现的，但审问的人不会给他酒，他们给他的是源源不断的疼痛。然而讽刺的是，痛楚竟也帮他办到了这一点。

有个戴眼镜的人则乐此不疲地把他从昏迷中拖出来，再提醒他，他有多么孤立无援。“这是你们部门签署的报告，”他把那纸从桌面上推过来，“一份免责声明，可以这么说。用我读给你听吗？”

他咳嗽起来，眨掉眼睛里的血，所能做的惟有不屑一笑。

“这上面先是说你跟他们毫无干系，又诚恳地表明你任我们处置。”口气甚是和蔼，“你看看，这是你们头儿的签名。还认得吧？”

报告被举到灯光底下。熟悉的秘密情报局红色公章，还有花体字签名——一个大写的字母“M”。他的嘴唇忽然颤了一下，一滴汗珠滚进眼眶，模糊了他的视野。

那个审讯官看邦德的眼神里除了憎恶还有兴奋。从这个风光不再、众叛亲离的前特工身上，他能得到无尽的乐趣。邦德越是不理会他，他就越变本加厉。有一次，他把他按到地上，用鞋跟碾着他的手腕，几乎要把骨头活活踩断，然后拨了一通电话。

邦德伏在地上，眼前一阵阵地发黑，听不清他是在跟谁通话，不过答案很快就来了。“嗨，小家伙，”那人从背后猛摇他，“想不想跟你的老上司问声好？”

惊恐攫住了他的胃，让它翻搅起来。那一瞬他打定主意，他在死之前绝不会发出一点声音，绝不会满足这场残忍的游戏。带着尖刺的藤鞭落下来的时候，他狠命咬住了嘴唇，鲜血顿时涌到舌尖。

电话那边也惟有沉默，牢房里充斥着持续的破空声。鞭梢每抽下来都撕下一片血肉，疼痛在他身上烧起了一片火海。每一根神经末梢，都好像被活活剥断、扯碎，痛得晕厥过去，又渐渐地醒来。

但无论无论怎么折腾，邦德就是不肯发出一点声音。血从咬破的嘴唇里泉涌而出，他连一声呜咽都没有。

审讯官挫败起来，把开着免提的电话扔到一边，然后鞋跟猝不及防地重重落在他被拧断脱臼了的手指上。邦德疼得几乎绞断肝肠，才把冲口而出的半声尖叫堵截在喉咙里。

空气中布满骇人听闻的沉默，接着突然间响起一阵碎裂声。他那被疼痛模糊的神智过了些时候才意识到，打碎的声音来自电话彼端的办公室。

审讯官把电话捡起来说了句什么，然后挂断，然后低下头来直视邦德的双眼。

“没什么。他说他不小心手抖摔了茶杯，”他说，“告诉我们继续审问。”

 

 

日子一天天变得更难捱。有一次那个戴眼镜的人把他的脑袋按到水里足足三分钟有余，在他呛咳得死去活来的时候，猥亵地在他身上来回摸索，还把手伸到他嘴里。

邦德咬了他，然后给自己招来了一通格外残暴的折磨。临走前他用鞋跟踩着他的腕骨往下碾，威胁他说，如果他再不交代，就“再带几个人来玩玩”。

“你知道他们命令我做什么？只要问出来就行，不管用什么手段，你懂吗？不管什么手段，”声音粗噶，“秘密情报局不管，政府也不会管。你们头儿都说了，你跟六处已经没关系了。所以如果我是你，我会知趣些，懂了吗？”

他啐了他一口作为回应。

那人一走，他就吐了出来，蜷缩在地板上，机械性地一下下颤抖，像只坏了的钟摆。

他半死不活地躺了两天，依旧摆脱不了那屈辱无助的感觉。这之后包了铁皮的牢门一响，他就要惊颤一下。后来联合委员会的人又来了，跟他好言好语地谈了一番。

邦德先生，我们也不想为难你，前提是你也不为难我们。你为英格兰做的贡献人人都记得，但你让我们很难办……

被血迹浸染的桌面上罗列着他的种种“罪证”，邦德看了一眼，然后他一直试图回避的记忆——两周前的那一天——突然就全数涌入脑海，让他挫败至极。

 

那是很普通的一天，他正在M的办公室跟他商讨下一次任务的情报时，联合情报委员会的人突然登门造访。新上任的参谋长，后来他了解到他叫德里克·梅兰德，二话不说就将一份很眼熟的报告扔在M的办公桌上。

“一个月前你们的人宣称这家伙已经死翘翘了。而您猜怎么着，M局长？两小时前他出现在肯辛顿宫，在国防部长发表针对北爱尔兰暴乱问题的演说的时候，把他枪杀了。”

报告出自邦德之手，写于一个月前。对方又递出一份档案。

邦德确信这个代号为“白鸦”的恐怖分子此刻应该正在塞尔维亚的水底腐烂呢，他追着他过了两条街和一个共和国广场，最后在萨瓦河畔扭断了对方的脖子，把他踹进了河里。当然这一切都没有录像，他在跳进天空酒店的时候把所有摄像头都打掉了，为了不让MI6再一次在报纸上蒙羞。天晓得他在这么做的时候，可绝对想不到这会让他在一个月后面对共谋刺杀国防部长的指控时哑口无言。

“他开枪之后就一头扎进人群，跑没影了。不过我们追查到了他在伦敦的据点，通讯部的人刚刚黑进了他的电脑。”

他从怀中掏出手机，递给了马洛里。在屏幕光的映照下，他的上司脸色发白。邦德从没见过他这个表情。 “我们调出了他在贝尔格莱德中央银行离岸账户的转账记录。一笔资金在一周前被转入了另一个离岸账户里，户名为埃隆·欧罗维克。”

埃隆·欧罗维克是邦德以风险投资人的官方掩护身份在贝尔格莱德用的假名。

“并且在三天前在摩纳哥分行被转出了。蒙特卡洛广场。”

两双眼睛齐刷刷地看向他，邦德沉默了。三天前他确实在摩纳哥的蒙特卡洛赌场执行暗杀任务。他不是没听过这类事情，什么陷害栽赃、政治倾轧之类，只是没想过自己也会被卷进去。他只好说：“并不是我干的，我也不明白是怎么回事。”

“你发誓吗？”

“以我的性命和我对英格兰的全部忠诚起誓。”

梅兰德冷笑道：“可惜你的忠诚也不怎么值钱。”他掏出另一份文件。一张由首相亲自批准的逮捕令，附上白厅几位大臣的签名。由此为证，即可省去走决议法庭的流程，直接对嫌犯进行关押审问。

邦德下意识去看M。从刚刚起他就一直沉默，这可不大像他的作风。马洛里上任一年多来，邦德不敢说有多么了解他，却知道他从不拖泥带水。他一直很欣赏他这一点。

M站了起来，自参谋长登门以来第一次直视他，眼睛眨了一眨。突然间，他就不是在看着邦德了，而是在看一个叛国罪罪犯。以前哪怕是邦德闯再大的祸的时候，也没见过他如此冰冷的模样。

就是那一瞬的震惊与不可置信，让他失去了最佳的逃跑时机。邦德回过神来，办公室已经站满了安全局的警员，个个荷枪实弹。那天他正在休假，连枪都没带。

 

 

他们把他铐起来押进车里的时候，天上飘着细雨。梅兰德和M，还有几个官员，就站在他身后的街道上闲谈，从白厅昨天的会议聊到007号特工的个人档案。依稀有几个字眼，什么“病理性的抗权威反应”、“实在是出乎意料”、“绝不可姑息”之类的，飘到邦德的耳朵里。

马洛里那天穿了件黑色的长风衣，站在模糊的雨雾里，像一座铅黑的灯塔。忽然间，他们的视线短暂交汇了。那一刹，一段遥远的记忆涌上心头：M夫人刚去世不久后，有一次邦德在报告途中睡着了，从沙发上醒来的时候发现身上盖着马洛里的西装外套。他抬起头，外套的主人从办公桌后，朝他投来淡淡的、近乎无奈的一瞥。

在那怔忡的、困窘的一瞬，他心中的坚冰稍微融化了一点。那之后虽然他跟这位新上司还是看不对眼，但那个片段却长久地泊在了脑海里。

邦德隔着雨幕凝视着马洛里，突然间恨不得他从没有对他展露过关怀。那样的话，或许此刻他心中就不会像被穿了个洞似的，呼呼地漏着冷风。

那一刹，他是那么地恨他。恨他曾给过他希望。

 

 

詹姆斯动了一动，醒了过来。

他动弹了一下，一股眩晕感立时冲上头顶，害他差点又吐起来。他像是被人活剥了一层皮，疼痛无处不在。倒是有一个地方没感到痛——因为从很久以前开始，那里的痛楚就从未停止过，已然麻木了。

邦德乖乖地躺好，用手抚着身下的床垫。他好久不曾感受到它的柔软敦实了。些许片段浮上眼前：一个年轻警员不忍的一瞥、从门缝下滑进的钥匙和平面地图、突如其来的停电、黑魆魆的悠长甬道。他撂倒了几个警卫？得有七八个吧，他根本记不清。临走前他从总管办公室里抓走了自己之前被剥去的衣物，又是踉踉跄跄的一段路，之后终于重见天日。

邦德又躺了一会儿，视野渐渐适应了黑暗。房间里飘散着一股好闻的香气，类似雪松木一样，十分熟悉。他在哪里曾闻过这味道呢？渐渐地，他想起了，心陡然一沉。

他强忍着痛摸向自己的西装衬里，那张名片果然不见了。一股寒冷没过头顶，他禁不住地开始发抖，怎么也抑制不住。

邦德的心在痛苦绝望中紧缩。他干什么非带着那张该死的名片？他早该丢掉它的......

门廊里忽然一声轻响，他惊得一跳，闭上眼睛，用力咬紧了牙关，用尽全身的力气来让自己不要颤抖。

灯被打开了。脚步声由远及近，伴随着极轻柔的吐息和那股淡雅的香气。那个人站在他床边，一动不动，就只是目光落在他身上，邦德都觉得骨头跟血管齐齐瑟缩起来。

他猛地睁开眼睛，从床上一跃而起，抄起床头柜上的台灯就扑了上去。

马洛里被他打了个措手不及，吃惊地瞪大双眼，抬手挡了一下。邦德举起台灯就要往下砸，腕骨忽然一阵剧痛，整个人就软倒了下去。马洛里立刻揪住他的双臂反剪到身后，把他压到了床上，可怜的台灯丢到一旁。

邦德微弱地挣扎着，只是几下徒劳的扑腾，眼前一阵阵地发黑，浑身都是痛出来的冷汗。半晌，他被人翻了过来，对上了一双清明的眼睛。

“我真是不敢相信，”马洛里说；他的衬衫被扯得乱七八糟，头发也乱了，却依然有种冷沉的威严，“台灯？当真的？”

邦德抿紧了嘴唇，倔强地看着他。

“这武器跟你的资历可不太相称。”

“是我的失误，”邦德的声音又低又哑，“我该用它才对。”他望着马洛里腰间的贝雷塔枪套。

马洛里静静地凝视了他片刻：“那个就不必了。”

他稍稍放松了些钳制，说道：“听着，007，我可以放开你，前提是你不可以再试着用台灯谋杀我。”

“那你最好现在就打死我。因为如果你想把我抓回去，那是不可能的。我宁肯死也不会让它发生......”没说两句，邦德就又咳嗽起来，为自己的虚弱恼怒不已。

他的上司在轻轻地叹气。冰冷的金属忽然被塞进他手中的时候，邦德彻底惊住了。

“这样，现在你有武器，而我没有。你愿意听我说话了吗？”

邦德拿起贝雷塔手枪，对准马洛里比划了两下，后者连眼睛都没眨。

他突然一阵疲惫：“我能要杯水吗？”

马洛里不仅拿来了水，还有两粒止痛片和退烧药。他看着邦德服下之后，才开始他的讲述。

原来，在邦德被逮捕之后，梅兰德对特别行动处的每个人都加强了监控措施，几乎做到了无孔不入。从幕僚长比尔·坦纳到Q支部一名微末的管理人员，每个人的办公室和公寓里都被装上了摄像探头——当然是背着他们本人进行的。

“我之所以知道，是因为梅兰德认为我是他那一边的。”马洛里说，“那天......我没有太多时间反应，但有人事先警告过我，最好别和这位新上任的参谋长作对。白厅那些大臣很喜欢他。”

邦德在枕头里翻来覆去，高烧折磨得他头昏眼花，像被按在火炉上灼烤，周身却还是冷得要命。恍惚地，他看到马洛里朝他伸出手来，一把挥开了。

“谁说我要相信你了？”

马洛里顿住了，缩回了手，那双沉静的眼睛眨了一眨。

“那个给你钥匙的警卫是我派去的。”他说，“他名叫麦克斯韦，是个很有前途的年轻人。很多年前，我在特种空勤部队服役的时候，他父亲欠过我一份人情。”

“什么……？”

“看着我。”马洛里说；邦德错愕地抬起头，睁大眼睛，“我不会伤害你，也不会把你交给他们。你明白吗？”

邦德什么也没说，只是微微地发着抖。

“看着我的眼睛。如果你不相信我的话，就带着这把枪从窗子逃走吧。不过这回如果再有好心路人捡到你把你送到我家，我或许不得不把你绑在床上。”马洛里继续说，“我可没有第二个台灯给你破坏了。”

邦德定定地注视着那双海雾似的眼睛。他死寂已久的心突然颤动了一下——已久很久没有人这样看着他了，就好像他仍然挂念着他的生死，仍然在乎他的伤痛似的。就好像他不止是个为英格兰卖命的杀人机器。

他一定是烧得太迷糊，竟觉得从中捕捉到了一丝稍纵即逝的关切。

再开口的时候，他的嗓音忽然哑了一下：“长官。”

 

 

马洛里为他处理过伤口之后就回卧室了，临走前留下了水和止痛药，告诉邦德在阴谋水落石出之前他都可以暂住在他家，还体贴地帮他关上了灯。

邦德蜷缩在床上，在冷热交织的苦楚中一阵阵打着抖。更糟的是，他一闭上眼睛，过去两周的记忆就纷至沓来。他把眼睛睁了又闭，闭了又睁，眼前的墙上好像又出现了那两个螺钉留下的深孔。他战栗不已，艰难地往床边挪了挪，把台灯拧亮了。

邦德在明光中再次闭上眼睛，却还是睡不着。他认命地叹了口气，颤巍巍坐了起来。

客房的布置很简洁，墙上贴着亚麻色壁纸。他猜想马洛里家其它的地方也是一样的风格，这点倒是和他本人很像——不过邦德的公寓大概整洁得过了头，跟没人住过似的。

床头柜上摆着一个雅致的玻璃相框。邦德拿起它来，好奇地端详着。

照片里的马洛里约莫二十多岁，穿着特种空勤团的制服，背后是赫里福德郡座堂。他唇角扬起一抹略微羞涩的微笑，眉眼却透出骄傲的锋芒，五官轮廓像画出来的那般精致。

邦德老早以前就调查过他，对他的生平经历了若指掌。从服役时的军团编号、等级头衔再到爱尔兰共和军那几个月，他从没觉得什么有意思的。

此刻他却对着那张照片，翻来覆去地看。马洛里有一双极为深情的眼睛，好像是真真切切地在凝视他一样。他血管中涌起一股热流，慌忙将相框放下了。

躺回床上，邦德忽然记起来在那个打碎的茶杯。他翻来覆去地想着它，终于在天蒙蒙亮的时候勉强睡去。


	3. 暗潮

邦德睡得并不安稳。他伤势很重，高烧未退，并且噩梦连连，才七点多就醒了，坐起来怔怔望着清晨的曦光轻快地爬过窗台，一时间忘了自己是在哪。

不再是狭窄黑暗，地板盖着沥青的牢房了。没有人会再进来，以所能想到的最残忍的方式折磨他。他身上穿着马洛里给他的一件衬衫，尺寸刚好。半晌，邦德轻轻摸了摸身上盖着的被子，想要确认它是否是真实的。

他像个半辈子都被流放在西伯利亚荒原的人，此刻重返春暖花开的人世，冲击实在太大了。他想了又想，根本想不起来上一次好好地从一张床上醒来是什么时候。

门突然一响。特工的本能领先于判断，他抄起床头柜的杯子就砸了过去。

杯子撞在门框上，碎裂了。

马洛里稍稍皱了皱眉，低头看了眼脚边的碎片，说道：“早餐已经好了，在楼下。”

邦德像被人给闷哑了似的，想要道歉，却怎么也说不出来。马洛里看了眼他的表情，一瞬间似是有些被逗乐了，虽然那起伏转瞬即逝：“道歉就省了，邦德先生。你如果过意不去的话，这钱我会从你工资里扣。”

“请一定，长官。”

门关上了。房间被笼罩在金色的光雾之中，又一次归于静谧。邦德朝着扑进窗户的阳光伸出手去，感受着那温暖的抚触。他只允许自己享受了一两秒，就像被烫到了似的躲开了。

他起身去重重拉上了窗帘。只有阴影才是他熟悉的。只有黑暗才可以给他安全感。

 

 

公寓的装潢是MI6的标配，陈设则很能彰显马洛里本人的喜好和品味，可以说是布满他的痕迹：楼梯间悬挂着一幅蒙哥马利元帅（注1）的肖像画，客厅挂着透纳的《暴风中的荷兰船只》；茶几上有一本翻阅至一半的《柏林谍影》，旁边散落着澄黄的便笺纸、钢笔，还有一份财政报表。

起居室有一扇巨大的落地窗，双开门，通向一个小花园。邦德站在楼梯的台阶上，茫然地环顾着雅致明亮的四周。他觉得自己侵入了一个非常私密的、不属于他的世界。

那让他很想要逃避。逃回到自己清冷幽暗的公寓里去——旋即想起来这个权利已经被剥夺了。

他根本吃不下什么，不知是不是药物的缘故，他手抖得厉害，几乎握不住叉子。

“别弄你手指上的绷带了。伤口会感染。”

“我都没法开枪了。”邦德喃喃地说。这感觉真的好糟糕。

马洛里的眼神稍稍温和了些：“休息一段时间，你会恢复的。”

“一段时间？梅兰德都快把MI6给拆了！”

“他履历很清白，不管你怎么想。”马洛里说，“况且你不用担心，还有我在。”

他顿了一顿，抬起头来看着邦德，隐约有一丝迟疑：“说到这个，我想我欠你一句道歉。”

邦德呆住了，从嗓子里挤出一句：“你说什么？”

“保护下属本该是我的职责。”

“那么为英格兰受苦则是我的。”邦德说，像是听到了世界上最有趣的事情一样笑了起来，笑声里有夹杂了咳嗽，“长官，别可怜我。把你的歉疚留给更值得的人吧。”

 

 

马洛里坐在办公桌后，拿起一份今早的《泰晤士报》，扫了眼头版标题，微微叹了口气。

**都灵卡塞莱机场发生重大爆炸，英国情报人员被证实参与其中。**

这消息一早就发到了他手机上，就好像他的麻烦还不够多似的。出事的是009，他人目前下落不明。马洛里越看，眉头越攒在一起。有时候这些特工就像一大群不听话的鸽子，满地乱跑，总是有本事闯各种各样的祸。

最能惹麻烦的那一只恐怕正在自己家里。

不知为何，他想到这里，突然忍俊不禁起来。前一夜的回忆悉数涌到眼前。

马洛里一生中也遇到过不少离奇又棘手的事情，但大概没有什么能和半夜三点被人吵醒、突然发现门口台阶上多了一个不省人事的007相比拟了。他浑身是血，西装上满是污秽，好像刚在地狱里走过一遭似的。

内线电话响了，传出莫尼彭尼的声音：“长官，梅兰德参谋长到了。”

她的语气有些冷冷的——马洛里知道她跟邦德一直关系暧昧，或者说单方面暧昧。

“知道了，告诉他我待会儿就好。”

他把桌上的文件草草整理了一下，从柜子里取出一瓶拿破仑干邑白兰地和两个杯子。坦纳带着梅兰德走进来的时候，他正端着斟满的酒杯，从窗户里俯瞰着深秋的摄政公园。

梅兰德才三十出头，已经有些秃了。他怒气冲冲地闯进来，还没坐下就大发雷霆。

“……不敢相信我们竟然给他跑了，这是阴谋，彻头彻尾的阴谋。现在白厅已经乱成一锅粥，人人自危。该死的，真不敢相信。”

“请您冷静一下。”

“冷静？”梅兰德嚷嚷起来，把手里的文件簿抖得哗哗响，“有个该死的逃犯现在跑掉了，在伦敦满大街乱窜，随时都可能枪杀个人泄泄愤。我可没法冷静！”

马洛里用力地皱起眉：“007不会做这样的事。”

“不会吗？我看也差不多了！谁知道他能干出什么来，哈，毕竟连国家都可以背叛……”

他又咆哮了一通，坐了下来，打开手提电脑，给马洛里看屏幕上的监控影像。

“这是昨天维多利亚车站监控探头拍到的。”他指了指图上一团模糊的黑影，“虽然还不能确定，不过问问昨晚值班的人就可以了。”

梅兰德语气兴奋起来，踏出办公室来的首次，胜利的光笼罩了他的圆脸：“我觉得肯定能查出来什么，您认为呢？反正伦敦的警力部署也已经翻了一倍，他逃不掉的。”

马洛里不动声色道：“希望如此。”

他们又聊了会儿约瑟夫·迪格比上校。他是常务次官情报机构委员会的头头，和联合情报委员会的人一起负责全权监督军情六处人员的招募和培训事由，以及日常运作。

马洛里还在皇家特种空勤部队服役的时候曾跟他有过一面之缘，那大概是二十年前的事。

“都灵的爆炸差点炸死迪格比上校，他本来是要赶回来协助我们审查007的，现在不得不改从维也纳走了。好在他宽宏大量，还在电话里反过来安慰我。”

他絮絮叨叨了一阵，又开始声讨007。他说怀疑有守卫叛变了，偷偷给了他钥匙，拉断电闸，轮岗记录也不翼而飞。逃犯在身负重伤的情况下，一路撂倒了六七个警卫。

“他太危险了，所以我才担心。”参谋长说，“当然啦，您肯定比我要清楚这一点……”

他说话的语气，就好像在谈论一只被豢养的凶猛的动物，惟有残酷的鞭挞才能令其服从。不知怎地，虽然007相当令人头疼，马洛里却从未有过这样的念头。

“你没法控制一个人的心。”

这话让参谋长停了下来。他点了根烟，抵着沙发背，微微一哂。

“可不是嘛，M局长。”他说，“可不是嘛。”

他若有所思地盯着马洛里，像是突然对他的存在产生了浓厚的兴趣。后者则用尽力气，让表情显得疏离、冷淡、漠不关心。

时间快到中午，梅兰德喝光了他那杯酒，起身准备离开了。他接过马洛里替他递过来的公文包，突然皱起眉来：“M先生，您换了新的装饰画？”

马洛里顺着他的目光回头看去。他办公桌上方原本悬挂着的军情六处总部大楼近景特写前两天被送去修葺了。

“这是勃鲁盖尔的《伊卡洛斯坠落的风景》（注1）。”

参谋长咂了咂嘴：“希腊神话？”

“我想是吧。”

矮个男人耸了耸肩，好像哆嗦了一下。“我一直欣赏不来它们，哎。”他念叨着，话里透出不加掩饰的厌恶，“太污秽了。幸亏您挂的不是《海勒斯和水神》（注2），否则我不得不要求重新考虑一下我们的谈话地点了。”

德里克·梅兰德又抨击了几句奥维德和约翰·威廉·沃特豪斯（注3），逃也似的离开了马洛里的办公室，好像那里面突然多了一只令他避之不及的丑陋怪物似的。

 

 

下午的时候，在总部八楼召开了一场安全会议。马洛里在会议上见到了迪格比上校。他比梅兰德和蔼得多，一见到马洛里就激动地握住他的手，称他这些年未有什么改变，依然和过去一模一样。

“在你调遣之前我本来想赶着再见你一面，”他说，“可惜那时候我人在巴黎，负责监督一桩护送任务。等我再回来，你人已经到北爱尔兰了。”

提到北爱尔兰，他的五官同情地皱了起来。马洛里突然就想把手抽走了。

别可怜我。他蓦地想到邦德在餐桌上说的话。一股格外强烈的共鸣猛然在胸腔中震响，那一瞬，他的心因为捕捉到了相似的磨难而波澜四起。

整场会议他都没怎么听，时不时地，思绪就顺着敞开的窗户飘远了，沿着泰晤士河下游，一路飘到库特德克去。

他把邦德运到床上之后发生了什么？差点被台灯打得头破血流。马洛里竟然一点都没觉得生气，心中只有一丝些微的无奈。

特工当时的样子，要是只猫，想必浑身的毛都竖了起来。他的嘴唇破了，眉骨有一道伤口，一线鲜血蜿蜒而出，沿着额角流向凌乱的金发，喘息又急又浅。而那双眼睛——那双又惊又痛的蓝眼睛被汗水洗过一遍，亮得像是要透了明去，恨恨地看着他。

只是想起他那副绝望的样子，马洛里的心就蓦地一抖。那简直是他这辈子见过的最脆弱、最倔强的画面。

 

 

会议结束之后，马洛里在自己的本特利轿车里坐了一会儿，把前几天让Q查好的梅兰德的履历又拿出来看了一遍。

伊顿公学，剑桥贝利奥尔学院，无服役经历。曾任国防部长助理秘书，后被调遣到联合情报委员会。五个月前，在上一任参谋长因为心梗唐突猝死之后顺利继任。非常受白厅大臣的青睐，曾申请的额外拨款请求无一例外、全部批准......

他一边看，一边拨通了Q的电话，听着这个年轻的军需官幽怨的吐槽。

“单独讯问的频率翻了两倍。我听坦纳说，我好像是重点排查对象。”Q语气非常不善，“我长得很像会和007有点什么的人吗？”

他说了整整三分钟，一边手上不停地噼里啪啦敲着键盘。

“他们怎么会真的以为我能在家里养一个007。”他语气一转，颇为沉痛哀怨，“我连猫都快养不起了。”

马洛里发动了汽车，告诉Q他在梅兰德的公文包里扔了一枚定位追踪器，让他这几天好好盯着。军需官答应下来，突然咒骂了一声：“该死的，我得走了——单独审问的人又来了，这回还带来了测谎仪。”通讯随即中断了。

车厢里重又安静下来。马洛里一边开车，一边在脑海中盘算着梅兰德是幕后主使的可能性有多大。他不觉得梅兰德有做恐怖分子的头脑，但不排除他跟什么人合谋陷害007的可能。但若是如此，是谁想加害于军情六处最出色的特工呢？为什么不干脆策划一场刺杀，或是直接炸掉他的公寓呢？梅兰德有权限阅览六处所有员工的背景资料，他犯不着绕这么一大圈，最后还让人给跑了。

回到他位于库特德克的家里，马洛里刚打开家门，就意识到有什么不到。

屋里静悄悄的。他打开卧室的灯：床上空无一人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 伊卡洛斯是希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，在使用蜡和羽毛造的双翼逃离克里特岛时，他因飞得太高，翅膀被太阳融化，跌落水中丧生。《伊卡洛斯坠落的风景》绘制的正是他落入水中死亡的景象。链接：http://www.aihuahua.net/uploads/allimg/170117/1-1F11G41346400.jpg
> 
> 2\. 《海勒斯和水神》，由约翰·威廉·沃特豪斯绘制，前段时期因为画面太色情被移出了英国画廊。链接：https://img1.jiemian.com/101/ori ... 228300_a640x364.jpg
> 
> 3\. 奥维德：罗马和希腊神话集成《变形记》的作者；约翰·威廉·沃特豪斯：见上一条
> 
> 4\. Who Let the Dogs Out，一首由Baha Men乐团演唱的非常魔性的歌。在线试听地址：http://www.kugou.com/song/1hehg76.html?frombaidu


	4. 微暗的火

邦德沿着库特德克公寓外侧的排风管一点点往下挪动的时候，惊觉那两扇窗户背后隐隐透着微光。忘记关灯可不像他那严谨的上司的作风。他微微一哂，轻手轻脚地跳进阳台，落地的时候像猫一样，连一点儿声音都没发出。  
  
他在袖子里翻找起对付复式插销的工具，还没等拿出来，脚下忽地被一盆天竺葵绊了一跤，猝不及防地往前扑去。随着砰地一声闷响，邦德从窗户里摔了进去，躺在硬邦邦的地板上，头晕眼花。  
  
在他身后，两扇大敞的窗户送进一阵伦敦深秋的寒风，他赶紧爬了起来，关上窗户，手忙脚乱地检查了一下自己。如果说忘记关灯只是疏忽，那么忘记给窗子上锁绝对是严重失误了——特别是对于一名情报机构头目来说。M是怎么了？  
  
此刻，他正在腹诽的人就坐在客厅的一把扶手椅中，睡意正沉，连突如其来的寒意都未能扰他清梦，只是让他稍微抖颤了下。邦德悄悄地跨过地毯，走向他。马洛里穿着白天办公室的衬衫，头歪到肩膀上，因此拂乱了发丝，却意外敛去了冷肃，释放出一股柔软。  
  
邦德从没见过他这么温和的样子，当然啦，从来不是对他。他略一回想，记忆里M面对他时不是皱眉就是呵斥，眼神里透出的信息要么是赶紧滚蛋，要么就是别再惹事。他突然微微恍神。M有对他笑过吗？这么想着，他却脱下自己的西装外套，轻轻披在了马洛里身上。  
  
他转头往卧室走去，刚迈出一步，身后就响起一个声音：“晚上好，邦德先生。”  
  
他僵住了，慢慢转过身去。马洛里正测着头看他，逐渐恢复清明的灰眼睛里，看不出有什么神情。刚刚那柔软的模样消逝得像阳光下的雾气。  
  
“长官。”  
  
马洛里的目光扫过自己身上盖着的衣服，不动声色地游弋到特工脸上：“我挺惊讶，你居然还回来了。”  
  
邦德的眼睛黯了一黯，但保持了缄默。马洛里把那件外套扬手丢到一边，站了起来：“你的行为非常莽撞，而且非常愚蠢——你把我们两人都置于危险之中。我必须要求你向我保证，你不会再做出这样不负责任的举动。”  
  
特工的面容上掠过一阵恼怒。  
  
“我又不是个囚犯——”  
  
“我救回你的命，不是为了看你愣头愣脑地再丢掉它的。”马洛里提高了声音。  
  
“我的命和你有什么相干？”邦德吼道，“你没必要勉强自己收留我，见鬼的，我不要你的同情。”  
  
他抓起沙发上的衣服——随即想起来这衣服也是马洛里给他的——只好把它扔开，转身就走向门口。马洛里一把拽住他的手腕，把他拖到自己面前。邦德拼命挣扎，浑身的伤口尖叫着抗议起来，没过一会儿他的指尖就被冷汗浸透了，一阵阵地打着颤，整个人都在发抖。  
  
马洛里看他痛成这样，只好先放开他。邦德坐到了地毯上，背靠着沙发扶手。  
  
“我从来没同情过你。”直视着他的眼睛，马洛里平静地说，“我为什么要那么做？”  
  
那微微瑟缩的神情从邦德的蓝眼睛里消失了，只是那其中依旧有什么倔强地不肯让步。他太骄傲了，马洛里忽然意识到，太害怕他会捣碎他的自尊。他已经几乎什么都不剩了。  
  
“我只是担心你，仅此而已。”马洛里在他面前蹲下来，轻声说道。  
  
有那么一会儿，邦德像是愣住了——就好像马洛里突然说起了一种他不懂的语言。他怔怔地看着他，眼神里有多少费解，就有多少疑惑。马洛里几乎都能看见他的大脑在茫然地转动：这是个残忍的把戏吗？你为什么会在乎？天哪。那一瞬马洛里在想：是不是从没有人对他说过这样的话。  
  
他心中对这个叛逆的下属仅存的怒火，也就这么烟消云散。  
  
“我不会容忍这样的事情发生第二回，邦德先生。”马洛里边说边站起来，“下次我就不会给你留着灯和窗户了。别强迫我把你绑起来。”  
  
撇下这些，他径自往书房走去。在他身后，特工依然维持着原来的姿势，蓝眼睛定定地凝视着他的背影。  
  
  
  
  
  
马洛里花了两个小时，把眼下情报局里每一名下属的档案都调了出来，试图从无数庞杂的背景信息里找出可疑的蛛丝马迹。不仅如此，他还查看了一番GCHQ、JIC与常务次官情报机构委员会局长们的信息，然而终是一无所获。  
  
他揉了揉额角，起身去厨房为自己倒了一杯威士忌。楼上的卧室里突然传来乒乒乓乓的声音，像是茶几翻倒在地。马洛里站在原地等了半晌，叹了口气，认命地往楼梯走去。  
  
他拧亮走廊上的灯，在客房门上敲了敲。上一次他试图直接进去的时候，差点被一个玻璃杯砸得头破血流。半晌，依然没有动静，马洛里小心地把脑袋藏到门板后面，悄无声息地推开了门。  
  
台灯亮着。这他倒不怎么意外：被折磨过的人起初的确会畏惧黑暗。只见特工蜷缩在地毯上，看样子是从床上翻落了下来，眉头紧蹙，脸上冷汗涔涔。马洛里把门在身后悄无声息地阖上，一时间呆立在原地，犹豫半晌，终究还是走到他跟前。  
  
许是在睡梦中听到了马洛里的脚步声，邦德忽然打起哆嗦来，不知是把他当成了谁。马洛里在他面前蹲下，试探着伸出一只手。特工被他一碰，抖颤得更加厉害。那双蓝眼睛在昏迷中陡然睁开了一线，没等聚焦，旋即又闭上了。  
  
他在喃喃着什么，马洛里凑过去，只听他在喃喃地轻声说：“不是我做的......”  
  
在那一瞬，马洛里的心忽然狠狠揪了一下，涌起一股他自己都始料未及的保护欲。他不禁伸出手去，轻轻把邦德揽到身前，安抚道：“是我，别怕。”  
  
特工在梦里低低地呜咽起来，他仍然在重复那句话：“不是我做的。”马洛里一下子又想起昨天他面对自己时那种不顾一切的绝望，那吃惊和害怕的表情，好像以为自己会再次把他推回到地狱里头似的。  
  
过了许久，邦德涣散的意识好像终于确信了马洛里不会伤害他，这才慢慢止住了颤抖，钻到他怀里来。马洛里摸了摸他的头发，直到他重又陷入安眠，才把他扶到床上去，关上灯，轻手轻脚地离开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
白天的大部分时候，邦德都是在马尼拉大街度过的，期间不得不每隔几分钟就看看街对面两栋写字楼之间的阴影。一旦那两个五处的安全警察有任何行动，他就不得不丢下手上的事赶紧逃命。  
  
不过他们到现在为止还没发现对面有个人已经在红色电话亭里待了四十分钟了。  
  
他已经拆下了公共电话的铁质外壳与铜制拨号盘，只消再五分钟，拨开复杂线路中的一块磁片，就可以让任何试图窃听的举动都无计可施。这个法子是在一次赌输之后Q教给他的，简单但高效，可惜邦德不似Q那么精通技术，花了近三倍有余的时间才终于完成。  
  
他娴熟地拨出一串号码——这号码和另外的两个一并是他一直都记得的，以备不时之需。电话接通之后，邦德用手遮在听筒边上，轻轻叫了一声：“菲利克斯！”  
  
电话那头的人正是菲利克斯·莱特，邦德在中情局的好朋友。那声音反应了有足足两三秒：“詹姆斯？”  
  
“是我。听着，老伙计，我遇上了点事情。”  
  
菲利克斯的声音懒洋洋的：“詹姆斯，你又惹了什么人？”  
  
“除了一个死在了塞尔维亚的军火贩子之外，我想不出还有谁了。”  
  
“军火贩子可没本事在整个北美和欧洲的情报网头号通缉你。”菲利克斯说，“看样子如果我现在把电话转接给你们总部，他们付给我的钱足以让我后半辈子都不用再干了。”  
  
“相当诱惑的条件，是不是。”  
  
“可惜我们最不缺的就是钱。”菲利克斯笑了，“说吧，你都需要什么？”  
  
邦德快速罗列了一遍，之后问道：“你能做到吗？”  
  
电话那头传来沙沙的声音，此刻想必有数通电话被转接到各个部门，又由更多的人转接到各个地方。“能，就是有些麻烦。而且如果这事儿被我们总部发现，我们和六处的友好关系大概就要破裂了。”  
  
“我以为这友好关系早在我上回炸掉你们的驻摩洛哥据点时就不存在了。”  
  
他的老朋友大笑了两声：“我得挂了，詹姆斯。记住，斯塔福德街十四号，七只喜鹊。”  
  
邦德推开电话亭的门。阳光轻柔地拂过人迹稀少的街道，柏油马路笼罩在一片金色的光雾之中。他向南一直走到了斯塔福德街，人终于多了起来。迎面走来一个旧书商一样的人，冷不防狠狠撞了他一下。  
  
一个信封趁这当儿落进了他怀里。那个旧书商凑近他，用粗噶的声音说道：“这是您订的《鸟类饲养指南》，先生。顺便问一句，喜鹊养了几只？”  
  
“七只。”邦德说。  
  
旧书商压了压他那顶破帽，走远了。等到CIA的线人彻底消失在楼房背后之后，邦德钻进一条只点着一盏老式油灯的街巷，拆开了信封。  
  
里面装着一把带有消音器的柯尔特M1911手枪、一部卫星电话和一只长得酷似火柴匣方型黑色盒子。邦德把它翻过来，注意到底部的皮革夹层间有一个可以推出的隐蔽的圆形镜头：这是一个微型照相机。  
  
他一边在心中对他那位老朋友道了一千次感谢，一边把这几样东西揣到外套里。再次走进日光中时，邦德感到轻松多了。  
  
  
  
  
  
他穿过米尔沃尔区的十字路口，拐进一条冷清的小道的时候，遭到了安全警察的袭击。彼时他正路过街道尽头的一家花店，店主不知所踪，以粉色的宽边丝带点缀过的手写标牌下悬挂着一面洛可可风格的镜子。  
  
邦德走过转角，镜子里突然多出了另一个人。他猛然转过身，正好抓住了突袭者的手腕，狠狠往下扭去，同时另一只手往对方脸上挥了一拳。鼻梁骨传来清脆的断裂声时，对方惨叫了一声，枪掉在了地上。  
  
他们扭打在一起，邦德不出几下就用枪托砸晕了他，却冷不防被人从背后扑倒在地，让第二个突袭者在腹部狠踹了几脚，痛得蜷缩了起来，眼冒金星。这个人身量要更高些，一只穿着皮鞋的脚用力踩在他胫骨上，他几乎能听到皮肉破裂的声音。  
  
邦德的手在地上漫无目的地摸索，同时激烈反抗，不让对方腾出手来掐住他的脖子。枪摔得太远，他的手够到了一条绳索，不顾一切地往下一拉。砰地一声巨响，花店的招牌被他扯了下来，正好砸在第二个袭击者头上。那人昏在地上，镜子碎片到处都是，所有的桎梏都消失了。  
  
邦德喘息着，扶着墙站了起来，血又一次渗出尚未愈合的伤口。他把第一个人拖进花店，丢到花团簇拥的角落里，举起枪对准了另一个躺在地上的人。  
  
冷汗流进眼睛里，邦德忽然犹豫了。眼前这个人，他不过是奉命行事而已；他却已经在准备干脆利落地结果他的生命。  
  
伤痛带来的眩晕模糊了他的视野，因此他没有看到第二个人偷偷摸出枪的动作。子弹差一点儿就击中他的心脏。邦德挥起枪，朝那人下颌骨狠狠来了一下，他迅速瘫倒在地，不动弹了。  
  
特工站在原地整理了一下袖口，仅仅有那么一秒的时间，难以抑制地苦笑了一下；最终他摇了摇头，将枪插回腰际，迎着烈日继续上路了。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德睡得并不好。他把这归结于他半夜做了一个十分古怪的梦——当然，他梦到自己又回到了那间令人作呕的牢房里去，被人丢在地上，痛不欲生地苦苦忍耐。忽然间，牢门被人打开了，马洛里走了进来，从上方凝视着他。就在邦德以为他要摆出那副冷漠的官僚式的神情时，他却出乎意料地走过来抱住了他。  
  
邦德惊得要命，梦境也就定格在了那一幕。他醒来之后，那温暖安心的触感依旧挥之不去，他依稀觉得好像仍然在马洛里怀抱中似的。在意识到他对此心怀眷恋时，特工窘迫不已，顺势又继续睡了。日光透过窗帘沉甸甸地洒满床铺，直到暮色深沉。  
  
夜晚降临后，邦德醒了过来。浑身的伤口痛得厉害，像是再次裂开了一般。他慢吞吞地走下楼梯，到处翻找着医疗急救箱。马洛里坐在餐桌那里，正巧抬起头，他们的目光不经意对上了。邦德蓦地一愣，从那双幽深的眼睛里，好似有什么难以名状的情愫一闪而过。那是什么神情？关切？担忧？连那微蹙的眉梢都好像有种温柔的意味。  
  
“你把急救箱放哪去了？”  
  
他脸色想必很难看，因为马洛里站了起来，说道：“躺到沙发上去。”  
  
邦德照办了。不一会儿，他感到衬衫纽扣被解开，一双手灵巧地揭开被血糊住的绷带，淋上消毒剂，再细心地包扎好。马洛里的手法很轻柔，生怕把他碰坏了似的。低垂的眼睫背后，看不出他心里在盘算什么念头。  
  
马洛里把止痛药递过来，问他“白鸦”的调查有没有什么眉目；这个前军火贩子起死回生的目的是否就是想陷害他。邦德心不在焉地回答：“我想是吧，总之他想复仇。梅兰德呢，我就不大清楚了。有时候我觉得他也想我越惨越好，有时候却觉得他只是个可怜的官僚。”  
  
马洛里不置可否：“你永远猜不出世界上有人是怎么想的。”  
  
微光在他眼睛里闪烁了一下。邦德一下子想起，在那个半睡半醒的梦里，马洛里好像也是这个表情，精美的唇线抿在一起，颇为不忍的模样。一股冲动恍然没过了心头，他忽然开口，喃喃说：“您也是哪，长官。你既然不是可怜我，那何必费这心思，还对我照顾有加？直接丢出去岂不是更省事，我又死不了。”  
  
他顿了顿，又说：“有越来越多年轻有为的特工。何必执着于一台毁坏的机器。”  
  
马洛里平静地看着他。  
  
“你就是这样看自己的吗？一台毁坏的机器？”  
  
“难道不是吗？”  
  
或许是错觉让他感到有一只手轻轻抚摸了一下他的头发，温热的指尖划过他的眉梢，略作停顿。马洛里踌躇半晌，“这么说吧，我没法保证别人怎么想，但对我来说，你不止如此。”  
  
邦德怔怔看着他，好像没法思考了。他的上司真的这样说了吗？在世界上所有人中，他从未奢望过眼前这个人会对他流露出体贴与关心。  
  
邦德忽然开口了：“马洛里，跟我相处是个什么感受？”  
  
马洛里在回答之前沉默了很久：“像试图点燃一捧死火。”  
  
之后，他有的是时间嘲笑他的长官这不合时宜的浪漫主义诗人情怀，但现在——“因为它仍可堪一用？”  
  
马洛里的目光温柔下来：“因为它曾有很美的火光。”  
  
这之后，邦德回到房间，睁着眼睛在床上躺了很久、很久，睡意也依旧不肯如约而至。  
  
他所不知道的是，之前发生在这间公寓里的每一句对话已经被一个小小的窃听装置中的拾音器捕捉了下来，此刻正通过无线电波，传入世纪大厦某间办公室桌上的一台载波接收器里。  
  



	5. 我心中的魂魄（上）

早上的时候，马洛里和国防部长吵了一架。那些人又一次逼他削减零零部门的财政预算，还劝说他把医疗部队的急救人员拨给安全局，也就是军情五处，理由是他不觉得还有什么必要抢救那些在异国他乡身负重伤、一看就没机会生还了的外勤人员。“有时候为了效率你就得这么干，”国防部长说，“就像他们在二战时对SAS（特种空勤团）做的那样。”  
  
要不是马洛里涵养够好，他准会在电话里破口大骂。他早就明白英国情报机构就是官僚主义的泥潭，从上至下沆瀣一气，但得要置身其中才能明白那些坐办公桌的人有多么虚伪无情。  
  
挂断电话后，他上楼去了客房。门虚掩着，一线阳光铺满窗台，照在邦德金灿灿的头发上。他趴着睡着了，侧脸埋在枕头里。他这副模样比清醒的时候要年轻可爱许多，少了那些尖锐的棱角，意外地显得单纯。  
  
一种格外猛烈的、想要善待和珍视对方的冲动在心底油然而生。他突然有种天真的幻想，那就是希望眼前的人可以一直如此，而不必用刻意的、冷酷的表情伪装自己，不需要用虚弱的嘲讽来保护自己的心。  
  
可是他也明白，大抵是直到地球毁灭那天，邦德也不会把自己的盔甲卸下去的，更遑论是在马洛里面前了。想到这里，他不禁轻声叹气，更恼火于自己突如其来的真情善感。马洛里将门虚掩上，下楼去了，因此错过了那双徐徐睁开的、神情难辨的蓝眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我相信你不远万里改变行程计划也要回来这一趟，不是仅仅为了跟我分享你的阅读计划的吧。”  
  
马洛里抽出办公桌后的椅子，坐了下来。梅兰德坐在他对面的那一把里，把一本书从桌面上推了过来：《朋友中的间谍》，本·麦金泰尔著。  
  
“哦不，不，当然不是。”  
  
“那难道是说，你突然对冷战史兴味盎然了。”  
  
“历史能教会人很多东西。”梅兰德说，“金·菲尔比（注1）就是个教训。提醒我们谁都不能信。”  
  
马洛里想，他运气可真是糟透了。虽然如此，他表面上还是点头赞同。他刚在办公桌后面坐下来没多久，梅兰德就登门拜访。从他那冷冷的、算计的表情来看，他一准是来朝他发难的。这种情况下更是不可自乱阵脚。  
  
参谋长把那书翻到扉页的地方，念道：“如果我不得不在背叛国家和背叛朋友之间做出选择，我希望我有勇气选择背叛国家，”念完之后，他把两只手垫在下颌底下，专著地凝视着马洛里：“您怎么看，M局长？”  
  
马洛里耸了耸肩，不置可否：“为避免这种情况，我不和工作上的任何人做朋友。”  
  
“但是很难做到，是吧？”梅兰德轻声说，“有时候人和人之间.....那种深刻的连结，不知不觉就建立起来了。”  
  
那一瞬间，马洛里脑海中忽然浮现出一双疲惫而孤独的眼睛来，含着微微茫然的神色望着他，好像充满戒备，又好像全不设防。他心中好似给重锤狠狠敲了一下，不禁微微恍惚起来。梅兰德眯起眼睛——他像是一台精密的地震仪，刚刚成功捕获到了指针上那一丝微弱的颤动。  
  
“M局长，我相信您是明白人，那么我也就直说了——记得维多利亚车站那个警探吗？调查结果出来了。我们翻阅那晚的监控录像，找到了他的车牌。您猜他是往哪个方向去的？”  
  
空气陡然冷了几分。马洛里掸去桌面上的灰，不露声色道：“我猜不出。”  
  
“米尔沃尔区，我亲爱的先生。”梅兰德咄咄逼人地看着他，“你的住处。”  
  
“我不懂你在暗示什么。”  
  
“暗示！一个逃犯奔着你的住所去了，你却在跟我说什么暗示。”梅兰德不怒反笑，“你觉得联合情报委员会的人都是蠢货，是吗？你觉得我是蠢货，对不对？”  
  
“要么你把证据拿出来，证明我窝藏罪犯，再理直气壮把我绳之以法，要么我只能请你出去了。”马洛里说，“我不喜欢人在我办公室里大喊大叫。”  
  
梅兰德的脸红一阵白一阵。过了一会儿，他好像记起了自己确乎是没有证据，只好悻悻地坐下来。他很懂得何时进攻，何时迂回；眼下，他就换上了一副慈眉善目的嘴脸，对M说道，他很理解他对下属有保护欲，但必要时刻为了英格兰，人就得抛弃私情。  
  
他又发牢骚说，他本来要去贝尔格莱德，因为这事情不得不打道回府，因此迪格比上校代替他去了。“他法语说得比我好多了，这样也好。”他说。  
  
对于这些话题，马洛里一概敷衍了事。不久，参谋长就发现继续下去只是自讨没趣，只好找个借口离开了。不过，他有意落下了存有维多利亚车站监控录像的文件袋——那无疑是个明晃晃的警告。  
  
  
  
  
  
因为六处的主机显然正处在严密的监视之下，所以马洛里拜托Q为他建立了一个独立的私人频道。马洛里把十月的财政报表整理完毕后，就通过新的追踪系统接通了007的线路。  
  
耳机里传来呼呼的风声。像是要撕破音孔，他不禁问道：“你跑哪里去了？”  
  
“我在盯梢。”  
  
屏幕上的红点接连闪烁着，接着恢复了稳定。坐标显示007正在柏丽大道上徘徊，“而你的目标是？”  
  
“就是那个从我账户里取钱的人。”007解释道，“我们在CIA的朋友查到他搭乘今早第一班飞机来了伦敦，下榻在四季酒店。此人叫作艾伦·特纳，是真名，没什么前科，大概临时雇佣的。”  
  
马洛里边听边在六处的情报信息网里搜了搜这个人，果然和邦德说得一模一样。这个人看上去三十多岁，留着寸头，有一双看似木讷实则机警的小黑眼睛。他填完税务表单，开始草拟下一次安全会议的报告时，屏幕上的红点开始移动了。邦德此刻正穿过柏丽大道，走向四季酒店的正门。  
  
这次行动最终被证实是有惊无险。007踢开门闯进房间之后，耳机里传来哐当一声巨响，好像是一把椅子被抡过了头，砸在地上化成了碎片。紧跟着的是无数家具被毁坏打烂的声音，惊心动魄的碎裂声，和陡然的沉寂——“他从窗户跳出去了。”  
  
“赶紧离开那里。”他命令道。代表邦德的光点开始飞速移动，在安保人员从走廊鱼贯而入的时候，他已经顺着安全楼梯迅速来到了顶楼，又沿着消防梯爬了下去，消失在旁边居民楼的后院里。直到邦德已经穿过了柏丽大道，往海德公园的方向移动过去的时候，马洛里才长长地舒了口气，换了个话题。  
  
他本意是想提醒他，如果参谋长带人杀上门来的话，就别管那么多，只管逃命就是；然而邦德对此好像颇没什么兴趣，冷淡地答应过后，问了一个问题。  
  
“长官，我无意冒犯，”他说，字斟句酌的，“但你昨晚是不是来过我这里？”  
  
马洛里心中一跳：“为什么问这个？”  
  
“喔，没什么，”邦德说道，语气却有些古怪，“只是，你把外套落在这里了。”  
  
马洛里猛然回想起来，昨夜他上楼去看他的时候，好像的确顺手把西装外套搁在了柜子上，结果就忘了拿。事到如此，也没什么必要否认了：“你做了噩梦。我听到动静，就上去看了看。”  
  
特工在那一端沉默了几秒，接着慢吞吞地说：“我的确是做了个梦……”声音轻柔，像是自言自语。马洛里没有追问，只是叮嘱他一切小心。至于那个梦境的内容，这会儿他还不知道呢，等到晚上就见了分晓。  
  
傍晚的时候，一切都很平静。不再有像一枚失控的巡弋飞弹一样到处乱窜的特工，也不再有饱受心理创伤的拒人千里的下属。马洛里回到家，看到詹姆斯·邦德躺在他客厅的沙发上，手里举着一个玻璃杯。琥珀色的液体在杯子里曼妙地晃动着。  
  
他昨晚丢下的外套就搁在扶手上。  
  
听到马洛里把钥匙扔在茶几上的声音，他那双浅蓝的眼睛望了过来，默然无声，眼底却好像转过了千言万语。他的面容很平静，镜面一样毫无波澜，似乎先前的无助都只是一闪即逝的错觉。  
  
马洛里在他旁边坐下来。特工动了一动，给他让出位置来。  
  
“梅兰德的人来过吗？”  
  
“没有。”邦德回答道，有些心不在焉的，“我如果是他，会挑个最出其不意的时候。你说如果是这样的话，我提前搬出去是不是更好？”  
  
马洛里问道：“你想搬出去吗？不要违心逞强，我想听实话。”他顿了顿，“这个权利我还是有的吧？”  
  
詹姆斯放下酒杯，把目光锁在他身上。就是现在这个表情，这种有点茫然的模样，让人一下子软到心坎里去。那强硬的满不在乎的外壳，终究只是戴了太久的伪装。而马洛里想道，他就是那个卸掉了这伪装的人。  
  
只见他犹豫半晌，点了点头，声音低低的，好像不大相信自己被允许这么说：“想。”  
  
马洛里又想，不知他经历过什么，竟然能这么没有安全感。因为生怕自己会被抛弃，连渴望都不去渴望了，还拼命想掩盖住，装作毫不在意的样子。人这么活的话，难怪满脸疲惫：“我对此没什么意见。你想住多久，就住多久。虽然你很让人头疼，不过总体来说是个不错的房客。”  
  
邦德依然没什么反应，但那双眼睛里一闪而过的喜悦与感激是藏不住的。马洛里在那一刻意识到，为了能拂去他眼睛里的阴霾，融化那些冰霜，他真是做什么都可以。不知道什么时候起，那股原本在心底若有若无的保护欲已经生根发芽，长到现在，愈发蓬勃了。  
  
当晚剩下的时光在静默中悄然溜走。邦德点了一支烟，边抽边翻查着艾伦·特纳的手机。白天的时候他赶在那家伙慌不择路地跳窗之前夺下了他，此刻他正在检阅着过去三个月的信息往来记录。终于，他找到了一条八月二十号的短信，内容为一串摩纳哥蒙特卡洛分行的银行代码，发信人为马丁·舒尔茨。  
  
他睡着了之后，马洛里把茶几上的夜灯调暗了一档，继续写安全报告。大约是午夜时分，他又醒了，这回倒不是被噩梦纠缠。只见他依然维持着半蜷缩的姿势，微微转过头来。那双眼睛被灯光镀成浅金，凝聚着一种潋滟的明亮的光点。马洛里望着它们，有点头晕目眩的。  
  
邦德伸手摸了摸身上盖的外套，声音忽然哑了一下：“昨天晚上真的是你，对不对？你到我房间里。我还以为是梦。”他说这话的时候，那景象纷至沓来。马洛里走到他身边，半跪下来，严肃忧郁的脸上被痛心与牵挂所取代。他一想到他的表情，心都好像给烫化了似的。头一次，有另一个人的表情令他觉得，他是活着的。  
  
他依稀记得，从那精美的唇线里流出一声叹息，接着马洛里就温柔地把他抱到怀里去，抚摸着他的头发。刹那间，那些痛楚与恐惧就都不复存在了。好像他从未被投入到过血与火的地狱里似的。  
  
即便是在最放肆的梦境里，他也从不敢奢求这个。他很清楚不要去渴望那些永远得不到的东西。“实话实说，我现在也觉得像在做梦。”他轻声说。  
  
马洛里神色微微动容：“过来。”这一句说得很轻柔，不像是个命令，但詹姆斯依然照做了。他像只猫似的蹭了过来，把脑袋枕在马洛里腿上，用手指摸了摸他。先是前胸，再往上直到下颌、鼻梁和眉骨。马洛里有着好似雕琢出来一般的五官。  
  
“我真的很好奇，那种嫌弃和厌恶哪里去了？”他一边轻轻地触碰，一边说；马洛里不得拉下他的手，以免那指尖扫过他的嘴唇，“如果换做是别人，我会想他们一准是爱上我了。但是.......”  
  
“但是”之后的，他就有意省去了；料想是他自己也知道，那代表着一个太滑稽、太不着边际的可能性。彼时邦德还笃信着，马洛里对他的兴趣还没有对一盆盆栽来得大。事实就是，直到那一天的黎明到来之前，他还以为马洛里照顾他的这些不过是出于偶然泛滥的同情心罢了。不过是出于某种类似在路上见到受伤的流浪狗后突如其来的恻隐。  
  
他的思绪就在那时被打断——因为那就是楼下的警笛声陡然响起的时刻。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 金·菲尔比，冷战时期著名的双面间谍。他在军情六处身居高位，实则为苏联情报局效命。上文提及的《我们中的间谍（A Spy Among Us）》是他的生平传记。


	6. 我心中的魂魄（下）

第五章 我心中的魂魄（下）  
  
秋风恹恹地抚过米尔沃尔区那些月光一般美丽的白色建筑。如果不是那刺耳的如同在嚎哭一般的警笛声，这本该是伦敦又一个寻常夜晚。那警报声是如此之大，以至于引擎的轰鸣与刺耳的刹车声都被淹没其中，好像突然有一群人举着一千个喇叭，在马洛里家楼下拼了命地吹奏。  
  
邦德一听到这声音，浑身都绷紧了。他猛地翻身坐起，奔向窗台，推开窗后往楼下的街道看去。在曼舞的白纱帘背后，隐约闪着长长一线的红光：约莫有十几辆警车停在库特德克公寓楼下，聒噪地吵个不停。车门在一扇扇地打开，警探鱼贯而出，为首的那个戴了顶灰扑扑的毛毡帽，正是梅兰德本人。  
  
就他往外看的当儿，已经有七八个人奔向库特德克公寓的四个楼角，将这栋建筑物围堵得严严实实。一刹那间，邦德感到血都凉了，手扶着窗框，头晕目眩。  
  
“怎么了？”马洛里在他身后问道，随即来到他身边，和他一起往下看，然后也没了声响，只剩下倒吸凉气的声音。只不过他很快就镇定下来，邦德听到他摸索手机的声音，紧接着是一串责问：“Q，这是怎么回事？我的定位追踪器呢？”  
  
军需官在另一头噼里啪啦地按键盘，说：“我也不知道，长官，大概是叫他给关了......一直停留在马里波恩......”  
  
邦德不太记得在那几分钟里他都做了什么，只知道他回过神来的时候，枪已经握在手里，而他已经爬到了窗台上，准备从大概十八英尺高的地方跳下去了。闪烁的警笛灯光在米尔沃尔区浅灰色的街道上漾成了一片绚烂的红色海洋。  
  
夜风冷冷一刮，眩晕反而离他而去了。可是一只手在这时猛地把他一拉，将他像只猫似的扯了回来。再然后，马洛里就在吼他了：“你在干什么？”  
  
“干什么？”邦德重复了一遍，难以置信，“当然是逃命！”  
  
“你下去无异于自投罗网。”马洛里说，“下面足足得有三十个安全警察。”  
  
“三百个我也得去，”邦德说，“我还有别的选择吗？  
  
他那时准是有些慌不择路了——JIC残留下的折磨深深印在他脑海里，让他一想到回去那牢房里的可能性就不寒而栗。这就是为什么马洛里还抓着他不放的时候他非常果断地扑了上去，像第一晚那样想把他揍个措手不及。  
  
事实证明虽然脱离外勤许久，马洛里也不是那种任人宰割的柔弱文员。他三两下就拧住了特工的双臂，把他桎梏在沙发里。邦德扭动个不停，这回除了怒火，眼睛里还涌起一层委屈。他的挣扎一次比一次狠厉，到最后居然试图不惜以挫断骨头为代价来挣脱。  
  
马洛里只好把他按得更紧，面上浮起怒火：“邦德，你冷静一下。”  
  
“我倒想看看要是你成了正在被全世界通缉的人，长官，你该如何冷静……”  
  
“别动弹了，你会弄伤自己的。”马洛里说，一使力把他拽起来，拎到自己面前，强迫他直视着自己的眼睛，“邦德，你信任我吗？”  
  
在楼下，警笛声依旧呜呜长鸣，伴随着突然加入的哐哐的拍门声，然而这许多种喧闹在他凝视着马洛里的双眼的时候，好似都一并消失了。邦德望着他，控制不住心头的困惑，不明白为什么要在这个时候.....  
  
捶门的声音愈发响了。马洛里的面容似是温和了些许：“只需要回答我就行了。”  
  
马洛里的眼睛蓦地与他似是而非的梦境里的那双重合了。这是那个会点一盏灯等他回来的人，是在全世界都离他而去时二话不说就相信了他的人。他给予他庇荫与安宁，却不从他这里索取分毫。那答案不消思考，就那样脱口而出：“是，长官，”他哑声说，“我信任您。”    
  
这样说的时候，他明白，他这是彻底地把性命交到了眼前的人手中。  
  
马洛里眼中一黯，二话不说就拽着他奔向楼梯，脚不沾地似的到了二楼。邦德担心他们弄出的哐哐的声响，外面是否都能听得到。到了卧室，马洛里把门在身后微阖，说道：“躺下。”  
  
他边说边利索地扯掉了领带，又一扬手优雅地脱下了外套。邦德呆住了：“什么？”  
  
“如果你信任我的话，就照我说的做。“见他还是没反应，马洛里有点不耐烦地上手替他解开领带，三两下剥掉了他的外衣，随手扔到一边，“躺下等我。”  
  
特工瞠目结舌地看着他，又看看床，接着照做了，躺在那里困惑地看着马洛里的背影。有什么人在楼底下大喊大叫的，使得他再次紧张起来。他胡乱想道，说不定Q很快就可以帮他追踪到舒尔茨，这样他不会被关很久。他又想，既然他逃出来过一次，这一次他们一定会严防死守，断绝一切脱逃的可能......  
  
啪地一声，卧室灯忽然被关上了。夜色以他致命的侵袭扑面而来。邦德在黑暗中微微撑起身，茫然地望向房间门口的方向。除了遥远的喊叫和拍门声之外，他没听到任何脚步声，只感到那股熟悉又好闻的淡香如烟似雾地向他飘来，接着猛然间，他就被吻住了。  
  
特工睁大了眼睛，像冷不防挨了迎头一棒，只余下吃惊的份儿。所有的思绪都被掏空了，所有的声音也都离他远去了。他呆愣了有一秒、两秒，接着蓦地清醒过来，不顾一切地回吻过去。  
  
借着淡淡的星光，马洛里看清了他眼睛里涌起的渴望，那双眼睛霎时就好似被点燃了一样。他还用低哑的嗓音唤道：“长官……”  
  
马洛里亲了亲他，手隔着衬衫从利落优美的腰线一路摸了上去，感受着那温热的皮肤和坚实柔韧的肌理。邦德的每一声喘息、每一丝轻颤，都分毫不差地落到他眼里。那感觉实在是太美妙了，亲眼看着另一个人因为自己的触碰和爱抚而无措地起了反应，特别还是这样一个平时那么冷酷傲慢又无动于衷的男人。  
  
想到这里，那兴奋的陶醉很快就被突如其来的爱怜所取代了。马洛里不知道对于特工来说，要这样地信任一个人该是有多么艰难。要完全地仰赖于别人，感觉会有多么无助。然而当他望到詹姆斯眼睛里的时候，却发现那里没有抗拒、挣扎或是羞耻，只有彻彻底底的甘愿。  
  
那一瞬间，马洛里微微地恍惚了。他想，他都做了些什么？世界上那么多人里，詹姆斯偏偏选择把忠诚和最不设防备的一面展露给了他。他把他拉近一些，又一次满怀柔情地亲吻他。只是唇齿间轻轻的摩挲，却好似点燃了一把沸火。  
  
走廊里突然响起了杂乱无章的脚步声，由远及近，重重地踏在地板上。邦德浑身激灵了一下，忍不住地开始发抖，指尖陷到了马洛里的衬衫里头，快把布料给绽裂了。  
  
马洛里把他拥到怀中，搂得很紧，在他耳畔悄声安慰道：“相信我，詹姆斯。相信我就好。”  
  
卧室门被猛地推开的时候，邦德用力地回抱住他，撕咬一样狠狠吻了上去，闭上眼睛。他得到的温和又纵容的回应几乎让他错觉以为那就是爱。走廊的光从敞开的门里刺入，拂过他颤动的睫毛。他依稀听到了一声惊叫，还有羞恼的、难以置信的咒骂，脚步声再次重重响起，这次却是为慌不择路的奔逃。  
  
伦敦的夜晚，再一次沉寂下来。  
  
邦德推开马洛里的肩膀，仍有几分沉醉而意犹未尽地，凝视着那双温柔望着他的眼睛。他死寂已久的心忽然颤动了一下——他意识到，为了这片刻的温柔，他什么苦都乐意承受，什么都愿意给出来。可是他有什么是值得给出的呢？马洛里根本不会想要他这里的任何东西。哀伤一下子涌了上来，他赶紧垂下眼帘，藏起眼睛里的落寞。  
  
马洛里下了床，身影晃出门外。不一会儿，卧室重见了光明。  
  
邦德坐了起来。他的上司站在门廊外，那柔和又凌乱的模样让他很想再不顾一切地吻他一通。马洛里望着他，神色晦暗难辨，半晌，说道：“梅兰德走了。”  
  
邦德者才想起来这茬。不到几分钟前，他还命悬一线呢。  
  
“我很抱歉。请你务必原谅我的冒犯。”马洛里继续道，“事发紧急，我想不出别的办法。你瞧，梅兰德对性十分厌恶，一切与此有染的事物都让他恐惧，比如希腊神话。他认为它们污秽不堪。先前我在办公室挂了一副勃鲁盖尔的画，他就差没直接开骂了，那之后再也没停留超过十分钟过。”  
  
邦德还是只能呆呆地望着：“就这样？所以你觉得只要假装成你在跟人亲热，就能把他直接吓跑？”  
  
“我也没有完全的把握，不过万幸的是成功了。”  
  
“但如果他开灯——我是说如果他开灯怎么办？”  
  
“为了防止这种情况发生，我在进来前关上了卧室的电闸。”  
  
邦德又失去了语言能力。当事实太荒诞、太滑稽的时候，他实在不知道该怎么说了。马洛里在他身边坐下来，犹豫了一下，用清澈而沉静的眼睛看着他：“我再次为我的举动向你道歉，007。希望这不会给你造成困扰。”  
  
他说话的语气，就好像在向上级汇报一样，是那种会出现在会议室里的毫无波澜的语调。邦德忽然在想，刚刚那双眼里热烈的柔情，是不是真的都只是他的错觉。他低下头去，说道：“不，我很理解，长官。你不必要担心这个。”  
  
马洛里的表情忽然一动。那一瞬间，他好像想再次伸出手去，想要告诉他刚刚那一切不止是个精心设计的误会。可是在那股冲动喷薄而出前，他猛地克制住了自己，站起身来，走向卧房门口：“晚安，邦德先生。”  
  
卧室门阖上之后，邦德依然动也未动；过了许久，他才缓缓抬起手来，轻轻地摸了摸嘴唇。  
  
  
  
  
  
伦敦今夜的月光极好，与此同时，这月光也照拂着法国东北部的敦刻尔克海港。有一个黑发的男人正站在码头附近，隔着黑夜中雾起水涌的英吉利海峡，远眺着对岸的英格兰。他的右手两指之间夹着一张薄薄的相片：就在刚刚，他还在对着照片端详凝视。虽说他不认识照片里的人，但他已无比熟悉他的长相，就如熟悉一个童年的玩伴，就如熟悉他那故去的、与他亲密无间的兄长那样。  
  
月色又一次在海湾上涌动时，他的指尖在照片中人那双蓝眼睛上，若有所思地轻轻拂过。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“夜色以他致命的侵袭扑面而来”化用自聂鲁达的诗。


	7. 在劫难逃

他一进门就闻到了那股难闻的廉价香水味道，是他女儿昨天来看他时留下的。弗兰茨想，有多少年了呢？自从妻子卡莉死后，她就搬了出去，从此杳无音信。她的拜访带来的好心情一直持续到现在，弗兰茨哼着歌，脱下白天执勤时的警服，把烧好的水倒进茶杯。

他掀开厨房的帘子，当场惊呼了一声，差点把杯子给摔了。客厅里站着一个人。

“请别慌张，先生。”那人朝他走来，而弗兰茨还在忙着咒骂自己为什么没把枪带在身上，随即想起来他白天把枪白天交上去检修了，“我是电力公司的，我们那儿记录显示您欠了电费。”像是为了配合自己的说辞似的，他扬了扬手里的两张单子。

弗兰茨咕哝了一声：“怎么可能？我上周明明交过了。”

男人彬彬有礼地向他道歉，说会给上头打个电话，请他们核查。他相貌很优雅，谈吐得体，言语间有种令人舒适的气度。弗兰茨不由得就信了他的话，跟他一道在沙发里坐了下来。陌生人接了一通电话。

“是他们搞错了，忘了要通知您，我真的很抱歉。”他说，“您近来工作如何？”

弗兰茨耸耸肩：“一直都那个样。”

维多利亚车站一成不变的铅灰色墙砖浮现眼前。短暂的一瞬间，他想起了那晚他搭救的男人，但随即就把他从脑海中抹去了。那不过是一桩无甚联系的意外而已。不过那次之后，他就不再值夜班了，并且上周刚涨了工资，足以让他汇一部分给他母亲，让她在霍尔本区租一套漂亮的公寓。

天已经差不多黑了。那人再次拿起手机，这回讲的是法语。他的口音十分优美，像夜莺一样动听。他一边告诉弗兰茨他们的人马上就来，一边心不在焉地拿起茶几上的相框，问道：“这是您的妻子？

“曾经是。”弗兰茨说，“她五年前得肺癌过世了。”

“真对不起。”陌生人轻声说，“不过您别伤心，因为您马上就能跟她团聚啦。”

有那么一会儿，弗兰茨怔怔看着，满头雾水，接着他的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，同时胸腔里忽然传来一阵奇怪的凉意。他茫然地低下头，人生中看到的最后的景象，便是一把长匕首的刀锋从自己胸前洞穿而出。

他因此也看不到黑头发的陌生人对着他的尸体点烟的模样。刚刚走进屋里来执行刺杀的同伙掏出软布，擦干净了匕首上的血迹；而黑发男人一边抽烟，一边凝视着手中的一张照片，脸上忽然充满了狰狞的恨意。

 

 

有的时候，当他回想自己究竟是什么时候对他的上司动了心的，答案或许就是那个晚上。他一闭上眼，就好像又感到黑夜收起它的羽翼，如烟似雾的淡香朝他飘来，紧接着是唇齿相融的美妙触感。在此之前，从不曾有人会不顾一切地袒护他，从没有人在黑暗的深渊里将他拥入怀中。

他从不曾在这样危急的时刻里，感觉这样安全过。

邦德在枕头里翻了个身，睁开眼睛。他的上司坐在他床边，瞧着他，神色复杂。他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，待到马洛里轻咳了一声，才不得不重新睁开，面对即将到来的冰冷现实。

“你知道昨夜是个错误。”马洛里说。他严肃的表情有几分不自在，像是个悔过自己酒后犯下失礼之举的绅士似的。

邦德瞅了他半晌：“你是说，你觉得不该搭救我？”

“胡说什么？”马洛里立刻责备道，“哪怕是重来一千次，我也依然会那么做。”

“那到底错在哪里啦，长官？”

马洛里叹了口气，为难地抿起嘴唇，眉头皱到一起：“你知道，我们不该......”他语塞了，“就是不该。”

“我明白了，你是不想跟我有任何牵扯。”特工轻轻叹气，从床上坐了起来，捡起外套披在肩上，就好像罩上了一层盔甲，不知偷偷藏下了多少黯然。马洛里心底突兀地痛了一下：“你这是做什么？”

“我不想自讨没趣。”詹姆斯回敬道，眼里浮起一层高傲的自尊。

“而我不想给你造成困扰。”

詹姆斯望着他的眼神忽然多了一丝温柔：“我想要的很简单，长官。”

马洛里扬起眉毛，等着他说明。邦德没有回答，只是凑过来拉下他的领带吻了他。不得不说，有那么一秒，马洛里是愣住了，但紧接着他就反应过来，伸手扣住特工的后脑，深深地、热烈地回应。他这一生中亲吻过很多人，却只有眼前这个让他在这么多年后，忽然产生了头晕目眩的感觉。

跟他外表十分不相符的是，邦德嘴唇很是柔软，马洛里意犹未尽地又亲了亲他，才把他放开，说道：“你可得想好了。”

邦德握住他的手，在他指节上轻柔而虔敬地啄了啄。这样做的时候，他感到心头好似给一束光照透了。再然后，那双极具魅力的蓝眼睛一下子朝马洛里望过来。晨辉里，它们的色泽好似在水中融碎了的淡矢车菊，盛满了一种热烈的柔情。马洛里又有了那么一丝眩晕感，心脏在沉寂了许多年后，头一遭因为渴望而怦怦直跳。在这样下去，他肯定一时半会出不了门了......这样想着，他赶紧抽回手，说道：“我必须去上班了。你尽量别再给自己惹麻烦。”

邦德恋恋不舍地看着他，那毫不掩饰的失落，于他而言委实罕见。马洛里感到心中倏地一抖，略微笑了，走过去又亲了他一下。只是唇齿间纯洁的摩挲，却意外地安抚了他。特工轻轻地松开了手。

直到前门开阖的声音响起，他才允许那股没顶的恐惧淹过心头。邦德忽然意识到他有多么仰赖这份亲密与信任，又是多么眷恋马洛里给予他的安全感。原来不知在什么时候，它早已是他心中最温柔的慰藉。

眷恋到他一想到如果有一天会失去它，竟瞬间透不过气来。

 

 

根据Q窃听到的信息显示，马丁·舒尔茨昨晚在他位于伦敦骑士桥附近的住所中接了一通电话，在通话中表示今晚会在基尔伯恩区一栋住房里同某人会面。这就是为什么邦德此时躲在老帕丁顿墓园附近，透过昏暗的天光凝视着索尔兹伯里街上的一幢建筑物。

那栋楼看起来年代已久，只有三层，灰黑色的墙砖剥落不少，像被孩童遗弃了的破旧积木。几面黑洞洞的窗户像一双双不怀好意的眼睛，在暮光里凝视着他。

邦德把手探进风衣外套的衬里，摸了摸他的柯尔特手枪。弹夹是满的，子弹上了膛，保险好端端地锁着。检查完之后，他将领口拉紧，从墓园外围的栅栏后面走出来，一头扎进了伦敦深秋刺骨的寒风之中。

336号楼房，就如特工事前观察好的那样，已然处于半废弃状态了。一盏位于顶楼中央的灯孤零零地照着斑驳的环形楼梯，扶手上长满铜绿。一楼和二楼的住户都已经搬了出去，敞开的大门后只剩空荡荡的房间。邦德静悄悄地走完了将近七十级台阶，来到一扇暗黄色的门前。

门上有两个黄铜字母“3A”，和用老式歌德字体写就的房主人的姓氏。那笔迹有些褪色，依稀只看得出一个斜斜的“F”。他试了试门锁，轻轻一推，门就悄然打开了。

屋里没点灯，有某种脂粉香气四处飘散着，让人联想到灯光昏暗的舞厅和亮片闪闪的廉价礼服。邦德无声地跨过前门，掀开门廊处悬挂的一面帘子，同时摸出了枪来，握在手中。深深浅浅的阴影吞噬了他的身形，那双蓝眼睛却像猫一样在黑暗中发着光。

走进客厅之后，那股香水味愈发浓重了，然而邦德却在这香气中分辨出了一种他极为熟悉的气味。一瞬间，他脑海中警铃大作，还没来得及扣下扳机，就感到一根冰冷的枪管顶上了他的后脑。

“把枪放下，邦德先生。不然，我们俩都会非常、非常遗憾的。”

随着这话，客厅里骤然明如白昼。雪亮的光刺得邦德不得不闭上眼。视力终于恢复的之后，他发觉自己对上了一双酷厉的灰眼睛，而那双眼睛的主人，身穿考究精良的黑西装和丝绸黑衬衫、外加手工梭织的细窄领带，正坐在暗绿色的沙发上，带着冷冷的、玩味的笑意，凝视着他。

“你早该死了。”邦德说。

“而你本该在蹲监狱呢，亲爱的詹姆斯。”“白鸦”说道，朝两个站在门廊处的人示意了一下，他们就走上前来抢走了邦德的枪，把他粗鲁地按进一把搬来的椅子里，用尼龙绳捆住他的手腕。邦德动了动，绳子就咬进了手腕上尚未愈合的伤口里。

“我还以为起死回生只是我的专利。”特工从容地笑了一笑。“白鸦”同伙那里接过邦德的柯尔特手枪，在手中饶有兴味地来回观察着。忽然，他抬起枪来，对着他扣动了扳机。

子弹擦着他的肩胛射进墙里。邦德连眼睛都未眨动一下，即便他已经感到温热的血涌出伤口，沿着布料的纹理缓慢地往下流。

“这一枪是为了提醒你，你的命在我手上。”“白鸦”说道，“所以如果我是你，我亲爱的詹姆斯，我就不会烦心动那些尼龙绳了，你觉得呢？”

“那就来吧，”邦德说，“开枪吧。你还在等什么呢？”

“白鸦”的嘴唇猛地一颤，像是在竭力忍耐什么；他那文雅的面容一瞬间又扭曲起来。过了许久，他慢慢松开僵硬的手指，把枪放回了茶几上。

“看来你也没那么想要我的命。”邦德冷冷地说。

“白鸦”已经恢复了惯常的从容态度，不紧不慢地揉着手指。

“等到了那一天，你会很希望我刚刚扣下了扳机的。”

邦德仔细地观察着他，逐渐意识到一个他不愿承认的事实：哪怕这看上去再难以置信，眼前的人也似乎真的就是两个月前跟他在贝尔格莱德交手的恐怖分子。他好像又闻到了萨瓦河那股呛人的硝烟味儿，看到了共和国广场上明晃晃的阳光。

“开始想起来了，是不是？”“白鸦”轻轻笑了，还在揉着右手手腕。他的左手缺了一根尾指，跟邦德印象里一模一样。这只手当初差点活活扼死他。

“我的确印象深刻。”邦德说道。

尼龙绳缠得很紧，来回磨着那些原有的伤痕，绳结在他满是冷汗的指尖滑来滑去。砰地一声，“白鸦”又开枪了，子弹射进木质地板里，激起一捧灰尘。邦德眯起眼睛。

“你两个月前在贝尔格莱德犯了一个错误，詹姆斯，你得为此付出代价。”黑发男人吹了吹枪口，“而虽然我很想、很想告诉你我都为你准备了什么计划……“他的语气中流露出一丝残忍的兴奋，“我觉得还是放着让你自己慢慢发现比较好。”

他凝视着特工，忽然站起身来，走到邦德身前，居高临下地俯视着他。那双捉摸不透的灰色眼珠里，说不清究竟是憎恨还是怜悯。“詹姆斯，你该珍惜还能笑的日子。”“白鸦”用右手抬起他的下颌，以一种令人毛骨悚然的方式轻轻摸了一模；他的西装袖子因此向上滑动了一下，“因为不久之后，你就会发现自己只会哭了。”

他若有所思地又凝视了他一会儿，直到最终发现从邦德那双毫无惧意的眼睛里，他得不到他想要的。“白鸦”坐了回去，示意那个站在厨房的手下上前，点了点头，那男人就掏出手机打了一通电话。

“现在，詹姆斯，我告诉你我做了什么。”黑头发男人和颜悦色地说，“我刚刚给你们的人打了电话，称听到基尔伯恩区传来枪声，而你们的人很快就会发现，这个地址跟他们前不久找到的一名宝贵的目击证人的住址很是相近。你猜距离他们赶到这里之前你还有多久呢？”他看了看表，“五分钟吧，我想。不过我不建议你相信我。”

卧室里又冒出来两个黑衣人，都戴着墨镜，一走进客厅，就把抬着的人重重丢在地板上。邦德心像被一记重锤猛地砸了一下：那张死不瞑目的脸，正属于一周前在维多利亚车站好心搭救了他的那名警员。经过邦德身边的时候，“白鸦”俯下身，在他耳畔悄声喟叹道：“接近你的人总是难逃一死啊，詹姆斯，是不是？不过我猜你也早就习惯了。”

他拍拍特工的肩膀。与此同时，窗外骤然警笛大作。刺耳的尖哨嗡鸣响彻街区，震得人头疼。“白鸦”低下头来，享受着特工徒劳挣扎的模样：“看来你只有一分钟了。再会，邦德先生。”

那个黑发的恐怖分子和他的手下消失在门口的时候，邦德听到了杂乱的脚步声，沿着环形楼梯飞速地一级级向上攀爬。他闭上眼睛，不去看那具尸体空洞的、残存着最后一抹惊恐的双眼，撕扯着手腕上的尼龙绳。

在逐渐逼近的嘈杂里，他听到鲜血涌出磨损开裂的伤口、沿着指尖滴落在地的声音，细微却清晰可闻。

 

 

TBC


	8. 安眠之所

 

_如同飞蛾仰慕辰星，黑夜祈盼黎明_

_挣脱这番人世苦境，向着远方摇曳的梦影*_

 

邦德所不知道的是，当他正费尽艰辛从尼龙绳的绑缚中脱身而出时，军情六处刚刚结束了一场紧急会议。参加这场会议的全部都是在英国情报部门与安全局身居要职的人，而他们在同一时间被一通电话叫来了世纪大厦的顶楼的起因，则是M几个小时前收到的一个加密视频文件。

视频里的人名叫亚德里安，是MI6驻阿尔及利亚的特工之一。他在视频中说，据他通过秘密渠道得知的消息，一场针对美国、英国、法国及其它欧洲地区情报活动的恐怖清剿正在有条不紊地展开，有人出于不知名的目的，盯上了所有从事间谍工作的人员。

他在说完这句话后，视频就被人粗暴地截断了。有好一阵子，整个会议室都盯着那张凝固在屏幕上的惊恐面容，无人发声。

最后是马洛里本人打破了安静：“就在今天上午，我们有两名特工在圣马力诺失踪了，我们在中情局的朋友也发来消息，说他们的人在突尼斯的整个情报网都被端了。两者似乎是同一时间发生的。并且，”他按了一下遥控器，“这是一分钟前的消息。”

屏幕上出现了一条实时新闻：威斯敏斯特区一名住户刚刚在家门口台阶上发现了不明包裹，里面装的正是亚德里安面目全非的尸体残骸。

会议室再次陷入了骇人的沉默。

“亚德里安是我们最优秀的特工之一，在驻阿尔及利亚的六年间，他为打击AQIM（注：伊斯兰马格里布基地组织）做出了重要贡献。我们不应当让他白白死去。”马洛里说完后，走回自己的座位上。坦纳悄悄碰了碰他，递来他的电脑：屏幕上是一条Q刚刚发来的信息，标题为“十万火急”。

“那么您对此有什么想法呢，M局长？这些人的目的会是什么？会和之前国防部长的事情有联系吗？”

“不，不。目前没有证据显示二者有任何联系。其余的都还在调查之中。”他顿了一顿，“或许是时候收回我们在海外的情报网了，眼下调配更多的人都意味着送死。”

会议室里掀起一阵冷冷的、窃窃私语的波澜。半晌，梅兰德尖着嗓子说；“你不是认真的吧。”

他看了一眼马洛里，但是随即想起了什么似的，脸色红一阵白一阵，最后转开了视线：“M局长，感情用事没有意义。”

“感情用事？”马洛里重复道，难以置信，“这是活生生的人——”

“每天都有数不清的人因公丧生，”梅兰德说，“况且他们的协约上也不是没写明这工作的风险。”

马洛里突兀地想到了邦德的话：“有人告诉我……出了事也没人救你。”他想到，这群人为了国家走入风暴中心，成为众矢之的，然而国家却不会回护他们。而他们若是出了什么事，得到的唯一一句悼词竟是“他们知道这工作的风险。”

“好啦，好啦，”有人粗着嗓门打断了马洛里将要出口的愤怒反驳，是基连·沃恩，伦敦保安局局长。有传言说他年轻时候曾徒手杀死过三个爱尔兰共和军成员，因此每次他一开口，屋子里绝对会立刻安静下来。沃恩接着问：“那个逃犯的情况怎么样了？我听说他也曾是海外发展司的一员。”

出乎意料地，这回接话的是迪格比上校：“我以前造访皇家海军的时候，跟邦德中校有过一面之缘，记得他是个正派、可靠的年轻人，很有潜力。”他若有所思道，“等你们找到了他，我很乐意见他一面。”

这番话让马洛里心中宽慰了些。他隐约听到梅兰德在与迪格比辩驳，说什么“如今个人英雄主义已经不中用了”，然后秘书长林奇又尖着嗓子嚷嚷起来，责问他竟然还没有抓到刺杀国防部长的凶手。苏格兰场的电话就是这时候打进来的。

“我的天哪，”参谋长一接起来，脑门上就沁出了汗珠，“是我们维多利亚车站的那个证人。对不起，我得赶紧走了......”

他拎起公文包就冲出了房间，会议也就此结束了。秘书长的火气只好愤然拐了个弯，冲到马洛里这里来了：“海外情报网绝对不可以瘫痪。没了它我们怎么监听爱尔兰共和军的动向？北约组织的东欧导弹拦截系统呢？M局长，我也不禁要觉得您是不是受了个人感情的干扰。就算……”秘书长呼哧带喘地试图追上他，“也不过是多死几个人而已。”

马洛里至今不明白怎么有人可以心安理得地说出这样一句话。

“说到底，这也是他们工作的本分所在。”秘书长声音越提越高，用一根细细的手指戳着他的胸口：“首相的内阁已经对海外发展司相当不满了。你们部门成立以来就在不断出各种岔子，外交部隔三差五就要召开发布会为你们善后。我建议您好好考虑下我的话，然后赶紧派你们最好的人去把这件事处理掉，不然.......”

“我倒是很想，”马洛里终于忍不住，不无尖刻地说道，“可惜我手下最好的人正给你们以叛国罪通缉着。不知你对此怎么觉得呢？”

不等秘书长应声，他就沉着脸加快了步伐，穿过走廊，直接离开了。

 

 

当苏格兰场和国家反恐局的人争相涌入索尔兹伯里街336号时，邦德正站在相隔三条街外一栋楼房的屋顶上，静静地注视着这一切。他撕下了一幅衬衫简单包扎好手腕上磨破的伤口，用菲利克斯给他的手机拨了一通电话。

那边刚一接起来，他就飞速地说了下去：“Q，我要你把这通电话录下来，待会儿直接发给M，告诉他：不要再追查’白鸦’了，他已经死得彻彻底底，现在这位是个冒名顶替者。他有可能是法国人，但是从口音判断，他也会讲希腊语，且近几年一直在地中海及其周边地区活动。还有，”他一口气说了下去，“请确保通话是加了密的。我想我们的敌人在MI6有内应。一个身份本应保密的证人刚刚被杀了。”

Q说：“放心，但你是怎么——”

“白鸦惯用左手，今天这位却是用右手开枪。他的重音多固定在最后一个音节上，然而又与法语的发音不同，更类似印欧语系。我曾经去科沃索执行过任务，那里的人说话方式与他很相近。”邦德一边说，一边听到那边传来噼里啪啦的键盘声，“他讲得越多，就暴露得越多。还有，他的手腕上有一个A1335的刺青，他忙着威胁我的时候，袖子露出来了一点。”

Q赞叹了几声，之后说：“我在情报系统里查不到A1335所代表的信息，或者说，这组代码能代表的意义太多了，我无法肯定是哪一个。”

“那么马丁·舒尔茨呢？他现在还在伦敦吗？”

“很遗憾不是了。”一把新的声音插了进来，是比尔·坦纳，“Q刚刚黑进他的手机，定位到最新一通来电的坐标，位于意大利卡利亚里。并且看样子他在那里已经呆了有两三天了。”

“我就知道那是个圈套，一切都是设计好的。”邦德喃喃地说，“可是怎么会？他怎么预料到我就能得知这些信息？”

他在屋顶走来走去，试图化解开心头的一缕焦灼感。现在舒尔茨是唯一能追击到的线索了：“M去哪里了？我得赶紧把这些发给他。”

“或许不必了，”Q清清嗓子，“实际上，他就在我旁边呢。”

特工心头一跳，轻声叫道：“长官。”

马洛里的声音听起来很是疲惫，却依然平稳沉静：“晚上好，007。你的情况怎么样？需要医疗救援吗？”

“我没事。”邦德说，“这么晚了，您怎么……？”

“MI6的总机在下午的时候收到了一条十天前从都灵发来的加密讯息，Q正在破译它。”马洛里轻声说，“我们都认为......那很有可能是009发来的。”

邦德心头一跳，陷入了沉默。半晌，他说：“我需要乘明天最早的航班去卡利亚里。”

“这个可以安排。”马洛里说，邦德听到他转头对莫尼彭尼吩咐了几句，“但是有一点你需要明白，007，在经过今晚的......事情之后，联合情报委员会对MI6的监视与管控将会格外严密。我们可能无法保持通讯，没法给你额外的技术援助。你得靠你自己了。”

邦德凝视着夜幕低垂的伦敦。今夜没有月光，只有数不清的灯火像散落的星辰在灰暗的建筑物间次第闪烁。远方乌云聚积、寒风凛冽，一场暴风雨就要来临了。

“我明白，长官。”他说。

马洛里沉默了半晌，再开口时，他的声音不易觉察地柔和下来：“回家来吧，詹姆斯。”

在那一瞬间，邦德哽住了，一股冲动攫住他的喉咙。他不得不紧紧闭着嘴，好把那些汹涌而来的情绪全部压回到胸腔里去。他最终张开口，却仍是什么也说不出，对着听筒点了点头。

马洛里说：“我会等着你。”

邦德让电话从耳边滑落，握着它凝立良久，转身走向了消防楼梯。

 

 

他为了躲避好像一夜之间到处都是的警员，不得不来回绕路，还从一家夜市的小摊上顺手牵羊了一顶假发和一副墨镜才得以回到库特德克公寓。

马洛里就如他承诺的那样，坐在客厅沙发里等着他，面前摆了一杯轩尼诗白兰地，眼镜和一沓公文摆在一旁。他明显又是劳累了一天的模样，只是那双眼依旧深邃温和，拥有抚慰人心的魔力。在特工脱去外衣的时候，他简要讲了一讲白天会议上的内容，即一场恐怖的风暴要在东欧悄悄展开了。

他边说边将一张明日清晨去往卡利亚里的机票放在了茶几上。这么做的时候，那深棕色的长长眼睫背后，仿佛划过了一丝不忍。

邦德朝他微弱地笑了一笑，忽然手足无措起来。他的长官站起来走向他，灯光在他的头发和眉骨间流动，那双沉静的眼睛投向他时，他终于鼓足了勇气。

他扑向马洛里，直撞得后者向后跌进沙发里，不给对方反应的时间就凶狠地吻了上去，吻得是那么绝望，好像不这么做，世界就会顷刻间倾塌下来一样。唇齿间撞出血来，他也没有停，一只手沿着马洛里优雅的颈线往下滑，蛮横地扯开衬衫领口，几颗贝母扣给他直接扯了下来，叮叮当当地滚到地毯上。

马洛里给他压着，温顺地任由他索取，呼唤他名字的声音温柔得惊人。

“詹姆斯，”他抓住邦德的袖口，没有使劲，但再开口时用了命令的口吻，“你先停下来......”

邦德为那严厉条件反射地怔忡一下，顷刻间被马洛里借着空档拽住双臂，狠狠反剪到身后，一下给压到了地板上，脸颊紧紧贴着柔软的克什米尔毛线。

他呛咳起来，尔后开始拼命挣扎，也顾不得什么章法，总之胡乱踢打一番再说。邦德隐约听到马洛里沉沉呵斥了他一声，皮带搭扣跟着冷冷一响，他的双手随即就被紧紧束缚住了。

他一动弹，那皮带就绑得更紧，不禁轻柔地呜咽了一声。

“你就非得这样才能听话，是不是？”

“也可能我就在等着您这么做呢。”邦德用沙哑的声音说，“长官。”

他感到马洛里压在他肩背上的双手猛地一颤，他被人粗鲁地翻了过来。

“你现在想不清楚，我们不能……”

“我早就想清楚了，”邦德狠狠地说，像是要把那字词咬碎，“这就是我想要的。如果我再也回不来，这是我希望带走的记忆。”他顿了一顿，心底那股肆虐的风暴，像是快要把他撕碎了。

“这是我希望在最后的时候，所想到的东西。如果我……”

他的声音被堵住了。马洛里俯下身来，一边吻他，一边用惯拿文书的手指轻轻梳理着他的金发。“来吧，到卧室里来。”他把特工拉起来，解开捆着他手腕的皮带，让它随意地掉在地毯上。

邦德拥住他，感到心底陡然升起一阵哀恸。跟他所要面对的比起，眼下这一刻是多么脆弱、多么容易消逝，又是多么温暖、多么触手可及。然而他在死去的时候，连眼前人的一缕呼吸都无法带走。死亡是何其冰冷，又何其遥远啊！

哀恸过后，他又被喜悦攫住了。那欣喜是如此强烈，让他头晕目眩。他的上司从善如流地搂住他的腰，把他扣在自己怀里。有那么一瞬，特工是如此担心他又会被推开。然而想来，想来他这一捧炽热心怀，连上苍都不忍相拒。

卧室黑着灯，邦德反手带上门之后，连最后一丝光芒都熄灭了。他解开自己的领带，再把纽扣一颗颗从扣眼缝线里解放出来。那双手轻轻地爱抚他、捏紧他的时候，他闭上眼睛，平生第一次心甘情愿地臣服下来，温驯地挨着对方缓缓磨蹭。

他是有一阵子不曾感受过如此来势汹涌的渴望了，即便在艰涩难耐的痛楚之中，那渴望也不曾褪去分毫。在他心中，某些由久远的失去所造成的深刻裂痕，正在悄无声息地缓慢愈合。特工于是下意识紧咬住嘴唇，颤抖地轻声唤了一句：“长官……”

马洛里想必是觉察到了他声音中夹杂的那一抹倔强到了极点的、隐隐的无助，因为邦德似是听到一声些微的叹息，随即就是轻轻的安抚。他睁开双眼，在茫然中迎上了什么人定定的凝视。那双灰色的眼睛是他所见过的最温柔、最清澈的泉流。

那一刻，难以遏制的柔情像沸水一样涌满心间。邦德扯过他的领带把他拉下来，深深吻了上去。

 

 

大约是半夜的时候，他睁开眼睛，窗棂外传来滂沱的雨声。他倒不常会做噩梦，只是很偶然地，会在深夜忽然醒来，一种遥远而模糊的惊惧游走在神经四周。他猜那大概也是爱尔兰共和军给他留下的临别遗赠之一。

一旁床头柜上的手机很合时宜地震了一下，马洛里披上一件法兰绒睡袍，随意将抽带一系，轻手轻脚地下了床。他借着屏幕微薄的光打量了旁边的人好一会儿，像是想起了什么似的，无奈地摇了摇头，才转而去看屏幕上的字。

他正对着那消息发愣的时候，身后传来了窸窸窣窣的响动。有人从身后搂了上来，把他拦腰拥住了，悠长又心满意足地轻轻叹了口气。

马洛里把手机扣着放到了桌面上，虽然他知道邦德肯定已经将屏幕上的内容一览无余。他伸手去找落地灯开关，却被特工捉住手腕：“别。黑暗让我觉得安全。”

他心中微微一动：“因为它让你能够表露真情？”

特工把嘴唇贴着他的睡袍领口，模糊地笑了：“不。因为黑暗中子弹容易失掉准头。”他顿了一顿，“暗杀者的子弹。”

“这里没有暗杀者。”

“他们是世界上最不缺的物种。”邦德说，放开他走回到床边，“过来吧，离天亮还有一阵子。”

他没躺回去，而是找了个姿势，从上方就那么看着他的上司。他若是只猫，此刻大概已经慵懒餍足地打起滚来了。说到底，那不过是顺应心底早就叫嚣已久的渴求罢了。早在第一次相见的时候，他就意识到马洛里身上有什么在深深吸引着他——他那时怎么会意识不到他们的相似之处？只是不同于邦德的锋芒毕露，那硝烟是藏匿在他心间、静静流转着的。

并且特工不得不承认，他心中肤浅看脸好色的那一部分也对眼下的发展相当满意。他曾经黑进MI6的系统寻找任务目标的背景资料时，出于好奇，也顺手搜了一搜他的新上司。不得不说，当看到马洛里还在空军特别部队服役时的影像时，他有那么一两秒睁大了眼睛，在电脑屏幕前确确实实地看呆了。

想到这里，他不禁往他上司身边蹭了蹭，沿着那瘦削而优美的肩颈线条落下一连串温柔的啜吻。

“你又在笑什么？”

“只是觉得我是个幸运的人，长官。”

邦德半开玩笑地说，然后凑到对方耳边说了些相对来说措辞不够克制也不那么文雅的话。马洛里早就对他惯常的贫嘴习以为常，只是在触手可及的地方惩罚性地拍了一下，又被特工握住手腕，在拢起的指节上挨个吻了一遍。

直到许多年后，邦德也依旧记得这个夜晚。当暴雨倾盆，半个欧洲都被笼罩在惶恐的阴影中，被恐怖的血色暗影逐渐吞噬时，当前路尚不分明、归途又不知所踪时，他所享有的这片刻的安谧。他忽然明白，原来这满盈的疼惜与温柔，原来这复杂难言的隐秘心绪，就正是爱。

这恍然的顿悟一旦笼罩了他，他就感到一股仿佛在目睹夕日倾颓的悲凉，骤然间冷得要命。“我该走了。”他沙哑地说，不着痕迹地抽身而去，走下床掀起窗帘，凝视着窗户上雨幕的痕迹。凌晨三四点钟的伦敦，没有一丝日光的迹象。

他在黑暗中穿好衣服，掩盖住那些温存过的痕迹，就好像那只是他在奔波的歇息中所享有的一个幻象。检查枪支的时候，不得不打开灯了——他反正是要踏入日光中的，对他这一行来说，日光背后就是死亡，黑暗反而傍依着好梦而生。邦德摇了摇头，伸手去拿领带，却抓了个空。

“给，用这一条吧。”不等他回话，他的上司就擅作主张，将一条崭新的领带绕过他的硬质衬衫领口，主动替他打了起来。这条领带宽约八厘米，用名贵的深蓝色丝绸佐以银色丝线梭织而成，在灯光下，那莹润的反光如同流动的粼粼水面。

一个温莎结很快便打好了。在那手抽离之前，邦德猛地握住了它，下意识地张开口。他的嘴唇微颤，却最终什么声音也没有发出来，只是低下头，在这只手上轻轻吻了一下。

 

 

数小时后，一架湾流G500型商务飞机于伦敦希斯罗机场起飞，在湛蓝天幕下，迎着金色日光飞向意大利卡利亚里艾马斯机场。邦德从窗口向外看去的时候，不禁又回想起了早些时候在马洛里手机上看到的那条由Q发来的讯息——经过破译之后，从都灵发来的简讯确实是出自下落不明的009之手。

简讯的标题是“致詹姆斯”，而内容则更为简洁，只有一个词：“快跑”。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 篇目开头两句与文中的“这一捧炽热心怀，上苍也不忍相拒”皆出自雪莱的诗《致》。这里的译文出自我的朋友苏铁姑娘之手（微博@苏铁铁铁铁铁）感谢她授权给我，允许我在文章中引用。


	9. 穷途末路

上午十点多的时候，邦德降落在位于意大利撒丁岛的卡利亚里机场。靠着他的假护照，他顺顺利利出了海关，浑然不知此刻在伦敦，苏格兰场特别行动部门负责国际和有组织犯罪的几个小组正忙着在32个自治市里到处搜捕他。  
  
他在一家书店的报刊货架前停了下来，拿起一份《晚邮报》。报纸头版的右下角刊登了一则伦敦的新闻： _科里波恩区平民死于恐怖组织纷争……嫌犯疑似前情报人员……_  
  
邦德装出对自己的通缉令极为感兴趣的样子，把报纸举在眼前，在一群神色疲惫的旅客中寻找着菲利克斯为他安排的接头线人。  
  
他渐渐注意到，在机场餐厅、出口与商店附近，一动不动地站着几个穿黑西装、黑衬衫的人。他们都戴着方框墨镜，站立的位置形成了一个三角形，断绝了任何夺路而逃的可能性。  
  
邦德在脑海中盘算着路线，其中一个戴墨镜的人忽然动身朝他走来。  
  
他不动声色地把报纸翻了一页，一只手悄悄探进西装衬里，握住了他的柯尔特手枪。那个淡亚麻色头发的人径自走向书店柜台，要了一盒莫兰德香烟，付过了钱，消失在一排啤酒货架之后。邦德正在悄悄窥视着，一个硬邦邦的东西就抵上了他的后腰。  
  
“我恐怕你得跟我们走一趟，邦德先生。”那人用只有他俩能听见的声音说。  
  
“如果我说不呢？”  
  
抵在他腰间的枪口狠狠捅了捅。  
  
“现在，”陌生人对着他耳际哑声说，“转过去往前走，表情自然些。你要是敢乱动，我就毙了你。”  
  
他用另一只手环住邦德的肩膀，佯装出他们是失散已久的亲密好友的模样，一言不发地押着他穿过人潮涌动的出口，走向航站楼正前方的停车场。  
  
他在一辆黑色雪佛兰科沃兹轿车前停了下来，把邦德塞进后座，迅速爬进了驾驶室。  
  
“别开枪，詹姆斯！是我。”  
  
那人刚坐下来就转过身，举起了双手。邦德愣住了。  
  
“我亲爱的老朋友，我是亚历山大·谢弗。菲利克斯派我来的。希望你还没忘记我，”他小心翼翼地摘下墨镜，露出一张熟悉的面孔，“真对不起，不得不用这样的方法接待你。希望你原谅我的冒犯。”  
  
邦德定定看着他，然后想起来了。此人是他和菲利克斯共同的朋友，在中情局的海外办事处工作。好几年前，他们一起在牙买加成功剿灭了一个黄金走私犯和他的团伙。谢弗还救过他一命：当时敌方炸毁了他们的汽船，要不是谢弗在烧毁的甲板边上拉了他一把，邦德早就葬身鲨鱼腹中了。  
  
他把枪放回去，同谢弗握了握手：“当然没有。你近来怎么样？”  
  
“别提了。”谢弗转过身去，发动了轿车，从艾马斯机场开了出来，开上一条高速公路，“你也知道，我们这行近来遭了殃。注意到那些戴墨镜的人了吧？我们现在管他们叫‘间谍猎人’。我们有两个弟兄昨天在洛桑接头的时候露了马脚，之后就失踪了。”  
  
“他们都是什么来历？”  
  
“都是从各地雇来的。”谢弗说，“审问了也没用。他们只是收钱办事，对背后的计划一无所知。”  
  
他把车拐了一个弯，驶向沐浴在淡白阳光中的卡利亚里城镇。  
  
“我们到现在为止已经损失了七个人。菲利克斯说，上头已经接连开了三场紧急会议，愣是没搞清楚这群人有什么目的。你们那边怎么说？”  
  
“我不知道。”邦德诚实地说，“严格来讲，我已经不为军情六处工作了。”  
  
谢弗差点把车开到人行道上去，不得不猛打方向盘，咒骂了一声。  
  
“这是怎么回事？”  
  
邦德于是将最近的遭遇悉数告知了他。谢弗听后，好一阵子没有说话，最后同情地咂了咂嘴：“老天，这可真是太糟糕了。不管是谁策划的这么一出，大概都恨你恨得要命，要么就是恨你的上司。”  
  
“你觉得这整个事情是冲着M来的？”  
  
“我只是说情报局的头头也很容易遭人嫉恨，而你这件事为觊觎他位置的人提供了绝佳武器。我的前上司就是这样，局里有人连续一个月给他递交错误的系统数据，导致华盛顿的安保工作出了重大纰漏，最后不得不引咎辞职了。”  
  
邦德还真从没想过这个可能性，一直以来，他都以为陷害他的人目标很明确，就是他自己。  
  
“况且你在情报界可谓声名赫赫，弄出这样的丑闻，蒙羞的不光是你和你的上司。通过陷害你，他们让整个军情六处都失去了可靠性。这之后别国情报组织在给你们提供重要机密信息时，肯定会考虑到这一点的。”  
  
邦德想道，要是以这个标准来看，范围可就太广了。全世界肯定有数不清的人不仅想要他倒霉，更希望秘密情报局陷入大乱。谁会拒绝这样一举多得的美事呢？  
  
“好啦，别愁眉苦脸的了。”谢弗拍拍胸口，“菲利克斯已经把情况都告诉我了，别担心，他跑不了的。”他一手转动方向盘，从圣安东尼教堂的庞大阴影中穿行而过，朝着海港的方向呼啸而去。  
  
邦德凝视着窗外最早由迦太基人所兴建的古城，发觉自己丝毫没有欣赏风景的兴致。他无法想象出事以来M承受的压力，还有整个特别行动处遭到的质疑和讥笑。说不定等他回去（如果他还能回去的话），就发现00部门已经被强制解散了。  
  
“我只是有种感觉，”他喃喃地说，更像是自言自语，“这回我们要对付的人跟从前很不一样。”  
  
不同于勒·弗里奇的残暴、多米尼克·格林的贪婪以及席尔瓦的诡计多端，“白鸦”令邦德捉摸不透。情报局档案里没有他的背景信息，而他本人则像幽灵一样行踪不定。最主要的是，他完全猜不出“白鸦”的目的——他对邦德表现出了强烈的恨意，却偏偏留着他的性命。正是这种令人难以预测的未知才最让邦德烦躁不安，甚至有些不寒而栗。  
  
不过有一点他可以确信，那就是“白鸦”绝对不止武器贩子这么简单。  
  
谢弗把车开上了一条盘山公路，同时点了点安装在仪表板中的一块四四方方的液晶屏幕。那是一个移动式定位追踪系统，用来接收由卫星传输的信号。邦德看到他们正朝着光点闪烁的位置不断靠近。  
  
“马丁·舒尔茨前天住进了月亮女神杜坎酒店——就是山顶上这间。我们的人搜集到的情报显示，有人昨天给他寄了一个硬盘，里面很可能有你需要的信息。”  
  
谢弗拉下手刹，把车熄了火，又滑动他那把贝雷塔M9A3手枪的套筒，检查了一下子弹：“走吧。他的房间号是422。”  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德把一块薄铁片插入锁孔中转动了两下，贴在门板上听了半晌，猛地推开了422号房门。  
  
舒尔茨住的是一间标准的单人客房，屋里的陈设很简单，床板正上方挂着几幅提香的油画，地上铺着厚厚的羊绒地毯。临窗的地方摆了一张红木写字台，邦德握着枪，把衣橱和盥洗室的门都打开瞧了瞧，才走过去检查书桌。在他身后，谢弗蹲了下来，从床底下抽出了舒尔茨的旅行箱，不一会儿就传来咔哒咔哒开锁的声音。  
  
书桌上没有任何花里胡哨的饰品或是华而不实的小摆设，只有几本书、一些信纸和一支万宝龙钢笔。  
  
“该死的，他一定是带在身上了。”邦德回头看了一眼，谢弗把旅行箱里的东西全部倒在了床上——一堆颜色深浅不一的衣服，“我把夹层割开来看看。你找到了什么没有？”  
  
“事实上，确实有。”邦德轻声说。在桌子上那本酒店提供的黑色皮质封套的《圣经》里，夹着一张印有烫金花纹的邀请函，上面用华丽的花体字写着： _亲爱的马丁·舒尔茨先生，我们竭诚邀请您出席明日下午5时于酒店宴会厅举办的慈善晚宴。安东尼奥·德卢卡和莉莉安·福伦多敬上。_  
  
“怎么样？你能想法子把我们弄进去吗？”邦德把请柬递给谢弗。  
  
“小事一桩。”  
  
台灯下压着两封信，都是一个名为亚瑟·杜兰的人寄来的。第一封信是几句问候和旅行计划的建议，附上了一本月亮女神杜坎酒店的宣传册；第二封则是用传统的书本密码编制成的暗语，一连串的五位数。  
  
邦德用手边唯一的一本书——《圣经》——很快就破译出了一条简讯： _十一月十七日，伦敦。_  
  
“十一月十七日？”谢弗问，“那就是后天了。”  
  
邦德点点头，用菲利克斯给他的袖珍照相机给每封信都拍了照。他的拇指自寄信人的名字上轻轻滑过：“亚瑟·杜兰。你觉得他也在这儿吗？”  
  
“显然他正躺在布列塔尼的公墓里。”谢弗说，把手机递给邦德。  
  
屏幕上显示，亚瑟·杜兰是一个诞生于1917年的法国漫画作家，在二战中身负重伤，1948年就不幸殒命了。  
  
“真有创意。”邦德点评道。  
  
他们又花了半个小时把房间的每个犄角旮旯都搜查了一遍，连地毯都掀开了，最终确信硬盘一定在舒尔茨身上。这之后，谢弗提议说，既然天色还早，不如下山去素有“天使湾”之称的卡利亚里海港转转。  
  
  
  
  
  
约莫五点的时候，邦德回到了月亮女神杜坎酒店，换上了一套裁剪精良的礼服西装。在自己的房间里，他对着镜子瞅了半晌，反复去摸马洛里为他戴上的那条深蓝色领带。指尖每每接触到丝绸柔软的质地，他都发觉临走前的那一幕又一次飘至眼前。  
  
特工忽然给一阵强烈的渴望击中了：要是他能被允许打一通电话就好了，至少能够知道伦敦那里是什么情况，M又是否安全......他又不知怎的有种预感，那就是这次任务一定不会那么顺利。  
  
邦德把领带好好打理了一番，直到它变得无比熨帖平整，之后就这样下楼去了。  
  
这间名为“冬园”的宴会厅位于酒店二楼，里面有十张铺着白餐布的圆桌，尽头的两扇双开门通向一个半月形的露台。厅内装点着流光溢彩的枝形吊灯、爱奥尼式圆柱与镀金的镜面镶板，显得金碧辉煌。  
  
谢弗已经坐在入口附近的吧台前等他了。一见到邦德，他这位老朋友就笑嘻嘻地将请柬塞给他，称赞他跟几年前一样英俊。  
  
“看到阳台上那个人了吗？那个穿白西装、灰头发的？”谢弗端起香槟杯啜了一口，往大厅中央指了指，“那就是舒尔茨。”  
  
邦德顺着他的目光看去，依稀辨认出了一个高瘦的背影，梳得一丝不苟的灰色后脑勺隐没在雪茄烟的云雾里。舒尔茨端着一个高脚酒杯，正和旁边的几个人攀谈。  
  
“我已经跟菲利克斯联系过了。你抓住他之后，总部会派直升机过来，直接送你回伦敦。”谢弗说，“你觉得怎么样？用不用通知你上司一声？”  
  
吧台旁边就放着一台红色电话机。邦德摇了摇头：“太冒险了。等到了伦敦再说吧。”  
  
他们在靠近露台附近的一张酒桌上坐了下来，紧紧盯着舒尔茨。这个瘦削高挑的德国人在展台的围栏后挑了个位子，慢条斯理地抽着他的雪茄。有几个瞬间，邦德确信他们的目光交错了，但舒尔茨冷淡的黑眼睛从不在他身上长久停留。  
  
晚宴很快便开始了，大厅里暗了下来。邦德对于地中海难民危机、自由主义和民主制度丝毫不感兴趣，好不容易捱到了晚会过半，他端起面前那杯钟爱的堡林爵香槟一饮而尽，站了起来。  
  
他穿过乱哄哄的人群，走向那个此刻正在吞云吐雾的清癯背影，正要伸出手来——  
  
邦德隐约听到“啪”的一声，随即宴会厅骤然陷入了黑暗。  
  
人群的喧闹声顷刻间放大了一倍，夹杂着从四面八方向他扑来的惊慌失措的叫喊。有人窜上了舞台，大声嚷嚷着：“安静！安静！是灯管坏了......请大家冷静！呆在自己的座位上！”  
  
邦德咒骂了一声，他的视野被黑色全然吞噬了，连酒杯和珠光的辉闪都不复存在。他被人推着不知道走去了哪里，接着露台附近亮起了急促微弱的灯光——有人搬来了临时照明设备。他不慎踩到过长的桌布，后背撞上了坚硬的木质桌沿，才意识到自己被推到了吧台附近。  
  
邦德借着临时灯的亮光，急切地在人群中寻找着一个白西装灰头发的身影。舒尔茨坐在露台旁边，一脸不快，正在用手掸着西装上的灰尘，看样子并无离开的打算。  
  
他松下一口气来，转过身。吧台后面亮起了几盏小灯，酒保不知所踪，只有一位金发碧眼的美丽女士坐在高脚凳上，深蓝色的低胸礼服上挂了一个酒店的职务名牌。  
  
嘈杂的声音仍旧此起彼伏，却显然平静了许多。不时有微弱的、窃窃的笑声，从邦德的耳畔拂过。  
  
他心中忽然一动，穿过层层黑暗，走向那个穿蓝色礼服的女人。微闪的莹光里，她的金发好似烟雾一般。  
  
“我能借用一下电话吗？”  
  
她抬起头来看他：“对不起，先生，这个不是给私人使用的。”  
  
邦德略微睁大了眼睛，定定地凝视着她：“拜托了？”  
  
她肉眼可见地心软了，但仍旧在挣扎：“但是，先生.....”  
  
他垂下头来，作势要转身离去了。伦敦街头那些被抛弃的狗狗们都是这样做的。果不其然，她在他身后开口了：“等等！好吧，”她恍恍惚惚地说，“但是只许三分钟。”  
  
邦德冲她微笑，一边道谢一边拿起听筒，假装没注意到她脸上浮起的红晕。他拨出那串早就熟记于心的号码，数着盲音，直到电话被接起的那一刻。  
  
他什么也没有说。也就过了有两三秒，电话那边传来沉沉的一声：“007。”  
  
那声音好似一股泉水，顺着听筒向他流了过来。邦德按捺住笑意，轻轻地说：“我很抱歉，长官。”  
  
“你还知道抱歉？”  
  
“可是我在盯梢，长官，灯又坏了，什么都看不见。”  
  
马洛里轻声叹了口气：“我拿你怎么办才好？”  
  
他把听筒贴近耳朵，竭力分辨着线路那端的一切声音：纸张摩挲桌面的细响、玻璃酒瓶的叮叮当当、座椅转动时蹭过西服的窸窣......他感到一股熟悉的、深深的眷恋，在这个黑暗的夜晚，汹涌着朝他扑来。邦德握着电话的指尖在微微发抖。  
  
“我只有三分钟。”  
  
“原本一分钟也不该有的。”  
  
奇怪的是，身边的嘈杂声好像顷刻间全数消逝了。他原本想问，伦敦的情况如何了，又想说说刚获取的新情报，再问候一句，可是到了这一刻却发现，他只要听着那个人轻柔而沉静的呼吸，就足够了。  
  
邦德把听筒按向心口，短暂地闭上眼睛。那瞬间，他仿佛又回到了风雨如磬的伦敦，回到了某个温柔的怀抱里去。  
  
“长官，我只是好奇——如果这就是我生前最后一通电话，你会说什么？”  
  
“我会说，停止你的胡言乱语。它们毫无意义，而且让人分心。”  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
“还有，鉴于眼下并不是这样的时刻，所以我看不出有什么讲的必要。”  
  
这狡猾的官僚。“那我有可能永远也不知道了。”  
  
“希望这至少能激励你活着回来。”  
  
谁知道那波澜不惊的语气背后此刻是什么表情呢？邦德笑吟吟地说：“那是当然，长官。祝您晚安。”接着挂掉电话，正好三分钟整。  
  
他找了个正好能盯着舒尔茨的地方坐了下来；德国人正在跟人喝酒，时不时尝一口盘子里的奥斯勃克牛肘肉。身旁的空椅子忽然动了一动，有人砰地一声坐了下来，歪歪斜斜的，差点压到邦德身上去。  
  
“对不起，先生，真对不起……我可能是多喝了那么点儿威士忌……”  
  
邦德沉默不语，往旁边挪了挪，继续盯着舒尔茨。  
  
“我兄长最近去世了，”那人用沙哑的、泪汪汪的声音继续道，就像一台平稳运作的答录机，“他是我在这世上唯一的亲人。我们俩一道在布列塔尼渔村里长大，替当地黑帮做事。有次我们给两个阿尔巴尼亚人逮住了，对方奇怪为什么两个小孩子在运送毒品。唉，还能是为什么？父母早早死在了阿尔及利亚战争里，我们还能怎么活？那两个异乡人可怜我，想带我走，但我坚持说，除非一齐带走我们两个，否则我不走。到了阿尔巴尼亚之后，我很幸运，在政府部门谋得一职，但我哥哥不得不满世界奔波。我知道，他做这一切都是为了我。他本来也可以在政府工作的。”  
  
邦德听得昏昏欲睡，不断告诫自己对方只是喝醉了，不至于为此挨上一枪。  
  
“自从我哥哥死后我就没睡过一天好觉。”那人轻声说，“我知道他是被人杀死的......而我发誓要为他复仇。我发誓，我会找到那个人，叫他生不如死。”  
  
那一刹那，邦德突然不寒而栗。他转过头去，却只看到模糊的黑影。  
  
下一瞬，灯光骤然明亮起来，刹那间厅内又是光明璀璨。在露台附近，有个白西装的男人猛然站了起来，冲向前方的双开门。  
  
邦德立刻追了出去。他跃过惊声尖叫的人群，一连跳过了七八张桌子，所到之处跟着一连串噼噼啪啪的碎裂声。他抓住头顶吊灯的一支灯臂，敏捷地荡了出去，同时狠狠踢向舒尔茨的脊柱。德国人痛叫了一声，手脚并用地爬向阳台栅栏。  
  
邦德紧跟在他身后从露台上一跃而下，落地的时候滚了两圈，立刻又脚不沾地开始飞奔。他在酒店前门的喷泉附近逮到了舒尔茨，一番扭打之后，揪住他的衣领把他按到了水池上。  
  
他正要开口，德国人忽然望着他身后露出狞笑。邦德感到后脑炸开一阵剧痛，随即他就什么都不知道了。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德一醒过来，就发现自己又被人绑到了椅子上。从头顶射来的灯光亮得吓人，这方寸之外则全都是黑漆漆的。有一条尼龙带子勒过前胸，同手腕的绳结给绑在一起，系在椅子背上。一阵嗒嗒的脚步声，随即鞋跟的主人就来到他身边，从上头俯视着他。  
  
来人是个光头，顶上的白炽灯在他脑门上闪闪发亮。他长得又高又壮，像狗熊一样，说话却柔声细气的。在他开口之前，邦德就已经知道了他要问哪两个问题。  
  
但是光头说：“我不关心你替谁工作，也不关心是谁派你来的。你只需要知道一件事：你的间谍生涯就此结束了。”  
  
他招来两个矮个子手下，用意大利语说：“告诉那些人，我们又逮到一个。”  
  
那两人说了一句“Si, Signore（注1）”，接着消失在黑暗中。光头继续端详着邦德。  
  
“闯进我们的地盘是你犯的第一个错误。在我的地盘为非作歹是第二个。你的身份是第三个。”光头说，“你觉得我应该怎么惩罚你？”  
  
“滚下地狱去吧。”邦德说。  
  
“哎哟。”光头说，“你是不是还不太明白自己的处境？”  
  
他突然站起来，身影像一座山一样像邦德压来：“你可能觉得，鉴于我必须留着你的命，你就可以无法无天、胡作非为了。但是，你太高估自己的价值了。”  
  
“价值？”  
  
光头手里忽然多了一把小刀。他用刀尖轻轻点了点邦德的嘴唇，带来一阵凉意。  
  
“信息。情报。他们只要这个。所以你看，你浑身上下只剩一条舌头是有用的了。”光头说，“现在你明白了吗？”  
  
“你声音太小，我根本听不清。”邦德冷冷地说。  
  
光头脸上绽放出一个笑容，这笑容像开在粪池旁边的鲜花，怎么看怎么令人作呕。“为了那三个错误，我本来想砍掉你三根手指，但那太没创意了。”他上下打量邦德，目光锁定在他眼睛附近，嘴角痴迷地掀了起来，“不得不说，间谍先生，你的眼睛很漂亮。那就这么决定了，我想挖去一只眼睛不至于让你说不了话，是吧？”  
  
光头拿着刀朝邦德逼近，用力按住了他的肩膀。  
  
邦德蜷缩在椅子里，在他的桎梏下抵死挣扎，拼命向后躲去，却避无可避，只能惊恐地看着那刀尖离他的眼球越来越近。  
  
光头脸上带着一丝残忍的笑意，慢慢把刀尖往下压。邦德心脏砰砰狂跳，用力咬着下唇，把恐惧的哀鸣声压回喉咙。  
  
刀锋上有一抹雪亮的冷光，几乎已经挨上了他的眼睑——就在那一刻，枪声响了。  
  
光头的胸前绽开了一朵红花。他仍维持着握刀的姿势，刀却从手中滑落下来，刀尖在邦德耳际划出了一道细细的红线。  
  
红色的液体像喷泉似的溅了邦德一身。那庞大的身躯向前轰然栽倒的时候，特工奋力一挣，连人带椅子重重摔在了地上。  
  
密不透风的暗房里紧跟着响起了一连串噼噼啪啪的枪响，像有节奏的打鼓一般。黑暗中接二连三传来惨叫，和躯体沉重落地的闷响。邦德在椅子里挣扎着，拼命去够不远处那把刀。他慢慢地、一点点地向前艰难挪动，就要碰到刀柄了......  
  
视野里出现了一双皮鞋。邦德僵住了，顺着向上望去，看到了黑西装、黑衬衫，还有方框黑色墨镜——是出现在机场的“间谍猎人”之一。  
  
那一刻，时间仿佛静止了。戴墨镜的人从上方俯视着邦德，手中端着一把步枪。在他身后，还有七八个人，戴着一模一样的墨镜，拿着一模一样的步枪。邦德卧趴在地上，轻轻地喘息，掌心满是冷汗。  
  
墨镜后的双眼凝视着他，接着转过身，离开了。  
  
邦德听到他用意大利语吩咐手下“把其他的人带走”，一扇扇铁门应声而开，好些不省人事的人（都是他的同行吗？）被从牢房中拖走。脚步声七零八落地往门边涌去，邦德依稀看到刚刚那个人站在门口回过头来，举起了步枪。  
  
他慢慢闭上眼睛。  
  
一梭子弹激射而出，打穿了他身后的锁扣，束缚一下子弹开了。  
  
特工在地上蜷缩着，好一阵子，仍旧惊魂未定着。他慢慢爬了起来，摸索着拉开点灯开关。这是一间标准的刑讯室，非常宽阔，有半个礼堂那么大，没有摆任何家具。邦德捡起一把枪，跨过地上横七竖八的尸体，挨个检查房间两侧的牢房。  
  
十几扇铁门全部大开着，空荡荡的牢房里仍然残存着浓重的血腥气，还有排泄物及呕吐物的味道。地板上铺着大片大片干涸的血渍，有些地方的血迹过于厚重，已经融进了缝隙里，变成了棕红色。  
  
邦德不得不以衣袖掩住口鼻，检查到最后一间的时候，他呆住了。  
  
那里面躺着的已经不能被称之为人了。他衣衫褴褛，皮肤血肉模糊地黏连在一起，浑身的骨头都扭曲变形，几乎看不出本来的模样。骨瘦嶙峋的脸上，有一只眼珠仍在转动，另一只则不知所踪。  
  
那人看到邦德，仅剩的那只眼睛里突然涌出一丝泪光。他张开皲裂的嘴唇，沙哑地说：“求你……”  
  
不等他说完，邦德就开枪了。一发子弹准确无误地射进他的心脏，那人向后瘫倒在地，不动了。  
  
在死一样的静寂中，邦德走上前去，蹲下身，轻轻阖上了他的眼睛。  
  
许久之后，他站起身，迎着门口处的天光慢慢走去，离开了这座——他后来才知道——属于意大利犯罪组织“科波拉”的庭园。在炽烈的阳光之中，鲜血与黑暗也好似在被渐渐蒸干，直至烟消云散。  
  
  
  
  
  
为什么“间谍猎人”独独放过了他呢？  
  
直到数个小时后，邦德坐上了谢弗的车之后，仍然在思考这个问题。  
  
在邦德被人掳走的半天时间里，谢弗也被“间谍猎人”盯上，不得不四处躲避，待到他们扬长而去之后才敢重新出来。他花了几个小时跟踪舒尔茨来到科波拉庄园，没想到正好遇上了邦德。  
  
“舒尔茨呢？”邦德一上车就问。  
  
谢弗腾出一只手来，指了指后方。邦德回头看去，吃了一惊。德国人被捆住手脚，不省人事地躺在后座上。  
  
“不过别高兴得太早，”谢弗说，“硬盘不见了。”  
  
邦德摇了摇头，笑了。他把手伸进西装衬里，摸索半天，拿出了一个东西。  
  
谢弗的眼睛瞪大了：“你是怎么......？”  
  
邦德把硬盘在手里上下抛了两抛：“在喷泉旁边的时候，我从他身上摸来的。”  
  
剩下的时间里，邦德换了身干净衣服，同谢弗坐到了一家餐厅里，享受着风波平息后的安谧时光。  
  
谢弗取出一支烟，在桌上顿了两顿，塞进嘴里，边吸边看着他。邦德没什么胃口，只点了一杯伏特加混马提尼，边喝边回想着发生在科波拉庭园里的事情。  
  
他不断想起那个垂死的同行最后向他望来的目光——那一抹噙着泪的痛苦绝望，像砸在钢琴低音部的重锤，在他心里留下连绵不绝的回响。间谍工作里，最艰难的从来不是扣下扳机的那个瞬间，因为那总会习惯的；邦德永远无法习惯的，是目睹着相似的生命在眼前逝去。  
  
或许某一天……某一天，他也会迎来这样的终局。那一刻，又会有谁陪在他身边呢？  
  
“领带很漂亮，”谢弗突然说，“是别人送的？”  
  
邦德慢慢回过神来，点了点头：“是一个对我来说非常重要的人。(Someone very dear to me.)”  
  
谢弗靠在桌子上凝视着他，缓缓抽了口烟：“我恐怕不止吧。如果我说我要把它丢到火堆里呢？”他若有所思地问，“或者说，给这位慷慨的朋友的脑袋来上一枪？”  
  
邦德端着酒杯的手骤然止住了。  
  
“你一准会杀了我，对不对？”谢弗摇着头，忽然有些愁眉苦脸的，眼睛里有某种怜悯， “但是重点不是你要把我怎么样，或者我要把你那位’重要的人’怎么样，”他取下嘴里的烟，在桌沿处磕了磕烟灰，“而是你对你自己做了什么。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”  
  
“我知道你很有保护欲，詹姆斯，但没必要这样吧。我只是开个玩笑，你知道，只是假设一下。还是说只是假设都让你无法呼吸了？”  
  
邦德转开了视线。  
  
“詹姆斯，这就是你对你自己做的。”谢弗凑近他，一字一顿地说， “你让自己有了弱点。”  
  
  
  
  
  
几个小时后，窗外传来了螺旋叶片的呼啸声。CIA的直升飞机缓缓降落在不远处的空地上。谢弗端起酒杯一饮而尽，跟邦德一前一后上了飞机。  
  
“他们不准特工动感情是有道理的，詹姆斯。”直升飞机缓缓爬高，披着暮色飞向伦敦的时候，谢弗说，“因为不管是什么关系，不管是什么人——到最后总是会失去的。”  
  
邦德没有说话，只是久久凝视着舷窗外的卡利亚里。暮光渐浓，天使湾的水波泛出炽烈的玫红色，在雾气中轻浅地浮动。  
  
数小时后，直升机乘着夜色抵达伦敦，在无数城市灯火的辉映下，缓缓降落在一栋高楼楼顶的停机坪上。而当邦德看到那个在一旁等候已久的、熟悉的身影时，他从未有哪一刻像此时一般无比清晰地意识到，他到家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 英文中的“Yes, Sir."


	10. 千钧一发

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关于电刑场景的灵感来源于弗·福赛斯所著《豺狼的日子》

_在这个人身边，他是安全的。_ 这认知是如此深刻、如此笃定，令他在睡梦中都不曾忘记这一点。一种温柔而安宁的慰藉在爱抚着他的神经，洗去那些血火交织的灼痕。慢慢地，那些硝烟与尘埃都远离了他，好像他的世界里从来就没有任何生死、背叛和恐惧似的......  
  
有什么人在摇晃他：“邦德，醒一醒。”  
  
他不常听到这样的话，因为他几乎没有什么安睡的机会。干他这一行的人，如果睡得太沉，多半离死也就不远了。  
  
他在睡梦中动了一动，深深蜷缩起来，喃喃地说道：“别……”  
  
_别什么？_ 那人忍俊不禁，又摇了摇他，之后放弃了，只是在颠簸中温柔地拢着他的肩膀。  
  
_别走。_ 他清楚这是他想说的，却无论如何也不能说出口。那是加诸在他灵魂上的一道禁令，这十几年来他一直在践行它。哪怕在昏睡中，他也知道他绝不可以示弱，就像他也明白，永远别去奢望不可能得到的事物。  
  
不知为何，那人像是听懂了他的话一般，承诺道：“我不会走的。”  
  
他摇了摇头。 _有太多人都离开了......_  
  
对方又重复了一遍，熟悉的气息从四面八方萦绕上来。这一回他相信了，哪怕他的理智仍在犹疑，他的心却叹息着甘愿。  
  
詹姆斯·邦德睁开眼睛。  
  
透过隧道里朦胧的灯火，他依稀看到了一双灰蓝色的眼睛，正从上方审视着他呢。只不过那目光不很严厉，倒有几分无奈和揶揄。特工忽然意识到自己正以一种不太体面的姿势趴在对方怀里，立刻手忙脚乱地坐起来，结果脑袋砰地一声撞上车顶，“嗷”了一声。  
  
“一切还好吗，007？”  
  
比尔·坦纳从后视镜里看了他一眼。从他那略微上扬的嘴角来看，他一准是故意的。  
  
邦德用手揉着撞到的地方，越是清醒，好像就越有那么点窘迫。他慢慢回想起来他是怎么枕在马洛里身上就睡着了的，不光如此，好像还抱着他的上司蹭了一蹭，不管对方怎么说都不放手。  
  
他真庆幸自己一直陷在梦乡里，看不到这么丢人的一幕：“长官，我……”  
  
“晚上好，007。你不用那么紧张。”马洛里好像也给他逗乐了，“既然你醒了，不如就继续讲讲意大利的事情吧。你刚刚讲到，你在晚宴上给我打过那通完全不必要的电话之后……”  
  
邦德于是就说起了他是如何窃取硬盘，又是如何一睁眼就发现自己被送到了科波拉庄园，却被“间谍猎人”放过了一命的经历。在听到他差点被像艾伦坡笔下的可怜黑猫似的给挖了眼睛的时候，马洛里的表情倏地一动，又被他立刻掩藏起了。  
  
邦德从怀中取出卫星电话，导出了在舒尔茨房间里拍到的、来自亚瑟·杜兰的两封信件照片。果不其然，马洛里也对着第二封的内容皱起了眉。  
  
“十一月十七日。”他说，“没有情报显示今天会有任何人或者组织在伦敦施展恐怖活动。”  
  
汽车穿出隧道，径自开过了沃克斯豪尔大桥，一连转过两个弯，往桥下的方向加速冲去，碾过了起码二十级台阶——“这是为了躲开保安局的监控系统，”幕僚长这样说道。开进桥洞之后，他停了车。  
  
邦德拉开车门，雨后清冷的空气扑面而来。  
  
这是一个晴朗的秋夜，泰晤士河在月色中雾起水涌，滩涂上泛着粼粼波光。在他左侧的桥墩上镶嵌有一个电子控制板，坦纳依次经过了虹膜和指纹检测，又输入了两串复杂得要命的密码，一扇暗门才缓缓打开。  
  
邦德立刻就明白了这是哪里：是相传为整栋世纪大厦中最隐秘的地方——军情六处的地下五层。每隔三十英尺就有一道隐蔽的安全关卡，如果任何人的身份信息在感应系统上显示“不通过”，那么从水泥墙壁里就会瞬间喷出致命的有毒液体，警报也会立刻将此人的坐标信息发送至计算机中心。  
  
军情六处最重要、最需要保密的各个部门也都分布在地下的这几个楼层里。这些部门不光24小时监听位于英国蒙威茨山“梯队”系统的30多个卫星天线，也随时随地向保安局的“地平线扫描计划”输送必要的数据信息。同时，这之中也有一个部门定期给各个恐怖组织发送“分裂”情报，从内部对其进行瓦解（注1、2）。  
  
每年，除开军情六处的头目之外，其他人如果想要进入这些地方，必须经过联合情报委员会、常务次官情报机构委员会和联合恐怖主义分析中心的共同准许。  
  
而现在，位于地下负五层的控制中心里空无一人，只有数台计算机和巨大的液晶屏仍在工作着，一刻不停地接收着卫星传输来的信息，检测着英国各地有可能发生的任何恐怖事件。  
  
“我们能信任的人很少，”马洛里说，推开了一扇侧门，“不过，就算这一个也足够了。他是我们之中最好的。”  
  
被称赞的人差点手抖碰掉了搪瓷茶缸：“长官！啊……好久不见，007。”  
  
戴眼镜的青年从电脑后面站起身，邦德走上前去，同他拥抱：“Q。”  
  
“Q负责更改伦敦的监控系统记录，让JIC（注：联合情报委员会）以为我眼下正在另一个区。”马洛里说。  
  
电脑屏幕上是有如抽象画一般的卫星线路图。邦德不知道他是怎么躲过军情五处天罗地网的监视的，但他可以肯定大部分都是Q的功劳。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德了解到，他的上司再过八九个小时就要去白厅开会了。这场会议由内阁简报A室（注3）主持，将要针对国防部长的遇刺和情报人员遭遇的危机作出进一步分析和决策。包括马洛里在内的十几个情报机构头目全都要参加。  
  
Q拿着他取回来的硬盘摩挲了半晌。  
  
“可惜我没法破解它了——自从席尔瓦的事情过后，任何硬盘都需得先给专门的破译人员检查过后，才能接上MI6的主机。”  
  
“Q说得没错，这就是为什么下午的时候我也得把它带过去。”M在一旁说道，领着邦德又穿过了几条走廊，来到一扇警报森严的铁门前。  
  
一股烧焦了的气味淡淡飘来，邦德立刻就明白了这个房间是做什么用的。他拉开墙壁上的开关——就如同科波拉庄园的那一间一样，从天花板洒下一束光，仅仅只能够照亮房间中央的椅子。德国人被三四条束带牢牢绑在上面，手腕上贴着电极。他头发和衣领上沾满了血，已经失去了意识。  
  
两条电线从椅子脚上的变压器延伸而出，连通着墙上的电源和开关。负责审问的人握住黄铜手柄，往上调了一档，拉下开关，舒尔茨就发出了一声长长的惨嚎，在嘶喊狂叫的同时，浑身簌簌地颤抖起来。  
  
“我们一直在审问他，但成效不佳。”那人说，过了一会儿拨下了开关。  
  
舒尔茨的脑袋垂在了胸口，身体仍然一阵阵地痉挛。他看也没看邦德和马洛里一眼，好像神智都模糊了，口中不断喃喃有声。  
  
隔了一会儿，邦德听到审讯的人用德语问道：“十一月十七日是什么意思？你们有什么计划？”接着手柄又被拨了几档，拉下开关，又是一轮惨叫。  
  
“走吧。”他感到M的手落在他肩上，带着他走出审问室，进入到另一个房间里去。  
  
这是一间临时办公室，灯光下粉尘飞舞，整体却还算干净，且十分宽敞。深色的橡木办公桌上摆了两盆绿色植物，地上铺着身后的门刚一关上，邦德就拥住他的上司，深深吻了上去。  
  
他感到马洛里叹息着反手回抱住他，那股熟悉的淡雅香气又一次扑面起来。邦德放任自己沉溺其中，难以言喻的餍足与甘愿在心中满涨得发痛。眼前的人每次拥住他，同他亲吻的时候，他都感觉自己被卸得片甲不留。 _再没有什么盔甲了。_  
  
那一刹那，邦德忽然又听到了谢弗的声音：“詹姆斯，这就是你对你自己做的...... _你让自己有了弱点。_ ”  
  
他可能是颤抖了那么两下，因为马洛里问道：“怎么了？”  
  
邦德摇了摇头：“只是想起了以前的事情。”  
  
马洛里轻轻摸了摸他的头发：“我很高兴你平安归来了。”  
  
他的职业本能始终警铃大作，催促他离开，回去原来的状态里——孑然一身，但十分安全。可是他的心早就自发地就跳到马洛里手中去了，固执地再也不肯离开。因为它一早就明白，这就是他一直以来想要的.......  
  
马洛里在沙发上坐了下来，开始阅读他那一堆冗长的报告和税务表单。邦德直接在他身边躺了下来，把脑袋枕在他腿上，双脚搁在另一边的扶手上，连鞋都没脱。  
  
在他头顶不断响起翻动纸张的声音，时不时地，马洛里就伸手来摸摸他的头发。指尖又一次抚过细软的金发时，邦德微微偏过头，闭上了眼睛，很快就陷入了劫后余生以来第二次安眠。  
  
  
  
  
  
马洛里可谓是一夜无眠。他同预算表单一直纠缠到天亮，才想好怎么措辞得体地向财政部申请下一次的经费。他很怀疑这根本不会成功：是个人都能看出最近首相有多不待见特别行动处。说不定下午就将是他作为情报机构头目最后一次出席安全会议了。  
  
他叹了口气，把冗杂的文书搁置一旁，忽然很理解邦德为什么宁肯过朝不保夕、枕戈待旦的日子，也不肯坐到办公桌后面了。  
  
晨间的冷风似是能穿墙而入。马洛里脱下自己的西装外套，盖在特工身上，继续研究Q传给他的最新讯息。布达佩斯又有两名特工失踪了，另外两个在里昂失去了音讯。Q还说，系统里压根没有舒尔茨的档案。  
  
马洛里发了条信息给坦纳，叫他撤回意大利的部分情报网。这个建议之前遭到了梅兰德等人的激烈反对——那些人议论的方式，就好像一名特工因公殉职就和一台机器终会报废一样，是迟早会发生的、再理所当然不过的事情。  
  
那一刻，他忽然明白了之前有天晚上邦德对他说的“毁坏的机器”的含义了。  
  
马洛里阖上电脑，刚要站起身来，特工就在睡梦中动了动，伸出手来紧紧扯住了他的衬衫下摆。  
  
“詹姆斯，我必须得走了。”他轻声劝哄，慢慢将紧握的指节一点点拨开。邦德微微皱起了眉，反而扯得更紧了；待到又一次被挡开的时候，他却乖顺地松开了手，不再坚持了，好像早就习惯了被推开丢下，根本不抱希望了似的。  
  
马洛里的心脏好像给什么扯紧了一样，霎时揪痛起来。他俯下身在邦德眉骨中央吻了吻，走出了临时办公室，准备前往白厅了。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德是被德国人吵醒的。即使隔着好几道门，他还是模模糊糊听到了舒尔茨的惨叫声。离审讯室越近，那嘶鸣就越清晰可闻。  
  
马洛里显是已经在去开会的路上了，主控室只剩下Q一个人。邦德给自己倒了一杯卡慕干邑酒，问道：“你又在研究什么？”  
  
青年冲他笑了一笑，轻描淡写道：“一些小玩意儿。比如打到第五发子弹就会自动爆炸的手枪、可以弹出刀片的香烟盒、应急时能拿来当绳索的腰带……”  
  
“没有爆炸钢笔？”  
  
“没有爆炸钢笔。”军需官显然不太赞同他的构想，“但是我最近想到，或许可以用手表……”  
  
邦德按了按审讯室的解锁系统，一进去就关上了门，留下Q一个人去念叨什么爆炸手表了。  
  
一股呕吐物和烧糊皮肉的味道朝他涌来，邦德强忍着走上前去，从桌子上拿起审问记录。那上面潦草地写了几行字，诸如出生地点、家庭背景和过往犯罪计划等等。  
  
马丁·舒尔茨，三十七岁，出生于慕尼黑，后移居法国，祖父曾是前盖世太保......“这是系统里的？”  
  
“是他自己说的。”刑讯官回答，“系统里没有他的身份信息。”  
  
再往下是一组字符：A1220。“我猜这是他手腕上的刺青纹样。”  
  
刑讯官点了点头：“他不肯说它代表的意义。”  
  
舒尔茨垂着头，瘦削的身躯给汗水浸透，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来的。他的胸前给夹上了两个铜制小夹子，刑讯官把手柄拉到三档，按下开关，他立刻疯狂地痉挛起来，从喉咙深处发出一声长长的哀嚎。  
  
邦德问道：“十一月十七日是什么意思？你有什么计划？你是替谁工作？”  
  
舒尔茨抬起头来。他那双呆滞的双眼望着邦德，久久凝视着他......接着他脸上突然浮起了一个怪异的、狰狞的微笑，好像才认出他来似的。即便他已经给折磨得神志不清、涕泪满面，那笑容还是让邦德毛骨悚然。  
  
慢慢地，他张开嘴：“你永远也不可能......”他顿了顿，用那蹩脚的、口音浓重的英文继续道，“你已经死了。”  
  
“我不觉得眼下我是更接近死亡的那一个。”邦德冷淡地说。  
  
舒尔茨突然“嗬嗬”地笑了起来：“那是因为你对它视而不见，邦德先生。”  
  
虽然此刻没有电流通过他的身体，他仍然在狂乱地抖动。刑讯官把手柄推到三档，正要按下开关，邦德倏地伸出手来，直接拉到了最高档。  
  
舒尔茨的嘶喊只持续了一分钟不到，他就昏厥过去了。混杂着血丝的涎水不断从他口中滴下，伴随着惨痛的、低低的啜泣。  
  
刑讯官再次发问时，舒尔茨神志不清地喃喃起来，有时用英语，有些用德语，颠三倒四的。从这些支离破碎的字词里，邦德听到了“金丝雀”、“双头鹰”，还有“爆炸”——这个词是用阿尔巴尼亚语说的。  
  
“什么爆炸？有炸弹吗？是哪里？”  
  
舒尔茨又吐出了一串呓语：“在伦敦……那个硬盘……”  
  
一股寒意油然而生。“它会爆炸，是不是？什么时候？”  
  
硬盘现在在哪儿？白厅密布着多少政府建筑，此刻除了M，又有多少情报组织的高层人员正赶往那里？  
  
舒尔茨透过肮脏的发丝瞅着他。那瞬间，他好像短暂地恢复了神智，一阵恐怖的笑声再次充斥了房间。  
  
“那从来不是......泰晤士河上游有我们的信号站，”他含含混混地说，“接收到信号后一个小时内......试图破解只会让它炸得更快。”  
  
邦德浑身的血都像是被冻成了冰。  
  
  
  
  
  
砰地一声，审讯室的铁门猛地弹开了。Q一抬头，邦德就已经站在他面前了：“我需要知道M的坐标。”  
  
军需官被他吓了一大跳，立刻去看屏幕：“呃，看样子他们正在A3036公路上，已经进入了威斯敏斯特区，正在往西敏桥——”  
  
不等他说完，邦德已经冲出了门外。等到他发现特工顺手拿走了放在他桌上的车钥匙的时候，已经是十分钟之后了。  
  
邦德搭乘电梯来到世纪大厦一楼，一眨眼功夫就奔下了十几级台阶，跑向大门。他跳上停在楼后面的那辆阿斯顿马丁，在引擎的轰鸣声中猛打方向盘，驶向沃克斯豪尔大桥。轮胎碾过被雨水抛光过的路面，溅起了一片水花。  
  
他边开边拨了M的电话，刚被接通就冲电话吼道：“立刻丢掉那个硬盘！长官，它马上就要爆炸了——”  
  
一股杂音淹没了M的回应。邦德加速驶向兰贝斯桥，恐慌紧紧缠在神经四周：他不知道自己还剩多少时间。  
  
他终于听到了马洛里的声音，只有一两个模糊的单词，刚刚松下一口气，就只在下一秒猛地瞪大了眼睛。  
  
在电话那头传来一声惊心动魄的巨响，接着耳畔骤然沉寂下来。  
  
直到窗外响起嘶吼一样的鸣笛声，邦德才缓慢地注意到自己根本没在开车，手不知何时已经自方向盘上坠落了下去。  
  
他如梦初醒，赶忙按了按手机屏幕：“Q，我需要以最快的速度赶往西敏桥。”  
  
“不不，别转弯，沿着阿宾顿街继续走……007，控制板上好像有警报功能，你或许可以试试。”  
  
邦德立刻按下了按钮。警报声像嚎哭似的响彻整条街区，四周的车辆纷纷避开了，给他让了一整条道出来。  
  
“左转，接着直走，看到右侧的罗伯特·皮尔雕塑了没？……好了，007，你确定要这么做？”  
  
邦德转了个弯，把车开得像在飞一样，险些撞掉左侧的后视镜。  
  
“那里不光有保安局的人，还有梅兰德，还有起码一打等着把你拷回去的人。你如果就这么出现......”  
  
“Q，”邦德打断他，“哪怕现在是女王本人要逮捕我，我也得去。我必须阻止它。”  
  
他又急速转弯，轮胎发出刺耳的尖叫，灌木丛稀里哗啦地刮过窗户。不知何时，邦德掌心已经给冷汗浸透了，幸好他还握得住方向盘。  
  
“沿着圣乔治街一路直走。祝你好运，007。”  
  
随着尖利的 _哧_ 的一声，邦德猛然拉下手刹。警报仍在哀哀长鸣，就在眼前A302马路的尽头，他看到了：滚滚浓烟自西敏桥绿色的漆面上升起，炽烈的红光映进泰晤士河，那水面也好似起火了一般。  
  
有两辆雪佛兰轿车侧翻在一旁，玻璃碎得满地都是，变形的车门摔在不远处；一辆保时捷差不多被撞成了废铁，残存的车身被烈火吞噬，泛出焦黑的颜色来。被点燃的桥面上到处都是亮晶晶的碎玻璃、空弹壳、血迹还有汽油.......  
  
邦德握着枪，依次路过这些形貌惨烈的汽车残骸，突然间听到了枪响。他躲到一扇满是弹孔的车门背后，从碎得一干二净的窗框上方窥视着。  
  
_嗒嗒嗒。_ 一连串步枪的声音，紧接着什么人的喊叫，有人在着火的路面慌张地拼命奔跑……邦德扔开车门，站了起来，隔着稀薄的烟雾开枪了。  
  
他打中了两个袭击者，下一发子弹击中了冒烟的发动机，轰然爆炸了。他在蹿起的火光中四处搜寻，终于看到了M的宾利轿车。它被人拦腰撞到了桥柱上，有一扇车门掉了下来，驾驶室空无一人。  
  
而不远处......邦德睁大了眼睛。不远处躺着一个不省人事的陌生官员，硬盘就在他手边。  
  
邦德正要伸出手去，就被人从身后猛地扑倒了。他的前额磕在火烫的路面上，痛得要命；鲜血流进了眼睛里，视野立时一片鲜红。那人从身后扼住他的脖子，而他拼命挣扎，又踢又蹬，竭力想要抓住硬盘，却被又一个袭击者狠狠踩住手腕。鞋跟碾过旧伤，疼得他眼前发花，什么都看不清。  
  
_砰。_ 又是一声枪响，踩着他手腕的鞋跟松开了。邦德猛地把身后的人给掀了下去，跳起来照着他的脑袋就是一下狠揍，接着去捡硬盘。  
  
他的脚踝突然被人用力一拽，整个人倒了下去，肋骨上挨了一下，登时着了火一般。这回邦德在被扼住脖子前够到了他的枪，猛地砸向对方。那个蓄着胡须的袭击者颤巍巍地倒下了。  
  
特工捂着肋骨艰难地向下挪动了几英寸。就在那里了，躺在断裂的桥栏下的，正是那块硬盘。他咬着牙，向旁边狠狠一踢——  
  
硬盘飞到空中，在落进水面的前一刻爆炸了。  
  
伴随着惊天动地的炸响，眼前立刻火光冲天。与此同时有一双手从身后用力拽了邦德一把，拉着他躲到宾利轿车背后。下一刻，桥面就轰然断裂开来。  
  
巨大的气浪把轿车掀到了半空，重重摔了出去。路面在疯狂地摇动、震颤......邦德的耳畔嗡嗡作响，接着什么都听不到了。整个世界像被按下了静音键一般。  
  
无数沙土、铁皮与玻璃碎片，铺天盖地地兜头洒来。那同一双手把他按到了怀中，在他身旁，碎石瓦砾噼里啪啦铺了满地。  
  
过了有很久、很久，吵闹又渐渐响起。雾蒙蒙的视线远处，火光依旧在炽烈燃烧。  
  
邦德从那人怀中抬起头，眼睛难以置信地睁大了。他迟疑地开口，半天才找回自己的声音：“长官......”  
  
马洛里的西装上沾了不少灰尘，头发也乱了，但似乎并无大碍。邦德慢慢坐起来，长长地松下一口气，恐慌与欣慰在心底撕扯着，有一阵子几乎没法呼吸。  
  
在他们脚边，那个被邦德撂倒了的袭击者正在逐渐恢复神智，他的手指动弹了一下。但是不管是邦德还是马洛里都没注意到他。  
  
“如你所见，我们被袭击了。”马洛里说。  
  
四下里到处都是乒乒乓乓的枪声，依稀可以看到人影在硝烟中穿梭，却辨不出敌我。从西敏桥上燃起的火焰已经把天际都染红了。  
  
邦德说：“好在它已经——”  
  
他今天第二次被人猛地拉了一把，彻底扑到了对方怀里，后背撞上了硬邦邦的桥栏。一种无比恐怖的声音响起了： _砰。砰。砰。_ 他听到了三声枪响，接着一股温热逐渐扩散开来，洇透了他的衬衣。  
  
有那样一刹那，邦德所能听到的惟有鲜血滴落的声音，自挡着他的那人身体里缓缓流出，涌得到处都是。那液体一沾到他手上，他就好像被烫伤了一般，顷刻间哪哪都是摧肝裂胆、惊恐欲绝的剧痛。  
  
这痛楚与恐惧剥夺了他所有的认知，以至于他都没听到马洛里不断的安慰声：“只是擦伤而已，邦德，没有大碍的。”  
  
那个蓄着胡须的偷袭者这下彻底力竭躺在了地上，在一种古怪的、突如其来的清醒中，邦德举起他的手枪，对准他扣动了他扳机。他连开了三枪，手上没有一丝颤抖，却紧紧咬着牙，像要咬碎一般。  
  
他放下枪，从衬衫上撕下来一条，替马洛里简单地包扎好了伤口。他指尖沾满了血，不知怎地，他觉得它好像永远没法褪去了。  
  
“我去检查还有没有剩下的。”邦德站了起来，微微摇晃了一下。  
  
马洛里握住了他的袖子。那双灰蓝色的眼睛隔着硝烟尘土凝视着他：“不要把他们全杀了。你听到我说的了吗？”  
  
邦德望着他，他的世界里只剩下他的声音——“遵命，长官。”  
  
  
  
  
  
007从西敏桥那一端返回的时候，已是华灯初上，而这场突发袭击也暂且平息了下来。他隔着远远的就看到了保安局和安全委员会的人，身影被残存的火光勾勒出一圈燃烧的金边，都站在那里等着他呢。  
  
他扔掉了枪，走向他们。这是他在赶来前就已经做好的决定。  
  
一个约莫五六十岁的黑发男人朝他走来。邦德闭上眼睛，希望他们不要再铐着他——但是取而代之地，他听到这样一句：  
  
“邦德中校，我们终于见面了。我是约瑟夫·迪格比。”那个人对他伸出手，于是邦德迟疑地握了握，“我经常听M局长说起你。”  
  
邦德望着他。  
  
“我相信有些事情你暂时还不清楚，不过最重要的一点是，你无需担心这里会有任何一个人以任何一种罪名逮捕你。”迪格比上校说，“就在十分钟前，针对你的所有指控都已经被撤销了。即日起，如果你愿意，可以随时回到军情六处复职。”  
  
邦德怔怔看着，彻底呆住了：“怎么……？”  
  
“我们已经得到证据，这整个事情都是针对你个人的蓄意谋害与严重诽谤。”迪格比上校继续道，有两个医护人员抬着一副担架从旁边走过，邦德瞪大了眼睛：梅兰德躺在那上面，胸前有两处枪伤，昏迷不醒。  
  
“我恐怕我们的参谋长需要对这一切负责，包括今天的这次袭击。”迪格比上校自言自语地说，“他在证据面前，对所有罪名供认不讳，随即在企图逃跑的时候中枪了。我很遗憾……”  
  
迪格比上校接着对他讲了他们是怎么发现梅兰德跟“白鸦”联络的罪证的。“我怀疑他还有不少同伙，当然了，需要立刻开始排查，”这期间邦德始终一言不发，“现在，邦德先生，我恐怕需要暂时将你带去不远处的内阁办公室，而如果你乐意跟我们讲讲你所知道的......”  
  
邦德说：“当然。”他还能说什么呢？  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德走出内阁办公室，来到唐宁街和列治文街的路口处，沿着白厅东侧一路往前走。  
  
他陷在某种迟缓的、将信将疑的困惑里，有些难以思考了。这过去几个小时里发生的所有事情都不比刚刚那十几分钟来得惊讶。一夜之间，他就从全情报网通缉的叛国罪逃犯重新变回了MI6声名远扬的特工，自由裁决权和杀人执照一样不落地回到了他手中。  
  
整个阴谋刚刚浮出水面，就宣告结束了。  
  
但是不管怎么说，邦德想道，至少他很宽慰不需要走到哪都担心要被人抓起来了。他阔别已久的瓦尔特PPK手枪此刻也好端端地插回了西装下的枪套里。  
  
西敏桥的轮廓影影绰绰出现在视线尽头。  
  
那里已经拉起了警戒线，有一打苏格兰场的警卫在调查、巡视，但他们问都不问就放邦德通过了。夜色中，码头的渔火忽明忽灭，一艘华丽的邮轮破开水浪，向着泰晤士河下游缓缓而去了。  
  
那瞬间，他忽然感到一阵久别的疲惫。  
  
在那被国会的璀璨灯光映亮的夜幕下，有一个人站在西敏桥的那一端，伫立在深深浅浅的阴影中，等待着他。他的外衣在夜风中飘拂，好似灰鸟的羽翼。  
  
邦德走近他，叫了一声：“M。”  
  
马洛里神色如常，若非左手略微的僵硬和稍显灰白的唇角，根本看不出他有受伤。他拉开驾驶室的门，等着邦德坐进副驾驶，接着发动了汽车。  
  
他不知道邦德这一路都在想什么，只是他刚一关上公寓的大门，正要抽回身，就被紧紧搂住了。对方好像给抽走了浑身的骨头似的，扑在他怀中一动不动。  
  
马洛里回抱住他，吻从眉骨、眼睫一路向下，最后在他嘴唇上亲了亲。邦德一言不发，直接抽开了他的领带，那神色中有几分狠厉的痕迹。而他那双透彻的、冷峻的蓝眼睛，则不顾一切地大睁着，沙金色的睫毛微微发颤。  
  
他的动作中带着孤注一掷的坚决，比他出发去卡利亚里前的那一晚还要更加绝望。马洛里只得把他搂过来，安抚地亲吻他，只想要他别再露出这样的表情，仿佛随时都准备好了失去。  
  
邦德在黑暗中揪扯着他的衬衣，指尖碰在马洛里肩膀和手腕处绑好的伤口上时，他颤抖起来，整个人好像快要崩裂了。  
  
马洛里没有说话，直接关上了灯，握住他的手把他拉到怀中：“别看。”  
  
邦德笑了，声音模糊而嘶哑：“这是个命令吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
他顿了顿，又说：“还有，别再破坏我的衬衫了。”  
  
“这个也是命令？”  
  
“这一个尤其是。”  
  
邦德轻笑出声，乖顺地放过了他的衬衣，结果几分钟后为了忍下难耐的呜咽又咬坏了它。  
  
一切平息之后，特工躺在黑暗中凝望着他。那双眼睛里流露出的信任与依赖，让马洛里觉得不可思议。他仍记得邦德被不省人事地送到他家台阶上的那天晚上，他浑身都是伤痛与疲惫，连笑容都是锋利且冷淡的。  
  
——说起来，他都做了什么呢？他不过是相信他、照顾他，仅此而已，却就这么赢得了他的心。  
  
马洛里倾身过去，同他吻在一起。窗外，酝酿已久的暴雨此刻终于倾盆而下。那些温柔的喟叹、模糊的喃喃低语，逐渐给缠绕在冷冽的风雨声中，再也听不清了。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 该信息引用自《英国情报组织揭秘》，王谦著，时事出版社，2016.4
> 
> 2\. 同上
> 
> 3\. 内阁简报A室/COBRA（Cabinet Office Briefing Room A）：指英国政府内部在国内外危机发生时组织起的应对委员会。


	11. 自深深处

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：详细的折磨描写

暴风雨连着下了两天两夜。  
  
在意识深处，邦德似乎仍然无法相信东躲西藏的日子戛然结束了。尘埃落定后的第一天清早，他起来做早餐，但老是无法专心，总觉得又要有人冲进屋里来抓他，最后把鸡蛋煎糊了，害得火警长鸣。  
  
马洛里正巧从卧室里走了出来，就算他从邦德的神情中看出了些什么，也很明智地未发一言，只是告诉他别把烧糊的东西直接扔进垃圾桶，容易着火。 邦德盯着厨房的洗手池看了半晌，抓起开司米外套冲出了了门，接下来的一整天都呆在军情六处总部的训练场里练习火器。  
  
射击暂且转移了他的注意力，却无法阻挡梦境的侵袭。  
  
  
  
  
  
 _审讯室不到六十平方英尺，像一个密封的小盒子，里面只摆了里面只摆了一张木桌和一把木椅，正上方悬着一盏吊灯。水泥地面泼满血迹，叠着残留的沥青，呈现出焦黑的颜色。墙壁上有两个铁吊床螺栓留下的深孔，像两只黑洞洞的眼睛。铁皮门上有一个四方形的栅窗，在第一天的时候就被钉死了，没有一丝光线能渗透进来。  
  
他的双手被强硬地弯折到身后，手铐的锁链连接着钉在地上的链环，长度都不足以让他在不感到腕骨剧痛的情况下动上一动。起初他们的态度还算温和，甚至规劝他，如果他乖乖交代，能免去一半罪行；几天之后就变成了恫吓和威胁，还有辱骂。但想来他们也清楚无论是高频率强噪声、冷热交替的室温还是睡眠剥夺都不会有什么成效，虐打与鞭挞也是。毕竟他可以说就是为了应付这些而生的。  
  
他对忍受痛苦熟稔到像呼吸一样自然。  
  
然而几天下来，他还是遍体鳞伤、气息奄奄，意识早已给痛楚撕得粉碎，除了本能地记得不可以乞求、不可以哭泣之外，什么都思考不了。鞭子如同着了火的一张利口，在他身上来回啃咬。他疼到极致，眼前一阵阵地发黑，几乎都快麻木了。  
  
他用焦渴至极的喉咙问可不可以给他一杯水，他们迅速端来了——然后直接把水泼在了他脸上。有人把他扯起来，狠狠揪住他的头发，开始重复那同样几个问题：“你是替谁工作？有没有同伙？计划是什么？”一边问，一边用力按住他的左手。咯啦一声，一根手指的关节被硬生生地扭错了位。  
  
尖叫声被他死死堵在喉咙里。他没坚持多久，醒来的时候看到鲜血一滴滴掉在眼前的地面上；他把嘴唇咬破了。  
  
一个粗噶的声音响了起来：“你知道他们命令我做什么？只要问出来就行，不管用什么手段，你懂吗？不管什么手段，”他被掴了一掌，被迫清醒过来，“我对你做什么都可以。哪怕是我马上带几个人来……”  
  
一只手伸到灯下，比了个猥亵的、下流的手势：“哪怕是这样，也不会有人找我的麻烦，明白吗？没人会来救你。秘密情报局不管，政府也不会管。你们头儿都说了，你跟六处已经没关系了。所以如果我是你，我会知趣些，懂了吗？”  
  
他啐了他一口作为回应。  
  
这招致了一轮格外残忍暴烈的折磨。对方离去之后，他蜷缩在地上，眼眶发热，浑身不受控制地发着抖。他试图说服自己那只是因为疼痛，而不是恐惧或者绝望，却渐渐抖得越来越厉害。最难熬的便是这一刻，当他忽然明白，他是有多么彻头彻尾地孤立无援的时候。  
  
痛苦是没有尽头的，而比这更糟糕的是，世界上没有一个人相信他——没有人在乎他的生死。  
  
_  
  
  
  
邦德动了一动，蓦地醒了。脸颊贴着地毯，仍然被硌得生疼。他完全不记得自己是怎么躺到客厅地上去的。  
  
六点多的时候，天已经完全黑了，M还没有回来。邦德拭了一把前额的涔涔冷汗，在地上坐了几分钟，仍然无法摆脱心间那种可怕的无助感。  
  
他忽然好迫切地想要到马洛里身边去，哪怕只是听听他的声音也好。意识到这一点的时候，邦德觉得自己简直是疯了，他这辈子还没有对什么人有过如此强烈的依赖。  
  
他拿出手机来，刚要拨通，就想起来外面没有人在追捕他了。他站起身穿上外套，出了门，二十分钟后，已经驱车停在了军情六处总部的楼下。  
  
马洛里一直工作到将近八点，才关上办公室的灯准备回家了。他一推开门，才看到休息室的扶手沙发里躺着一个人。听到开门的声音，那人影蓦地一动，在黯淡的灯光下像个幽灵似的朝他走来。  
  
马洛里怔了一怔。  
  
“007？你怎么来了？”  
  
特工一言不发。他浑身散发出一股清冷雨露的气味，没有系领带，灰黑色的风衣外套像是随手胡乱披上的，头发给风吹得乱七八糟，鞋跟上还蹭着泥，马洛里注意到的却是他的双眼——他从没见过这么没有安全感的眼睛。  
  
“发生什么事了？”  
  
邦德看着他，微弱地笑了一下：“只是想来看看。”  
  
之后邦德开车把他们送回了家，一晚上都对此只字未提，但是神情却明显地放松了下来。  
  
  
  
  
  
在复职第二天，一沓证明文件被转交到了他手上，恢复了包括他的公寓所有权在内的一系列资产权利，足足有十好几项。MI6还给他了一张新的信用卡，讽刺地附上了两张税务表。  
  
他忽然想起维斯珀·林德曾经难以置信于秘密特工也要交税这一事实（注1），还问他能不能报销子弹和毒飞镖的费用。他从来没用过毒飞镖——好吧，可能也就一两次，足以忽略不计。  
  
那竟然已经是十多年前的事情了。  
  
马洛里下班回来后看到了那几张文件，但是没有说什么。邦德就把这当做他默认自己可以继续住下去的许可了。但即便如此，他仍不免有那么些略微晃神的时候。  
  
他始终在想， _难道他真的可以在马洛里身边安顿下来，直到——直到什么时候呢？怎么会有人能忍受得了他？_ 最重要的是，他的过去被遮蔽在黑暗当中，正如死亡也注定会在未来如影随形。 _马洛里怎么会愿意和这样的人共度余生呢？_  
  
邦德终于明白为什么特工不被允许停歇下来。因为唯有不知疲倦地干下去，才能暂时忘却沉重又苦涩的现实。  
  
  
  
  
  
第三天清晨，内阁简报A室还是召开了一场临时会议，不过参与的人数大大减少。大部分成员都被召去处理前一日发生的工党女议员被害事件了。在场的人有约瑟夫·迪格比、保安局局长基连·沃恩、秘书长格里芬·林奇，还有几个国防情报分析部的人。  
  
眼下他们都正襟危坐着，随时等着回答监察委员会丢出的问题。  
  
“我们的人损失了多少？”  
  
“十人左右。苏格兰场三人，特别反恐处五人，剩下的是当天在白厅附近巡逻的警卫。”  
  
“家属呢？”  
  
“都已经送去慰问了。”  
  
会议室的窗户开了条小缝，料峭寒风吹过摄政公园，再顺着缝隙钻进室内。  
  
作为此次事件的“重要参与及见证者”，邦德被要求必须出席本次会议。他表面上听得全神贯注，实际上脑袋渐渐往胸口处垂了下去。  
  
“袭击的目的问出来了吗？”  
  
“说是为了混淆视线，好让硬盘顺利爆炸。”  
  
对面传来翻动文件的声音。  
  
“我看到你们按照常规的恐怖袭击事件通报了。不错，外交部应该能接受这个解释，难缠的是遗产委员会……西敏桥可是二星级呢（注2）。”  
  
文件簿被阖上了：“讲讲参谋长吧，上校，他是怎么败露的？”  
  
迪格比上校清清喉咙，回答道：“那天在桥上的时候我们坐一辆车，他突然说电脑打不开，请我帮忙。我捣鼓半天，开了机，没想到这个蠢货竟然忘了关自己的电邮页面，于是我就看到了他跟舒尔茨的通信记录。”  
  
“我猜他是在慌不择路逃跑的途中被恰好赶到的袭击者开枪打中的。他们准以为他叛变了。”  
  
会议室里沉寂了几分钟。德里克·梅兰德的档案被从一沓纸中抽了出来：“这个姓氏很奇怪。他不是英国人吧？”  
  
“他是德裔。他父亲二战时候在德国造船厂工作，之后叛变了，在31到38年期间不断为盟军提供德国武装部队的情报，立下不少功勋。战后他逃到了英国，一直为情报部门效力。梅兰德算是继承他父亲的衣钵。”  
  
有人嗤笑：“可不是嘛，包括做叛徒这一点。”  
  
“不敢相信你们之前竟然都没发现一点端倪。”委员会的人训斥道，“我敢说他私底下也是个狂热的民族主义分子，骨子里就流着纳粹的血。多亏了这位……这位，”他把另一份档案抽了出来，“多亏了邦德先生。否则事情将不堪设想。”  
  
他环视了一周，却发现自己一时难以认出哪个是邦德中校，只好尴尬地转开了视线。  
  
邦德其实就坐在他正对面，只不过这会儿头已经完全低了下去。他刚睡着了不到十几秒，就被旁边人在桌子底下用力踢了一脚，一下惊醒了。  
  
邦德恼火地瞪了他上司一眼，不情愿地坐直了。  
  
马洛里也算是他此刻正在打瞌睡的原因之一，虽然归根究底还是得怪他自己。是他昨晚一进门就抱着他的长官不放手，劝说对方——好吧，可能是用了那么点强拖硬拽——把本该用来睡觉的时间拿去干点更有趣的事情。  
  
他敢说马洛里也没睡多久，但至少表面看上去比他精神得多，跟往常一样优雅且一丝不苟。那双深不可测的眼睛时不时往他这里瞥上两瞥，其中的警告意味十分明显。  
  
这见鬼的官僚。  
  
会议有条不紊地行进下去。委员会的人还在训话：“你们怎么能问都不问就把人家给抓了？”  
  
邦德觉得没有什么比这还滑稽了：一夜之间，他就从恶名昭彰的罪犯变成了英格兰的头号英雄。当初眼都不眨就给他定罪的人现在反过来开始推卸责任。  
  
“这整个事情是栽赃没错吧？”  
  
“就是栽赃。一桩彻头彻尾的邪恶的阴谋，邮件里都写了。他们一早就是合作关系，他卖给舒尔茨情报，作为交换，他替他铲除政治对手。”上校回答，“不过这次陷害的目的是什么，邮件里没写。我猜这是他们私下会面时谈的。”  
  
“继续调查。”  
  
会议又持续了三十多分钟，赶在邦德再一次开始打瞌睡前结束了。基连·沃恩领着监察委员会的人出了门，其他人跟在后面，边走边争论怎么会没人发现梅兰德一直都是卧底。迪格比上校留了下来。  
  
他同邦德亲切地握手，还叫他詹姆斯。“真对不起，让你白白蒙受冤屈。”他说。  
  
邦德摇了摇头，告诉他没关系。  
  
“依我看，你真该去度个假。”来到走廊上时，上校说，“去马斯蒂克岛、马耳他或者格林纳达（注3）的海滩躺上一个月。眼下你刚复职，也不会有什么要紧的任务。你这几天肯定遭了不少罪。”  
  
“虽然梅兰德是落网了，可是白鸦仍然逍遥法外，不是吗？我在想——”  
  
“噢，对，关于这个。”迪格比上校的神情忽然严肃起来，他转向M，“我正准备跟您说呢。白厅刚刚下来了指令，不准再调查这件事了。”  
  
邦德呆住了：“什么？”  
  
“威胁已经解除了，至少首相这么认为。梅兰德还在昏迷中，等他一醒来我们就会立刻开始审问他，早晚会水落石出。”  
  
“但是——”  
  
不等他说完，马洛里已经跟迪格比上校握了握手：“我明白了，谢谢你通知我。”  
  
他们又寒暄了几句，临走前上校在邦德肩膀上拍了拍：“考虑下我的建议。”  
  
  
  
  
  
不管去度假的念头有多么诱人，邦德最终还是选择留在了风雨如晦的伦敦。  
  
无论白厅和首相怎么想，邦德都明白，整个事情离结束还早着呢。表面上虽然危机已经解除，但实际上，这不过只是个开始而已。  
  
他在一个清早找了个时间把谜团一一列了出来，包括009留给他的警告、科波拉组织和“间谍猎人”的关系，还有舒尔茨交代的只言片字。据M所说，德国人已经奄奄一息，然而每天在两百多伏的电压下依旧会吐出些呓语。  
  
出现频率最高的除了“金丝雀”、“双头鹰”，现在还有“游隼”、“喜鹊”、“白鹭”，偶尔也会提一下“白鸦”，但远不如前几个那么频繁。  
  
“我都要怀疑他是不是个鸟类学家了。”审讯官讽刺地点评。  
  
他还频频提及几个地点，比如卡利亚里、都灵、芒通还有洛桑。渐渐地，他们都发现这些地点和之前间谍失踪的地方都一一吻合，于是初步断定就是“白鸦”及其背后的组织在招募这些“间谍猎人”，为欧洲的情报工作带来灾劫。  
  
这倒解释了为什么在卡利亚里的时候，邦德能从“间谍猎人”那里捡回一条命来。他们一定是听了舒尔茨的指令，特地留着他活口的。  
  
不知怎地，这次逃过一劫的经历让邦德不觉得宽慰或是侥幸，反倒有种隐隐不安的感觉。  
  
他忽然想起了和“白鸦”（或者准确一点，按照他的判断，是他的冒名顶替者）见面时的情形。他好像又听见了那阴测测的笑声：“等到了那一天，你会很希望我刚刚扣下了扳机的。”  
  
这一天直到邦德躺到床上，阖上眼睛之前，脑海中都不断闪现“白鸦”的面容，还有那双眼睛里炽热的、彻骨的恨意。  
  
他在被子底下无端打了个寒噤。马洛里那时刚刚躺下，还没睡着。觉察到特工的反应，他什么都没有问，只是无声地伸手过来搂住了他。  
  
  
  
  
  
虽然他严格意义上不算是度假，但日子可谓是惬意得很。邦德说服M也拨出几天来好好休息一下，历经了之前一个月的事情，上头破天荒地批准了。  
  
在接下来的两周里，邦德有大半时间都是在他上司家的床上度过的。当然，除开那些温柔私密的时刻，他做的大部分都是正经事——比如整理好现有的情报信息，再拟出几份注解清晰、巨细靡遗的报告，以便进一步的研究。  
  
到现在为止，舒尔茨还没交代他雇佣“间谍猎人”的目的是什么。  
  
这天晚上，邦德靠在客厅的沙发背上阅读坦纳为他整理好的关于“科波拉”组织的报告，马洛里则坐在沙发里，研究通信情报局实时发回来的最新讯息。  
  
他的上司刚沐浴过，头发里散发出一股好闻的皂香。邦德情不自禁就走了过去，靠着他蹭来蹭去的。他不在乎这样使得自己像只猫，或者狗狗，毕竟马洛里在早些时候亲口否认了他和犬类动物之间的相似性。  
  
“不，当然不。”M当时一脸惊讶，“你要有它们一半听话，我该多省心啊。”  
  
邦德把脑袋搁在马洛里肩膀上，凝视着后者腿上发光的电脑屏幕。  
  
那是一份通讯情报局发来的、有关信息安全的忧心忡忡的简报，称他们担心被抓走的间谍可能会泄露情报。  
  
身后的壁炉里不断传来轻柔的噼啪声，而他鼻尖萦绕的净是那股沉澈的类似雪松木的香气。邦德看了半天，发现自己一个字都没看进去。  
  
他因为被马洛里明令禁止不准拨弄他的头发，就只好把手探进法兰绒的睡袍里，心满意足地慢慢摩挲。他的指尖触到了一道伤痕，呈不规则的形状凸起。  
  
“这个是怎么回事？”  
  
马洛里在他的抚触下不自在地轻颤了一下，但是没有挣开。邦德隐约听到他轻叹一声。  
  
“是在北爱尔兰的时候留下的。”  
  
空气似是晦涩了几分。邦德稍微顿了顿，手指又沿着脊骨往下游弋过去，紧贴着温热的皮肤。马洛里不由自主地打了个寒战。  
  
“这个呢？”  
  
这一条不仔细抚摸的话很难发现：它像一条细细的线，紧紧贴附在柔韧的肌理上。  
  
“也是一样。”  
  
他把手抽出来，转而放在马洛里肩膀上。他的肩颈处也横贯着一些伤痕，泛着浅浅的色泽。邦德对刑讯逼供并不陌生，造成这些伤口的人手段极其残暴，不为别的，就为引起极度的痛苦。  
  
有一个，邦德认了出来，大概是烙铁留下的伤口；肩胛骨的另一处则像是被什么尖锐利器硬生生给洞穿了。他的心脏像是给烧着了一样。  
  
“该死的爱尔兰人。”  
  
“詹姆斯，别像个狂热的种族主义者。”  
  
邦德绕到他身前，俯身亲吻他的嘴唇：“长官，我不在乎那些。”  
  
“但我在乎。都已经过去很久了。犯不着为此生气。”  
  
邦德很清楚折磨拷打留下的远不止是表面的伤痕和阴雨天就发作的隐痛——心理脆弱的人可能一辈子都再找不着安宁的感觉。最初那几年，就连他自己都时不时会从噩梦中惊醒，以为自己又被勒·弗里奇绑起来抽打。  
  
马洛里从未跟他讲起过落在爱尔兰共和军手里的那三个月，不知是出于隐藏的骄傲还是下意识的自我保护。这段往事似是没给他留下什么明显的创伤，但是有几次，邦德半夜醒来的时候，看到他睁着眼睛望着黑漆漆的天花板。那一瞬，他看到了马洛里心中深藏的、无比相似的磨难。  
  
邦德给自己倒了一杯德拉曼XO干邑白兰地，继续看科波拉的报告。  
  
那上面说，科波拉和意大利其它犯罪组织颇有渊源，且人脉甚广，长期为许多贩毒集团提供资金以及庇护。领头的人名叫帕奇奇诺，正是那个威胁邦德的光头。  
  
“间谍猎人”将其整个铲除之后，在欧洲犯罪界掀起了一番风浪。邦德心中忽然浮起一阵不安：上一次有人替他除掉所有敌人、却独独留下他的时候，是在十几年前的黑山共和国。那时候他光顾着庆幸，根本没想过身边的人就是叛徒……  
  
他放下报告，略略沉吟。 _谢弗会背叛他吗？会是他把邦德的行踪出卖给科波拉的吗？如果是的话，他又在为谁卖命？_  
  
壁火发出噼啪的一声。今夜可算不在下倾盆暴雨，但是依然狂风呼啸。  
  
邦德把报告扔到茶几上，专著地凝视着旁边的人。火光把马洛里的五官轮廓勾勒得极为深邃优美，跟壁炉上摆放的那些二十年前的照片恍然是一模一样的。那双眼睛眨了一下，看向了他。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
邦德苦笑了一下：“因为自己总是骗人，所以担心周围人也全在说谎。久而久之就不敢相信任何人了。”  
  
马洛里放下了电脑。  
  
“我有没有跟你讲过我是怎么落到爱尔兰共和军手里的？”  
  
邦德摇了摇头，随即张口想说什么，却被制止了。  
  
“新芬党分裂后不久，英军就进驻了北爱尔兰，只不过驻扎地一直遭到共和军‘临时派’的轰炸，最严重的一次几乎全军覆没。事实上，我所在的赫里福德军团就是在那之后被调遣到贝尔法斯特，平息动乱，顺便接应路易斯中士和他的士兵。”  
  
马洛里回忆道：“但事实上，路易斯中士早就私下和临时派的领导人达成了协议，用一名陆军军官来交换他的部队能够顺利通过共和军的哨卡，逃到马勒莫（注：位于爱尔兰和北爱的边界）去。至于赫里福德军团的其他人可以随意处置，但他保证他们基本上什么也不知道。”  
  
他沉默半晌，说：“我最后一次见到路易斯中士是在贝尔法斯特主城区的街道上，当时到处都是流弹，他让我去搜查一栋废弃建筑物。我进去之后，发现爱尔兰共和军的人就在里面等着我。直到三个月后我回到英国，才得知他一早就把我卖了。”  
  
邦德说不出话来。  
  
  
  
  
  
他到阳台上转了一圈，回来的时候马洛里还坐在沙发里，头发上的水汽基本给蒸干了。邦德一言不发，却一下把他搂到怀里来，紧紧地拥着，把电脑都给扫到了地上。  
  
马洛里从没跟人讲过这桩往事，一来是因为没有信任至此的人，二来他不愿让人觉得他在寻求同情。而面对邦德的话，这两个顾虑都荡然无存；那些音节好像自然而然就从嘴里跑出来了。  
  
邦德半跪在他身上，用力扣着他的腰，像是要把他掐断一般，但仍然小心避开了尚未愈合的几处擦伤。马洛里想安抚他，要他别跟一个二十多年前的死人置气（路易斯中士在他被俘后第五天死于唐郡的意外爆炸），却刚抬起手就感到脖颈一阵生疼：邦德咬了他。  
  
那孩子气的举动让马洛里不禁笑了，心窝里却弥漫开一股温热。  
  
“詹姆斯，你还埋怨我把你当作苏格兰猎犬。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
睡袍领口被往下扯了几寸，他又挨了一下咬，这回是在肩膀，紧跟着又是前胸，这一下咬得很是用力，令他不禁战栗起来，强忍着想蜷缩起的冲动，苦乐参半。邦德好像是想生啃了他似的。  
  
特工随即讨好地在他唇上啄了一下，忽然抬起头凝视着他，眼睛蓝得好似在燃烧一般：“你把我变得不再像我了，长官。但是真奇怪，我却这么高兴。”  
  
他喃喃地说完，拿指尖摩挲着马洛里的眉骨，又要凑过来亲他。后者却抓住他的手腕，引着他把手按在自己心口。  
  
 _怦、怦......_ 指尖下传来沉稳有力的搏动。邦德脸上露出一丝迷惑，但是渐渐地，他听出来了，眼睛忽而睁得好大。  
  
有些话马洛里永远不会告诉邦德，比如在他出现之前，他从不曾允许自己和另一个人如此亲近；比如是因为他躺在身边，给了他深深的慰藉，他才不会惧怕噩梦的惊扰；比如每当他望向他的双眼，都同时历经柔情与怀念——他仿佛又听到那段战火洗礼过的岁月所发出的惊心动魄的回响。  
  
他无法告诉邦德，他的到来消弭了多少孤独，又唤醒了多少渴望。他所能做的，也就惟有拉过他的手，让他感受掌心下逐渐加快的频率，然后告诉他——  
  
“这都是因你而起。”  
  
  
  
  
  
半夜的时候，邦德被他的手机给震醒了。他稍稍一动，身上泛起一阵令人相当愉快的轻微的疼痛，想到几个小时前的情景，不禁微微笑了。马洛里对他一向温柔克制，体贴有加，他可是费了好一番功夫才把那另一面给拽了出来，虽然代价是差点把枕套给咬坏，加上发出了那么一两声不太体面的啜泣，但是相当值得。  
  
毕竟事后他的长官有好好地安抚他，直把他摸得像只餍足的猫似的轻轻呜咽。  
  
他摸黑在旁边人嘴唇上轻啄了一下。今夜无风无雨，一派安谧，坐起来的一刹那，邦德却猛地感到了一股悄然的、森冷的寒意。  
  
他按捺下那股不安，拿起手机。在看到最新的那条信息时，血色迅速从他脸上褪尽了。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 这段对话出现在Casino Royale的剧本中，但电影正式播放时未做收录。
> 
> 2\. 英格兰遗产委员会在1981年时将此桥列为二级星登录建筑（Grade II*）
> 
> 3\. 都是度假胜地。


	12. 向死而生

邦德的车在英格兰南部的夜色里飞驰。开过达特福德的时候，他的时速是九十英里；到了梅德斯通，时速已经达到了一百二十英里，还在不断攀升。  
  
明天一早，交通部就在监控中看到有个人半夜在干线公路上疯狂飙车，接着他们就会发现这辆车属于女王麾下秘密情报局的007号特工，然后一通电话就会打给M，M接着把他叫到办公室去，劈头盖脸训斥他一通，再威胁他罚金从下月新水里出。  
  
但眼下，邦德根本顾不上这些了。  
  
他瞥了一眼卫星地图，上面显示他离他的目的地越来越近了。半个多小时前，这个坐标和一张照片被一齐发到了他手机上。照片中不是别人，正是邦德多年的中情局好友菲利克斯·莱特，被人绑在一张椅子上，满脸是血，失去了意识。  
  
没人能理解此刻邦德内心的焦灼。上次他们通话时，菲利克斯在波兰抓捕一个跨国走私犯。邦德请他查一查舒尔茨的时候，他很爽快地答应了。眼下，他想不出第二个事由，能让他的老朋友瞬间被绑架到多佛尔海港的一座废弃发电站里。  
  
一想到菲利克斯有可能是因为帮他才惨遭毒手，邦德的心脏就像被一根铁丝系住，又狠狠绞紧了一样。他此刻的模样想必十分吓人：路过布鲁克兰德边境检查站时，那个执勤的年轻人往降下的车窗里瞥了一眼，就哆嗦着、脸色苍白地放他过去了，什么也没问。  
  
邦德都能在脑海中描绘出他在身后抄起电话，结结巴巴的样子：“在M20公路上……一辆阿斯顿·马丁DBS……面目可疑，非常危险……没错……麻烦赶紧派人来……车牌号是XXXXX。”  
  
在将近凌晨一点的时候，他抵达了目的地。  
  
邦德降下车窗，抬眼望去。杜根妮丝发电厂像只钢铁巨兽那样趴在森寒的夜雾中，背后靠着绵延万里的白悬崖峭壁，脚下则是波涛翻涌的英吉利海峡。  
  
  
  
  
  
这座涡轮水电站修建于二战期间，又在1966年废弃，拆毁过程因为耗资巨大而终止。邦德在长达五英里的地下隧道系统里走了十多分钟，才找到电厂的主车间。  
  
他前脚刚挤进狭窄的铁门，后脚就听到呜呜的一阵轰响，一盏盏照明灯次第亮起，照亮了萧条的圆筒形厂房。环形管道上布满黝黑的机油，铁质楼梯锈迹斑驳，盘旋而上，通向顶部拆了一半的管制室。  
  
邦德向上看去，一瞬间心跳都几乎停止了。  
  
菲利克斯·莱特被绑在一根摇摇欲坠的栏杆上，在他脚下90英尺的深渊中，是巨大的涡轮扇发动机。  
  
在刺耳的轰鸣声中，转子逐渐苏醒，牵动着扇叶飞速地旋转起来。  
  
邦德把枪插回腰际，沿着颤巍巍的楼梯拾阶而上。狂风吹拂着他的衣摆，机台上的几张纸被卷进高速运转的机器里，一瞬间就被绞得粉碎。  
  
菲利克斯闭着眼睛，领口上沾满血污。邦德轻轻拍着他的老朋友的脸颊，唤了一声“菲利克斯？”  
  
没有应答。邦德动手割着他身上的绳子，一下、两下——粗硬的绳结最终崩断了。在涡轮扇嗡嗡的噪声里，邦德抬起他的一条手臂，横过自己的肩膀。  
  
他突然踉跄了一下，脚下的楼梯发出一声尖利的呻吟，从半空中轰然断裂开来。他下意识伸手去抓住什么，却扑了个空，身影直直地朝着狰狞的涡轮扇坠落下去。  
  
  
  
  
  
扇叶卷起了一股由下及上的狂风，巨大的风力几乎要把他活活抽碎。折断的半截楼梯栽进咆哮的发动机中，叮叮当当响个不停。  
  
邦德喘息着，半晌才堪堪睁开眼睛，望向圆形的顶空。  
  
他像只壁虎似的贴在环形的水泥墙壁上，一手紧紧环着他那不省人事的朋友。在被绞成肉泥的前一刻，他按下了手表中的一个按钮，一根结实的幼细金属线刹那间激射而出，顶部的钢钉牢牢地扎入墙体之中。  
  
这个小玩意儿是Q前段日子打造的，可承受超过800磅的拉力。  
  
邦德把脸贴在冰冷的墙上，深深地吸了口气，狂跳的心脏才平静下来。他拭了一把额头，指尖全是涔涔冷汗。  
  
跌向狂转的机器的那一刹那，他竟然想到了马洛里。他想到了那双温柔专著的眼睛，望着他的样子，就好像他是世界上最珍贵的存在。而在那最无助的一瞬，在意识到它们或许会因为他的缘故而蒙上哀伤时，他的心悲鸣不已。  
  
邦德眨掉眼睛里的汗水，拔枪瞄准残存的大半截楼梯的底部，扣下了扳机。  
  
子弹旋射而出。楼梯从根基部分应声而断，吱呀呀地倒向深渊。  
  
咔地一声巨响，叶片被碎裂的钢铁卡住了，转子徒劳地鼓动着，却慢慢地停了下来，直至一动不动。  
  
邦德估摸了一下距离，摘下手表，揽着菲利克斯纵身一跃。  
  
  
  
  
  
菲利克斯刚一苏醒，就逮着邦德，朝他倒了一大堆情报。邦德不得不打断他几次，防止他因为语速太快而背过气去。  
  
他把自己的手机递给邦德。屏幕上是一张监控拍下的影像——画面中有一间朴素的办公桌，一个略微眼熟的人影。窗台沐浴着阳光，落满了灰鸽子。  
  
“这是我们头儿，他今天清早的时候出事了。就在这间房子里，被炸了个粉碎。这是摄像头拍下的最后一张画面。”  
  
邦德微微哑然，随即说：“我很抱歉，菲利克斯。这是怎么回事？”  
  
“他当时正在追查舒尔茨，因为我们的人也损失了不少……这事情其实怪我。”他语气忽然沉重起来，“他是跟着我的报告指示去查的。”  
  
“你发现了什么？”  
  
菲利克斯讲道，因为在各个档案里都查不到“白鸦”的讯息，他忽然灵光一现，想从那些失踪的特工身上下手。  
  
“有个叫海特的，专门负责 ‘曙光（指美国高空侦察机）’相关的情报。为了更加保险，我们把他文件里的这个词的拼写打乱，按特定顺序重新排列。”他说，“我昨天突然想，他被抓走之后，那些人会不会已经盘问出来了什么？就在系统里搜这个拼写，竟然真的搜出来了。”  
  
邦德等着他继续往下说。  
  
“我在华沙的一家旅馆里，刚黑进他们系统，就被人打昏带走了，只来得及扫了一眼。有一条简讯里涵盖这个词，接收地点在欧洲东南部附近，而发送地点……”  
  
菲利克斯突然吞咽了一下，把声音艰难地往外挤，“我不知道我看错了没有，发送地点.......来自军情六处的主机。”  
  
“什么……？”  
  
“詹姆斯，我亲爱的朋友，你听我继续说。我可能看错了，也可能没有。总之我必须告诉你，你要小心身边的每一个人。”菲利克斯一把抓住他的手，“我甚至想劝你别继续查下去了。”  
  
“别开玩笑了。”  
  
“詹姆斯，我跟我们头头都是在试图黑进那个系统的时候出事的。”菲利克斯说，“触发了某种讯号，被雷达捕捉到之后，引爆了炸弹，引来了 ‘白鸦’的人。我都不知道那些见鬼的雷达埋在哪里。他妈的，哪里都有可能。詹姆斯，我到现在都不知道这个混蛋到底想要什么——”  
  
邦德从刚刚开始起就一言不发，缄默了有些时候了。清冷的海风拂过他的侧脸，他慢慢地开口，说道：“他想要我。”  
  
菲利克斯露出难以置信的表情。  
  
“你他妈在说什么？”  
  
“他想报复我，他亲口这么说的。他曾经逮到我一次，把我放走了，但是放话说非弄死我不可。他大概想慢慢来吧。”邦德说道，脑海中又浮现出“白鸦”那张令人胆寒的脸。一阵怒火烧灼着他的心。他恨死了这个人，为了某种残忍的把戏留着他的命，专挑他身边的无辜人下手。  
  
他的朋友立刻张开口。  
  
“听着，菲利克斯，”邦德轻声说，“但凡你还珍惜我们的友谊，就照我说的去做。你一定别再管这事了。这事情因我而起，就该由我来解决他。我受够了看着无辜的人因为我而送命了。”  
  
菲利克斯看了他半天，忽然苦笑了一下：“那你准备怎么做？”  
  
邦德注视着港口处进进出出的驳船。灯塔伫立在远海的夜雾中，像一颗失落的星辰。转过头来的时候，他的神色奇异地平静：“跟我回伦敦。我还有件事情要做。”  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德把菲利克斯送到了自己在切尔西的公寓楼下，驱车开向库特德克公寓。他的老朋友方才说的那一番话正在他心中缓慢沉淀。如果一切属实，那么秘密情报局里至少还有一名内奸（会是梅兰德的同伙吗？），而他身边的人全部危机四伏。  
  
一想到他们有可能查着查着就被半空飞来的一枚铝燃烧弹炸成碎片，邦德的胃就翻搅起来。  
  
他忽然想道，“白鸦”或许是想要邦德自己送上门来，所以放过了他一次、两次，为了留着他的命以供日后计划，不惜把科波拉庭园杀了个干净。在弗兰茨的公寓里，他说了什么？ _“我觉得还是放着让你自己慢慢发现比较好。”_  
  
他一边开车，一边思索着，不知那会是个什么计划。  
  
 _等到了那一天，你会很希望我刚刚扣下了扳机的......_  
  
邦德停好车，上了楼。  
  
不过短短半个月的时间，他已经对这座公寓了若指掌，比自己的家还要熟悉。一楼是起居室、餐厅和厨房，二楼则是书房和卧室。楼梯间悬挂着一幅蒙哥马利元帅的肖像画，茶几上时不时就会有一本格雷厄姆·格林所著的小说。他一边往楼上走去，一边感到这些微小的，他都不知道自己还记得的细枝末节，通通朝他汹涌而来。  
  
邦德先去了书房。M的电脑没关（虽说即使关了他也黑得进去），他在各个文件夹和系统中快速浏览着，最终找到了那些失踪在“间谍猎人”手中的特工名单，把所有相关信息都删干净，包括他自己两天前刚写好的，关于“白鸦”和马丁·舒尔茨的报告。  
  
做完这一切后，他阖上电脑放回原来的位置，下楼去了客厅。  
  
灯开着，他的上司坐在沙发里，微微蹙着眉，一副本不想睡着却还是屈服给了困意的模样。邦德看着灯光流过马洛里略微凌乱的头发、微颤的长睫毛和秀挺的鼻梁，忽然间有种难以遏制的冲动，想要最后再偷偷吻一吻他，却逼迫自己停在原地，注视着他，唇角慢慢掀起一个苦涩的微笑。  
  
马洛里总是让他惊讶。从不会有人在仲冬的夜晚为他留着一盏灯，等他回来；一如他至今也难以置信，世界上竟有人比他还挂念他的生死，比他自己还在乎他会不会疼。他令他觉得，他不止是MI6的一份高价资产，而是个活生生的人。他的伤痛与渴望，都被他揽到手中，奉若至珍。  
  
他突然意识到，马洛里究竟给了他什么。不光是危急之时的庇护之所，不仅是众叛亲离时笃定的信任。不仅是安全感、慰藉与希望......  
  
邦德的心脏猛地一阵紧缩，几乎没法呼吸。他早就已经把这间公寓——把这个人所在的地方——当做了他的家。  
  
在他早已不配有安定的生活的时候，马洛里给了他一个归宿。  
  
邦德站在他面前，屏着呼吸，足足有两三分钟，什么也不做，就只是那么一眨不眨地凝视着他。灯光流过马洛里略微凌乱的头发、微颤的睫毛和秀挺的鼻梁，邦德忽然间好想最后再吻一吻他，却强迫自己停下。他心里因为自己将要做的事情而盈满痛楚，不得不紧紧揪住领口，防止它震裂他的胸膛，洒得到处都是。  
  
特工在这黄昏一般的灯光里，伸出手去，指尖在微微发颤......然后，在能够碰到眼前人的最后一刻，收回了。  
  
邦德短暂地闭上眼睛，再睁开，然后他倾身摇醒了马洛里。  
  
他的上司微微动弹了一下，像不设防的动物那样模糊地哼了一声，睁开眼睛。邦德亲眼看着他的眼睛慢慢聚焦在他身上，接着泛出一丝温柔。他的心脏狠狠地颤抖了一下——他残损不堪的灵魂，竟能换来这样的凝视。  
  
仅仅只有那么一瞬，他忽然好恨他。这让他接下来要说的话，不知难了有多少倍。  
  
邦德退开来几步，靠在墙上。他沉默了一会儿，冷不防地说：“我没法再这样做了。”  
  
马洛里迷惑不解地看着他。  
  
“结束吧，这一切。我没法......我不想再这样了。”  
  
“结束什么， _詹姆斯？_ ”  
  
邦德转开脸，不敢去看他的表情。不敢去看那双眼睛里的震惊、难过、失望……  
  
“就这所有一切，我们的关系。自从我被陷害以来，这些......”他笨拙地吞咽，所有词语都在舌尖给搅乱了，说不出口。他到底还是看了马洛里一眼，立刻觉得心脏被撕裂了。马洛里的神情就好像被他最亲近最信赖的人狠狠捅了一刀，没有仇恨和怒火，只有茫然和一丝微微的受伤。  
  
邦德不管不顾地继续讲下去，只要再停下来，他一定会痛得没法开口。他不去思考，也没法思考，就只管一股脑地往下说：  
  
“你不明白吗？我是个特工，我不能这样生活，这会毁了我的职业。我都快没法工作了。”他说，“我就只是不能。我很...我很抱歉。“  
  
他一口气说完，立刻转过身去，往门口走。马洛里一直站在他身后，什么都没说——邦德真宁肯他发火，把他骂得狗血喷头，可是他却轻抿着嘴唇，任由沉默无止境地蔓延开来，再摧毁一切。  
  
邦德迈出一步，被地毯绊了一下。哐啷啷一声，他狼狈地跌了下去，把手边的一张小茶几弄翻了。他摔得头晕眼花，却完全没感到痛，飞快地站了起来。直到把门在身后重重关上时，都没再回头去看一眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
一辆银白色的轿车转过切尔西花园的街道，朝菲利克斯·莱特驶来。他在夜色中慢吞吞地爬行着——他一度怀疑了一下这辆车到底能不能开这么慢——最后在他身边停下了。  
  
邦德打开车门，走了出来。  
  
夜风拂乱了他的金发，但最引人注目的还是他的双眼。那双蓝眼睛里有什么彻底熄灭了。它们黯淡无光地直视着他，却好像在看着什么别的地方，在看着别的人。菲利克斯不禁问道：“你怎么啦，干什么去了？”  
  
邦德犹豫了一下，说：“我去告别。”  
  
菲利克斯明白他的意思，不知该怎么安慰他，只好开玩笑地说：“还是这么有保护欲哪，詹姆斯。这回又是哪个幸运女郎？”  
  
邦德又语塞了，最终摇了摇头：“没有关系，都结束了。”  
  
他靠在车身上。菲利克斯知道那双冷峻的眼睛正在一刻不停地思考着、盘算着，如何将敌人一网打尽，为此不惜搭上自己的性命。  
  
空气尴尬地凝固了一会儿，菲利克斯叹了口气，从口袋里摸出打火机，替邦德点了支烟。邦德接了过来，缩着肩膀，默默地抽着，身影似是融到了夜色里。  
  
不知怎么，菲利克斯觉得他没有见过比这还要孤独的画面了。  
  
在他看来，他的这位朋友简直就和那扑火的飞蛾是一模一样的。不过是为了体会爱的滋味，他就心甘情愿地走向毁灭，一次又一次。  
  
邦德突然说道：“我明天需要去趟阿尔巴尼亚。不能让MI6的人知道。”  
  
“阿尔巴尼亚？”  
  
“我知道 ‘白鸦’在哪里了。舒尔茨在审问的时候频频提到 ‘双头鹰’这个词，我一直以为它是某个人的代号，从没想过有可能是代表哪个国家（注1）。”  
  
菲利克斯点了点头：“那你是觉得你们那儿有内奸喽？”  
  
“我情愿这么想，”邦德心不在焉地掸了掸烟灰，“解决方法我也想好了。明早我会给M递交一份辞呈，这个人发现我跟六处彻底没关系了之后，应该就能把注意力放在我身上了。”  
  
菲利克斯本能地觉得M大概不会太喜欢他这个举动，但很明智地未发一言。  
  
一支烟很快燃尽了。  
  
詹姆斯驱车离开之后，菲利克斯摇了摇头，给自己在CIA的同伴发了一条简讯，让他们把东欧那个电脑系统的相关信息全部用加密邮件的方式发给他的朋友。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德有好一阵子不曾回到他自己的公寓了。不知怎地，他好像从未对这个住所产生某种心灵上的连结——他称它为“我的地方”、“我的住处”，能不回去就不回去。有次莫尼彭尼来拜访他，刚一进门，她就惊呼道：“你是不是刚搬进来？”  
  
他在黑暗中把车钥匙扔到茶几上，透过阳台双开门的窗玻璃，注视着夜色深沉的伦敦，机械性地去解西装外套的第一颗纽扣。  
  
他的手碰到了那条领带——那条最初由马洛里为他戴上的深蓝色领带。他呆住了，猛地把它狠狠把它扯下来，举在眼前，好像它跟他有仇一样。邦德望了一眼刚升起的壁炉，那一刻由衷地在想，他是否有勇气把它丢到火堆里去。  
  
最终他放过了这块可怜的布料，随手搁到一旁。窗外冷月高悬，他维持着站立的姿势，看着树影参差地摇动——  
  
他的手机响了。邦德骤然一惊，如梦初醒似的低下头。他看到屏幕上的名字，浑身过电似的轻颤了一下，犹豫了一会儿，按下了接听键。  
  
他张了张口，起初一点声音也没发出来。  
  
“……长官。”  
  
“007。”  
  
邦德哽了一下，用力吞咽着。他已经忘了马洛里也会用这样的声音对他说话，冷淡、刻板、遥不可及。就好像他们之间从未有过逾越上司下属之外的关系。痛楚来得又急又猛，像一根长钉钉进心脏，他突然间都喘不过气来。  
  
“我要说的是有关你复职的事情。”  
  
他沉默地把手机扣在耳边，却一个字都没听进去。马洛里继续说道：“下面是几个MI6复职评估表上的常规问题。”他顿了一顿，“你是否已准备好再次在秘密情报局供职了？”  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
“你是否决心继续为英格兰献身，且承担所有的风险？”  
  
“至死不渝。”  
  
然后，电话那边也突兀地沉默了。邦德的心悬了起来。  
  
“最后一个问题是关于你个人的——你如何评价自己目前的状态？”  
  
“.........”  
  
“007？你还在听吗？你还好吗？”  
  
邦德呆住了：“我……”他的嘴唇颤抖着，“我很......”  
  
他突然惊愕地发现，泪水不知什么时候已经无声无息地淌满他的脸颊。不算天幕庄园的那次，他已经有二十多年没哭过了。  
  
邦德立刻把电话拿开了些，用力地捂住嘴，没有发出一丝声音。渐渐地，他平静了下来，再开口时，他对着手机说话时的嗓音，没有一丝裂缝：“我很好。”  
  
电话挂断了。  
  
邦德坐在黑暗里，怔怔地望着眼前的某个点。他好像又听到谢弗告诉他的话： _不管是什么关系，不管是什么人——到最后总是会失去的。_  
  
那一刹那，他也蓦地明白了，为何爱是如此危险，为何它被所有做这一份职业的人列为禁忌。  
  
它可以在一朝一夕间，轻而易举把人摧毁。  
  
邦德躺到沙发上，睡眠来得比他想象得要快得多。转眼间月落日升，待到拂晓的第一缕晨光施施然拂过他的眼睑时，他又变回了那个心无旁骛、随时为英格兰从容赴死的007号特工。  
  
且没有了弱点。  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 阿尔巴尼亚国旗上绘有一只黑色的双头雄鹰，故此阿尔巴尼亚也有“山鹰之国”之称。


	13. 在拉纳河畔（上）

他在晨昏晦暝交替的时刻醒来。站在窗前凝望切尔西寂静的街道时，邦德意识到或许唯有死亡才能抹去马洛里在他身体和灵魂上留下的痕迹。因为他之所以辗转难眠，是由于他已然不适应一个人入睡的感觉了。  
  
他给自己灌了些酒。眩晕几乎是立刻就来，席卷走了他内心难耐的悲伤和渴望被人抱着的愚蠢念头。邦德昏昏沉沉地倒回床上，把被子拉过肩头。他都快忘了，伦敦的夜晚竟也能这么寒冷。  
  
他陷入梦乡之际，好像又听到了马洛里的声音，在问他“007？你还好吗？” ** _我一点也不好。_** 他那被酒精冲散的潜意识喃喃地回应。 _ **我觉得很冷。我想要到你身边去。我想我是爱上你啦，真糟糕……**_ 他翻来覆去想着，却也模糊地庆幸自己刚刚没有把这些荒唐话和盘托出。那些对人类来说再本能不过的情感，全部是他的禁忌。  
  
而那往日曾成为他唯一的慰藉的嗓音，此刻想起来却是如此锥心刺骨。邦德翻了个身，抓起枕头蒙在脑袋上；声音终于渐渐散去了。他抓着枕套的手慢慢松开，垂落到一边去。他睡着了。  
  
  
  
第二天一清早，他就驱车赶去了素有“世纪大厦”之称的军情六处总部大楼。十二月初的伦敦，泰晤士河上飘着一层冰结的雾气。邦德路过沃克斯豪尔大桥的时候，有个流浪汉坐在街对面弹手风琴，嘴里喃喃着一句魏尔伦的诗：“秋日的小提琴那长长的呜咽，用单调的忧郁刺伤我的心......”  
  
MI6或许仍有内奸这一事实深深扎根在他心里，结出不详的幼芽，而他花了一晚上，决定必须把它拔去不可。如今这拔除的方法就藏在他上衣的口袋里。  
  
他思考了一夜，最终决定非这么做不可——能够让“地鼠”相信MI6不再干涉“白鸦”的案件的唯一方式，就是他跟它完全脱离关系。只要“白鸦”认为情报局在试图调查他，像菲利克斯和他头头一样，他一准会再次下手。他说得很清楚——“如果别人非想要插手进来，那只好把他们一个个都杀掉了。”  
  
邦德把辞呈拿出来，踏进去往八楼的电梯，又扫了一遍内容。那上面大致写道，最近的事件令他意识到，自近年来屡次将部门乃至整个机构卷入麻烦之中，心中有愧，只好引咎辞职。  
  
辞呈拿在手里沉重得像是铅块。如果M批准的话，兴许这就是他最后一次以职员的身份在这栋建筑物里行走活动了，也是最后一次作为下属站在那张办公桌前。这张纸将会解除他们最后的关系——这之后，他们之间就什么也没有了。以后哪怕是在摄政公园偶然碰面，大概出于某种保密条例，都得装作互不认识。  
  
邦德坐在莫尼彭尼办公桌对面的椅子里，没精打采地低着头，像是坐在医院急诊室外头那些刚拿到死亡通知书的家属一样。  
  
“他可以见你了。”  
  
以往没有哪次，面对着这扇门的时候，像此刻这样让他心中酸楚。最难的不是将辞职信递给马洛里，而是要面对着他，却要假装过去半个多月的相处从没存在过。  
  
那些爱与恨、生与死、阴谋与是非；那些肝胆相照的慰藉、唇齿相依的温存......  
  
邦德推开门走了进去。  
  
“早上好，007，请坐吧。你有什么事？”  
  
邦德站在原地，低垂着眼睛说道：“长官，我来是为了请您批准我辞职。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
邦德深吸了口气，把辞呈放在办公桌上：“长官，我是说我想——”  
  
“我见鬼的当然知道你想说什么！”  
  
邦德吃惊地抬起头来，愣了一愣：“我的想法和考量都写在信里了，还请您——”  
  
“我允许你说话了吗？是谁在管这个地方？”噼里啪啦的一阵响，M把桌上的东西全拂到了地上，然后拿起他的辞呈，“‘与其让00部门丢脸、令您蒙羞……’ 这都是什么活见鬼的话？你脑子是不是出了问题？”  
  
邦德吓得一动不敢动。马洛里从来没这么吼过他。  
  
“说什么没法胜任这份工作......彻头彻尾的蠢货！今早我还在跟白厅的大臣辩论，力图证明00部门并非是他们想象他那样，让他们明白你为这个国家所做的贡献......然后你就给我送来了这一堆懦弱逃避责任的胡话，你到底在想什么？你把这一切都当作玩笑吗？”马洛里又吼了一通，把那张辞职信啪地一声拍到桌上。  
  
他发起火来的样子真的很可怕。有一阵子，邦德几乎不知道该说什么，舌头像是打结了，最后，他低下头去，嗫喏地说道：“我很抱歉，长官......”  
  
“现在倒知道抱歉来了！”  
  
邦德乖乖闭上了嘴，盯着脚下地毯的纹路。他忽然庆幸自己当初服役时的军官不是马洛里，否则肯定要吃尽苦头。他的上司冷着脸，斥责他“拿自己的职业生涯开玩笑”，告诉他不管是现在还是未来，他都不会批准这样的“无理要求”。  
  
狂风暴雨之后，马洛里冷静了下来，把地毯上的东西一样样捡起，看也不看他一眼：“你还有什么事吗？”  
  
“没有了，长官，我——”  
  
“那就赶紧给我滚出去。”马洛里走回到椅子里，“还有，把这玩意儿也一起带走。”  
  
他指了指桌面。邦德把辞呈收起来，咬了咬牙，在临走前到底还是回过头去看了一眼。马洛里已经埋首到一堆报告里，不经意间抬头对上他的视线。怒火已于他眼中散去，就如隔夜那晚一样，遥远、平静。过去那半个月的柔情，已经尽数蒸发，徐徐散去。  
  
那双眼睛或许再也不会对他展露笑意了。阖上门之后，他忽然好想贴着门板滑坐下去，像小时候那样把自己深深蜷缩起来，藏到阴影之中。那股冲动来势汹汹，但也转瞬即逝。  
  
  
  
马洛里把十一月份的财政报表放到一旁，不得不停下来休息一会儿，用手撑住了额角，还是头晕目眩。他睡得并不好，可他总不能不来上班，理由就是他的混蛋男朋友兼下属昨天晚上跟他分手了。  
  
内线电话响了。他接起来，里面传来Q的声音：“长官，您交代我的巩固防火墙的工作刚刚已经完成了。”  
  
“辛苦你了，Q。”  
  
“另外，长官，我有事情想要问。是关于007的。”  
  
一听到这个代号马洛里就头疼。“他怎么了？”  
  
“哦没什么，只是今天在办公室外面看到他了，像条流浪狗似的在走廊游荡，也不说话。您不觉得这有点让人担心吗？”  
  
马洛里说：“我没记错的话，他一直都那样吧。”  
  
“恐怕不是。前几天他来上班的时候还笑逐颜开的，好像中了几百万。今天他就突然又变回以前的样子了，一副冷冰冰的面瘫脸。长官，你做了什么？”  
  
马洛里感到一阵没来由的冤屈：“什么叫我做了什么？”  
  
“这，呃。”轮到Q语塞了。他总不能说因为他觉得除了M之外没人有这个本事。他本能觉得他上司可能不会对这句话当作赞赏来看。  
  
“听着，Q，你要是这么想知道，何不自己去问他呢？”马洛里略微粗暴地说，然后就摔上了电话。  
  
  
  
与此同时，邦德已经登上了一架飞往阿尔巴尼亚首都地拉那的湾流G50商务客机。它从伦敦希斯罗机场起飞，此刻正横跨亚德里亚海上空。一道道金光从云层之中直射而过，洒向遥远澄澈的海湾。  
  
对于试图辞职的结果，他不能说没感到挫败。但在八卦传得比情报还快的MI6，相信现在差不多所有人都知道他跟M闹了分歧。他希望这或多或少能让内奸觉得，他们至少不可能在密谋什么。  
  
邦德凝望着窗外。他感到内心深处，所有那些属于人类的特质和情感都好像已经死去了，再也找不见了。他不再为黎明的曙光感到振奋，一如他对自己活着的事实无动于衷。他意识到，自己现在的模样正是军情六处所青睐的：无欲无求、无情无爱的一柄利器，只往女王指令的方向挥出。  
  
为了这一天，他已经等了很久。数月以来的第一次，命运之轮终于转到了他这一边，他找到了一条可以把他直接引向“白鸦”的线索。他的老朋友说，流失的情报发送地在欧洲东南部，而舒尔茨在审讯中则频频吐出阿尔巴尼亚语的单词。阿尔巴尼亚！他怎么会才意识到呢？在这个占地不足三万平方公里的国家，他将一定会逮到这名困扰了他许久、带给了他诸多梦魇的敌人，亲手把他送进地狱。  
  
他瞒着军情六处和M，把所有人推开，就是为了这么一天。特工想道。他不会再允许“白鸦”伤害任何一个他爱的人。  
  
飞机徐徐降落在特蕾莎修女国际机场。  
  
一下飞机，邦德就找到了他的线人。这名年轻的CIA小伙子忧心忡忡地在咖啡馆跟他见了面：“我恐怕事情没那么顺利。你要找的人不肯见你。”  
  
“你是说他？”邦德在手机里调出一张照片，递给他。照片里的人代号叫作“毒虫”，掌握着地中海一带最庞大的犯罪集团之一。不光如此，他还为东欧的犯罪组织充当掮客和顾问的角色。数年以来，不知经他之手成交过多少笔不见光的生意。  
  
这就是为什么邦德决定见一见他。一个对地下王国举足轻重的人物，是不可能不知道“白鸦”和他肮脏的小组织的。特工的目的，就是要从对方口中，套出敌人的信息。  
  
邦德谢过了他的线人，并告诉对方他准有办法让“毒虫”非见他不可，就把他打发走了。他用了一整天的时间重新构想了一下计划，站在横贯城市中央的拉纳河岸，看着落日的余晖徐徐浸没在水中。  
  
这之后，邦德按照情报指示，来到“毒虫”的工厂，越过铁栅栏，打破仓库的窗户，往里面投掷了一枚铝燃烧弹，全程确保自己的脸被监控探头清晰地拍了下来。他躲到树后，看着火灰飞蹿而起，悠悠然地离开了。  
  
傍晚九点的时候，他来到当地一家酒吧，点了一杯伏特加混马丁尼，坐在那里等着“毒虫”的人找上门来。果不其然，不出半小时，酒吧外面就出现了几个蒙面男子。他们很有耐心地等着邦德喝完，等到他一出门，就说：  
  
“我恐怕你得跟我们走一趟。”  
  
邦德看看四周。有好些个行人面露惧怕之色，朝他投来同情的目光。他乖乖钻进了捷豹车的后座，任由他们往他脑袋上罩了个黑布袋子。  
  
  
  
“毒虫”的办公室装修得很气派，桌椅全部都是上等玫瑰木做的。百叶窗拉得严丝合缝。那些人把邦德按到一把椅子上，对他进行了非常彻底的搜身。邦德早料到会如此，故而什么都没带。那些人收走了他的手机和浅薄，接着就站到门口，柱子似的一动不动了。  
  
“毒虫”用黑眼睛打量着邦德。他太阳穴上有一个小蝎子刺青，两条浓眉紧蹙。邦德摆出一副诚惶诚恐的表情，说道：“先生......”  
  
他话音未落，“毒虫”就打断他，冷冷一笑：“你很厉害嘛。”他的一个手下突然上前，把特工从椅子里拽起来，按到了地上。另一个身躯庞大的手下站到了邦德面前，手里拎着一把可怖的钉锤。被那玩意儿杀掉准会是世界上最痛苦的死法之一。  
  
“你知不知道你害我损失了多少钱？”“毒虫”柔声说，“我本来想立刻杀了你的，但我实在是有点好奇。从来没有人敢胆大包天地上门找死。”  
  
邦德用可怜兮兮的声音哀求道：“先生，对不起，您的损失我一定双倍赔偿。我是不得已才为之的。您不肯见我，我也没办法啊……”他随即搬出了早就准备好的说辞，几近声泪俱下地控诉说，他本来是英国“魔鬼帮”的成员之一，可惜最近遭人出卖，整个老巢被情报局端了个彻底。他逃过一劫，心有不甘，打听道“毒虫”手上有不少人脉，于是不远万里来寻求他的帮助。  
  
“毒虫”静静地听他讲完，把两只脚搁到办公桌上，点了一支雪茄，“如果你想要钱，那我没有。我们库存本来就紧张，被你一炸，不知又亏了多少。”  
  
“我真的很抱歉，先生。等我们谈完，让您的秘书见我一面就行了。我会立刻解决这个问题。”  
  
“这个可以安排。”“毒虫”说。  
  
“得知那个叛徒还逍遥自在地满世界乱晃，就叫我受不了。”邦德说，“我一天不杀掉他，一天就没法合眼睡觉。请您介绍给我一个能够干净利索办这事的人。事实上，我听说有这么个代号叫作‘白鸦’的，似乎是不二之选。”  
  
“毒虫”露出高深莫测的微笑，起先没有应声，而是若有所思地凝视着他。室内安静下来。邦德对上那双探究的、饶有兴味的黑眼睛，内心突然战栗了一下，一股寒意油然而生。从那双狡诈、残忍的眼睛里，闪过了什么让他极为不舒服的东西。  
  
“毒虫”随即遣散了他的手下，提出要带领这位“诚恳的朋友”在他的工厂里转转。  
  
  
  
工厂沿河而建，这夜晴朗无云，群星挂在南方的天空，月光则似磷火一般在水面闪烁。“毒虫”告诉邦德，自己的工厂是阿尔巴尼亚境内最大的制毒厂之一，因为所有的生产都在地下进行，所以税务局、环保局和蠢货警察从没看出过什么端倪。走过一片黑魆魆的树林时，邦德看到脚边横七竖八倒着几个废弃的冷却塔，上面印着褪色的“甲基苯丙胺溶液”字样。  
  
毫无疑问，每年有无数冰毒和海洛因从这座工厂生产而出，经由驳船流向世界各地的港口，销往天涯海角。  
  
“我的朋友，你这么诚心诚意求我帮忙，我不想显得太无情。”林间雾气弥漫，烟囱破云而出，耸立在冷月之下；“毒虫”慢条斯理地继续道，“更何况，英国有我们不少客户，而该死的皇家海军近几年越来越狠，上周在南安普敦炸沉了我们一艘货船。我在想，如果你能帮忙......”  
  
“那是毫无疑问的。”  
  
“毒虫”满意地点点头：“我看得出来，你是个可靠的好家伙。我也确实认识你说的那个人，能够帮你除掉你的叛徒，且绝不露一丝马脚。但我还是觉得，他可能不会答应你。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“毒虫”停了下来，他的一双小黑眼睛在夜雾真叫人捉摸不透：“他并不是谁都帮，准确来说，只帮那些他感兴趣的。我恐怕……你不会是他有兴趣的类型。不过……”  
  
“不过？”  
  
“我跟他有些交情，你知道。如果我劝劝他，兴许能让他改变主意。”他说完，错了搓掌心，嘴角有些邪恶地向上勾起，同时用有些暧昧的眼神掂量着特工。  
  
邦德也止住了步伐，盯着他看，忽然明白了他在暗示什么，而那认知令他一阵作呕。他不是没遇到过对他感兴趣的敌人——他的工作有时候要求他甚至得去引诱他们，比如现在——但从来没有哪一次像此刻这样，令他浑身发麻。  
  
“我明白了。”他勉强点了点头。  
  
“毒虫”拍了拍他的肩膀，用温柔而贪婪的声音说：“好孩子。明天在我家里会有一场宴会，我在这个地区的盟友都会来。组建人脉的好机会，你可千万别错过了。七点半，不要迟到，我保证后天这个时候，你再也无须为那个叛徒操心了。”他递给邦德一张名片，“还有，不要带武器。”  
  
“毒虫”把他领到工厂大门口，之后就回去了。夜光里的拉纳河柔波荡漾，邦德凝视着漆黑的河面，把名片掏出来反复看了看。他从不享受杀人的感觉，但是他已经在想象给“毒虫”的脑袋开个洞的情景了。  
  
  
  
走回地拉那广场酒店的时候，夜色骤然转阴，寒风砭骨。邦德把防风领翻起来，慢吞吞地钻进旋转门，直奔吧台。他点了一杯双份波旁酒，慢慢饮下，坐在那里思索着明天要怎么办。  
  
一想到有个对他心怀不轨的恐怖分子正在几公里外喜滋滋地等着他投怀送抱，他就一阵反胃。而即便不愿承认，邦德心中也存有一丝不安。回想起“毒虫”残忍的、贪婪的眼神，他登时不寒而栗。  
  
厌恶与抗拒过后，疲惫铺天盖地涌来。邦德竭力想保持清醒，但困意还是渐渐占了上风。他就记得把手机拿了出来，胡乱地戳了几下，之后就失去了意识。  
  
是酒保把他叫醒的：“先生，您不能睡在这里。”  
  
邦德睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地说了声抱歉，低头去看亮起的手机屏幕。他扫了一眼，顿时吓了一跳，立刻清醒了过来。  
  
屏幕上正是马洛里的通讯界面。邦德恍惚地凝视着它，一下子想起了睡着之前他在想什么。他被困苦与无助吞没的时候，下意识就把M的号码调了出来，就那么瞅着它，慢慢地、苦涩地笑了。那一刹他在想，他愿意付出一切，只为了在这一刻仍然可以拨通马洛里的电话。  
  
只为了在这一刻依然可以听一听他的声音，从中不顾一切地汲取慰藉。  
  
可是哪怕他给出仅有的全部，也无法使它发生。他已经不再有这个权利了。  
  
邦德关掉手机，庆幸自己在最后一刻也没有失去理智。他慢慢地走向旋转楼梯，回到自己的房间，把门在身后关上。  
  



	14. 在拉纳河畔（下）

第十三章 在拉纳河畔（下）  
  
在斯坎德培广场尽头种着一片洁白的山茶花田，入冬之后，便动辄盛开得轰轰烈烈，远远望去好似雪原一般。每到日暮时分，绛红色的晚霞姗姗来临时，就仿佛雪在燃烧。  
  
这一天，阿尔巴尼亚首都寒风萧瑟，将挂在路灯杆上的山鹰旗帜都给撕扯了下来。詹姆斯·邦德沿着铁灰色的街道走向城郊，神色如常，好像丝毫不为寒冷所动。然而那原因也只有他自己知道：当一个人的心彻底冰封之后，就再也不觉得冷了。  
  
出门之前，他对着镜子好好端详自己的面容。这是一张称不上有多么英俊得惊世骇俗的脸，他却深谙如何令它充满魅力的法子。他知道怎么笑能让自己显得最为迷人，摆出什么样的表情又能招来什么样的目标。邦德凝视着自己，忽然从心底涌起一股厌恶。  
  
在他手中，什么最终都会变为手段和武器。这个职业早已湮灭了他浑身上下最后一丝真诚。  
  
他选了一件出自伦敦萨维尔街的、剪裁精良的深灰色西装，又配上一条深蓝色的丝绸领带，很好地衬出他浅蓝色的眼睛。那面上的憔悴神色是怎么也无法抹去的，不过邦德想道，“毒虫”反正也不会在意这个。那恶棍大概还希望他越软弱越好……  
  
他转了个弯，沿着浅浅的山坡往下走。在一条蜿蜒小径的尽头，伫立着的就是“毒虫”的庄园。这座仿英国摄政时期风格的建筑有一扇大铁门，一片宽阔的景观草坪，苍翠的四周长满茂密的冷杉。  
  
邦德穿过铁门，听到灯火通明的房子里传来的喧闹声。他明白他正往地狱的魔窟走去。  
  
  
  
特工站在宴会厅的角落里。在他跟前，几个犯罪组织的头目已经热烈地讨论了二十分钟，有关怎么贿赂警察，怎么在交货时神不知鬼不觉克扣出一点儿来，以及哪里可以进口到胺盐酸盐、碘以及红磷（注：都是制毒的原料）。邦德对此兴致寥寥，只是觉得要是能把这一房子的人都端了，准能立下好大一笔功勋。  
  
“毒虫”到现在还没现身。  
  
这时其中一个人开始抱怨一九九九年的时候，皇家海军“邓肯”号重创了他们的海上运输线，让他们的货船吃尽了苦头。邦德听得饶有兴味，因为他就是那艘45型驱逐舰上的总指挥。对于那次缉毒任务他可是记忆犹新。  
  
“我的朋友，我可找了你半天。你在笑什么，这么开心？”  
  
邦德浑身一僵，慢慢转过头去。“毒虫”笑容可掬地同他握了握手，接着把他领到那几个人面前，介绍说他是“他们在英国的朋友。”  
  
客套几句过后，那些人又继续之前的声讨。邦德克制着不要上前去，彬彬有礼地告诉他们，他就是当年那个指挥舰队狠狠收拾过他们的年轻海军军官，而他因此被授予的圣乔治和圣米迦勒杰出贡献勋章还躺在他书房抽屉的一个丝绒盒子里呢。  
  
好在“毒虫”这时开口了，从他痴迷的神色看来，他无疑对特工寡言少语的羞涩模样很是受用。“我和这位先生还有点事要商量，”他说，把邦德往旋转楼梯带去，顺势把手也搁在了他腰上。远离人群后，就越搂越紧。  
  
“先生......”  
  
“哎，不要急嘛。我可没忘你交代的事。”“毒虫”说，依然笑眯眯的。特工光顾着恶心，根本不记得这一路是怎么走过来的，一扇雪梨木门已然近在咫尺。詹姆斯呆了一呆，伴随着一阵沉重的冰冷，意识到这是“毒虫”的卧室。  
  
“我真的很希望您能把他的名字告诉我。”  
  
“说了别急嘛，乖。”“毒虫”说道，“把门关上。”  
  
邦德旋上了插销。“毒虫”立刻凑上前来，把他按到门板上，手在他身上来回摸索，又掐又拧的。特工阵阵颤抖，忍耐得双腿发软。他真庆幸自己这一天什么都没吃，否则现在会吐得满地都是。  
  
“毒虫”显是注意不到这个，用力把他从门上拽到跟前，狠狠掼在床对面的一座柜子上，铜制镶板哗哗震响，而抽屉的银把手硌得他发痛。邦德把手攥得好紧，嘴唇快咬出血来，这样才不至于回手就抄起柜子上的大花瓶把“毒虫”砸个头破血流。  
  
那恶棍显然对他心里转着的念头一无所知，光顾着欣赏自己的猎物。他在眼前人身上摸来摸去，沉迷那温热结实的触感，几乎能分辨出肌理流畅柔韧的线条。他随即把手从西装下摆里伸了进去，一边说道：“你是个聪明人，我看得出来。我就喜欢这样的。你不知道我每天要忍受多少饭桶。”  
  
他又一次流露出迷恋的神色，望着眼前这双眼睛。他从没见过这么纯粹的蓝。那澄澈的色泽让他确信，这个不可思议地吸引他的男人心中曾有着无比单纯的一面，在很久远的以前，只是后来叫什么给埋葬了。  
  
詹姆斯笑了一笑。他配合地挺直腰身，让“毒虫”继续摸自己。他真恨不得死了算了。  
  
  
  
  
  
如果詹姆斯能够知道，他并不是此刻唯一一个饱受煎熬的人，他或许能好受许多。此刻在伦敦的MI6八楼，办公室里飘满了紧张的气息。Q坐在他的顶头上司旁边，两个人神情一模一样的凝重。  
  
Q凝重是担心自己要被炒了，而马洛里的原因多多少少有点见不得人。不过Q能猜出个八九不离十，反正是跟某个从来不叫人省心的下属有关。  
  
马洛里此刻不断回想起前一天的情形。他明白007总是我行我素，可他怎么也想不通他为什么突然要辞职。更不要说当时007的模样和举动令他除了疑惑以外，更有种隐隐担忧的感觉（不是说他没去克制）。他想着想着，更早前时候的回忆纷至沓来，引得心头一阵痛楚。  
  
Q清清嗓子。  
  
马洛里揉揉额角，转过头去看他：“没准你说得对，可能007是有了什么问题。你瞧，他昨天莫名其妙来跟我辞职，编了一套不着边际的胡话。”  
  
Q试探道：“他会不会是终于爱上了什么人，想要安顿下来了？”刚一出口他就知道自己讲错了话，因为M的目光陡然充满了杀气。他赶忙说道：“我只是猜猜而已，长官。不过您不用担心他——”  
  
“谁担心他了？”  
  
“是，我是说——”  
  
马洛里叹了口气，示意他停下那结结巴巴的解释。Q忽然觉得，他上司凝望着办公桌的目光里似乎不只有恼怒。那是某种藏得很深的，很柔软的情绪。他一定是看错了。  
  
“我来找您是想说 ，长官，走之前007来见了我一面。我发现他把我之前好不容易研究好的微型追踪器给从血管里挖了出来，一气之下就在他干脆在他手机里偷偷装了一个。我在想如果您担心——不是，我是说——”  
  
Q看了眼M的表情，不用他说，很乖地点了点头。他把马洛里领到眼下空无一人的控制中心大厅里，在总主机上操作了几下，扬声器便沙沙作响。伴随着屏幕上有节奏的波长变化，声音持续地飘出来。  
  
起先是浅浅的呼吸声；随即是一个陌生的、粗噶的嗓音：“不得不说，你穿这一身可是漂亮极了。”  
  
空气凝固了。Q吞咽了一下，不知说什么好。马洛里望着屏幕，面无表情。Q意识到，有那么一瞬间，他们都以为这是某种不该被窃听的场合——但也就只消一秒，他们都明白了情况远不止如此。  
  
短暂的寂静，接着是一个熟悉的低沉的声音，有些微微的发颤：“希望漂亮得足以让你把名字告诉我。”  
  
衣物发出沙沙的摩擦声。粗噶的声音嘎嘎而笑：“看来我的吸引力还不如一个私刑爱好者的真实姓名。我得说， 我有那么点受伤。”  
  
属于邦德的声音，冷静、敏锐地从扬声器里流淌出来：“他是个私刑爱好者？”  
  
“他的身份之一。嗳，别想他了。我们之后有的是时间。”  
  
又是一阵轻柔私密的窸窣声。在这声音之上，马洛里分辨出了那个属于他爱的人的呼吸声，因为紧张而轻浅急促，好像喘不过气来了一样。他不知此刻是怒火还是心痛多些——“他在搞什么鬼？”他忍耐着不要咆哮，“我没给过他这样的任务。我不会让他去干这样的事。”  
  
“没准他是有自己的打算。”  
  
窃听装置自顾自地运转着：“我亲爱的孩子，我可不是见了谁就请到家里来。我就喜欢你这副样子，又倔强，又惹人怜爱。我一见你就……”  
  
Q不知道远在那一端的邦德正处在怎样的煎熬之下，他也无从去想那是种什么样的心情。他没认识007多久，都足以看出他的骄傲。而他只消看M一眼，就明白他一准是更担忧的那个。事实上，他从没见马洛里露出过这样的表情。这种杀气毕露的样子他只在007身上见过。  
  
就在Q以为那暧昧的摸索似乎要永无止境地进行下去时，扬声器里突兀地响起了一道冰冷的咔哒声。紧接着，他听到007说话了，无起无伏的语调充斥着死亡的森森寒意：“把名字告诉我。”  
  
那是手枪保险被打开的声音。  
  
  
  
  
  
就在“毒虫”面露痴迷，怀着贪婪的神色对他说：“你这副表情可真要命，让人又想撕碎，又想征服”的时候，邦德把手探到身后，拉开柜子抽屉，握住了冰冷的金属。“毒虫”好像终于觉得自己摸够了，该再进一步了，就扯下他的领带，用力揪住他的金发，凑上来想要吻他。  
  
他的动作突然停滞了——因为他听到了一声轻柔的“咔哒”。  
  
“毒虫”低下头去，看到一把很眼熟的枪正对着自己的心脏。而眼前那个刚刚还温顺地任他抚弄的男人，正拿那双蓝眼睛冷冷地望着他。它们一洗先前的羞涩、胆怯，闪着冷峻的寒光。  
  
他忽然明白，他根本不是来投怀送抱的，他根本没有过这个打算。  
  
“把名字告诉我，”他柔软的金发被揉乱了，还衣衫不整，却好像丝毫不在意似的，“否则我就开枪。”  
  
在邦德面前，“毒虫”低下头看了看枪管。他没有恼怒惊慌，相反地，竟然笑了，笑容戏谑而嘲弄。特工的心忽然重重一沉。  
  
“我亲爱的孩子，”他说，“我真是越来越喜欢你了。开枪吧，你还在等什么？”  
  
邦德按下扳机，随即意识到这是他这一生中犯过的最严重的错误——  
  
“毒虫”的枪上有指纹锁。  
  
  
  
  
  
扬声器里短暂地沉寂了一秒，接着蓦地爆出一声惊天动地的巨响，还有什么人痛苦的呜咽。Q呆呆地望着音孔，觉得自己像个听不懂电影剧情的观众，任凭那些稀里哗啦的恐怖声音在耳畔哗哗跑过，不知道该如何反应。他并不是一个人，马洛里也没有任何表情，但他的眼睛却背叛了他。  
  
痛苦的忧惧在他眼里灼灼燃烧，他那难以置信的、心脏都抽紧了的神情，就好像他才是此刻置身于那个地狱里的人一样。短暂的静默。又是噼里啪啦、哐啷哐啷的巨响。地板被砸穿了，Q分辨出来，柜子带着花瓶翻倒在地。 ** _发生了什么？_** 木屑和瓷砖碎片兜头洒下。  
  
他所不知的是，这所有的声音此刻在马洛里耳畔都逝去了。他所能听到的，惟有在嘈杂和粗噶的怒吼中那一缕虚弱的喘息，又浅又急，绷得很紧。那是特工在忍痛时才会有的呼吸声——只有在承受巨大痛苦时才会绷不出流露出的细细的抖颤和呜咽——  
  
马洛里下意识地抬手，茫然间不知做了什么，只听啪地一声，手边的茶杯被碰落了桌子，掉在地上，顷刻摔得粉碎。  
  
  
  
  
  
詹姆斯用手按住额角。有那么一瞬，他的思绪停止了。剧痛撕裂了他的感知，让他的世界剩下白茫茫一片。在模糊的视野中，他看到血浸透衣袖，流到地板上，很快就积了一滩。他死死揪着衬衫下摆，克制不住痛到极致的呻吟。  
  
在他发愣的一瞬间，“毒虫”拎起钉锤，又一次兜头砸下。他缓过神来，猛地翻身躲过。钉锤撂倒了花瓶，它砸在他身边，四分五裂。  
  
那把他昨天在“毒虫”的办公室见到的钉锤，刚刚狠狠砸在他左臂上的时候，邦德几乎以为骨头都粉碎了。冷汗从他额头上涔涔流下，他咬牙站了起来，一点点往后退，用完好的那只手摸索着窗沿。  
  
所有的窗户都用插销紧紧锁着。  
  
“毒虫”依然在笑，只不过那笑容变得极为狰狞可怖。他把钉锤放到脚边，说道：“你以为我会毫无防备，是吗？时刻警惕，永远不相信任何人，我是这么才活到现在的。现在你也知道这个道理了，可惜已经晚了。”  
  
邦德直视着他。那双被冷汗洗过的眼睛亮得吓人，当中毫无惧意。在他脚边，血渗进了地板缝里。只见他缓慢地抬起右手来，把一缕金发从眼前别到耳后去，说道：“我承认，这是我的失误。”  
  
“毒虫”笑了。他有预感，他会无比享受彻底摧毁他的过程的。很快，那冷冷的、倨傲的、死不认输的表情，就会消散得如同阳光下的雾气。  
  
  
  
  
  
控制中心里静得可怕。马洛里看了看脚边的碎片，恍惚意识到，这是他因为邦德的缘故而打碎的第二个杯子了。不过倘若爱他只需要付出两个搪瓷茶杯的代价，那该是多么轻松啊。  
  
在他手边，Q动了动。“长官，如果您不想听……”  
  
“安静。”  
  
Q闭上嘴。下一瞬，音孔里响起一声恐怖的惨叫。那尖叫声过于惨痛，完全被撕裂得变了调，以至于根本听不出本来的音色。马洛里后来觉得，在那么几秒之间，他都快把桌子给掰碎了。那惨嚎声延续的几秒几乎有一世纪那么长——接着一切都归于平静。  
  
那蚕食着他心脏的痛苦陡然消去了，因为他听到詹姆斯·邦德的声音，像往常一样，带着耐人寻味的、似笑非笑的嘲讽，说道：“我承认，这是我的失误。不过你瞧，对付你不用枪也足够了。”  
  
“毒虫”又一次惨叫起来。不知道邦德做了什么，他尖叫得简直没完没了。但他们再也无法得知真相——因为紧接着，所有声音都消失了。  
  
“他可能不小心摔了电话。”长长长长的沉默之后，Q小心翼翼地说。  
  
令人窒息的恐慌与担忧散去过后，席卷而来的是铺天盖地的愤怒。马洛里猛地站了起来，命令道：“给我把他找到，让他立刻滚回来。”他看也不看地上的碎片一眼，抓起外套走出了控制中心，门在身后发出重重的砰的一声。  
  
  
  
邦德站起身来，把领带一把扯下，和着刚刚被“毒虫”上下其手的外套一道，一扬手丢进了壁炉。手机从内衬口袋里滑落出来，砸在了地板上。  
  
在他面前，“毒虫”捂着左眼，尖叫声已经变成了断断续续的抽泣。就在刚刚，在“毒虫”足够逼近，足以瞄准之时，一根短短的针从特工的手表里射了出来，以精确的角度直奔“毒虫”的眼球。当后者朝他扑来的时候，詹姆斯敏捷地一闪，抄起被扯落在地的窗帘横杆，把“毒虫”打了个措手不及。  
  
这之后的事情就变得容易多了。邦德抓起他的手解开指纹锁，旋上消音器，干脆利落地朝他两腿之间开了一枪。惨叫声震耳欲聋。  
  
“我要那个名字。”他说，用枪对准“毒虫”的脑袋。  
  
“毒虫”用完好的那只眼看着他，嘶哑地说道：“没用的，你找不到他。你是白费力气……”  
  
“白不白费得我说了算。”邦德说，“把名字告诉我。”  
  
“毒虫”意识到，眼前这张残酷无情的面容将会是他生命中见过的最后的景象。那张脸上冷汗和血迹蜿蜒一处，他掀起的嘴角就如刀刃一样锋利。他的右眼往上一翻，颤巍巍地说：“杜兰.......亚瑟·杜兰！”  
  
像是一把低音锤猛地砸上钢琴琴键，邦德心中因为这个熟悉的名字而久久震响。短短一瞬，他眼前闪过了数不清的破碎的画面：卡利亚里柔美的港湾。月亮女神杜坎酒店。马丁·舒尔茨的房间。署名亚瑟·杜兰的信封.......  
  
他在某种恍惚的清醒中扣下了扳机，又一枪打碎了窗户，拾起被摔得短暂失灵了的手机，从窗台跳了下去。他在门口的衣帽间随手抓了一件外套披在身上，包扎好左手的伤口，便沿着铺满鹅卵石的小径走向铁门。  
  
“毒虫”死前惊恐的脸不断在眼前闪回，詹姆斯感到嘴角慢慢扬起，不禁长长舒了口气。这可真是个漫长的夜晚——不过，“毒虫”在死前想必已经明白，自己招惹错了人；而敢打007号特工的主意，将会是他这辈子做过的最后悔的决定。  
  
清凉的晚风掠过他的头发。詹姆斯一边走上山坡，一边掏出电话拨给地拉那警局，告诉他们有数不清的犯罪团伙正在城郊的庄园举办聚会；而他们如果想升职，就赶紧来一趟。  
  



	15. 覆水难收（上）

这之后，在詹姆斯滞留在地拉那这为期四天的时间里，发生了许多事情。不妨就从那天晚上讲起：正当他揣摩着亚瑟·杜兰这个名字，穿过夹道而生的玫瑰丛、走向横贯在山坡下的空无一人的柏油马路时，一辆红色的雪佛兰轿车忽然在他前方不远处停下了。

尾灯闪烁两下，随即黯淡下去，从中走出来了一个好似是出自庚斯勃罗画笔下的女人。她身量高挑，两道凌厉的细眉下是一双慧黠的浅色眼睛，随着她朝他走来，它们惑人地扑闪着。

“你来晚了。”邦德对她说，“宴会早就结束了。”

她款款地走到他面前来，好似一阵弥散幽香的烟雾，月光在她湖蓝的裙裾和浅栗色的长发上闪亮亮地流溢。“我倒觉得时间刚刚好，”她抿起嘴唇，用柔美悦耳的声音说，一双眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

邦德惋惜地说：“可惜我已经有别的安排了。”

“让我载你一程。”她说，替他拉开了车门。

“你甚至都不知道我要去哪儿呢。”

“上哪儿不重要，”她说，“反正你得跟我走。”

邦德用未受伤的那只手摸索了一下别在后腰的格洛克手枪（从“毒虫”那里顺走的），拉开了车门。坐进驾驶室后，她将长至肘部的丝绸手套扯了下来。邦德瞥见她的左手手腕上有一枚和舒尔茨还有“白鸦”——亚瑟·杜兰——一模一样的刺青，写着A1227。雪佛兰穿破夜雾驶向市中心时，他问：“你总是把你的敌人们请上车吗？”

她维持着稳稳转动方向盘的姿势，转过头，美丽的眼睛里闪出几分笑意：“只请那些我喜欢的。”

他轻轻哼了一声：“我可真是荣幸。”

她慵懒地笑了，这之后未发一言，双眼只管专注地凝视着前方马路上的白色刻线。这夜，地拉那又是冷月高悬。

邦德不记得汽车驶过了多少路程，只记得树木与楼房不停地朝后飞过，黑暗中隐约闪出湖水的粼粼微光，浮筒在河面上下抖动，这之后抬眼一看，面前俨然就是斯堪德培广场。在广场对面两棵高高的山毛榉树后，是一栋红黄相间的建筑物。他当即转过头去，问她为什么把他送到市政府楼下。

而她则语焉不详地说，如果他想要用网络系统搜索那个名字，只有市政府楼主控室里的电脑可以做到不留任何信号踪迹。除此以外在任何一个地方，那个人都会知道他在偷偷地搜索他不为多少人所知的真名，还试图挖他的老底。他回想起了菲利克斯和他头头遭遇的事情，不知他们当时具体搜了什么。

车里的空气安静了那么几秒。邦德朝她淡淡笑了笑，问道：“亚瑟·杜兰派你来的，是吗？”

她没有回答，只是从前挡风玻璃背后夹起一张名片，递给他：“我只被要求把它交给你。”顿了一顿，她说，“这是他跟客户和委托人见面的地方。当你觉得万事俱备，就去跟前台的人说，你觉得楼顶的鸽子有些吵。他们会明白的。”

邦德接过名片，瞥了一眼：迪米弗里街8号，金丝雀酒店。卡片背后用黑色墨水笔写着一行字： **我会等着你（I’ll be waiting.）** 。他将它插到胸前的口袋里，看了看那姑娘，问道：“你为什么要帮我？”

她没有回答，他又说：“你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”

她柔情脉脉地说：“你会知道的。”接着按下按钮，副驾驶的车门自发地打开了。她倾身过来，用手轻抚着他的侧脸。

“我本想邀请你跟我一同度过这个夜晚，”她芳唇微启，“可惜我能看出来，你心里正记挂着别的人。而我又讨厌跟人分享。”

他的心因为那句话错愕了一下。 **有那么明显吗？** 就在他下车之前，她忽然伸手搂住了他的脖子，凑过来，在他脸颊上轻轻一吻。“我是站在你这边的，詹姆斯。”她低声说，然后放他离去了。

 

 

于是，接下来的四天里，詹姆斯都在那两棵山毛榉树下徘徊，好摸清市政府外巡逻士兵的规律。很快他就发现，他们每隔两小时一轮岗，周三凌晨的时候人最少，因为那些东正教看守们白天时遵循斋戒，等午夜一过就偷偷溜去酒吧。有天晚上，他发誓他亲眼看到东南方两个守卫擅自离岗，回来的时候搂着一个浪荡女的腰，三个人笑得咯咯有声，把树枝上的林雀都惊飞了。

于是，等到下一个守斋日，也就是周五，他从傍晚起就徘徊在斯堪德培广场附近，观察市政府外围的摄像头。为了不使自己显得可疑，他不得不频繁改换装束。等到凌晨的时候，詹姆斯就佯装是个可怜的流浪汉，用块破布把自己一裹，躺在山毛榉树下的长椅上阖上双眼。

不久，远处就传来值班看守轮岗时的脚步声和调笑声。他睁开眼，瞅见正门口两个刚换班的守卫正从两个相反的方向往政府大楼的背后走去。特工先是无声无息地爬上了山毛榉树，借着树丛的阴影，把绳索钉到树杈上。这跟他在多佛的水电站营救他的老朋友时用的是同样的材质。

凌晨一点，等到流动哨也走到了楼房背后的时候，特工握住绳索，轻手轻脚地荡到了楼顶上，刚好赶在那两个看守回到正门前将金属线拉了回来。钉钩滑脱的时候，摇下了一蓬落叶，其中一个守卫抬头望了望，想来是以为那是只猫或是什么的。

楼房顶上围着一圈高压电网，多亏了Q支部研发的、此刻嵌在他的牛津鞋底里的装置，使它不至于成为一个麻烦。邦德在屋顶呆了几分钟，凝视着远方磅礴的黑夜，滚滚浓云背后传来沉闷的雷声。等到东正教看守们一走，他就动手开始切割二楼第七扇窗的玻璃，很快就割出一个圆形。

他把玻璃轻轻放到一边，缩起肩膀钻了进去。

 

 

邦德趴在通风板上头端详良久，用手表里弹出来的一枚短针刺昏了椅子上的官员。事发时，那不幸的人正戴着夹鼻眼镜，使劲端详着不停闪出斜型网纹和噪点的监控画面，浑然不知始作俑者就是邦德衬衫上一枚改装过的纽扣：它发出的低频信号，在电缆屏蔽层上产生了干扰电流。

与此同时，前台刚换班的保安瞟了眼主控室的监控画面，发现官员坐在椅子上一动不动。 **这好吃懒做的蠢货！** 他在心里骂道， **他准是睡着了......**

一切都安顿妥当后，邦德在椅子上坐了下来，望着眼前的电脑屏幕。他的手因为紧张而微微泛出冷汗。深吸一口气，他敲下了亚瑟·杜兰的名字，按下了“搜索”。

一片空白。

他愣了一愣，把这名字用阿尔巴尼亚语又输了一遍，依旧一无所获。他接着又试了“白鸦”，把字母颠来倒去的，始终什么都搜不到。邦德不出声地咒骂起来，在想“毒虫”和那个神秘的女人说不准是骗了他。他取出金丝雀酒店的名片，在灯下细细端详，接着刹那间，突然福至心灵，在屏幕上输进了kanarinë（注：=canary，金丝雀）。

惨白的屏幕上突然迸出了一行数字：[821.18 -93 -1](http://www.bksh.al/adlib/scripts/wwwopac.exe?&DATABASE=books&OPAC_URL=/adlib/beginner/index_al.html&LANGUAGE=1&cc=821.18+-93+-1&LIMIT=50)。

数字停留了大约五秒，就陷入一片黑暗。再次搜索，依旧是同样的结果。特工只思索了两分钟，就拿出头天晚上预设好了反追踪和窃听程序的手机拨给了Q。

电话那头沉寂了几秒，接着传来Q睡意朦胧的声音，好像见了鬼一样：“007，你知道现在是几点吗？”

“我还以为程序员从来不睡觉来着的？”

“我们不睡觉是会死的，007，不像你。”Q阴沉沉地回应。

“好吧，我很抱歉，但是听着，我有个事儿得请你帮忙。”

Q请他稍等一下，他得先去安抚被电话铃声惊醒的猫咪。邦德只听到啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声，猫咪低柔的呜咽，Q絮絮的安抚和抱怨……接着，军需官坐回了电脑前，打了个长长的哈欠，这回声音清醒了些：“你知不知道M对你很生气？”

“……可想而知。”

“不，我是说真的，他是真的、真的很生气。你自求多福吧。哦对了，他还有话让我转告给你来着，”Q清了清嗓子，“他让你立刻滚回来。”

“……”

“007？你还在听吗？”

特工干巴巴地应了一声，Q想象着他愁眉苦脸的样子，感到十分满意。这下他不准备计较对方凌晨两点把他从睡梦中叫醒一事了：“说吧，你有什么事？”

邦德定了定神，把无关紧要的念头全部挥开，将那行数字报给了Q，一边把自己的种种猜想也一并说了：诸如摩尔斯电码、简单的地图坐标、哪哪的一座武器库大门的密码、用书本编码加密过的暗语，乃至核潜艇发射码。他每提一个，就听到对面敲击键盘的声音。当然，这些猜测全数落了空，最终，他听到Q慢悠悠地说，以他所见，这串数字很有可能来自世界上某一图书馆的分类编码系统。

验证这一猜想花的时间相对久些。十多分钟后，Q接到了他们在CIA的朋友的回应，称在系统中发现了对应的信息。果不其然，就像他推测的那样，那串数字代表着曾在1990-2010年期间存于阿尔巴尼亚首都地拉那市公共图书馆的一本书的编码。

屏幕上，CIA反馈回来的数据不断涌出：“这本书出版于普里什蒂纳 ， 1969年，作者叫作嘉尼·加弗里；共计83页，深红封皮，长约7英寸，书名是，稍等……啊，在这里，书名是《鸟类饲养指南》。”

特工感到心里猛地一震。有一只手突然从脑海中探了进去，在记忆深处拼命摸索搜寻，试图抓住某个瞬间......某个瞬间，他曾见过这个标题......是在哪里呢？

“……看样子这本书曾在五年前遗失了，这之后，阿尔巴尼亚市政府忽然下令销毁现存的所有藏本。它曾短暂地出现在纽约公共图书馆，登记在鸟类和动物学研究那一栏，但后来又消失了，至今下落不明。……007？你怎么又没声了？你还在吗？”

邦德只是怔怔盯着眼前经过镜面处理的玻璃，从中看到了自己的脸，那是一张因为震惊和不可置信而略显呆滞的面容。他想起来他曾在哪里见过它了。他被维多利亚车站的警员（他后来查到了他的名字叫弗兰茨）送到米尔沃尔区的第二天，这本书曾和柯尔特M1911手枪、卫星电话还有卫星照相机一道，经由菲利克斯·莱特的线人，在伦敦斯塔福德街交到了他手上。那线人打扮得像个旧书商，他还记得，接头暗号是“七只喜鹊”。

那之后……他回想着，眼睛猛地睁大了。他明白那本书现下在哪了。它还在他的上司、加雷斯·马洛里位于库特德克的公寓中。

 

 

他本可以头天一早就回到伦敦的，但是特蕾莎修女国际机场的地勤人员突然接到通知，对每个旅客进行突击检查，航班就被迫延迟了一天。一个略微秃顶的警察在用激光查验设备一遍遍扫描邦德写着“威廉·库布里茨”的护照时，后者听到他在嘟囔着：“听说市政府有块玻璃被人割掉了.....全城都在戒严......”

漫长的核查终于在下午两点多告一段落。等到商务客机降落在希思罗机场，已是时至傍晚。邦德下了飞机，首先去到了Q的家里，敲门的时候他还在想，短短两天之内，他不得不又麻烦他的军需官为他帮忙，这实在是太叫人过意不去了。

军需官打开门的时候，神色有些古怪：“好久不见，007，你竟然还知道回来。”

**因为我突然发现，我不得不为了一本天杀的破书偷偷闯进M家里。** “我有别的事。”

Q挑挑眉：“你来得可真巧。M刚刚从我这儿离开。他昨晚跟我谈完事情之后，实在是太累，我就收留他过了一晚。”

他努力维持着面无表情的样子：“你非常好心，Q。”

Q打开门让他进来。他的公寓布置得很简朴，却颇有烟火气。两只猫在地毯上舔着自己的毛。Q本想给客人倒杯茶，随即想起来007曾经抨击英国的茶像“一杯泥浆”，就住了手。邦德很是心不在焉的样子，在口袋里摸索着什么。Q说：“你如果想抽烟的话，麻烦去阳台。”

特工脸上闪过一丝不快，但随即就遮掩过去了。Q问道：“你到底在搞什么鬼？”

“别盘问我，Q。你说话的语气越来越像M了。”

Q毫不为挖苦所动：“我才不在乎我听起来像谁，我又不是不负责任满世界乱跑的那个。”

“别评论你不了解的事情。”

“我不了解？”Q的声音也提高了，“你猜怎么着，你根本不知道我了解多少。让我告诉你吧，我已经什么都知道了。”

007不明所以地看着他。

“你和我们——”他清清嗓子，“你和我们顶头上司之间的那堆事情，我都知道了。”

有那么一会儿，邦德脸上的表情变幻莫测，甚至有某个瞬间变得极为可怕。他阴郁地说：“别胡言乱语。”

“我没胡言乱语，”Q反唇相讥，“而且别那副样子看着我，也别威胁我什么的——这可不是我自己打听来的，因为，无意冒犯，这世界上我最不感兴趣的东西就是你的感情生活了。”

邦德依旧阴沉沉地盯着他，Q说：“你猜怎么着，是他喝多了告诉我的。”

特工吃惊地睁大眼睛：“你别开玩笑了。哪怕你跟我说MI6昨天关门倒闭了，都比这个更可信。”

好吧，喝多了这词儿可能有那么点夸张，马洛里也没把事情完本告诉他——很大一部分是靠Q自己猜出来的，不过他不觉得有什么必要把这些也告诉007。

“你听好了，”他说，“今天你不把这事儿给我讲清楚，就别想再从我这儿得到什么帮助。我本来以为你——以为——哪想到你怎么连我们长官都不放过！你还是人吗，007？”

特工不愧是受过千锤百炼，哪怕被这样指控，表情依旧滴水不漏。只见他非常平静地说：“所以呢，Q？”

“所以？你就是个始乱终弃的混蛋！”Q也不知自己是哪来的勇气，朝他叫道。

“我是个什么？”这下邦德彻底地惊呆了，好久没说出话来。Q最终到底还是于心不忍，在他面前坐下来，开始讲起昨天M造访他家一事的完整始末。


	16. 覆水难收（下）

事情的起因，是马洛里想跟Q谈谈重整MI6部分信息系统的事情，Q答应下来之后，会面地点却改来改去的。马洛里说他不再信任MI6的任何一堵墙了，因为他怀疑他们中有内鬼。MI6有地鼠也早就不是什么新闻，倒像是个从冷战延续下来的传统。

总之，最终他们把谈话地点定在了他家，伦敦考文特花园附近一栋维多利亚式的红砖小楼。马洛里来之前，在电话里礼貌地问Q介不介意他带酒过来。

Q其实介意得很。他六岁那天，差点被他喝醉的父亲拿酒瓶打死，被迫跑到邻居家的阁楼上跟两只猫蜷着过了一夜，这之后见到酒精就心里发怵。不过Q觉得，对着马洛里，这担心大概是没有必要的，于是就回答道：“当然不介意，长官。”

事实证明，的确连酒精都无法腐蚀马洛里的身上那层严谨克制的外壳。首先，他并不是一个会容许自己喝到酩酊大醉的男人，在任何情况下都不会。不过，酒精也确实在他身上起了些反应。Q记得，他的眼神渐渐变得茫然，嘴唇有些悲伤地向下抿着。他看着像是刚从一场长长的睡眠中醒来，正陷在那美梦的余韵里呢。酒精就这点好，Q想，能麻痹痛楚。怪不得人们对它趋之若鹜。

不知讲到哪里之后，马洛里沉默了，眼神变得更加涣散飘忽，接着他突然问Q：“晚上想吃什么？”

Q以为自己听错了。

马洛里十分好脾气地重复了一遍，Q讷讷地说：“那就烤土豆吧。”冰箱里好像也没别的了。他的上司叹了口气，下楼去了一趟，上来的时候提着两个M&S的袋子。半小时后，从厨房里飘出来食物的香气。包括Q的猫在内，客厅里所有生物都露出了羡慕的神色。

等马洛里端着盘子出来的时候，Q觉得他的猫都快叛变了。桌子上摆着烤肉和约克郡布丁、糖浆馅饼和Q钦点的烤土豆，细碎地洒了一层碧绿的罗勒。Q着实惊呆了。他见过酒后发疯、酒后乱性、酒后坏事的，唯独没见过酒后温吞地开始照顾人的。他这上司着实不可小觑。

吃完之后，Q真诚地道了谢。两只猫跳上桌子，开始舔盘子里的残羹。

马洛里一声不吭地盯着他。他一整晚都没怎么吃，始终是那副忧郁的样子。Q突然猜想，他准是失恋了。只有受情伤的人才会有这种难过得要命的眼神，好像突然间丧失了所有的希望。客厅里的尴尬气愤持续到了晚上九点，Q有些坐不住了。马洛里身上那股怅然若失的气息好像已经飘得到处都是，把他自己也给浸透了。

他禁不住温和地问：“长官，您还好吗？是发生了什么事情吗？”

马洛里摇了摇头，又给自己倒了一杯拿破仑干邑白兰地。他将它吞下去之后，眼神短暂地清醒了一下：“我不该告诉你这个的。”

Q当即保证道，任何人想要知道今晚他俩之间的对话，都得先从他坟墓上跨过去。Q实在是不忍心让他独自沉溺在心事里。当你刚受了什么人的关照后，你会很自然也想为对方做些什么。

马洛里又看了他一眼，似乎还在斟酌各种风险。然而最终——Q想道，最终，或许还是酒精起了作用。只见马洛里凝视着炉火深处，眼神忽然恍惚了一下，说：“你曾把手伸到火里去吗？”

Q愣了一下，不明所以：“不，当然没有，长官。”

马洛里取过拨火棍，把燃木翻了翻：“因为那就是我现在的感觉。有人告诫过我不要把手伸到火里去，但我还是那么做了，你明白吗？就是这么一回事。当你明知道你不该为某个人动心，却还是心甘情愿去爱的时候，就是在把手伸到火里去。”

他说完之后，似是犹豫了一下，好像在后悔自己的吐露。但是当第一个词已然滚落舌尖，更多的词只会像溪水那样，不断地涓涓流出。

 

 

Q讲着讲着，时不时就得停下来，把烟雾从脸前面拨开。他到底还是破例允许007点上一支，因为他那表情，就好像如果不让他这么做，他就要被翻涌的情绪折磨致死了。他一言未发地听着Q的转述，两眼怔怔地凝视着前方。手中的烟烧得只剩烟蒂，也没想起来要换一根。

马洛里是个尽职尽责的讲述者，事实上，正是那一晚让Q明白了他为何能成为领导者，为何MI6上下的员工都不得不为他非同凡响的个人魅力所折服——他没有抱怨，亦不会指责，更是省去了所有失恋的人那种自怨自艾的哭哭啼啼，然而正是这种默默承受的样子才让人痛心，虽然同时也感到敬佩。

那心碎是怎么也藏不住的，总会浮现在他眼睛里。Q时不时想，如果他并非是冷静自持得成了习惯，会不会更好受点。

他也自始至终都未曾提起过哪个具体的名字，当然啦，这就是Q猜出来的那部分。那可真是没费什么力气，在联想到前几天马洛里跟他一道窃听时脸上那风云变幻的表情。

“……就是这样了，你也知道，他不是那种喜欢长篇大论的人。”Q说，“事实上，我觉得，是我拼命追问，他才勉强告诉我的。不过你真该看看他的表情，我是真受不了了，我总不能看他活活憋死自己吧，你说是吗？”

冉冉的蓝烟从邦德指间升起，他有很久都默然无语。当他最终抬起头时，那双眼睛忽然黯了下去。他这么一来显得更加憔悴了。

正当Q以为他准备说些什么酝酿已久的话的时候，就听他淡淡地说道：“我该走了。”

“你该走了？！”

“我说了，我还有别的事。”

Q有好一会儿什么都说不出来，只能愤怒地瞪着他。

“你知道吗，你不光是个糟糕的恋爱对象，你还是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，”他叫道，“你实在是——实在是——”

他找不出语言了：“你到底在想什么？你觉得这一切都是游戏，是吗？我告诉你，我听完M说的那一切，就是这个感觉。这么些人来来去去的，而你满不在乎。他们为你心碎，你也根本没什么所谓，甚至还享受其中——”

邦德猛地动了一下，好像突然被狠狠刺了一刀。Q吓了一跳，不自觉地收了声。只见他用手捏住了椅子背，攥得紧紧的，指节泛出了惨白。他的嘴唇也在颤抖，当他开口的时候，那声音似是从哽塞的喉间活生生挤出来的：“我只是想保护他。”

Q仍然余怒未消：“这又是什么鬼话？你别是又要搬骑士精神那一套了吧？”

邦德用手拢了拢头发，像是在寻找合适的语言：“有个起死回生了的疯子在追着我不放，我在CIA的朋友试图帮我，结果也遭了厄运。你还不明白吗？”

“可是M又不是别人，你难道以为他没有自保能力——”

邦德把椅子猛地一推。哧的一声，椅子腿在地板上磨出了一声尖利的噪音。Q彻底安静了。他看着眼前的人，只觉得他体内像是肆虐着一场狂风暴雨，快把他整个人撕碎了。

“我当然不这么觉得，我当然知道他——但是我不想！我不想他置于危险之中，不想哪天早上醒来，发现他在我身边被谋杀了，因为你知道吗，这事情就曾发生过！”他吼道，“接近我的人，总是逃不脱厄运。我不想他成为下一个，因为如果……如果……”

他哽咽得说不下去。最终，他哑声说：“如果他因为我死去了，我承受不了……我不知道该怎么办。”

Q沉默了。

过了很久很久，只听邦德用平静些了的声音继续说道：“我的每个敌人都对我恨之入骨，恨不得毁掉我，让我越痛苦越好。你告诉我，如果他们忽然发现，原来这世界上我还有个这么…… **在乎** 的人，他们会怎么做？”

“Q，我不想再冒险了，我受够了各种各样的人因为我而遭遇不幸。”特工抬起那挣扎的蓝眼睛看着他，“我宁愿他恨我，也不想他因我而受到伤害。你明白吗？”

“我还是觉得你不该擅自替他选择。”最终，在邦德临走之前，Q干巴巴地小声提议。

邦德对此没做什么评论：“不过有一点你算是说对了，我确实是个差劲的恋爱对象。”

 

 

离开Q的住处之后，詹姆斯回了趟自己的公寓。他脱掉在阿尔巴尼亚染得血迹斑斑的衬衫，冲了个冰冷的淋浴，对着镜子撕开左臂上凝血的绷带，又面不改色地换上一条新的。钉锤比匕首之类的武器更为残酷的一点就在于，它三角形的利刃造成的伤口不易愈合。已经过去了好几天，它仍旧痛得厉害。

特工面对着镜子，静静地换上干净的新衬衫，选取领带的时候，他的手蓦地顿住了。眼前搁在椅子上的是那条深蓝色的丝绸领带，梭织的丝线银光粼粼。邦德拿起它来，在掌心里轻轻地抚摸了几下，接着系上了它。

他从衣柜里取出一件朴实无华的黑色西装外套，像披戴盔甲那样穿上了它，满意地发现它很好地遮掩住了所有的伤痕。他对着镜子来回审视了几眼，想道，一切就和原来一样。别人怎么看，都不会觉得他不再是他了。事实也的确如此。除了他的心，他从头至尾都完好无损。

 

 

抵达库特德克公寓的时候，邦德刚刚结束跟CIA的通话。特蕾莎修女机场的戒严和核查依旧如火如荼，因此他们决定用直升机送他回地拉那。“时间是零点三十分，”菲利克斯帮他联系的那个线人扯着嗓子喊道，似乎对他们的盟友十分不信任，“零点三十分，请一定准时。”

邦德看了看表：眼下是八点钟，此时此刻，根据Q帮他从比尔·坦纳那里问来的讯息，他的上司应当正在MI6。一抹云遮住了月亮，但月光仍然淡淡地洒在眼前的白色砖石上。库特德克公寓设计得颇有爱德华时期的建筑风格，不算阁楼的话，一共有两层。此刻两层的窗户都是黑着的。

对于怎样溜进这座房子，特工已经是了若指掌。他轻车熟路地从排风管上滑下来，跳进阳台，用开锁工具敲开窗户，悄无声息地翻进了二楼。

当熟悉的黑暗涌上来，将他拥入怀中的那一刹，邦德站在那里，恍如隔世。他不得不闭上眼睛，勉强定了定神，才借着微弱的手电光，挨个房间地摸索起来。他尽量不去想别的，不去想马洛里在这段时间里过得怎么样，不去理会那些汹涌而来的记忆。他一旦停下来思索，它们一定会把他吞吃殆尽……

他从卧室走到书房，在书柜里摸索的时候，楼下忽然传来了引擎的轰鸣声，吓得他动也不敢动。许久，那轰鸣声渐渐远去了，夜晚又变得渺远岑寂。

特工穿过走廊，拧开卧室门的黄铜把手，眼神随着微弱的光柱打量着那些陈设。奇怪的是，他不过在这座公寓里借住过几天而已，却深谙它的每一处罅隙。电筒的光从阳台扫到床铺......邦德的眼睛惊喜地睁大了。就在那里，在那曾被他当作武器的洛可可式蓝瓷台灯旁边，就是那本深红封皮的《鸟类饲养指南》。

他如释重负地叹了口气，禁不住靠在门板上，平复下那颗怦怦直跳的心。过了一会儿，他走过去拿起《鸟类饲养指南》揣到怀中，正准备顺着窗户原路折回的时候，前门突然传来了脚步声。

那一瞬间，邦德感到浑身的血都冻住了。他立刻跳到窗台上，可是那天杀的复式插销卡得死紧，他推了半天，竟然没推开。脚步声越来越近，已经来到了门廊。远处，灯光一盏盏地亮起……他情急之下，四处看了看，立刻钻到了床底下。

他前一秒刚躲进去，后一秒，眼前细细窄窄的视野里就亮如白昼，他听到钥匙搁在床头的声音，衣服窸窸窣窣的摩擦，牛津鞋底时不时一闪而过……还有平稳的、轻柔的吐息，听起来是那么地近，好似就在他身边一样。邦德无声地蜷缩起来，为了不让自己发出声音，连呼吸都快屏住了。

他在这近乎呆滞的茫然中，不知度过了多久，只能睁着眼睛呆呆地望着头顶的木板，在心里麻木地祈祷着马洛里能趁早关上灯休息。八点三十、九点、九点三十……九点四十五分的时候，他听到酒杯被搁在床头的声音，文件报告哗啦啦地翻动，接着归于沉寂。床板微微地响了响，两分钟后，灯光熄灭了。

邦德又等过了十分钟，才敢呼出一口气来，蓦然意识到自己浑身都叫冷汗给湿透了。他的脑袋有些轻飘飘的，他在黑暗中又缩了会儿，确保那呼吸声愈发绵长深沉、毫无醒来的意思，才悄悄地从床底钻出来。

他顺着门廊摸黑一路来到客厅，忽然给绊了一下，撞上了什么东西，所幸没发出声音，只是黑暗之中有什么柔软的东西落到了身上。邦德把它举起来一看，那是马洛里是一件西装外套。他撞到了衣架。

有那么一会儿，他站在原地，手里握着那件外衣，愚蠢地不知所措。那股熟悉得要命的淡雅的香气从布料表面弥散出来，他像是被定住了一样，任由那气息缠绕上来，把他勉力维系的盔甲顷刻间击得粉碎。

半晌，邦德咒骂了自己一句，把外衣挂回去，正要抬起脚步，又一次凝固住了。因为他听到，身后传来了啪地一声，须臾之间，明亮的灯光就从头顶洒满了整个客厅。特工僵住了，许久，不得不缓慢地转过身。

他的上司、加雷斯·马洛里把手从开关上移开，看着他的那双眼睛里没有一丝温度。


	17. 逝水无情

有整整好几分钟，客厅里酝酿着惊涛骇浪的沉默。邦德平生第一次感受到了何为使人彻底冻住的惊恐。眼下就是这样的。他动弹不得，好像给钉死在了地上，脑袋阵阵泛着晕眩，还有茫然。他忽然有点荒唐地想，如果他这便开口对他的上司说，您让我滚回来，我这就滚回来了，不知马洛里会作何表情。  
  
他很明智地没有将这个念头付诸实际，而是有几分无助地、沉默地望着对面的人。马洛里把手从开关上移开，抱在胸前，静静地看着他。他穿着那件眼熟的藏青色法兰绒睡袍，暮气沉沉的一双眼睛藏在光线的阴影里，浑身上下散发出睡眠不足的疲惫气息。那样子在别人看来是没什么变化的，可是邦德看着他，却觉得他看起来是如此难过，让他的心都快碎了。  
  
许久，马洛里用手梳了梳头发：“我相信你对此想必有个不错的解释吧。”  
  
他的语气十分寻常，仿佛他每晚都会碰巧撞见下属兼前伴侣偷偷溜进自己家似的。  
  
邦德张了张口，许多答案一齐涌上来，又被他斩断在喉咙里。他轻轻摇了摇头。  
  
马洛里耐心地瞪了他几分钟，待到他察觉等不到任何解释了的时候，他朝邦德走了过来。那双眼睛浮现在辉煌的灯光里，投来的视线竟让人觉得陌生。  
  
走到他对面的沙发旁边，他的上司停了下来，拾起扶手上的《泰晤士报》，啪地一声扔到他脚边的茶几上。头版是是一行醒目刺眼的大字： ** _阿尔巴尼亚市政府遭到可疑入侵。_** 邦德看了一眼，再抬起头。回忆冲进脑海，有一刹，他心绪翻涌，几乎就要什么都交代了。  
  
“我不知道你想表达什么。”他说。  
  
马洛里冷冷地看着他，像在打量一只不听话的动物。那双深不可测的眼睛里有一种邦德从未见过的很可怕的神情。邦德忽然意识到，自己之前一直都在被他纵容、被他庇护，一直都是被偏爱着的；马洛里根本就是把仅有的、所有的温柔都给了他。他甚至都忘了，那也是可以被收回的。  
  
他想，原来这就是失去他的感受。好像有一只手在缓慢撕开他的脏腑，他痛得几乎喘不过气来。  
  
“你彻底忘记了自己的身份，是不是？忘记了你在为谁工作，这里是谁定规矩。”马洛里说，声音听不出来喜怒，“以为情报局是什么地方，你想来就来、想走便走。”  
  
他又走近了点。邦德已经能闻到他身上残存的古龙水的淡香，熟悉的气味勾起了那样多残酷的回忆，他忘了要反驳，只能怔怔看着。  
  
“我问你，”马洛里轻声说，“你跑到那里去做什么，嗯？”  
  
邦德看着他。那一刻，他真想不顾一切去跪倒在他脚边，把什么都告诉他，再祈求他的原谅。只要马洛里还能像过去那样看他一眼，他什么都愿意做。什么尊严、什么顾虑，那一刻全都抛诸脑后。看着眼前朝思暮想的人，他张开口，哑声说道：“我不能告诉你。”  
  
马洛里唇角动了动，一瞬间似乎都要笑了。那波动在他阴郁的脸上一闪即逝。  
  
他回手拿起报纸，抖开，念道：“与此同时，距《晚邮报》12月2日报道，地中海地区最大贩毒集团瓦解......逮捕多名犯罪组织头目及其成员……”他将报纸翻过来，一行标题为“知名毒枭在家中遇刺 数名犯罪组织首脑落网”的加粗铅字下，是“毒虫”生前的一张照片。圆溜溜的脑袋、蝎子状的刺青，还有扭曲的嘴唇。令人作呕的记忆猛然袭来。邦德呼吸倏地急促了一下。马洛里想说什么？他当然不可能知道……他不可能.......  
  
“你觉得我什么都不知道，是吗？你觉得你可以想怎么样就怎么样，反正没人管得了你。”马洛里继续道，“你想怎么寻死觅活，想怎么变着花样毁掉自己，我不关心。但只要你还在我负责的部门下供职，你就最好学会服从命令。”  
  
他说完之后，将报纸随手一扔。那双眼睛风雨欲来，望向他的时候，邦德陡然感到了一股冷意，似乎有人正拎着一壶冰水，顺着他的脊柱慢慢往下浇。  
  
显然，即便马洛里注意到了他在轻轻地发抖，他也并不在乎。  
  
“我问你最后一遍。”他的上司说，“你为什么去阿尔巴尼亚？你在那里都做了什么？”  
  
“没有什么，”邦德梗了一下，说道，“我去度了个假，仅此而已。”  
  
马洛里面无表情。好像所有喜怒哀乐都被从胸腔里掏出去了。  
  
哪怕不愿承认，邦德还是感到了那么点害怕。倘若马洛里干脆像上回他企图辞职时狂风骤雨地把他怒斥一通，那都比现在这样来得要好。就是这种平静的、难以捉摸的样子，才让人猜不出他到底要做什么。当他的上司最终抬起脚朝他走来的时候，邦德用尽全身的力气才没有瑟缩起来或是往后退。他的呼吸在胸腔里颤若游丝。  
  
他有些绝望地想道，他才没理由要害怕。马洛里能拿他怎么样？难不成还能把他拽过去打他一顿不成？若是那样的话，事情想必会有点难看。即便他不想跟他的上司动手，可也绝不打算乖乖束手就擒。  
  
马洛里端详了他一阵子，突然间凑了上来，将嘴唇贴上了他的。  
  
邦德猛地瞪大眼睛，因为太过震惊，脑海里顿时只剩茫然的一片空白。他僵在原地，忘记了要回应，忽然就变成了一尊雕塑。马洛里的指尖碰到他的手腕，他下意识颤抖起来，想要躲开，但它们毫无威胁，甚至满怀怜爱地握住了他的腕骨，来回地轻柔摩挲。眷恋、酸楚、委屈如山洪一般喷薄而出，哪怕仍旧不明所以，他还是甘愿至极地闭上眼睛，慢慢地、小心翼翼地吻了回去。  
  
他的身体记起了这种美妙又炽烈的感受。邦德沉浸在这柔情交织的漩涡里，顿时就忘乎所以了。倘若是为延长这一刻，他想道，哪怕是把他推进地狱，他也心甘情愿.......  
  
这飘飘然的眩晕忽然被金属的冰冷声响所打破了。邦德的蓝眼睛蓦地睁开了，因为难以置信的惊痛而睁得大大的。他看着眼前的人，张开口，可是嘴唇发颤，终究没发出一点声音来，只是怔怔地、慢慢地低下头去。  
  
马洛里早已适时地放开了他，退开几步，冷淡、清醒的眼睛如同被伦敦雨水冲刷过的街道，哪里找得见一丝一毫的沉醉。  
  
邦德低头看着自己的左手手腕。那里赫然多了一把寒光凛然的钢制手铐，将他拷在了身旁的落地灯柱上。  
  
他忽然明白了那个吻的用意是什么。  
  
渐渐地，他抬起头来，仍旧一言未发，呆呆地望着马洛里，好像他刚刚不是亲了他，而是狠狠捅了他一刀似的。蓝眼睛里的惊骇褪去之后，只剩下深深、深深的痛，好似要把他劈裂了。换作世界上任何其他人，都不可能指望能利用这样的方法趁机逮住他。可是他从没想过，这圈套会来自于他最不设防的那个人。  
  
马洛里轻轻蹭了蹭嘴唇。他的表情忽而有一丝起伏，但转瞬即逝。  
  
“从现在起，你正式被停职调查了。”他说；特工好似没听到他的话一样，一点反应都没有，只是站在那里，看着他把手铐钥匙放回口袋，“你想什么时候开始解释都可以，我等到天亮。”  
  
邦德终于有了点反应。他黯淡的眼睛眨了眨，问道：“否则？”  
  
“否则就解职，我会把你转去别的处，你不再为情报局工作。”马洛里说，“你不是总想辞职吗？这回一准满足你。永久的，无法撤销。”  
  
换作是以前任何一个时候，邦德都会以为马洛里只是在吓唬他，他永远不可能做这样的事。可是他已不再在他心中占有什么特殊的一席之地了。于是这一刻，他忽然不敢确定。寒意在房间里肆虐开来。壁炉里的火灰也早已冷透，只剩一捧余烬。  
  
  
  
  
  
在翻进这座公寓的阳台之前，邦德还刚收到CIA的联络消息，警告他去往阿尔巴尼亚的飞机零点三十分起飞，请务必准时，过期不候。并且考虑到地拉那的戒严，如果错过了今晚的航班，至少要再等上十天半个月——很明显兰利总部也开始觉察他们频频插手伦敦方面的事务，并对此表达了不满。  
  
邦德抬眼看了看墙上的挂钟。他只剩下两个小时。硬邦邦的《鸟类饲养指南》磕着他的胸口，泛着一丝钝痛。他站了半晌，索性背靠着灯柱慢慢坐了下来，把双腿蜷到胸前。灯光炙烤出的暖意杯水车薪，不出一会儿，他还是冷得直发抖。  
  
马洛里坐在他对面的沙发里，将脸庞遮在源源不断的文件背后。邦德倒是很庆幸他这么做的，倘若再看一眼他冰冷的表情，他不知自己能否承受得了。一种可笑的讽刺攫住了他：他自诩坚不可摧的防卫，在马洛里面前不堪一击。只要他愿意，轻而易举就能摧毁他、让他痛不欲生，而这权力还是他亲手赋予对方的。  
  
邦德忽然明白了为什么爱总被视为间谍的头号禁忌：原来爱上一个人的过程，就无异于是自我毁灭，就是把脆弱的心交到对方手里，等着他打碎它。总是这样的。  
  
特工把自己蜷缩得更紧了些，在仲冬午夜降临前夕的寒意里不住地战栗。手铐因此来来回回磕在灯柱上，发出琳琳琅琅的清脆声音。  
  
马洛里从文件背后看了他一眼。邦德垂着头，感受到了他的注视，不禁苦涩一笑，哑声说：“我没有想要逃跑，长官。”  
  
马洛里捏着文件的手微微一抖，转开了视线。他批阅完几份之后，平复下来，抬头又看了一眼。特工被他拴在灯柱上，就像只垂头丧气的动物；半小时过去了，他仍然只字未说。当他们视线短暂交汇的时候，马洛里开口了。  
  
“到底是什么事情？”他沉声问道。  
  
邦德把嘴唇倔强地一抿，索性回答：“跟你无关的事情。”  
  
马洛里猛地站了起来，文件全拂到了地上。特工吓得往后躲去，手铐发出哐当一声，睁大了眼睛望着他，等待着。马洛里看着他微微发抖的样子，嘴唇动了动，低下头去把散落的纸张慢慢捡起了，又坐回沙发里去。  
  
他不知道自己这时候为什么还会心有不忍，为什么看到他害怕的表情，心脏还是顿时被负疚撕扯。曾经面对他时，邦德眼睛里有过的信任和依赖，此刻早就荡然无存，取而代之的是一层充满敌意的戒备。马洛里好不容易才让他重新学会怎么去彻底信赖一个人，好不容易卸去他言不由衷的冷漠盔甲，这下全都回到了原点。  
  
世上没有任何一种伤痛比得上由最挚爱之人所赠予的。人在这种彻骨的心痛所驱使下，禁不住就口不择言，着了魔似的想尽一切办法故意伤害对方，势必也要让他尝尝心碎的滋味不可。待到冷静之后，却又悔不当初，发觉报复带不来任何快感，只有更深的哀伤。  
  
马洛里此刻就现在这种矛盾的情绪里，用手支着额头，内心挣扎不已。哪怕他再生气，看到詹姆斯这么失魂落魄的样子，听到他说他不在乎他的时候眼睛里深深的绝望，心里还是难受得要命。当然啦，他竟然还用那么残忍的方式绊住他，逼迫他讲出真相。他是怎么了？  
  
马洛里望着眼前的克什米尔地毯，又想，可难道他还有别的选择吗？难道他就非得任由邦德像一枚失控的巡弋飞弹似的到处乱飞，撞个头破血流？来自阿尔巴尼亚的窃听录音又一次在脑海回响。 _难道他就应该不闻不问，由着他涉险，眼睁睁看着他去送死，甚至连告别都不留下一句？_  
  
手铐又在磕碰灯柱了，像细碎的冰碴子敲在玻璃上似的。那声音切割着他疲乏不已的神经。马洛里揉了揉额头，闭上眼睛。  
  
他真想问，到底有什么事情非要瞒着他？宁肯伤害自己，也不肯要他的帮助？在这之上，他最想问的是， ** _你为什么不信任我？我甚至连你的坦诚也不配得到，是吗？_** 他一想到这点，海潮似的失落与苦楚就浸透他的心。相比之下，那点怒火都微不足道了。  
  
  
  
  
  
十点四十五。邦德换了个姿势，仰头望着灿亮的灯光。灯柱是骨瓷做的，不可能轻易打破，而手铐勒得又是那么紧，稍微挣扎，锋利的金属边缘就隔着衣料咬进皮肤。他觉得好冷，止痛药的效果褪去后，尚未痊愈的伤口疼得他冷汗涔涔、眼前发花。  
  
流逝的每一分钟都是煎熬。但他打死也不想让马洛里看出来，强忍着一声不吭。十一点整。特工垂着头，昏沉沉地，似是要睡过去。隔了几分钟却又猛地惊醒，睁着眼睛茫然望着窗外苦寒的夜色。  
  
平生第一次，他彻底不知道该怎么办才好。  
  
可即便如此，邦德还是把嘴唇咬得死死的，就是不肯屈从。打从一开始，他就没想要把马洛里也扯进来。像“白鸦”在多佛发电站说的，这事情是由他起始，当然也必须由他一个人解决。说到底，邦德只不过是想保护他罢了。因为除此之外，他再没有什么能为马洛里做的了，再没有什么能给他了.......  
  
特工到底还是失去了意识，将脑袋枕在被铐得紧紧的左手手腕上，渐渐睡着了。寒冷和疼痛终于离他而去，他终于找回了一丝遥远的、久违的安宁.......他不知睡了多久，忽然感受到一股灼灼的视线，一个激灵睁开了双眼。  
  
邦德发觉自己在流血。手铐因为压力陷进了伤口里去，一线殷红逐渐洇透了外套，沿着缝线滴答地淌到地板上。他迷糊地看了一阵，抬起头，登时又吓了一跳。马洛里就站在他面前，从高往下地看着他。  
  
氤氲的灯光模糊了他的表情。邦德坐直身体，在他的注视下解开西装的纽扣（同时意识到他该死的竟然还戴着马洛里送给他的那条领带），将袖子推到手肘，接着一把扯开了衬衫袖口，一圈圈揭开被血染透的绷带，露出被钉锤砸出来的可怖的开放性伤口。  
  
在他头顶上方，马洛里的呼吸似是突然抽紧了。邦德想，他一准是听错了，从衬衫下摆撕下两幅干净的布条，用嘴咬住其中一根，开始动手重新包扎的时候，他忽然又听到马洛里说话了。  
  
那声音很轻、很轻，有一丝微颤。他问：“你都对自己做了什么？”  
  
邦德的手蓦地一抖，愣愣地抬头去看他，布条从齿间飘落下来。他咒骂了一声，腾不出手去捡。马洛里忽然在他面前蹲下身，邦德僵住了，不明所以地盯着他，但马洛里只是从他腿上帮他拿起掉落的布带，递了过来。  
  
邦德动也没动，低低地道：“我以为你说你不关心来着的。”  
  
马洛里没有回答。当特工索性放下手的时候，他的上司一言不发地替他绑起了伤口。他离得是那么近，近到邦德觉得晕眩，他几乎想要去摸一摸他，想确认这一切是真实发生的，却又在最后一刻缩回了手，闭上眼睛。  
  
马洛里缠好他的伤口，将要站起来的那一瞬，邦德睁开眼，深深地凝视着他。那双眼在灯光下蓝得几乎要透了明去。只见他发白的嘴唇动了动，轻声说道：“我很抱歉，长官。”  
  
马洛里站了起来，突然就没法再待在这里。庞杂的情绪来得又急又猛，令他猝不及防。他如果再继续下去，一定会不管不顾揪住邦德的衣领失控地冲他吼，强迫他、 _ **恳求**_ 他告诉自己，他到底在经历什么事情。他一定会溃败地质问他， ** _你把我当什么？为什么你觉得我会宁愿看着你独自受苦，而不是和你一起承担？  
_**  
马洛里走到书房，没有开灯，站在黑暗里，任由岑寂安谧的夜色拥他入怀。窗外寒风凛冽，卷过树枝的时候，响起一阵沙沙声和哀愁的呼号。过了好几分钟，他的喘息才平静下来，用手扶住额角。  
  
就在这时，他蓦然觉得心头划过了什么难以名状的感觉。好像恐惧、又好像面临早知会到来的终局时，那种沉重而呆滞的接受。或许是这突如其来的古怪的安静，像不怀好意的手一样狠狠攥住他的心。马洛里回想道，是什么呢？是什么出了差错？ **** _为什么会这么安静？_ 脑海中忽然又浮现出詹姆斯凝视他的样子，有些苦涩、微微哽住的声音，对他说“我很抱歉，长官”……突然间，好似骤然劈裂、点亮整个夜空的闪电那般，他明白了。  
  
与此同时，他隐约想起了在情报界流传甚广的一句话来： _你怎样欺瞒别人，别人就怎样欺瞒你……_  
  
他把手伸进外套口袋里——钥匙果然已经不见了。  
  
  
  
  
  
当马洛里发现这一点的时候，邦德的身影早已融进了黑沉沉的夜色中去，像一抹烟雾似的，在伦敦寂静的街道上穿行。他已走出库特德克公寓一百多英尺远，将解下的手铐和钥匙一道随手丢进了灌木丛。这一路他几乎是脚不沾地飞下来的，跳下阳台的时候，他磕伤了鞋跟，还因为紧张差点挫断了腕骨，不过那些全都微不足道了。  
  
重要的是他的计划成功了。《鸟类饲养指南》也好好地藏在西装内袋里。他乘机逃了出来。当然，他不让自己去想他是利用了什么才得手的......  
  
走过玛丽什大街的时候，远处传来了共济会教堂的钟声。邦德回头望了一眼。公寓的窗户里透着灯光，有那么一秒，他欺骗自己那灯依旧是为他留着的，也会一直如此。毫无疑问，那亮着黄色灯火的房子将永远泊在他脑海深处，任凭血与火也无法将其磨灭。只要他还一息尚存，这幅画面就将伴随着他，直至永远。  
  
詹姆斯将衣领竖起，加快了脚步。午夜降临，伦敦的街道上空无一人。他想道，赴死之路注定是孤单的。  
  
  
  
  
  
CIA的直升机停在金丝雀码头附近一栋高楼的停机坪上，开飞机的是个棕色头发的小伙子，自称是英国裔，而家里人跟飞机的渊源可以一直追溯到上世纪四十年代。他先是说，自己的曾曾祖父是不列颠空战时的王牌飞行员，驾驶喷火击落了好几架赫尔曼·戈林（注1）麾下的斯图卡式轰炸机，又讲他祖父直到冷战初期都还在皇家空军服役。凡此种种，不胜枚举。  
  
邦德靠在后座上，望着脚下闪烁的泰晤士河和光芒四溢的街道，直到它们隐遁进浓厚的夜色里，被隔绝在厚厚的积雨云下。他思索这会不会是他最后一次从空中俯瞰伦敦。飞行员还在喋喋不休讲个不停，那年轻人见他们这位英国朋友兴致缺缺，老是想方设法逗他开心。  
  
当他讲到他父亲在福克兰战争（注2）中是怎样歼灭一艘阿根廷战舰时，后座那人说话了：“威灵顿，你是叫威灵顿，是吗？”  
  
年轻人忙不迭地说：“是的，先生！史密斯·威灵顿，随时为您效劳......”  
  
他们那位朋友的声音又低又哑，好像给刮伤了似的：“你能为我做一件事吗？”  
  
“任何事情，先生！我的荣幸！”  
  
邦德没好气地说：“拜托你行行好，闭上嘴吧。”  
  
可怜的威灵顿意识到自己好心办了坏事，登时慌了神，结结巴巴地解释起来，可惜邦德早已没再听了。当飞机在黑色堡垒一般的云层中穿行时，他斜靠着舱门阖上了眼睛。他尽量不去想过去几个小时内发生了什么，尽量不去想马洛里现在会是什么心情.......  
  
特工隐约听到威灵顿又在问，他该什么时候去阿尔巴尼亚接他。他听到自己说，不，不用了，我没觉得还能回来。机舱里陷入了死一样的沉默。英格兰逐渐远去，成了深黑海洋包裹中小小的一个点。  
  
当大西洋上一缕疏淡的月光照透天际，洒进机窗的时候，威灵顿小心地回头瞥了一眼。那个英国人似乎是睡着了，疲惫不堪的面容上仍有一丝怅然若失的神情，挥之不散。他失去了什么呢？有一瞬威灵顿觉着，好像什么也没有，又好像是整个世界。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 自1940年8月起始的不列颠空战期间，德意志帝国元帅戈林受命歼灭英国的空军。
> 
> 2\. 是指1982年4月到6月间，英国和阿根廷为争夺英国海外领土福克兰群岛主权而爆发的战争。
> 
>  
> 
> 构思这章的时候屡次想起我朋友苏铁翻译过的一首雪莱的诗，我在前几章也引用过几句，顺手贴一下：
> 
> 致——
> 
> 有一个字常被亵渎，我无意重蹈谬误；
> 
> 有一种感情错遭鄙薄，你不应任其凋落。
> 
> 这希望太似绝望，经不起顾盼蹉跎；
> 
> 若有幸为你神伤，又何求万人追仰。
> 
> 我无法予你尘世之爱，但愿你聆听我心所语：
> 
> 这一捧炽热心怀，上苍也不忍相拒。
> 
> 如同飞蛾仰慕辰星，黑夜祈盼黎明；
> 
> 挣脱这番人世苦境，向着远方摇曳的梦影。


	18. 白鸦和金丝雀

仲冬的酷烈寒风将松针洒满了地拉那的街道，也关上了居民楼的一扇扇窗户。从铅灰色的云块里挤出一线惨淡的阳光，洒向阒无人迹的城镇。詹姆斯·邦德从掌心里数出三枚印有培拉特城堡浮雕图案的阿尔巴尼亚列克，用它们换来了一份最新的《晚邮报》。  
  
他们在头版放了一副他切割下来的圆形玻璃的清晰照片，配以市政厅的官方声明。虽然当局的调查尚未取得任何进展，但他们向市民担保，政府大楼的警戒力度已经提升到了最高级别，配备以最尖端的防侵扰监控设备。每层楼现在至少有三名保安在来来回回地巡逻。  
  
据称，这是阿尔巴尼亚前总理萨利·贝里沙的私人警务长、阿尔巴尼亚警署总队长萨瓦夫纳特别要求的。邦德看到报纸上刊登了一张萨瓦夫纳与贝里沙出席新闻发布会时的照片。两人均是怒容满面。  
  
他仔细端详着照片。贝里沙脸上甚至有种隐隐的惊慌。“你很害怕嘛，”邦德自言自语，“你难道也有份儿？”  
  
他草草看完了报纸上剩下的文章，发现不过净是些对于安全措施的担保与夸耀罢了。什么红外线网、具有识别功能的摄像头、海岸巡逻和空中监视，等等。听那话说的，政府大楼此刻简直是固若金汤，连只飞蛾都甭想飞进去，更遑论活人了。  
  
邦德翻出登喜路打火机点了支烟，把报纸塞进垃圾箱。安全理事会可以尽情在报上胡吹乱捧，但是据军情六处驻地中海部门上个月发回的报告来看，该国官僚几乎已将国库给掏了个干净。在财政指数连年赤字的情况下，他们绝无可能拿得出改良安保设备的钱。  
  
兴许这就是贝里沙如此气急败坏的原因。邦德想道。他明白除了从军队多挪些人来巡逻以外，当局不会有任何措施。  
  
冷雾飘向冰白的天空，邦德将烟蒂扔到地上踩灭，把得来不易的《鸟类饲养指南》往怀里揣了揣，动身再次向市政府大楼走去。在静谧的晨曦里，它红黄相间的墙壁是那样肃穆、严峻、不可侵犯，二楼的窗沿旁支出两根光光的细旗杆，黑色双头鹰在红底绸布上振翅欲飞。  
  
想必这次是不能再弄切玻璃那套了。他不可能在光天化日之下像根钟摆似的在房顶和树梢间荡来荡去。等邦德来到正门前，拾阶而上，鞋跟踩着隔夜硬邦邦的冻雪的时候，一个计划已经如同吹制好的玻璃一样在脑海中成了型。  
  
  
  
  
  
那个愁眉苦脸的清洁工从台阶最底层往上慢吞吞地挪动，冻住的拖布发出沙沙的声音。邦德躲在廊柱的阴影里，待到他靠近就猛地将他绊倒在地，劈手敲向他的后颈。这之后，他拽着那个不省人事的瘦弱男人，蹒跚地、一头撞进了市政府大门。值岗的保安猛地站了起来，但就在他能按下桌子上那个红色按钮、并一举招来半个军队之前，邦德气喘吁吁地开了口。他用混杂了至少三种外语加上比比划划的手势试图让那人明白，自己是外地来的游客，而这倒霉的清洁工不巧昏倒了。  
  
那个保安，约莫三十岁的大块头，费了些功夫才明白他的意思，随即用口音浓厚的英文让他“带上这可怜人”在这里等着，他去叫医生来。邦德拖着清洁工磨磨蹭蹭地往值岗办公桌那里挪去。保安的身影甫一消失在回廊，他就把清洁工的身体往地上一扔，伏在放有监控主机的桌前忙活了起来。  
  
等到执勤保安带着医护人员回到大厅，也就是十分钟后，惊愕地发现无论是那个陌生游客还是清洁工都不知所踪。好像原地蒸发了似的。他出门看了看，望了一圈尘烟四起的荒芜街道，又扭头去查监控录像。不消说，包含他急于一窥究竟的那十分钟的片段早已被彻底抹去了。屏幕里是一成不变的景象：杂色花纹地毯、辉闪的吊灯和紧闭的大门。外国人和清洁工好似两个短暂浮现的幻影。  
  
保安坐回桌子前，揉了揉眼睛。  
  
此时此刻，在幽暗楼梯延伸而出的二楼走廊，邦德掩上杂物间的门，扑了扑这件新衣服身上的灰尘。它沾着一股柏油清洗剂的味道，想来是那个清洁工头天晚上在为哪个官僚刷洗汽车。当巡逻保安从身边走过的时候，特工低下头，竭力往蹭满油污的工作服里缩起脑袋，同时抓紧了那把愚蠢的扫帚，成功躲过了一劫。  
  
邦德轻车熟路地往主控室摸去。然而，他刚穿过两条走廊，就听到转角处响起了脚步声。不是巡逻警卫的，这声音来自于某种质地昂贵的鞋底。他闻到了雪茄醇厚的酵香气。脚步声越来越近，伴随着阿尔巴尼亚语交谈的声音。  
  
情急之下，他无声地奔向离他最近的那扇门，动手去撬门锁。谈笑声越来越响。邦德咬了咬牙，从怀中抽出旋上了消音器的手枪，对准门锁扣下扳机。在两个官员走过拐角之前，特工已经闪身躲了进去，疲惫的身体紧贴着关得死死的门。  
  
步履的阴影在门缝漏进来的光里晃了晃，远去了。邦德松了口气，从怀里摸出手电筒。这房间里充斥着一股陈腐的、与世隔绝的气味，闻着像是那种上了年头的图书馆。邦德打开手电开关，只见光束所及之处，飞尘簇簇而下，眼前是一排排包着铁皮的高高的文件架。  
  
这里是档案室。  
  
邦德眯起眼睛，隔着漫天飞舞的灰尘辨认着架子上贴着的标签。他不该在这里逗留的。他需要的是主控室的电脑。但一股莫名的好奇心指引着他挨个往下看去。在雪亮的光线里，那些满满当当的文件架如钢铁树丛般岿然林立。电筒的光照亮了两个标签，其中一股写着“科索沃米特罗维察（注1）”，另一个则写着“伊斯梅莱吉”。邦德记起来，伊斯梅莱吉就是那个五年前落网的阿尔巴尼亚黑帮首脑。他在南瓦克皇家法院上亲口承认自己需要为英国境内至少五十余起人口倒卖案件负责。  
  
邦德草草地浏览了一圈，失望地发现这不过是些官员存放的陈旧档案罢了。正当他想要离去时，他的目光忽然被紧挨在身边的架子上所贴的标签给攫住了。只见那上面用炭笔写着：金丝雀。  
  
心中有什么猛地一跳，邦德走上前去，从架子里抽出一张陈旧泛黄的纸，被抖落下来的灰呛得连连咳嗽，不得不空出手来紧紧捂住嘴。借着手电光，他开始仔细阅读那张纸。不久他得以确信，这是事关某次秘密行动的计划文件，潦草的字迹像是匆匆书就，且有了些年头，很多地方的墨水都洇开了。  
  
在这份记录中，通篇不见一个名字，只有“金丝雀"一词频频出现，次数多得令人不安。谁是金丝雀？这显然是某种代号。邦德咬住手电筒，把手伸到西装内衬里，取出了《鸟类饲养指南》。这是他把这书从马洛里家里带出来之后第一次翻开它。  
  
同眼前的文件一样，书页也透了黄。扉页上用红色墨水写着三个字母：S. R. B。  
  
“萨利·拉姆·贝里沙。”邦德轻声说。  
  
他跳过长篇累牍的分析与研究章节，直奔索引而去。翻到那一页的时候，呼吸在他的肺腔里凝滞住了。书中每一种鸟类学名都拥有一个格式很是熟悉的编号：一个字母加上四个数字。 ** _A1003——桂红绣眼鸟。A1015——斯里兰卡蓝鹊。A1118——淡色石雀....._**  
  
邦德的记忆回到了伦敦基尔伯恩区，那个已故的姓氏为弗兰茨的警员家里。在那里他第一次见到“白鸦”，并清楚地记得他手腕上的刺青。他逐行往下看去。A1335。他找到了。A1335——  
  
 ** _金丝雀。_**  
  
邦德怔住了。眼前的文字好像突然化为了他没法理解的符号，手电筒从齿间掉了下来，骨碌碌滚到地上。这怎么可能？他找遍了索引，意识到“白鸦”压根不存在于词条之中。他一直以来所以为的，杜兰的代号，竟然是“金丝雀”。  
  
他开始拼命回想。回想到更为久远的时候。一切的开端。八月的那一天，伦敦迎来了一个罕见的晴日。马洛里将一份盖有“最高机密”戳章的亚麻色文件袋递给他，告诉他这个代号为“白鸦”的前军火商为英格兰惹了不少麻烦。他为恐怖组织提供的资金援助，间接将英国境内的恶性犯罪率提高了十个百分点，这还不算他在东欧作的恶。在塞尔维亚的首都贝尔格莱德，邦德抓住他、杀死了他，把他的尸体沉进了萨瓦河底。  
  
两个月后，他奇迹般地起死回生，枪杀了国防部长，将叛国罪的矛头直直指向邦德。  
  
邦德把架子里的所有文件都搬了出来，捡起手电筒，开始一张张地仔细阅读。  
  
他意识道，“金丝雀”背后所代表的，是一个庞杂缜密、分工严明的，由阿尔巴尼亚民主党前总理萨利·贝里沙亲自操纵的犯罪组织。从一九九五年起，“金丝雀”就在为阿尔巴尼亚各个政客所用，负责处理调停包括暗杀、收买、策反、洗钱、贩毒在内各种各样见不得人的活儿。  
  
蓦然间，他明白了。“白鸦”从来没有起死回生过。他死得透透的，眼下这一刻仍在冰冷的河床中腐烂。顶着这个代号为非作歹的，自始至终是另外一个人。是代号为“金丝雀”的亚瑟·杜兰。  
  
翻到不知哪一张的时候，“白鸦”的字眼姗姗来迟地出现了。邦德睁大了眼睛，一股迟疑的寒冷浸透全身。所有的谜团都解开了。  
 **** _  
“金丝雀”与死去的“白鸦”是一对孪生兄弟。_  
  
  
  
  
  
“金丝雀”在时隔十五年后第一次回到法国，就直奔他的故乡布列塔尼而去。仲夏时候，沿着芒什海岸吹来的熏风将醉人的花香洒满了整个玫瑰海滩。烟粉色的海水在绚烂的日暮中波光潋滟，空气咸涩而潮湿。这景色在杜兰心中激不起丝毫对于童年的怀旧之情。他童年到迄今为止生命中最重要的人已经不在了。  
  
在杜兰对面坐着一个英国人，戴着一顶宽檐礼帽。从他那谨慎的畏手畏脚的模样来看，他的身份必不简单，并且要求他必须掩人耳目。杜兰对这一切并不关心。他把茶匙往杯中一荡，恹恹地说：“你出的价很诱人，但就目前来看，我没有兴趣。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“为什么？”杜兰叫道，接着压低声音，“因为我哥哥死了，你这蠢货！所以，请原谅如果我现在没兴趣帮你搞倒什么这个情报处、那个保安部门的局长。”  
  
“我想你会有兴趣的，”英国人慢条斯理道，同时打开了公文包，在里面翻找起来，“对你兄长的事情，我再次感到抱歉。”  
  
“你凭什么觉得我会有兴趣？”  
  
“因为我找到了你想要的人。我知道是谁杀了他。”英国人说，将一张照片隔着木板条桌递了过来。  
  
杜兰一听到他说的话，眼睛瞪得顿时有茶碟那么大，一把将照片抓到手中。  
  
照片里是个约摸三十多岁的男人，西装革履，有一张严肃的面孔，浅金色的头发，和一双蓝得透明的眼睛。它们像冰一样清澈，锐利得近乎冷酷。杜兰看着看着，一股猛烈的恨意冲过头顶，让他浑身都哆嗦起来。他的五脏六腑都被这仇恨烧得发痛。  
  
同他交易的英国人又递来一份档案。档案上写着：詹姆斯·邦德，前皇家海军中校，圣米迦勒和圣乔治勋章获得者，军情六处海外发展司兼特别行动部门。  
  
杜兰死死地盯着他的脸，恨不得现在就把他从相片里抓出来，用他能想到的最可怕的方法把他活活撕碎。  
  
“他是我们的人，这不假，但你得知道，他不归我管。”英国人说；杜兰抬起头，“好吧，他确实归我管，理论上来说。但他不从我这儿接任务命令。”  
  
有那么一瞬，杜兰觉得他急着撇清自己的模样真是可笑。他说：“谁动的手，就谁负责。别的我不关心。”  
  
“我对军情六处的事务没有直接管辖权，只有监督权。”英国人继续道，“如果你想知道现在是谁指使这些行动，MI6如今的头头是......”他说了一个名字。然后，目光看着杜兰手中的档案，他说：“他们有点儿像。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你知道，都是军官出身，不过既然你说了不关心......”  
  
杜兰挥挥手，示意他闭上嘴。他花了三分钟迅速看完了詹姆斯·邦德此人的生平背景，接着点上一支带有加长滤嘴的香烟，盯着他的照片陷入了沉思。他隐约听到英国人像是在问他是否满意，不过杜兰已经无暇回答他了。恨意暂且退却后，涌来的是极度的狂喜。他呆呆地看着眼前的文件，自从兄长逝世以来的第一次，流下了滚烫的眼泪。这泪水中掺杂了悲痛、后悔与深深的思念，还有咬牙切齿的决心。  
  
他誓必要复仇。  
  
亚瑟·杜兰出生于布列塔尼著名的港口市镇布雷斯特。他降生的时候并不叫这个名字，因为无论是他还是他的孪生双胞胎兄弟都从没见过父母长什么样。等他们略长大一些的时候，从邻居口中得知，父亲是被戴高乐（注2）抛弃的无数法军士兵之一，在阿尔及利亚战争中落下了终生残疾。连他们从未谋面的母亲连在流言中都未得到一席之地。  
  
这对孪生兄弟相依为命地长大了，靠邻里街坊的施舍和垃圾箱中隔夜的冷饭过活。冬天的时候他们会爬进停泊在港口的运输船，撬开舱室的门锁在里面过夜，又在天刚亮的时候逃下船去。  
  
杜兰十二岁的时候，他和兄长躲在一艘渔船后面，目睹了两个高鼻深目的黑发男人往集装箱里装填石棉的场景。装好之后，其中一个开枪打死了另一个。杜兰吓得尖叫起来，哥哥立刻捂住他的嘴，然而为时已晚。后来，从陌生的外语和法语交杂的只言片语中，杜兰明白那两个人来自阿尔巴尼亚北部，为躲避“血仇（注3）”，不得不逃亡异乡。他刚刚杀死了最后一个于家族有仇的人，可以重回故土了。  
  
说完之后，那人看看他们两个，再次举起了他的托卡列夫枪。赶在他扣下扳机之前，杜兰的兄长向他求情，大意是说他们愿意跟他一起走，帮他干活，只要能免于一死。  
  
恻隐之心最终占了上风。于是当天夜晚，当星斗升上西南天空的时候，兄弟俩挤在运输船舱腥臭的鱼桶和好几箱石棉之间，漂进了黑暗的大西洋。他们隐隐明白，气候湿润、繁花盛开的布列塔尼，连同一种生活，已经彻底远去了。他们再不能在达诺特林荫道上玩闹，再听不到凯尔特人空灵的风笛声，再也无法在货运码头的缝隙里捡牡蛎。  
  
在海浪的颠簸与月光的洗礼下，他流下了眼泪，感到兄长温柔地环抱住他，安抚地亲吻他的额头，并塞给他一份在冲洗甲板时捡到的、油渍斑斑的画报。他后来将那份画报翻来覆去看了上百遍，用里面的人物为自己拼凑了一个名字——亚瑟·杜兰。  
  
当运输船经过三天三夜浪淘风簸的航行，穿过亚得里亚海，途径意大利、黑山、塞尔维亚，最终泊在了爱奥尼亚海湾的萨兰达港口（注4）时，一支武装巡逻队早已在总司令的指挥下，整装待发。那个企图将石棉非法运输入境的罪犯被当场击毙，在场的人随即却惊愕地发现，船上竟然还有一对法国来的双胞胎男孩，十二三岁左右，衣衫褴褛，抱在一起瑟瑟发抖。  
  
总司令犯了难。  
  
一九八六年，被冷战与科索沃战争接连打击的阿尔巴尼亚，失业率、犯罪、贪污受贿向疯长的草一样在荒芜的国境线上蔓延。几经辗转之后，国家安全理事会、“希什”的前身，接管了这件事。一直到次年冬天，杜兰和他的哥哥被安排住在发罗拉湾的帕夏李曼海军基地里，负责为一高层政府官员及其在海外的的洗钱组织充当中间人，原因是孩童不会引人怀疑。  
  
他的孪生兄弟一直保持着无名无姓的状态（除却之后贝里沙给他的代号），直至离世。不过，杜兰从没在称呼他的事情上有什么困难。因为在他的记忆里，他们片刻也不曾分开过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 科索沃米特罗维察（阿尔巴尼亚语: Mitrovicë）为阿尔巴尼亚与塞尔维亚就科沃索主权问题产生纷争的主要冲突地段。
> 
> 2\. 夏尔·戴高乐：法国军事家、政治家，在阿尔及利亚战争期间任法国总统。
> 
> 3\. “血仇”：血仇习俗起源于中世纪的巴尔干半岛。卡努法典规定，倘若有家中成员谋杀了邻居的仇人或敌人，则受害者家属必需杀死谋杀者家属的其中一个成年男人，但绝对不能入屋追杀，只能在该男人离开家中范围才能杀害。
> 
> 4\. 萨兰达港口：为阿尔巴尼亚主要港口之一。


	19. 毁灭之路

杜兰将档案放到一边。这是一份中规中矩的履历，简直是按照标准间谍的路数直接复制出来的。有那么一会儿，杜兰觉得，情报局在制造机器人。他们面目相仿，穿着如出一辙，并且程序里只有“为国家和女王献身”这一条指令。他转而继续去凝视着照片，点了一杯冰镇沃莱白葡萄酒，说道：“跟我讲讲他吧。”  
  
英国人有些困惑地看着他。杜兰不耐烦地说：“这有什么难理解的？我需要知道他是什么样的人，喜欢什么，害怕什么……”  
  
“我以为你只是想杀了他而已。”  
  
“杀了他？”杜兰咆哮道，把茶碟掀到了地上，“我要让他痛不欲生！是，我当然要杀了他，但在此之前，我非得叫他尝尽世界上每一种绝望不可。这之后，我要把他的脊柱活活剥出来，送去喂贝里沙的狗。”  
  
狂怒让“金丝雀”像筛糠似的打着抖。半天功夫，他才平静下来，对已经知趣地闭上了嘴的英国人说：“想要折磨一个人，最好的方法莫过于找到他最在乎的东西，在他面前把它粉碎。为了做到这一点，我需要了解他。”  
  
杜兰的眼睛里隐隐闪着狂热的光。这是他极擅长的领域。正是这独一无二的本领决定了他能为萨利·贝里沙、亚历山大·梅克西（注1）以及一众政要办事，而不是跟“希什”（注：阿尔巴尼亚情报局名称）的蠢货一起，被糊里糊涂的监察委员会给曝光到网上去（注2）。  
  
亚瑟·杜兰对于人类天生有种极其敏锐的感知。他可以单就从观察一个人的面目特征上来判断他大致是恶是善，可以从对方的一言一行中，快速描摹出他大致的性情底色。曾和他打过交道的官僚称颂他在心理学方面“有得天独厚的能力”，然而现在太多人都喜欢拿心理学来吹嘘了，杜兰反而不屑于学习。  
  
他更喜欢管自己的本事叫做直觉。  
  
杜兰端详着詹姆斯·邦德的照片。他本能地觉察出，这个男人身上有着点什么，却难以付诸语言。他有点严肃。性格强硬。面庞上有种隐忍不屈的神色，像是拼命想把什么都藏在心底，即便如此，杜兰还是能看出他心底的裂痕。渐渐地，他的嘴角勾了起来。他明白了是哪点使得他与众不同。  
  
在照片中人的双眼里，杜兰找不到残忍。  
  
那不是个对人命漠然无情的人所拥有的眼神。不是一个冷酷、凶狠、惯于欺瞒的暗杀者与间谍所该有的眼睛。杜兰目不转睛地凝望着他。就在那一刻，他明白，他一定有什么深深在乎的东西。一种信仰，或是一个人。他对它们充满了藏得很深的感情。  
  
英国人在这时开口了：“他很忠诚。”  
  
杜兰陷在思绪里，没有回答。对面继续道：“如果让他为英国，或者什么人奉献自己的性命，我想他会毫不犹豫。”  
  
杜兰抬起了头。他端起酒杯喝了一口，非常了然地笑了。  
  
“那么这样就好办了。这种人最好对付，你明白吗。我见过太多、太多了。世界上各个国家的情报局和军队每年像商品一样批量生产这样的人。他们看似坚不可摧，实际上却一碰就碎。当然了，”他把杯子放下，“前提是你得找对了地方下手。”  
  
他漠然地转动杯沿，凝视着缓缓聚集的水汽。在他和英国人来来去去的提议中，一场复仇的计划逐渐展开了。对于英国人来说，这计划恰好能扳倒他憎恶已久的英国国防部长——他因为主张和平，间接重创了他在东欧的军工生意，军火股票也一蹶不振；而至于杜兰，他早已等不及看到这位邦德先生众叛亲离的样子。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德握着手电筒的掌心有些发冷。他忽然意识到，如果这些记录流出去，将势必会制造出本世纪以来地中海地区最恶名昭彰的丑闻。这沓足足有两百多张的文件里，记叙的不仅仅是官员与犯罪集团勾结。其范围之广、时间之长、涉及国家之多，令他瞠目结舌。  
  
杜兰从一九九二年起开始为贝里沙工作，为刚刚当选总统的他调查、清除反对派。他做得很不错，因此得到了青睐。一九九三年，在他的帮助下，贝里沙政府以滥用职权的罪名逮捕监禁了社会党领袖法托斯·纳诺，次年又以同样的指控拘捕了阿迪尔·查尔查尼。他还是一九九七年震惊全国的那桩由民主党操纵的庞氏骗局的幕后策划人。  
  
巧的是，正当邦德捧着这一沓泛黄长霉的纸，阅览着“金丝雀”的生平时，亚瑟·杜兰此刻站在他位于达依特山麓下的据点中，也恰好在想他和贝里沙的初次见面。他清晰地记得，那是一九九二年的春天，政改前夕的阿尔巴尼亚，街道上弥漫着硝烟的气息。  
  
贝里沙要求接见他的时候，是杜兰被“希什”所招募并培训的第二年。像世界各地的情报组织一样，他被要求学习语言、侦查、信息搜集等技能。在一次实地训练中，杜兰凭直觉对一名司机起了疑，随即惊愕地发现他竟是前总统拉米兹·阿利雅的线人。并且，在他富有技巧的引导以及诱哄之下，那人交代说社会党正在密谋造反。  
  
“希什”对此大为震惊，立刻逮捕了这个人，并将此事报告给了贝里沙。三天之后，杜兰听说现总统要求见他。  
  
“你有这样的洞察力，真的很了不起。”这是贝里沙对他说的第一句话，“跟你比起来，‘希什’像一群饭桶。”  
  
杜兰记得，贝里沙的宅邸装修得很气派，恐怕是那个灰蒙蒙的年代里最漂亮的建筑。他的小猎犬趴在他腿上。杜兰有些怯怯的，这位民主党领袖却显得很亲切。贝里沙说，多亏了他，一场叛乱被及时粉碎了。他接着问他从此以后愿不愿意专门为他工作。  
  
杜兰答应了，前提是，他的孪生兄弟必须得跟他一起。  
  
同样是在这间办公室里，五年之后，因为阿尔巴尼亚国内爆发的危机战争而不得不引咎辞职的贝里沙坐在扶手椅里，满脸失势后的疲惫。他告诉杜兰，他刚从边境雇佣了一批从波德戈里察和普里什蒂纳逃亡的难民，想要他们帮杜兰打打下手，或者干脆，成立一个独立于“希什”而存在的组织。贝里沙随手扯下一张网格纸，将他的想法一一罗列其上。  
  
这张纸眼下正被邦德捏在手里。  
  
那上面记载道：贝里沙用当时放在他桌上的一本鸟类学书籍，为杜兰及其成员选取了代号。就这样，一个由“金丝雀”为头领的组织冉冉升起了。另一张泛黄的便笺写道，贝里沙决定，由“金丝雀”负责处理境内事务，“白鸦”这个充当掩护的存在，则主要在海外活动。为了审慎起见，贝里沙为后者特意选择了一个书中不存在的学名。  
  
在罗列组织成员的清单中，邦德发现了代表马丁·舒尔茨的A1220——游隼。那上面写他负责处理境外联络以及财政事务。  
  
他还发现，事实上，活跃于东欧的情报人员的意外事件，有一大半都与“金丝雀”有关。抓捕并策反、拷问他们是他的主要工作之一。他上头的人要么把得到的信息卖给别国情报组织，要么以此要挟恐怖集团帮助发展他们的军火生意。负责经手交易的军火商不必多说，自然就是“白鸦”。  
  
由内而外，形成了一个完美的、隐蔽的循环。  
  
从上世纪末到这个世纪初的几十年间，“金丝雀”和不少贩毒团伙有过交易，这其中就有“毒虫”。他们曾负责将成吨的鸦片和大麻从西南亚输送到巴尔干半岛，或是把南美的可卡因掺在士的宁中运往西欧。而指使、教唆这一切的，竟都是贝里沙及其余阿尔巴尼亚民主党议员领袖......  
  
邦德忽然明白了为什么在MI6和CIA的电脑里都找不到“金丝雀”。谨慎如贝里沙，是不可能将这样的信息录入到可能被入侵的电脑系统中的。档案翻到了最后一页。有一张污渍斑斑的纸上肯定了他的猜想：这份被灰尘掩埋的文件是世上唯一一份有关“金丝雀”的组织的记录。  
  
杜兰的身份是最高级别的机密，甚至很长一段时期里，只有贝里沙和他的私人助理知道他的存在。为了做到滴水不漏，杜兰没有合法身份，没有出生证明。他的名字不曾出现在任何可供查询的系统记录中。  
  
他是一个随时可以被完全抹去，而不留丝毫痕迹的人。  
  
  
  
  
  
杜兰第二次和英国人见面是在意大利南部。对方带来了不好的消息：他的目标、名叫詹姆斯·邦德的特工，竟然从严密监视下的贝尔马什监狱逃跑了。杜兰大发雷霆，将桌上的瓷碟和玻璃高脚杯全都掀到了地上。他对英国人尖叫道，如果他不能按照约定把他找到重新关起来，他们的交易就彻底告吹。  
  
英国人灰溜溜地离开之后，杜兰余怒未消，在房间里踱来踱去。他们好不容易才想出来这个计划，为此他还硬着头皮去求见贝里沙，请求他放他去一趟英国。自从2013年贝里沙重回政坛之后，他已经不怎么过问“金丝雀”的事情。只要他不泄露真实身份，这位老人不介意他在外面勾结别国政要或者替黑帮做掮客来赚点小钱。  
  
不过，他对“金丝雀”的行踪一向看得很紧。没有他的准许，他无法踏出阿尔巴尼亚边境一步。杜兰当天晚上一夜无眠，翻来覆去想着这位他素不相识却已然与之有了血海深仇的邦德先生，恨得咬牙切齿。他旋即又想起了他惨死的兄长，想起他幼年时保护他、安慰他的样子，悲苦的泪水夺眶而出。  
  
人们都说，孪生双胞胎是一个灵魂存在于两个躯壳里。杜兰现在觉得，他的灵魂是给人活生生撕碎成了两半，痛彻心扉。世上没有一种悲恸能够与之比拟。  
  
他坐起来，眼泪仍旧在眼睛里转来转去。哪怕这些年来颠沛流离，可是只要兄长仍在身边，杜兰就不曾觉得无家可归。现在这一切全都破碎了。 ** _是你剥夺了它，_** 他看着邦德的照片，流着泪恨恨地想道， _ **你剥夺了对我而言唯一的家。**_  
  
  
  
  
  
在圣米歇尔山脚，英国人带来了好消息。他因为国防部长的事情得到了白厅大臣的信赖，因此兴致高涨。杜兰阴沉着脸问他，那位邦德先生是否仍然逍遥法外，他是否一辈子都没法替他兄长复仇，英国人也不说话，脸上反而有种神秘莫测的笑意。  
  
杜兰讨厌人卖关子。这往往代表他无法看透、掌控对方的心中所想。  
  
“到底怎么啦？”  
  
英国人笑眯眯地从口袋里取出一枚指甲盖大小的物件，杜兰认出来，那是配备给窃听装置的拾音器。“你拿去看看，我保证你会喜欢的。”  
  
杜兰照办了。他听完了里面的内容，脸色一下变了。一股兴奋使他瞳孔扩张、掌心出汗。他简直说不出话来。这里面的东西使整个计划都出现了天翻地覆的转机。他把拾音器握在手里，心脏怦怦直跳，脑袋也晕乎乎的，像喝多了酒，跌进了狂喜的云雾。  
  
这就是他一直以来想要寻找的。这就是他复仇的关键。詹姆斯·邦德的弱点。他的软肋。忽然间，一切都不一样了。他在今天之前，竟然还在为他的逃脱而恼怒不已！他是多么愚蠢啊！杜兰用按捺不住的兴奋语气对英国人说，不必再试图满世界地抓捕他了。  
  
英国人问：“真的不需要吗？”  
  
杜兰摇摇头，神情还有几分如痴似醉，眼睛里却有一种恐怖的神情，像是忽然找到了猎物的蝰蛇。他晃晃拾音器，说：“我已经得到了最需要的。”  
  
从诺曼底吹来的海风自他们头顶拂过。杜兰问道：“你还说他是你们那里最优秀的一个，真的？我怎么觉得，他真是蠢不可及。”  
  
英国人耸耸肩：“他的确挺特别......”  
  
杜兰看着他，忽然感到那么点好奇，问道：“你知道，当你把他的照片递给我的那一刻，就是判了他死刑。他是绝对活不成了。可他好歹也是你们的人。这不会让你觉得有点......过意不去？”  
  
“过意不去？别开玩笑了。”英国人说，“讲实话，我不怎么在乎。他的确是我们的人，且一直忠心耿耿。不过这么说吧，他也惹过不少麻烦。”  
  
杜兰咬着香烟，怪怪地笑了：“喔，我明白了。”他心里对英国人的厌恶又加深了一分，与此同时想道，军情六处成天标榜自己的光辉历史，有意思吗？不是底下的背叛上头的，就是上头的把底下的给卖了。一群人成天骗来骗去的。  
  
等英国人一走，杜兰就打电话给舒尔茨，告诉他整个计划有变。舒尔茨则告诉他，贝里沙近来对他很不满，大概是对他频繁出境的举动产生了怀疑。虽然杜兰懒得理他，但是没有这位年逾七十的前总理的应允和他提供的临时护照，他没法跨出巴尔干半岛一步。于是杜兰不得不再次联系英国人，让他把MI6驻欧洲情报站的人员名单发给他，再把这些名字发给他手下那些雇佣兵，命令他们赶紧展开搜捕。  
  
在圣马力诺，杜兰的雇佣兵逮住了第一个目标。杜兰为此不得不回了一趟阿尔巴尼亚，从他口中拷问出有关军情六处最近在东欧摩尔多瓦的动向，将这信息贩卖给了某个军事组织。他把这一切报告给了贝里沙，这才使得后者满意下来。  
  
这之后他每每出境，事先都得如法炮制。听说欧洲地区给他取了个名号叫做“间谍猎人”，杜兰对此嗤之以鼻。平心而论，他不喜欢这个称号。这让他听着像个屠夫。但是他从那些可怜的探员口中掏出信息来，靠的可不是乱砍乱打。比方说，一名北约的探员在得知他单方面热恋的女同僚已经处在严密监视下，随时可能死掉之后后，立刻痛哭流涕着全招了。  
  
他太擅长拿捏住人的弱点。  
  
随后的计划进行得不可谓不顺利。当然啦，也有小小的意外。比如说当手下报告说雷达讯号探测到有一两个CIA的探员在试图黑进他位于达依特山麓的主机。杜兰勃然大怒。他派人炸死了其中一个，把第二个名叫菲利克斯·莱特的美国人扔到了英国一座废弃水电站里，权当做是对邦德的一个教训。  
  
杜兰一早明白，等到最终那个时刻来临的时候，必会是在阿尔巴尼亚的国土上发生。去英国的风险太高了，他在那里远不如在自己的地盘来得得心应手。确定下来这一点之后，他所做的只剩下等待。并且内心深处，杜兰清楚邦德一定会自己找上门来的。比起等死来说，他想必更喜欢主动赴死。  
  
——并且，“金丝雀”的复仇，可不单单只是往邦德家后院扔一枚炸弹，或是简简单单给他一枪那么简单。他想让他受尽折磨。所有的希望都破灭，所爱的都失去，这之后，他才会发发慈悲，允许他去死。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德看完档案后做的第一件事，就是取出很久以前菲利克斯给他的袖珍照相机，把每一页都拍了照。所有的疑惑都迎刃而解：包括前段时间情报界遭遇的莫名其妙的重创，他的同行不明不白地在欧洲大陆上遭了秧......在一张较新的、绘有详细图表的纸上，他甚至明白了菲利克斯和他的头头是怎么出的事。  
  
鸽子。他们把雷达藏在鸽子的胃里，通过贿赂乌克兰某军事基地的方式。  
  
邦德把所有档案放回原处。他太过沉浸于过去半小时里所接收到的内容里，完全没听到走廊里悄悄逼近的脚步声。他之前把手电筒掉在地上的声音引来了恰巧路过的前陆军少将希马尔的注意，此人随后又在储物间发现了不省人事的清洁工，于是一切都说得通了。邦德刚一打开门，他就扑向入侵者，同时嘴里又喊又嚎。  
  
特工被他打了个措手不及，但是反应过来之后，立刻跳起来反击。希马尔不是他的对手，然而却更狡猾。在邦德能够阻止之前，他已经挣扎着按下了走廊上的红色按钮。顿时，整栋大楼警报长鸣，所有的门窗都落了锁。顶灯一盏盏暗下去，取而代之的是暗红的警戒光，伴随着嚎哭一样的警铃声一明一灭地闪烁。  
  
他被困住了。  
  
  
  
  
  
督察队队长塞拉一听到消息说政府大楼又出了事儿，第一时间就赶到了现场。甚至半个武装军队还在路上的时候，他人已经到了事发地点——二楼走廊。当天执勤的、他的同僚阿利佐蒂警务处长站在拼花地毯上，瞪着躺在地上昏厥过去的两个人。他们分别是前陆军少将希马尔和一被剥去了工作服的清洁工。  
  
塞拉当即暴跳如雷。短时间内第二次入侵，这名匪徒是在公然挑衅并侮辱他作为警务督察队大队长的权威，以及整个市政厅。  
  
塞拉当即下令，在建筑物外围进行戒严，同时对楼里进行地毯式搜索。一条缝隙、一个角落都不能放过。  
  
塞拉想的是，如果今天能逮到这个人，能为自己添好大一笔功勋，那么甚至被选入内阁也指日可待了。所以他今天哪怕掘地三尺也要揪出这个罪犯。  
  
不一会儿，巡逻兵向他报告说，他们已经将大楼搜了个底朝天，依然不见匪徒的踪影。塞拉尖叫道：“这是什么意思？他难道原地蒸发了不成？”他戳着监控屏幕。自从警报响起后，所有门窗都关得死死的，任何生物，哪怕是一只耗子，都不可能逃得出去。  
  
“全都找过了，长官，当然，除了您的办公室……”  
  
“你这是什么意思？”塞拉又尖叫起来，“你难道是在暗示，我，埃萨德·帕夏·塞拉，在办公室里窝藏罪犯不成？”  
  
“不敢，长官，哪里的话……”  
  
“再给我去搜！”  
  
巡逻兵戴上一副特制眼镜，嘀嘀咕咕地跑走了。这眼镜也是塞拉吩咐下去的，每个搜查的士兵都必须带上。这种镜片会模糊文字，使人在巡查的时候看不清路过官员手中的文件，或是档案室堆积成山的记录上写了什么。档案室是众所周知的最高机密。塞拉可不想冒险。  
  
一个小时、两个小时过去了，走廊已经被成群结队赶来的武装部队挤得水泄不通，罪犯依然连个影子都抓不着。一楼保安说，嫌疑人是个金发蓝眼的外国男子，气质像英国人，长得却有点像俄国人。  
  
“俄国人？”塞拉简直要昏倒了。这可是天大的危机。俄国人竟然擅闯市政府！他们在盘算什么阴谋？他一发作起来，眼神都有点昏蒙蒙的。  
  
突然间，从人满为患的监控室里爆发出几声喊叫。原来是阿利佐蒂警务处长声称在监控屏幕里捕捉到了俄国罪犯一闪而过的影子。屏幕被黑压压的后脑勺挡住了，但塞拉当机立断，扯着嗓子嚎叫道：“快点！快去追！”  
  
黑头发、络腮胡的阿利佐蒂拨开人群，冲下了楼梯。守在正门的警卫纷纷朝他敬礼，然而敬业的阿利佐蒂看也不看，奔着街巷去追逃犯了。  
  
四十分钟、五十分钟过去了，阿利佐蒂也消失了，再也没回来过。塞拉气得抓狂。他所不知道的是，“阿利佐蒂”刚一转过街角，即脱离了市政府外警卫的视线范围外，就扯掉脑袋上事先准备好的的假发和假胡须，露出浅金色头发和含着一丝狡黠的淡蓝色眼睛。他紧接着脱掉笨重的警长制服，将它们随手往灌木丛里一扔，旁若无人地走向迪米弗里街8号。  
  
至于巡逻队半小时后在塞拉的办公室里发现被打昏的、真正的阿利佐蒂，则是后话了。当塞拉看到此情此景时，尖叫一声，当即晕了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 亚历山大·梅克西：阿尔巴尼亚民主党创始人之一，第27任总理
> 
> 2\. 2018年英国《独立报》一名记者曝光说，以阿尔巴尼亚国家情报局简称“希什”（SHISH）为关键词搜索，结果看到了这个机构的全部信息。原来，该国官僚懒政，在上传信息前未能筛选机密信息，将所有情报人员的信息一并上传，直接导致了重大泄密。其中包括情报人员的姓名、职位、薪水、开支，甚至他们在驻外办事处支付水管工费用等信息。


	20. 金色囚笼

“金丝雀”第一眼见到詹姆斯·邦德的时候，就明白他是什么样的人。就如同他凭借照片、档案与他人的述说推测出的一样，他非常冷静、非常忠诚。在属于弗兰茨的破旧公寓里，杜兰第一次看到他的眼睛，就明白他将用怎样的方式才能真正毁掉他。  
  
他将要毁掉他的心。  
  
那双眼睛，不是说有多漂亮，有多美，而是它们饱含着一种深沉炽热的东西。饱含着一种人性。  
  
看看他在发现弗兰茨的尸体时脸上闪过的憎恶吧，还有当他把CIA那个人扔到多佛水电站时他咬牙切齿的声音。杜兰想，邦德最在乎什么、最担心什么，简直一目了然。这算不算是由军情六处训练出的又一个特质？将自己性命的价值放得很低，永远奔赴在为人一掷生死的路上。  
  
金丝雀酒店打来电话的时候，杜兰不紧不慢地锨灭了手中的雪茄，接着缓缓站起身。他首先掏出打火机，点燃了茶几上他一直在久久凝视的照片的一角，接着将它扔进烟灰缸，注视着照片的边缘在火舌的舔舐下发黑、卷曲，最终剩下烧焦的一堆。  
  
他不再需要那张照片了。  
  
仅仅有一瞬，杜兰感到了一股近似不舍的心情。他对着焦黑的一滩余烬想道，你那么聪明，詹姆斯，想必也一定会明白，人为了自己所爱的，向来不惜一切。  
  
杜兰打好领带，凝视着镜子里自己的双眼。它们冷淡而充满一种已成了习惯的探究意味。对于这一天，他期盼了太久，演练过无数次，此时此刻，心中竟没有一丝狂喜的波澜，只有一种郑重，一种平静，仿佛海浪席卷过后空空荡荡的沙滩。  
  
他对他的助手以内马利命令道，务必把所有设备、主机都检查收拾好，因为这么久以来的第一次，要有客人上门拜访了。  
  
  
  
  
  
有件事詹姆斯突然明白了，而当他明白过来的时候，他不懂自己为什么没早点看出来。“金丝雀”没有什么宏图伟业，没有什么惊世骇俗的人类清除计划。他不想要黄金钻石，不想毁灭世界，也不想要在南太平洋哪个无人岛上建立自己的政权。他唯一不惜一切代价也想要做到的，就是想杀死他。  
  
那是他现如今唯一的、至死方休的事业。  
  
在街角处有一家亮着灯的书店，邦德推开门走了进去，隔着橱窗玻璃望向远处灰蒙蒙雪雾中的金丝雀酒店。那是一栋瑰丽的流光溢彩的建筑。在内心深处，邦德明白自己并不是对将要到来的事情有任何畏惧，他只是需要时间来好好想一想。  
  
等到特工想好之后，暖气已经在窗户上扑了一层白霜。店里放着李斯特的钢琴曲，店主是个棕发蓝眼的年轻姑娘，时不时抬头冲这位英俊的外国游客露齿而笑。邦德朝她走去，问道：“这里可以邮寄明信片吗？”  
  
她点了点头，用英语说道：“当然可以，先生。您想寄到哪里？”  
  
邦德回答：“伦敦。”在她去找邮票的时候，他从架子上选好了一张，取过笔，却忽然顿住了。笔尖凝滞在背面空白处上方，久久不知所措。在他怔忡的时候，手边一本敞开的书忽然吸引了他的注意。特工凑近翻开的那页，看了半晌，将其中两句匆匆抄写了下来。  
  
他写完之后，又去写地址：辛克逊大街四十四号，伦敦 NW1 4NR，英国。这是军情六处非官方收发部门，所有寄去的邮件都会经过检查和分类后送去M手中。邦德心中忽然涌起一阵苦涩柔情，但他将它强咽了下去，把明信片递给那姑娘，付了几枚列克，推开店门走了出去。  
  
天空雾蒙蒙的，好似一块擦不干净的镜子。邦德在走进金丝雀酒店之前，掏出上次到伦敦时Q给他的枪，滑动套筒检查了一下，欣慰地看到自己的手并未在发抖。他的思绪与内心像是业已被冷冽风雪涤荡一空，只剩下每次生死来临前那种麻木的、习以为常的冷静。  
  
走进光华璀璨的大堂之后，他按照那个神秘的女人给他的指示（他现在知道她的代号是A1227——银色鸥），对前台的人用英语说：“我觉得顶楼的鸽子有些吵。”  
  
前台那位秃顶肥胖的工作人员的眼神变了。他用亲切的嗓音让邦德稍等一下，这之后将他送去了地下二层的一个隐蔽的房间。  
  
门关上的时候，仿佛将一整个世界给隔开了。房间的布局像个缩水的会客厅，光线昏暗，天花板上装饰有镜面镶板，四壁则裹着紫红色的天鹅绒布。邦德在同样是紫红色的绸布沙发上坐下来，冰冷的枪把始终抵在掌心。他坐在那里等着，渐渐有种昏昏欲睡的感觉。房间里飘着一股有些糜烂的、令人作呕的熏香味道。  
  
特工用手抵着额角，房间里明明闷热得透不过气来，他却觉出了阵阵阴森，竟沁出了冷汗。他的精神渐渐不支，但他也明白，已经没有退路了。房间外头必定有人把守。他已经走到了这一步，无法再回头了......  
  
再说了，这不一直都是他想要的吗？……跟“白鸦”，不，跟“金丝雀”一了百了。他可没有逃避的习惯……  
  
不知过了多久，邦德蓦地从昏沉中惊醒了。眼前忽然多了一个人。穿湖蓝色长裙的神秘女人。那裙子是如此地蓝，好像她把一条河流穿到了身上。邦德恍恍然地说：“我还是不知道你的名字。”  
  
“海蒂。”她回答，接着靠过来。她的胸脯在灯光下闪着柔润的光辉。但邦德看的是她的手。她的双手握着一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口衬着纤柔白皙的手指。  
  
枪口指着他。  
  
“你上次说，你是站在我这边的。”他轻声说道。  
  
他略略有些哑的声音在海蒂心中激起了一股柔情。她情不自禁地腾出一只手，去抚摸他的头发、脸颊；她真忍不住想要吻他：“我的确是。”  
  
“你拿枪对着我。”  
  
“我没有别的选择。”  
  
她最终还是亲了他，凝视着他浅蓝色的眼睛。那沉默而伤痛的眼神别有种惊心动魄的感觉。“我第一眼看到你的时候，就知道你是做什么的。”她絮絮地说，枪放在腿上，“你脸上有那种表情——只有间谍才会有的表情。你看着是那么......”  
  
邦德失笑：“看着怎么？”  
  
“迷惘。”海蒂说道，“好像作为另一个人活了太久，忘了自己本来是什么样。”  
  
邦德回答：“听着可真够可悲。”与此同时却想道，那么，真实的他是怎样的呢？是那个站在爱丁堡蒸汽弥漫的火车站，怔怔地听着父母死讯的十一岁男孩？他的童年已是如此遥远，远得像是上辈子的事。这些年来，间谍工作给他打上了完全不可磨灭的烙印。他可以用无数种身份和模样生存，就是不能以他自己的。真正的他是什么样的？这可真是个好问题......  
  
如果十一岁的他得知自己日后成为了这样的人，不知会作何感想。他的父母呢？他们会失望吗？失望他们的孩子不得不以谋杀为生？詹姆斯在脑海里搜寻着莫妮卡和安德鲁·邦德的音容笑貌，可是只能依稀看到两个面目模糊的影子。  
  
海蒂又在吻他。她猫一样的眼睛里有一种温柔，一种疼惜，在灯下好似泪光盈盈的。这个无比冷静强硬的男人身上所辐射出的脆弱，让她心都快碎了：“我真想知道，你真心爱上什么人的时候，会是何种模样。”她轻吻着他的嘴唇，低声地说。那个吻也好像被泪水沾湿了。  
  
一股截然不同的苦涩冲刷着詹姆斯的心脏。他闭上眼睛，喃喃地道：“就是像现在这样，”他说，“就是像现在这样。”  
  
香薰味越来越厚重。他再睁眼的时候，海蒂已经不见了。房间里忽然多了十多个站在阴影里的人。他们当中站在最前方、打着白色领带、穿着黑色丝绸衬衫、直直地凝视着他的，正是亚瑟·杜兰。他的灰眼珠里有一种兴奋的光芒。  
  
邦德一眨不眨地回望着他。他挺直脊背的身躯同样一动不动。  
  
“我亲爱的詹姆斯，”“金丝雀”开口的时候，声音无比轻柔，“我们终于又见面了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
杜兰当然没有指望邦德能乖乖就范，但他还是被料想之外的猛烈反抗给吃了一惊。总的来说，制服他花费了比预期中还要多的代价，但还是值得的。眼下，他就坐在杜兰对面，低垂着脑袋，额角时不时沁出殷红的鲜血，滑过脸颊，再滴到坐垫上。直升机在地拉那市郊的平原上拔地而起的时候，詹姆斯终于抬起头看了一眼。  
  
他的双手被紧紧铐着，脸色灰白，两只眼睛却好似被水洗过似的灼灼发亮。他那倔得要死的模样让一股嗜虐欲像滚水一样在杜兰心中沸腾着。直升机升入高空，狂风在云海间呼啸。杜兰忽然说道：“你知道，哪怕你现在跪在地上求饶，也没用了，邦德先生。”  
  
邦德抬头看了看他，简直不可思议。那眼睛里的嘲弄一下激怒了“金丝雀”。他回手捡起座位上的一根马鞭，兜头就狠狠给了他一下。那是毫不留情的残忍的鞭打，抽在他肩胛骨上，鞭梢勾破了衬衫。詹姆斯顿时咬紧了嘴唇，疼得脑海中一片空白。那鞭梢是用细金属丝捻缠而成的，落下来的时候像活活削去了一条血肉，连骨头也要碎裂了。杜兰足足抽了他四五下才解恨。詹姆斯依旧什么声音也没发出，只是嘴唇已给咬得流血。那双淡蓝色的眼睛因为疼，已有点恍惚了。  
  
半空中风雨欲来，云层如同灰色的平原。时不时有冰碴子磕碰在机舱的金属壳上所发出的细微响声。杜兰在脑海中想象着云朵之下阿尔巴尼亚的风貌。每一条铁路、公路，每一个港口，他都了若指掌。他们刚刚飞过了北部，飞过了发罗拉港口，如果努力往下看去，似乎能看到辐射出的一条条银色的铁轨......  
  
詹姆斯一直昏沉沉地靠在硬皮坐垫上，时间的流逝渐渐变得模糊。不知过了多久，耳畔呼啸的风声与螺旋桨叶片的转动一齐消失了。直升机着陆了。杜兰打开舱门，几个雇佣兵把邦德押了下来。  
  
海拔三千多英尺的凛冽寒风顿时将他吹了个清醒，连伤口处的血都被冻住了。邦德睁大眼睛，四处看了看。直升机降落在平缓的山崖上，四周群山连绵，峭拔苍翠，在遥远的天幕尽头，掩藏着一线冰雪皑皑的尖锐峰角。  
  
押着他的人搡了他一把，示意他不要到处乱看。邦德抬起头，感觉言语在喉咙间惊愕地哽住了。他一生中见过各种各样的秘密据点和军事基地，有的伫立在荒无人烟的摩洛哥沙漠里，有的躲在西伯利亚的冻土和森林之间。然而没有哪个能比眼前这一座建筑更古怪，更令人瞠目结舌。  
  
它有将近一百五十英尺高，又数十根笔直的、色泽通透的白色混凝土柱和宽阔明亮的玻璃钢支撑而起。每一根混凝土柱在末端向内弯曲，汇聚闭合的顶点处伫立着一根全向天线。这整个建筑物看上去，就像......邦德看了又看，明白了。它俨然是一座华光闪烁的、巨大的鸟笼。  
  
“很有创意，是吧？”杜兰拍拍他的肩膀，示意他的手下跟上。邦德被押着穿过了一段昏暗的隧道，光线被彻底吞噬一空，紧接着过了不知多久，世界骤然恢复了明亮。  
  
摆在他眼前的是宽阔的圆弧形大厅，它跟邦德曾在席尔瓦的小岛上所见过的差不多，密匝匝的电脑设备堆得到处都是，不过很显然，杜兰有让人负责专门打理，地板显得光亮整洁。那些人对邦德进行了彻底的搜身，取走他的枪，把手机扔到地上碾碎，再把他按到一把椅子上捆好——又一次——接着就乖乖退到门口和墙角。  
  
透明的玻璃钢壁一尘不染，外面的景色一览无余。直升机仍旧停在山崖上，天空中风雪渐止，透出矢车菊花瓣那样清冽的蓝。被冰蚀过的角峰伫立在远山的间歇里，格外纯白峻峭。  
  
头顶忽然传来一阵扑啦啦的声音。只见一只老大的金丝雀从屋顶飞下来，扑棱棱落在刚刚走进来的亚瑟·杜兰的肩头。后者一边以手指爱抚着鸟儿金光灿灿的羽毛，一边朝他走过来。  
  
明净的、刺眼的日光像瀑布一样泄了一地。“金丝雀”从邦德身边走过，拍了拍他的脸颊：“好啦，詹姆斯，别看了。我们还有要紧的事。”  
  
邦德瞪着他，鞭伤又火烧火燎地痛了起来。杜兰笑嘻嘻地往一台电脑桌上一靠，说道：“如果你还在想着怎么逃跑，我劝你早些放弃。你们的人也不可能来救你——他们找不到这个地方。你看，你甚至都不知道这是达依特山麓，还是科拉布山，还是拉德希玛。阿尔巴尼亚的山峰多到数不清。”  
  
他说话的时候，那只金丝雀就站在他肩膀上。杜兰从烟盒里取出一支烟，放到嘴里，继续说道：“甚至连空中的飞机都侦测不到它的地理位置。玻璃是经过镜面处理的，当然，从云层中来看，它完完全全是隐形的。它还配备了一切反追踪与定位的设施。很不可思议，是吧？”  
  
邦德点了点头。  
  
杜兰为他的顺从感到很吃惊似的，嘴角慢慢聚积起一个笑容：“我亲爱的詹姆斯，你一定在想，我为什么还没杀了你，是不是？”  
  
邦德淡淡地回应道：“你是想折磨我。”  
  
杜兰用打火机把香烟点上，吸了一口，然后注视着邦德，酝酿着喉咙口的千言万语。  
  
最终，他言简意赅道：“你杀了我的兄弟。”  
  
冷冷地看着他，邦德说：“他罪有应得。”  
  
“他是我唯一的亲人，而你杀了他！”杜兰咆哮起来，一转眼就来到了他身前。受了惊的鸟儿扑闪着翅膀飞走了。他揪住邦德的领子，几乎把他扯得双脚离地；狂怒让他的指尖都在发抖。  
  
杜兰勉强控制住自己，恨恨地看了邦德一眼。他还是那么冷静，那么缄默，不为所动的样子，仿佛是个没有心的人。想到这里，杜兰忽然笑了：“詹姆斯，你尽管摆出那副满不在乎的表情吧。那让你感觉很好，是不是？让你觉得一切都还在你掌控之下。”  
  
“我看不出有任何不这样做的必要。”  
  
杜兰看着他的眼神倏忽间充满了一种使人不安的怜悯。他蓦地低下头，凑到特工耳边，用温柔得令人毛骨悚然的声音说道：“可惜的是，詹姆斯，你最害怕什么，最在乎什么，我早就知道了。你瞧，这是不是太不幸了？”  
  
他微微撤开身，凝视着邦德瞪大了的双眼。那透蓝的眼底盘旋着一丝藏得很好的恐惧。杜兰享受着他不安的表情，血液被一股熟悉的狂喜点燃了。  
  
“我什么也不在乎。”  
  
杜兰放声大笑，像是听到了这辈子最滑稽的事情。  
  
笑完以后，他的眼神冷却下来。只见他坐回到一堆电脑屏幕之间的椅子上，用一种遥远的语气讲道：“最开始，我们确实是计划着让你身败名裂的。毕竟有什么能比让一位忠心耿耿的探员因为叛国罪而身陷囹圄更讽刺、更戏剧化呢？当时我们约好，由他看着你，等我一脱身，就亲自敢去英国。”  
  
邦德想，“他”想必就是德里克·梅兰德了。他感到了一股久违的厌恶。  
  
“让你扑了个空，可真是抱歉。”  
  
“没什么好抱歉的，詹姆斯，毕竟我很快就发现，你是否被好好地关着与否已经不再重要了。”杜兰说，“我从都灵赶过去的头一天晚上，听说你逃走了。我当时可真是气了个半死。不过就像我说的，没过多久——顶多一两周——事情突然发生了意想不到的转机。”  
  
邦德等着他继续讲。杜兰眯起眼睛，脸上是一抹残酷的笑意。  
  
“你能想象吗？突然间，一切都不一样了。所有的计划都得重来，而我不得不等待。不得不等到这一刻，才能将我的整个预想完美实施。你知道那有多难吗？在卡利亚里的时候，我差点都忍不住了。”  
  
邦德心中一震，像被一把低音锤猛砸了一下。他忽然从脑海深处打捞起这么一段记忆：卡利亚里人头攒动的宴会厅。突如其来的断电。黑暗中充斥着雪茄缥缈的云雾......在他身边有个喝醉了的男人，整个人藏在阴影里，用沙哑的、泪汪汪的嗓音跟他没头没尾地诉说。 ** _一对兄弟.....布列塔尼的渔村......他说，“我发誓，我会找到他，让他生不如死。”  
_**  
“开始想起来了，是不是？”杜兰看着他的表情，心满意足地笑了，“没错，我为了去见你一面，费了不知多少功夫。说起来，要不是我，你早就死在科波拉的酷刑拷问下了。谢弗那个蠢货，他不知道具体计划，在你一落地的时候就把你的行踪卖给了他们。”  
  
邦德睁大了眼睛，大脑似乎不堪重负了。  
  
“这有什么好惊讶的？”杜兰嗤笑道，“邦德先生，你需要知道，在这世界上，没有多少人不会为金钱或者权利所收买。在这两者之前，你会发现很多人毫无原则。很不幸，你的朋友就属于其中之一。他老早以前就在为我工作。”  
  
他古怪地一笑：“你以为我关于CIA的情报都是从哪来的？”略一停顿，杜兰继续之前的话说道，“当然啦，肯定不包括你，詹姆斯。你是那种会奉献一切的类型，而且是眼都不眨地去牺牲自己。”  
  
邦德的眼神已经恢复了平淡。他说：“我只是在做我的工作而已。”  
  
“是吗，詹姆斯？我第一眼看到你，就知道哪怕我把你的骨头一根根打碎了，你也不会有什么表情。”杜兰微微一哂，“但凡是这个世界上的人，就都有软肋。可惜的是，有的人的软肋偏偏就长在别人身上。”  
  
一股寒意油然而生。邦德低声说：“那你也知道，凡事都有例外。”  
  
杜兰点点头：“的确有，只不过你并不是罢了。”他把燃尽的香烟扔到地上踩灭，从身旁的抽屉里拿出了一个东西。它是红色的，有指甲盖那么大：“你知道这是什么吗？”  
  
那股寒意渐渐地在周身蔓延开了。  
  
杜兰看了一眼他，把那东西在手里抛了一抛，说道：“以防你看不清楚，这是一个拾音器，通常搭配各种各样的窃听装置来用。”他在一旁的电脑上操作了一会儿，两只眼睛因为兴奋而闪闪发光。邦德吞咽了一下，不明白那股突如其来的不详的感觉是怎么回事。键盘噼里啪啦响着，忽然顿住了。  
  
“过去几天里，我做梦都在想着这一天。”“金丝雀”轻声说，“你毁了我的整个世界，我的人生早已没有什么好活。从我哥哥死在贝尔格莱德那天起，我唯一非做不可的事，就是要你付出代价。”  
  
他讲着讲着，竟然已经泪流满面。邦德有些微微吃惊，哑然说道：“你真可怜。”  
  
杜兰的瞳孔缩了一下：“我可怜？”他重复道，“我可怜？你真是不可思议，詹姆斯。”  
  
他最后敲了几下键盘，室内骤然陷入了风暴来临前的沉寂。紧接着，在看不见的地方，音孔里嘶嘶作响。紧接着，一个极其熟悉的声音忽然流了出来，充斥了整间屋子。  
 ** _  
“这么说吧，我没法保证别人怎么想，但对我来说，你不止如此。”_**  
  
邦德浑身的血顷刻间冻成了冰。  
  
录音自顾自地继续下去：  
 ** _  
“马洛里，跟我相处是个什么感受？”  
  
“像试图点燃一捧死火。”  
  
“因为它仍可堪一用？”  
  
“因为它曾有很美的火光。”_**  
 ** _  
......_**  
  
整个世界像是骤然间凝固住了，在由属于他的、马洛里的声音所构成的底色里，化为了雾茫茫的一片。极度的恐惧攫住了邦德的五脏六腑，他好像突然喘不过气来，突然什么也无法思考了。整个世界都被这惊恐劈裂扯碎了。  
  
录音滋啦啦地转动，转到了不知哪个地方，被杜兰停下了：“虽然我很想继续播下去，但接下来那部分恐怕不太体面。”  
  
他从电脑桌后站起身，走向邦德，脸上的表情由惋惜转为了嘲弄。  
  
“天哪，詹姆斯，别那么一副惊恐欲绝的表情看着我。”他说，“相信我，这些年里，我见过的多了去了，跟自己的顶头上司产生了不正当关系委实算不得什么。你用不着害羞。还是说你害怕啦？别这样，又不是说我会拿沥青烫死你。”  
  
邦德仍旧怔怔的，恍惚的样子，什么也说不出来。杜兰走到他面前，低下头，轻声说道：“现在还觉得是我比较可怜吗，我亲爱的詹姆斯？你知道世界上什么事情最可怜？”他伸出一只手，在邦德胸前比划了一下，“是当你具备了你的职业所需的一切技能，却欠缺最重要的那个品质。你的心，它永远都是你的弱点。“  
  
他顿了一顿：“你记住我的话。哪怕不是今天——总有那么一天——你终究会因此毁灭。”  
  
邦德的嘴唇动了动，却什么声音都没发出来。他的脸上已经一丁点儿血色也没有了。  
  
“你能想象我最初听到这些的时候有多吃惊吗？”杜兰看着他绝望的表情，恶毒地说道，“世界上那么多人——那么多人里，你偏偏选择......我该说什么好呢，詹姆斯？你知道吗，看着你那么竭尽全力想要救他，连我都感动得不行。你一定以为你真的能救得了他，是不是？”  
  
他啧啧地摇着头，回身从桌子上拿起了另一样东西。它正闪着红光。  
  
“对于它，你是不是就熟悉得多了？”杜兰又笑了，显得十分狰狞，“没错，这是一个远程遥控器。现在在伦敦沃克斯豪尔大桥附近，有个人手里也握着一个一模一样的。你知道如果我现在命令他按下开关，会发生什么？”  
  
他不等邦德有什么反应，就在键盘上按了几下，身旁巨大的电脑屏幕上亮起了光，显示出的赫然是军情六处的闭路监控系统。画面中的场景不是别的，正是八楼的局长办公室。加雷斯·马洛里正坐在那张熟悉的橡木办公桌后面，对着手中的文件仔细端详。  
  
邦德看着看着，只觉得有一把锤子将他的心脏活活砸开了。他仿佛痛不欲生一样在椅子里颤抖起来，喉咙里哽着，说不出话。杜兰继续柔声说道：“遥控器会引爆此刻嵌在这间办公室里的TATP炸药。你当然会想，那间屋子经过防爆处理。但是我的人在前一天，已经悄悄瘫痪了整个装置。”  
  
邦德有些木然地想道，MI6果然有内奸。可谁有本事接近局长办公室？梅兰德已经被逮捕了，不是吗？他没意识到自己把这个名字喃喃吐露了出来。杜兰爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声。  
  
“梅兰德！我的天哪！”他花了会儿功夫平静下来，“我当然希望他也能为我工作，可惜他就是一个彻头彻尾的蠢货。他会搞砸一切的。不，不，当然不是梅兰德。你怎么会以为是他？”  
  
邦德那因为错愕而有些迟钝的思维勉力开始重新转动。好像有一道强光猛地照进心底，他的嘴唇开始发颤。杜兰先前提及的某个字眼突然开始嗡嗡作响。都灵。他在哪里见过这个地名呢？ _ **都灵卡塞莱机场发生重大爆炸，英国情报人员被证实参与其中。**_ 这是那一天的报纸头条；009在都灵殉了职； **** _“快跑。”_ 那一天，有个英国官员本想从都灵赶回英国......  
  
冷汗浸透了领口。邦德张开口，哑声说：“是约瑟夫·迪格比。”  
  
杜兰点点头：“没错。虽然我不怎么喜欢他，但他帮了不少忙。”  
  
他顿了顿，深吸了一口气，从口袋里掏出电话。邦德的心脏沉了下去，不断地往下、往下.....像是坠入了见不着底的深渊。就在拨通电话前，杜兰凝视着他，眼睛里泛起了残忍的光：  
  
“我亲爱的詹姆斯，我想要你知道，他纯粹是因你而死的。”他指了指屏幕中的马洛里，“我和英国情报局没有过节，我本来不会找他的麻烦。他本来能够好好地活着，度过长久的一生，但就是因为跟你有了关系，就必须得死。你明白吗？正是因为你的存在，才害死了你最爱的人。往后但凡是你活着的每一分、每一秒，你都别想忘记这个事实：他是因为你才遭了厄运。”  
  
他注视着邦德的眼睛。它们蓝得像是噙着泪。  
  
“你保护不了你爱的人。他们永远只会因你而死。”  
  
起初，邦德没有反应，像是没听到他说的话似的。但是渐渐地，一股痛苦的战栗逐渐从他周身泛了出来，直至他的嘴唇也在不受控制地发抖，直至他的眼眶也慢慢泛红。然而即便如此，他依然不置一词。只是睁着那双眼睛看着他，睁得大大的。  
  
真是个骄傲的男人，杜兰想道，到了这样万念俱灰的时刻，依然不肯示弱。他忽然感到了一股残酷的满足感：曾经有那么多人试图伤害他、杀死他，但只有他真正摧毁了他的心。  
  
杜兰拨通了电话。他盯着那双痛到极致的眼睛，对着电话一字一顿说道：“就是现在了。动手吧。”屋子里短暂地寂静了几秒——画面中马洛里依然坐在办公桌后面——接着屏幕里突然爆出轰地一声巨响，震得地板都在颤抖。  
  
杜兰伸手捏住了邦德的下颌，不让他别过头去，强迫他眼睁睁地目睹这一切。  
  
画面消失了，过了片刻，改换成了沃克斯豪尔大桥上的视角。只见军情六处大楼从中部往上俨然已经消失在了火海之中，滚滚黑烟升上灰暗的天空。在这焦黑的浓烟里掺杂着飞火和一切这栋建筑物支撑不住，吐了出来的东西：化为了碎片的电脑、陈列架、档案、桌椅......还有铺天盖地的碎玻璃。  
  
那些闪亮亮的碎片汇成了一条瀑布，从炸开的、残损的窗户里倾泻下来。


	21. 焚心以火

在连绵的山麓中，暮色早早地就降临了，随之而来的还有天气的骤变。半空中风雨欲来，天边乌云滚滚。亚瑟·杜兰坐在这座华丽的“鸟笼”的大厅正中央，以软布按压着额角的一条割伤。三小时前，当他秉承着一颗礼貌的待客之心，为他的囚犯端来一瓶麦卡伦陈酿威士忌时，对方抄起瓶子就往他脸上抡了过来。  
  
杜兰倒是不生气。他摇摇头，抖掉玻璃碎片；酒水浸入伤口，火辣辣地泛痛：“真是浪费，詹姆斯。”他笑了笑，“白白浪费了。”  
  
他的助手，以内马利，还有那些热心肠的雇佣兵，早已扑上前去按住了罪魁祸首，等着他宣布对他的审判。詹姆斯一言未发，瞪着他的目光像是淬了火一般。一种垂死的、徒劳的愤怒。这场景简直是杜兰梦寐以求的。他怀着一种变态的复仇与征服欲，欣赏着邦德的悲痛与无助。  
  
“我还以为你是个真正的绅士呢，詹姆斯。”他回头看了眼一地狼藉，蹲下身说道，“你怎么这么粗鲁？你得为你的无礼付出代价。”  
  
以内马利旋即拿来了一支针剂。它透明的玻璃管中盛满的是“希什”研发出的拷问所用的药物。药剂融入血液之中，只消半小时就会开始缓慢发作，使人感到冷热交杂，痛不欲生，还伴有偶然的幻觉与恍惚。  
  
杜兰又擦擦伤口，血已经止住了，何况他也不很在乎。杜兰不信神，可是这一刻他认为，上帝是眷顾他的。他所有的计划都圆满完成了，就好像齐整的多米诺骨牌。詹姆斯·邦德在他生命中造成的重创，已经被他分好不落地还了回去。那么现在该怎么做呢？正当他心不在焉的时候，窗外开始落雨了，不一会儿就雷声大作。  
  
从这滚滚的闷雷中，戛然出现了一种刺耳的声音。杜兰顿时警惕地坐直身体。那呼呼的噪音愈演愈烈，越来越响。“金丝雀”猛地从椅子里跳了起来，跑向门口，身后跟着三十个荷枪实弹的雇佣兵。  
  
他们刚来到风雨交加的山崖空地上，就看到噪音的主人在云层间探头探脑。那长长的螺旋桨毫不含糊地飞速旋转，刺透了混沌的雨水，好像就悬在他们脑袋顶上。杜兰的脸色变得煞白煞白的，使他更为光火的是，身后有几个端着步枪的人开始朝着直升机射击。  
  
“别打了，你这蠢货！”他骂道，声音被风雨吞没了，“太远了，射不中的。”  
  
一道刺眼的闪光撕开了灰蒙蒙的云海，世界骤然亮成了白昼。紧随其后是一声可怕的闷雷。杜兰擦掉眼前的雨水，看到浓雾之中有一抹燃烧的橙红。直升机着火了。它的螺旋桨被闪电击中了。残损的机身正在急速下坠。  
  
杜兰吼道：“后退！后退！”可饶是如此，在直升机重重坠落山崖时仍旧被溅了一身泥水。在他和数十个雇佣兵茫然错愕的注视下，它着了火的尾梁一断两半，和尾桨与旋翼一道化作山洪滚进了深渊。浓烟在稳定杆的残骸上盘旋不去。  
  
从杜兰身后传来了清脆而齐整的“咔哒”声。那是三十把步枪不约而同上膛的声音。三十个黑洞洞的枪口对准了挤压变形的舱门和支离破碎的机窗。在直升机被浓烟熏黑的铁皮外壳上，漆着一面英国国旗。杜兰立刻抬起手，示意身后的人不要开火。  
  
一分钟、两分钟、三分钟......有一个人从舱室里钻了出来，穿过瓢泼雨幕朝“金丝雀”走来，深色的衣摆在风里飘飞。面对这三十一个人和三十把步枪，他所作的第一件事，是泰然自若地理了理染上了机油污渍的领带。  
  
这之后，他很识时务地扔掉了手里的枪，平静地朝杜兰看来。那架势，仿佛他是个前来视察的将军，仿佛他才是这里的主人，撞毁在悬崖上的直升机不过是回家路上一个小小的事故罢了。杜兰张了张口，罕见地语塞了。  
  
“如果你想找你在MI6的那位朋友，”加雷斯·马洛里说道，“他已经死了。”  
  
杜兰何止是说不出话，连大脑都不堪重负了。事情转变得太快，他的思绪昏蒙蒙地，反应不过来。马洛里还活着，说明计划失败了。计划为什么会失败？他被人出卖了？约瑟夫·迪格比死了，他是怎么死的？他接下来该怎么办？  
  
马洛里看着他，竟然淡淡地笑了：“怎么，你不准备请我进去？”  
  
只有杜兰明白，那笑代表了一种不屑，一种轻视。他顿时怒火中烧，却不得不勉强藏好，悻悻地说：“M先生，您这边请。”马洛里从他身边走过，看都不看那些雇佣兵一眼。杜兰忽然明白，他为什么能够成为情报局的局长。在他身上有着那个国家的人最为卓著而高贵的品质：骄傲不逊且坚强不屈。那是一种使人不敢折辱的气度。  
  
穿过隧道的时候，“金丝雀”偷偷地瞄他。马洛里浑身都被雨水湿透了，还冒着焦火味，却依然显得英俊端整，仿佛脚下不是黑黝黝的泥地，而是白厅打磨得光亮的地板。他原先也只在照片中见过马洛里，以为他至多不过是个长得漂亮些的政客罢了，和英伦三岛上任意一名退役军官一样严肃、守旧且无趣。炸死他就和炸死那个可怜的国防部长，或是白厅门前的西敏桥一样不费吹灰之力。杜兰忽然意识到，他恐怕犯了迄今为止生涯中最严重的的失误。  
  
“金丝雀”又想，如今那些畏首畏尾、唯利是图的英国政客里，又有几人拥有面对三十把步枪熟视无睹的勇气？难怪他能赢得詹姆斯·邦德的敬佩与爱.......  
  
“金丝雀”领着马洛里穿过长长的环形走廊，来到一个房间面前，把门推开了。他有几分不怀好意地说道：“我就不打扰了，尊敬的先生”，接着就砰地一声关上了门，留下马洛里一个人打量着静悄悄的房间。室内布置得很整洁，只有一张床和一套桌椅。两面长方形的落地窗玻璃上雨迹模糊。  
  
他的目光转到角落的地方，忽而顿住了。在那里蜷坐着一个熟悉的人影。詹姆斯一动不动，仿佛垂死一般，好像所有的生命力连同他的心一起都被从胸腔里挖走了。他棱角分明的面容上笼罩着一种前所未有的、万念俱灰的死寂。听到动静，他把眼帘睁开一线，接着又闭上了。  
  
马洛里在他身边蹲下来，摇了摇他，又叫了一声他的名字。邦德再次睁开了眼——那是一双因为悲伤而显得茫然的眼睛。只听他沙哑地喃喃着说：“我是在做梦......”  
  
马洛里愣住了。他探出手去，轻轻把一缕沾血的金发从邦德额前拨拢开，接着狠狠打了他一下。邦德毫无防备，痛得霎时一缩，下意识用手挡住了脑袋，望着他的蓝眼睛里流露出一丝委屈。马洛里心里一揪，不由得缩回了手。然而痛觉唤醒了邦德对于外界的感知，他慢慢站了起来，双眼中也渐渐有了神采。  
  
他看着马洛里，嘴唇微微发抖，接着猛然扑上来紧紧搂住了他。“我以为......”他哽住了，说不下去。马洛里对此始料未及，听着他颤抖哽咽的呼吸，选择了沉默地应允。以往哪怕是面对他，邦德都不曾允许自己这样展露过内心的情绪。此刻他的肢体语言中充满了一种真切的、深深的恐惧。  
  
等到邦德回过神来，把他放开，看到他紧抿嘴唇的样子，眼睛里闪过了一丝黯然：“抱歉。”他说，退开了一步，声音里的战栗已经荡然无存，又恢复了往日泰然自若、刀枪不入的样子。天知道邦德是多么想替马洛里解掉那身湿淋淋的衣服，再好好把他搂到怀里，可是他的自尊害怕这一回马洛里会把他推开。  
  
但是马洛里投来的目光里并没有冷淡和厌弃，相反的，是风平浪静的疲惫与接受。就好像他早就预料到邦德会这样做似的：早就明白，哪怕是爱的人也无法使他低头，使他承认是自己做错了。他们上次见面时沸腾在他眼中的冰冷的怒火业已熄灭，剩下的是一捧灰烬。  
  
他撇下特工走到窗前，凝视着寒冷有雾的天空。雨依然下得又急又猛，此刻，亚得里亚海上空想必也是雾气弥漫，就像他来时那样。他的幕僚长比尔·坦纳警告过他直升机在雷雨天飞行时的隐患，他仍然义无反顾地赶了过来。所幸一切都有惊无险。不过，MI6后续的救援部队可就不大会有他的好运气了。在天空放晴、其余直升机赶到之前，他还有多少时间？  
  
脚步声在身后渐渐靠近。接着是邦德的声音，低低的、欲言又止：“长官。”  
  
“你想说什么就说吧。”  
  
“您受伤了吗？”  
  
“我没事。”马洛里一边说，一边拉下衬衫袖子。刚刚在暴风雨中和操纵杆搏斗时，他差点挫断自己的手腕。  
  
邦德语塞了。过于庞杂的情感盘桓在他心头，而他最不擅长的就是解释自己。过了许久，他慢慢低下头，声音轻轻地从喉咙里挤了出来：“我很抱歉。”  
  
“你不如就告诉我到底发生了什么。”马洛里说。事到如今，他也没什么别的好讲。他忽然觉得很累很累，前所未有地疲倦。他实在是受够了。受够了他的欺瞒，他的逞强，他哪怕把心掏给他，也换不来他坦诚相待。  
  
邦德踌躇起来，突然感到了一阵眩晕，眼前天旋地转，浑身也泛起莫名其妙的寒意，但还是开口讲了下去。从多佛的水电站、杜兰的威胁，再到阿尔巴尼亚诸多事宜的始末；他这辈子都没一口气讲过这么多话，到最后几乎是精疲力尽。坐到床上去的时候，那股晕眩更强烈了。他说完之后，摸了摸额角，惊愕地发现满手都是涔涔冷汗。  
  
马洛里有很久都没有动弹，不愿让邦德看到自己脸上的表情。没想到他以为是全世界唯一理解他的人，才是最吝于给他信任。刺痛如同长钉扎进心脏；那些字眼麻木地从嘴唇间滚落：“你真让人难以置信。”  
  
背对着他，邦德的目光里多了一丝熟悉的固执：“我不想让你受到伤害。”  
  
马洛里甚至都不想跟他争论——也再没力气这样做了。这才是最彻底的心灰意冷。他不知道邦德为什么要对他隐瞒。共同经历，同甘共苦，这才是使人紧紧连结在一起的东西，而不是该死的一意孤行。选择与另一个人共享生命中的凶险与苦痛需要勇气和至高无上的信赖，很明显詹姆斯认为他不应当得到。  
  
“我只是......”邦德没能讲完。仅仅是说话又让他浑身冒起冷汗来。此刻他的大脑终于记起了将近一个小时前发生在这里的事：“金丝雀”和他该死的银托盘、麦卡伦威士忌、破碎的玻璃......还有一管针剂。他将袖子卷起来看了看。针孔处的血迹已经凝固了。他忍着突如其来的头痛，往床头缩了缩，克制着把自己蜷起来的冲动。  
  
马洛里终于回过头来，刚要开口，就皱起了眉：“你怎么了？”  
  
邦德摇了摇头，药效发作带来的阵阵眩晕模糊了他的视野。当一股猛烈的剧痛骤然在体内喷薄开来的时候，他紧紧抓住了床沿，因为痛苦，浑身泛起一阵可怕的痉挛。  
  
他依稀听到了马洛里靠近的声音：“詹姆斯？”邦德惊喘了一下，说不出话来，伸手去推开他，却反而被握住了。疼痛在他体内肆虐开来，撕扯着他的脏腑与血肉。他疼得只能嘶喘，浑身打颤，顿时死死捏住了马洛里的手，听到后者倒吸凉气的声音，立刻又猛地放开了。“走开，”邦德哑着声音说，连仅能发出的音节都是模糊的。马洛里还不动弹的时候，他不管不顾地吼道：“我叫你滚开！”  
  
马洛里依然平静地注视着他。邦德再说不出话来了，他不得不咬紧嘴唇，防止自己惨叫出声。好像有人在拿一把尖刀剜着他的五脏六腑，同时每一根骨头都造了反，残忍地自行扭曲弯折。他痛得眼前都在发花，看着马洛里的目光恍恍惚惚的，带着哀求。 ** _快走开，_** 邦德残存的神智模模糊糊地乞求着， **** _求求你离开吧。不要看我这么狼狈的样子。  
_  
不过短短几分钟里，特工已经像是死去活来了一遍，浑身一阵冷一阵热，胸腔仿佛塞满了刀片，连呼吸都会引起可怖的绞痛。这种折磨气势汹汹地掠夺了他的一切感知。他忍耐着痛得打滚的冲动，只有阵阵的痉挛，把嘴唇咬出了血，仍然咽不下喉咙里惨痛的呜咽。要不是马洛里抓着他的手，邦德早就把自己的喉咙给划拉开了。他徒劳地挣扎了一下，逐渐屈服了。眼睛里渐渐笼上了一层灰暗的绝望。  
  
终于，紧握着他的手放开了。邦德短暂地欣喜了片刻，但那只手沿着他冷汗涔涔的下颌往上，轻轻摸了摸他的嘴唇。他的血沾到了马洛里指尖上。“不要咬了，”声音淹没在耳畔的阵阵轰鸣里。邦德痛不欲生地蜷缩起来，咬得更紧，尝到了血的味道——他把舌尖也咬破了。  
  
马洛里的声音陡然变得非常严厉：“别咬了。”他说，随即把手指垫到了邦德牙齿中间。  
  
痛楚来得又急又猛。邦德下意识地用力咬紧牙关，血的味道瞬间充满他的口腔。他感到一股惊恐，但是意识紧跟着涣散了。他闭上双眼，陷入了昏沉的黑暗里。  
  
  
  
  
  
哪怕是失去意识时，邦德也隐隐约约觉出，有人一直在他身边。他记得额头上轻柔的抚触，记得那熟悉的呼吸频率。在他的潜意识里，它们无一不代表着安全、归宿与温柔，代表着家。那是他在混沌的痛苦中唯一记得的的存在。他睁开眼睛。  
  
暮时的最后一丝深光从山麓的角峰之中照进窗户，只消一瞬，天色就完全暗了。渐渐地，远处的群山就只剩下轮廓，模糊在咆哮的风雨之中。邦德坐起身来，眨了眨干涩的双眼。可怕的疼痛已经退却了，取而代之的是疲惫。被冷汗浸湿的衬衫紧紧贴在身上。他再次躺了回去，无比希望再次沉入到一了百了的梦乡之中。  
  
就在这时，邦德蓦地发现，他的左手被人握住了。他顺着向上看去，在黑暗中辨认出了马洛里的轮廓，坐在床边的一把椅子上，呼吸平稳而均匀。他的手指深深陷在他的指缝中，连在睡梦中也紧握着不放。  
  
邦德怔怔地看着，目光中忽地多了一丝颤动。曾经当他独自一人从黏糊糊的血泊中醒来，在印度洋某个不知名岛屿上因为伤痛而辗转反侧时，最渴望的就是能够握着什么人的手，听着对方沉静平缓的吐息捱到天明。这是他哪怕最放肆的梦境中，也不敢去奢望的东西。他从不觉得自己还值得这样的恩赐。  
  
他的颤抖沿着紧锁得严丝合缝的手指传了过去，马洛里一下子醒了。邦德赶紧转开视线，同时悄悄地攥紧了马洛里的手。他这个小心翼翼的撒娇似的举动，出乎意料地，被应允了：“还疼吗？之前那是怎么回事？”  
  
邦德摇了摇头，短暂解释了几句，张口时觉得嗓子里像是咽下了碎玻璃似的。好在马洛里也没再问别的问题。房间里一下子静极了，只有窗外遥远的风雨声，时远时近。见马洛里没有要撇开他的意思，邦德又往他身边靠近了些，想念起那个曾经会主动将他搂过去的怀抱。  
  
他动了动手，忽然听到马洛里微微吸了口凉气。邦德这才注意到，他们交叠的指缝处浸满了干涸的血液。不是他的血。恰逢一道雪亮的闪电划过天际，邦德借着一闪即逝的光，看清了马洛里的食指上有一条深深的伤口。  
  
世界重归黑暗，记忆却渐渐回溯，他的呼吸顿时有些艰难：“长官……”  
  
马洛里试图把手抽回去，但邦德紧紧握着。他眼神黯然了下去，因为愧疚，甚至无法言语。  
  
“不要紧的。”马洛里说道。邦德拉过他的手，得到他默许后，低下头，在凝血的伤口上轻轻一吻。  
  
紧贴着他的嘴唇，马洛里的指尖轻微地颤动了一下。那动作背后所展露出的转瞬即逝的脆弱，使得邦德心中有某种难以名状的感觉在扑腾着。“对不起，长官。”他哑声说，声音因为深深的动容，而压得极低。  
  
马洛里没有回应。黑暗中，他的眼睛浅浅地闪着光。邦德忽地感到了一阵难耐的哀伤。他们之间曾经所享有的亲昵与信任，已经崩裂如尘土。  
  
“我那么做，是因为除此之外，我没有别的能给你了。”他突然说道。音节骨碌碌往外滚，想收也来不及了。  
  
马洛里愣了一下：“什么？”  
  
邦德轻轻摩挲着他细长的、优美的指节，再次吻在上面：“我不知道还能怎么样。一直以来，你给了我那么多，我却没有什么……我不知道还能怎么做。除了保护你之外。”  
  
马洛里的嘴唇抿紧了。有一瞬，他看上去如此阴沉恼怒，以至于邦德担心自己说了什么严重冒犯到他的话。“我从来不需要那个。”他说，“我从来不想你为我送命。我做了我能做的一切，来避免它的发生。我以为你能明白。”  
  
他的语气平缓，然而邦德知道，这才是他真正彻底失望时的表现。他不知道还能怎么办，除了机械性地握着他的手。马洛里看着他，继续说道：“我从来只想和你一起承担。”  
  
邦德苦涩地笑了一下：“我的世界毫无愉快可言。”  
  
“而我以为你至少会考虑我的感受。”  
  
马洛里说完这句话，把手抽走了，不再看他。惊愕与愧疚像迟来的潮汐一样冲刷着邦德的心。马洛里一直那么内敛，什么时候说过这样的话？一直以来，总是马洛里包容他，默许他。邦德则和过去与现在的许多人一样，无意识地、理所当然地仰赖于他，却忘记了他原本也只是普通人。当他在艰难的、孤独的时刻里，也渴望安全感的时候，又有谁为他做过什么？邦德想道， ** _而我又做了什么？我不由分说就推开了他......_**  
  
到了这一刻，特工心里最后一丝倔强也烟消云散。他到了这一刻才意识到，他固执己见的欺瞒，究竟给对方带去了多么深的伤害。马洛里是那个被迫看着他出生入死，却连真相都不被允许知道的人。他这才明白，让他蒙在鼓里，别无选择地为他煎熬，眼睁睁地等着他的死讯，就是他做过的最残忍的事情。  
  
风雨声似乎沉寂了下来，渐渐地飘远了。邦德往边上挪了挪，在床垫上腾出空地来，又望了望马洛里，无言地请求着。许久、许久，当他以为马洛里不会同意的时候，后者垂下眼睫，躺了上来。邦德不敢拥抱他——不知道自己是否还有权这么做——取而代之地，仅仅是试探性地握住了他的手，如同他先前昏迷中马洛里对他做的那样。他的指尖陷入对方的指缝里，宛如扣好的锁。一股久违的、熟悉的亲密感登时涌上心头。邦德放松下来，眼眶有些泛热。一墙之隔就是一个恨不得把他俩一道挫骨扬灰的恐怖分子，然而这一刻，他却觉得无比安心、满足，哪怕下一刻叫他去死，他也心甘情愿。  
  
黑夜的流逝变得模糊。邦德撑起身来，低声说道：“长官，您还没告诉我，到底发生了什么。”  
  
马洛里看了他一眼，开口讲了下去。一切都要从他在前几天晚上整理情报局档案时，注意到梅兰德不会法语这件事讲起。如果他不会法语，又怎么跟疑似是法国人的“白鸦”打交道呢？他心中疑窦顿生，然后渐渐扩大。他紧跟着回忆起了梅兰德很早以前偶然提起的一句话：“他法语说得比我好多了，这样也好。”那是都灵爆炸案的第二天，梅兰德在他的办公室发牢骚，他本来要去贝尔格莱德，因为邦德从监狱里跑了出来，不得不打道回府，让迪格比上校代替他去： **** _“他法语说得比我好多了。”_  
  
这之中的种种调查省去不提，就从这原本只是随口一提的一句话里，他偶然发现了约瑟夫·迪格比才是一直以来MI6最大的叛徒。要逮住他并不难。在Q的帮助下，马洛里将他逮个正着，彼时这个年逾六十的情报委员长正在家中通过加密频道和自己的线人联系，让他往M的办公室里藏硝酸甘油炸药，再顺手破坏防爆装置。  
  
面对马洛里，迪格比对自己的“地鼠”身份供认不讳，也毫无愧疚。他坦言，是他策划了西敏桥上的爆炸案，意图就是栽赃给德里克·梅兰德。他要负责的不仅是对007的陷害栽赃，还有009的死。“他鬼头鬼脑地窃听我的电话，发现了我们的计划，还想炸死我。”迪格比说。可惜009的计划失败了。他的爆炸没有炸死迪格比，反而是他自己为此付出了生命。迪格比飞回伦敦之前找人杀死了他。  
  
他们之间爆发了短暂的搏斗，然而在马洛里能够开枪之前，那混蛋用一把改装过的手枪饮弹自尽了。他的线人是I部新招聘的一名技术指导，还没等马洛里开口问就全都招了。  
  
“所以说爆炸根本没发生过？”邦德问。马洛里摇摇头。监控录像是事先处理过的，由Q来负责，不费吹灰之力就完成了。当“金丝雀”将这些画面洋洋得意地展示给邦德看，并浑然不觉它们是电脑合成而出的时候，马洛里已经身处MI6的一架韦斯特兰山猫直升机里，在雨势渐起的天空下飞向巴尔干半岛了。  
  
邦德只剩下最后一个问题：“可你是怎么找到这里的？”  
  
马洛里看了看他，眼神忽然有些变了。他的目光向下逡巡，凝视着邦德的领口。特工不明就里地低下头，也不禁微微一僵。他脖子上系着的还是马洛里当初送给他的那条领带。只不过，它名贵的深蓝色丝绸上现在已经沾满了血污，遮住了丝线莹润的反光。  
  
马洛里抓住他的手，引着他摸索领带贴着衣物的那一面。邦德蓦然一惊：他的指腹摸到了一个微不可查的圆形凸起。“在这里，”他的上司说，“这是一个微型定位追踪器。”  
  
邦德怔怔地看着，什么也说不出。  
  
他百味杂陈的思绪，和马洛里有些戏谑的眼神，都被突然打开的门和涌入的光线所打断了。邦德下意识地紧紧扣住他的手，望向门口。“金丝雀”站在阴影边缘，脸上有种熟悉的残忍和嘲弄。  
  
“来吧，我亲爱的詹姆斯，”他说，同时讽刺地朝马洛里点头致意，“到了进行最后一幕的时候了。”


	22. 伊卡洛斯坠落的风景

走进正厅的那一刻邦德才意识到，一夜就这样过去了。雨后清晨的第一抹澄净日光落在屋顶上，像融化的雪。在另一种情形下，即如果不是双手被反拷着、被枪管簇拥着的话，他会有心情欣赏的。马洛里的待遇稍微不错些，但背后也顶着三四把金属长铳，虽然他本人对此似乎不很介意。  
  
枪管将他逼到正厅中央摆放好的一把玫瑰木座椅前面，停下了。“请坐吧，M先生。”“金丝雀”从一旁走过来，拍拍椅背。马洛里看了他一眼，默默坐下了。  
  
这里并没有第二把椅子。  
  
“金丝雀”挥挥手让雇佣兵退到一边去，脸上笑容可掬：“到这里来，詹姆斯。”等邦德走近了，杜兰拉着他后退了好几步，足足退到五十英尺外的地方才停下来。紧贴着他的耳朵，“金丝雀”低声说：“你觉得这个距离怎么样？你能命中吗？”  
  
“命中？”邦德猛吸一口气。  
  
“如果我给你一把枪，让你瞄准他，你能射中吗？”  
  
几十英尺外，马洛里的轮廓已有些模糊，逆着光，邦德甚至看不清他的表情。他转过头去看“金丝雀”，牙齿紧紧咬在一起，脸色苍白。  
  
杜兰笑了：“我知道你肯定可以，詹姆斯。”他亲昵地拍拍邦德的脸颊，迅速把手抽走了，从衣襟里掏出了一把枪。一把格洛克45。邦德一动不动，像是没听懂他的话一样。  
  
“听好了，詹姆斯，这是我想要你做的。”“金丝雀”轻柔地开口，“事到如今你也明白，我是不可能让他活着走出这里的。”他指指马洛里，“所以，我给你一个机会结束他的生命。以迅速的、没有痛苦的方式。你觉得怎么样？”  
  
邦德的嘴唇渐渐失去了血色。  
  
杜兰把枪在手里转了两转，检查着弹夹：“我已经是在发慈悲了，詹姆斯。你要是还算聪明，就该接受它。动手的要么是你，要么是我。你知道如果是我，我会怎么做？”邦德不说话。“金丝雀”一把揪住他的衣领，将他狠狠抵在墙上，低声说：“我会把他一点点地折磨死。但这还不是最糟糕的。”  
  
邦德短暂地闭上了眼睛，又睁开，一动不动。“金丝雀”附到他耳边，继续道：“最糟糕的是，我会让你亲眼看着他是怎么在极度痛苦中逐渐死去。到时候你就会后悔，现在怎么不答应我的提议了。你觉得这个听上去怎么样？”  
  
邦德的呼吸发着抖，他摇了摇头，只说了一声：“不。”杜兰扇了他一巴掌，用枪管顶着他的喉咙，表情狰狞：“你知道碱粉灼烧的感觉吗，詹姆斯？你体会过那种疼痛吗？香烟烫和它比起来不值一提。你再说一个不字，我就叫人把他淋湿，再往他身上浇一层碱粉。就从这个开始好了。不出十分钟，你就再认不出他来。这是你想要的？”  
  
邦德又摇了摇头，心中好似被什么撕裂了。他麻木地舔舔嘴唇上的冷汗。  
  
“想想看吧，”杜兰柔声地继续道，“又不是说我不准你之后也去陪他。你们要是落到别人手里，哪会有这样的待遇？这难道不是个很好的结束一切的方式吗，詹姆斯？你还能奢求更好的结局了吗？这么多年了，你为英格兰四处奔波，受了这么多苦......你不想要退出吗？”  
  
令邦德恐惧的是，有一瞬——仅仅是一瞬而已——他发觉对方说的也不全错。他张张口，又合上了。  
  
“看看这里。”杜兰指指四周。霞光从群山顶上透了出来，天边沐浴在辉煌之中。“这可是个美妙的葬身之地。”  
  
不远处，马洛里的身影正逐渐被渐渐爬高的晨光所吞噬。邦德看不清他的表情，甚至分辨不出他的轮廓，可是那一瞬间，许许多多的回忆骤然冲上脑海。他的心脏一阵紧缩。慢慢地，他的双眼黯了下去，嘴唇颤动了两下。  
  
杜兰靠近他：“你说什么？”  
  
邦德重复道：“我想用我的枪。”  
  
“金丝雀”先是一愣，紧接着哈哈大笑；笑声持续了足足有半分钟。“我知道你是聪明人，詹姆斯。乖孩子。”他以一种残忍的温柔，替邦德理了理领带，接着转头让人把他的枪拿来。不一会儿，以内马利带着邦德的瓦尔特手枪回来了。  
  
邦德的嘴唇又轻轻动了动：“我这样没法开枪。”  
  
“当然，我差点给忘了。”杜兰亲切地说，解开了邦德的手铐，“你明白如果你试图打我，或是打我的人，会发生什么吧？”他指指四周黑压压的雇佣兵，每一个都背着步枪，“别犯傻，詹姆斯。”  
  
他把枪递给了邦德。  
  
邦德打开保险，滑动套筒，上了膛。日光灿烂如雪，他的双眼一阵刺痛。颤颤巍巍地，他将枪口瞄准了马洛里，指尖轻轻搭在扳机上。他握枪的手从不曾颤抖过，然而现在，他的手指在痉挛，几乎握不住枪把。  
  
他将眼睛闭了一闭，开枪了。砰地一声，子弹擦过了椅背。枪口上下震颤，如同坏了的钟摆。他再次扣下扳机，枪声遽然响彻，对面的墙上多了一个洞眼，墙皮簇簇飞落。第三枪削掉了椅子腿上的一块木头，椅子猛然一沉。  
  
“金丝雀”一把夺走了他的手枪，在他额角狠狠抽了一下。血流进邦德的眼睛里，他眼前发花，耳畔轰鸣，却没有觉出痛。“最后一次机会，詹姆斯。”杜兰一字一顿地说，“你如果再打偏，就换我来。”  
  
他从邦德前胸的口袋里抽出方巾，给他擦了擦眼角附近的血迹，把枪还给了他。邦德嘴唇微颤，第四次举起枪。指尖按在扳机上的时候，他的睫毛眨了眨，一滴眼泪从眼角流了下来。  
  
“不。”他说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我说不。”邦德沙哑地重复，将枪塞给“金丝雀”，后者没有动弹。  
  
“让我把话说清楚——”  
  
“你可以说上一万遍，答案依旧是不。”  
  
“金丝雀”愣了半晌，接着脸色变得非常难看。他唇角扭曲着笑了笑：“行啊，如果你非要如此。你比我想象得还要残忍，詹姆斯。”  
  
他把瓦尔特手枪扔给以内马利：“麻烦你在邦德先生膝盖上开一枪，再把他拖到那边去绑好。”  
  
以内马利开了枪，眼睛被日光刺得几乎睁不开，射偏了。邦德的左肩炸开一股熟悉的热痛。他摇晃了一下，站直身体，动也不动。以内马利用手挡了下阳光，将枪口低斜，按下了扳机。  
  
就在他开枪的那一刻，世界爆炸了。邦德往地上一扑，躲过了子弹，同时滚了两滚，玻璃如雨般碎裂在他身旁的地板上，他的肩膀刺痛不已。爆炸的轰鸣还在继续，浓烟与火灰一齐扑来，四周火焰滚滚。邦德咳嗽了两声，在地上艰难地匍匐着，撞到了一具尸体。是以内马利。他几乎没认出他。他弯腰坐了起来，被拷在身后的手在死去的科西嘉人的腰带上摸索着钥匙。  
  
解开手铐之后，他捡起一把枪，猫着腰在火海中穿行。嗖地一声，一发子弹贴着他的头皮飞了过去。邦德往前跑了几步，被翻倒的玫瑰木座椅绊了一下。马洛里躲在椅背后面，手里有一把步枪，不远处躺着几个雇佣兵的尸体。  
  
邦德跪倒在他身边，抓住他的手，不管不顾地拿嘴唇亲吻着他的指背，恐惧汹涌而来。他在舌尖尝到了火与灰的味道。马洛里摸摸他的头发，制止了他语无伦次的道歉。头顶传来一声巨响，两扇玻璃窗爆裂开来，碎片倾盆而下。邦德脱掉自己的西装外套，举到两人头顶。“是什么东西爆炸了？”马洛里问道。  
  
“是Q的功劳，”在朦朦胧胧的爆破声里，邦德说，“这是他的新发明之一。打到第五发子弹就自动爆炸的手枪。你不记得了？上次我从卡利亚里回来的时候，他给我展示过......”  
  
碎裂声渐渐消弭，邦德抓住马洛里的手，拉着他冲向楼梯。然而从楼上打来的一梭子弹逼得他们不得不躲回到椅子后面。一颗子弹擦过邦德的手腕，留下一道灼痕，他的手枪飞了出去。邦德大声咒骂起来。  
  
椅背后不断传来砰砰的声音。“你觉得还剩多少人？”“我不知道，”邦德说，“二十？三十？”砰砰砰的枪响还在继续。狙击手看样子不把这把椅子打得粉碎就不罢休。邦德接过马洛里的步枪，校准之后，从准星往外凝望着。五楼走廊里埋伏着三四个人。他打出第一枪，击中了对面抛出来作为障眼法的头盔。邦德拉回扳机，忍着枪伤的疼痛，再一次瞄准。他开了三四枪，只解决了其中一个。还剩下两个人。  
  
他拉开枪栓看了看，只剩下两发子弹了。伤口痛得他头昏脑涨，而枪声还在顽固地继续。厚实的木头已经摇摇欲坠，木屑时不时激射而出。邦德轻轻覆上马洛里的手：“我去引开他。”  
  
马洛里一把将他揪了回来，呵斥道：“你给我乖乖待着别动。”他接着夺走了那把旋转后拉式狙击步枪，架到一条椅子腿上。上一次他摆弄狙击步枪的时候，是在尘烟四起的北爱尔兰。炸弹将贝尔法斯特的街道像月球表面似的坑凹不平。他有将近二十年没用步枪开火过，可是当他凝视着瞄准镜，热风扑面而来的时候，曾在军队日夜训练的岁月还是汹涌而来。一股熟悉的、冷静的兴奋攫住了他。  
  
他只开了两枪，对面就再也没动静了。邦德从椅子后面钻出来望了望，又去看马洛里，惊得目瞪口呆。  
  
“把嘴闭上，你看着像个傻瓜。”马洛里没好气地把步枪扔到一边，伸手去拉他起来，“你以为我以前是干什么的？”  
  
“长官，您选择坐在办公桌后面真是浪费了！”跟在他身后跑上镂空的螺旋楼梯时，邦德喃喃地说。  
  
穹顶的玻璃支离破碎，露出寒冷明澈的天空，而大厅已经淹没在了烈火之中。邦德靠着墙根，拿方巾按了按肩膀的枪伤，冷汗直冒。他在火海中搜寻着“金丝雀”的影子，却一无所获。不知怎的，邦德有种感觉，他一定还活着。一股毛骨悚然的痛苦，以及惧怕，泛了上来。邦德从地上捡起一把步枪，拉开枪栓检查了一下，又狠狠扣上。一丝恨意短暂地从他眼中闪过。  
  
至少有一点“金丝雀”说得没错——今天就是这一切终结的时候。  
  
就在这时，新一轮爆炸开始了。不知是什么仪器的传动装置警报长鸣，接着是一阵地动山摇。邦德拉过马洛里，搂住他的肩膀和他一道躲在墙根附近。浓烟散去过后，走廊前方出现了几个人影。几把枪开始朝他们射击，金属、黄铜与钢铁的灼热碎片满地四溅。人影越聚越多。邦德踉跄了一下，拉着马洛里飞奔起来，脚不沾地上了一层楼，伸手去摸眼前的铁门。把手纹丝不动。  
  
邦德朝着门锁射出了一发子弹，它们竟然全部弹开了。空弹壳在他脚边越积越多，楼道里的脚步声也越来越响。马洛里解决了头几个人，从其中一位身上搜出一把弹簧折刀，扔给了邦德。  
  
刀尖在锁眼里转了两转，门一下子弹开了。邦德拽着马洛里躲进去，把门重重关上，拉下门锁。子弹在门另一侧打出了一排浅浅的凹坑。那些混蛋打完一轮之后，会停个那么几秒，更换弹匣，或是换人来。枪声听着像是钝斧头在砍。  
  
邦德环视着房间四周。玻璃不透光，地上沥青斑驳，墙上抹着一层煤灰，煤灰下面是棕红色的痕迹——这里曾被用作牢房和审讯室。他一阵作呕，转过头去，伤口又痛了起来。  
  
“你还好吗？”马洛里问道。邦德点点头，随即就失去了意识。  
  
醒来的时候，他半躺在地上，被马洛里搂在怀中，枪伤也用干净的衬衫重新包扎过了。在很遥远的地方，枪声仍不绝于耳。邦德抬起一只手，轻轻摸了摸他，又把眼睛闭上了：“你不应该来的。”  
  
马洛里起先什么都没说。“你知道有时候最让我难受的是什么？”邦德摇摇头。“是我没有早点认识你。”  
  
邦德默然地看着他。  
  
“有时候我在想，如果我赶在那之前......赶在这份职业把你变成 ** _你_** 之前，就认识你的话，是不是一切就会不一样。”他指的是那段他不曾参与过的岁月。在情报局张开双臂将他拥入怀中之前的人生。一个他已经挥别了的世界。那个时候，他还对生活有许多天真的希望。他还有权去爱一个人，而不必承受代价。  
  
邦德的声音里有一点苦涩，仅仅是一点而已：“你不喜欢我现在的样子？”  
  
“我当然喜欢。”马洛里说，在他额头上吻了一下。他看起来是那么难过。“只是无论我怎么说明这一点，你好像总是不信。”  
  
“对不起。”邦德轻声说。  
  
“不要再道歉了。”  
  
房间外面，枪声间隔的时间越来越短了——他们不再需要停下来换弹匣，因为越来越多的雇佣兵正在门口聚集。邦德捡起步枪，打开弹匣。他没有子弹了。门锁啪地发出一声爆响，行将就木。  
  
邦德紧握着步枪等待着。  
  
门外突然响起了一声惨叫，接着又是一声。从遥远的地方传来机枪扫射的声音，像一条怒吼的响尾蛇。步枪声越来越微弱，越来越迟缓，接着戛然而止。血泊逐渐在门缝下扩散开来。  
  
邦德同马洛里对视一眼，慢慢走上前去，猛地把门拉开。  
  
在他眼前横七竖八躺着许多雇佣兵，好像一个大型凶杀现场。邦德透过支离破碎的玻璃往天空望去。一架“山猫”直升机披着金灿灿的阳光，在云层之间盘旋。几个人用L7A1机枪又打了一轮，停了火。从滑开的舱门里面钻出了比尔·坦纳。他冲他们挥了挥手，在扩音器里叫道：“长官！”  
  
“谢天谢地。”马洛里说。  
  
“我从来没这么开心能看到你，坦纳。”邦德脸上绽开一个笑容。他们一齐沿着楼梯往上走去。火势在渐渐扩散，唯有从紧贴穹顶的天窗才能爬到外面。直升机拉高以后，不一会儿就放下了绳梯。  
  
在通往天窗的路上，一股不祥的感觉笼罩在邦德心头。他时不时就向下看看，在废墟中寻找着“金丝雀”的踪影。他准是已经死了，被炸成了碎片，他如此想道，却难以说服自己。最后一级台阶延伸出一条包着白色铁皮的金属走道，尽头就是亮闪闪的天窗。  
  
马洛里突然止住了脚步。邦德差点撞到他身上：“长官？”  
  
“你给我听着。”他转过头来说，“如果你在盘算什么把我送走一个人留下的把戏，如果是这样的话，你听好了，不管你是死是活，我永远、永远也不会原谅你，你明白了？”  
  
“长官，我没有在盘算——”邦德有点委屈，但还是心虚了一下。那个想法确实曾划过脑海......  
  
“我问你明白了没有，你这混蛋！”  
  
“我明白了，我不会那么做的，长官！我发誓！”  
  
“发誓？”马洛里怒容满面，“你还好意思讲什么发誓？”  
  
他定定地看着邦德，突然间抓住他的领带，狠狠地吻住了他，像是要用唇舌把他撕碎一样。邦德瞬间尝到了血的味道，因为疼痛不禁轻声呜咽。他脑袋轻飘飘的，头晕目眩，心脏却膨胀欲裂。他甚至觉得，自己一准是快要死了。这个吻好似持续了天长地久。  
  
马洛里把他放开，深深凝视着他，声音十分平静：“你编了一大堆谎话然后离开的那天晚上，我站在窗户边上，一直在想，其实早在那之前，早在很久以前，我就已经失去你了。”  
  
邦德心中愀然，无言以对。马洛里继续道：“你好像早就已经陷在死亡的深渊里了，可怕的是，这还是你心甘情愿的。我只是不明白，”他轻轻擦去了邦德嘴唇上的血，嗓音忽然哽咽了，“这都不足以使你想要活下去吗？哪怕是为了我，你都不肯吗？你不可能不明白……不可能不知道……我一直爱着你。”  
  
邦德呆呆地看着他，世界像是突然间被一只手撕扯开来，囫囵地卷走了。他忽然意识不到浓烟在朝他扑来，忽然听不到远处的爆响，听不到钢筋在火光中寸寸崩塌炸裂的声音。自威尼斯以来的第一次，他在席卷全身的战栗之中，觉得自己是活着的。  
  
心中有什么喷薄而出，邦德用指尖托住马洛里的脸颊，凑上去亲吻他。唇齿相依的那一刻，马洛里意识到他流泪了。  
  
  
  
  
  
他曾经做过这样的噩梦。爬出天窗的时候邦德回想道，就是在被“金丝雀”俘虏之后梦到的。他梦见他怎么也无法杀死他，这辈子都无法摆脱他。无论他跑到哪里，他总是阴魂不散。邦德握住悬荡的绳梯，再度往下看去。火焰吞没了建筑物的地基，钢化玻璃接二连三地碎裂。他定了定心神，开始往上攀爬。螺旋桨卷起的猎猎冷风抽打着他的面颊。  
  
突然间，绳梯猛然晃荡了一下，一颗子弹从他身边飞过，灼热的金属碎片洒了他一身。邦德低头看去。“金丝雀”站在他们刚刚经过的走道上，浓烟遮着他的面孔，邦德却好像看到了他脸上狰狞的笑意。  
  
就在那一瞬间，他忽然明白了。如果他今天不杀死他，那么总有一天，他还会回来。这场噩梦永远不会结束。  
  
坦纳趴在舱门边上，伸手把马洛里拉上来。他们也看到了“金丝雀”。“别管他了，007。马上上来。”幕僚长用对讲机喊道，声音被狂风割裂。邦德依旧在低头往下看。在“金丝雀”身边，有两个人开始部署一枚对空导弹。这种具有导引探测器、能够追踪红外信号并调整飞行方向的武器，曾在阿富汗上空让无数直升机成了冤魂。“金丝雀”再次用狙击步枪朝着他们开火了，有一发子弹堪堪擦过直升机的油箱。飞行员咒骂不已，被迫将飞机拉高了。  
  
“我再重复一遍，别管他了！你听到没有，007？”  
  
邦德抬头看去。马洛里把扩音器从坦纳手里拿了过来，相比幕僚长焦急的喊声，他只说了一句话：“回家来吧，詹姆斯。”他朝他伸出了手。他是那么近在咫尺。  
  
邦德哽住了。他从绳梯上腾出一只手来，挣扎地握住了他。无数子弹从他身边擦过，在空中爆出巨响。他凝视着马洛里。许许多多不相干的回忆，突然间汹涌而来。比如他第一次见到他的时候。比如他在客厅的扶手椅里睡着的模样。他蕴藏柔情的双眼。“长官，”他开了口，声音在狂风撕扯中是那么微弱，“我给你我的承诺。我一定会回来。”  
  
马洛里睁大了眼睛。赶在他说出什么之前，邦德放开了他的手。  
  
有人隐约地叫了他一声，但是邦德已经听不见了。气流攫住了他，狂风在他耳畔呼啸。坠落的过程仿佛一眨眼就结束了。身体下方传来玻璃砸碎的巨响，同时他感到了一股剧痛，接着就什么都不知道了。  
  
意识消失得很快，归来得也同样迅速。邦德咳嗽着，睁开眼睛，胸腔里灌满火灰，眼前跳动着黑色的斑点，枪伤痛得他想要呕吐。在他眼前的白色金属走道上碎裂着许多玻璃碎片，视野里火光肆虐。他刚翻身坐起，头顶就传来一阵风声，赶忙在地上滚了一圈，斧头劈进了金属，溅起一簇火花。  
  
“金丝雀”抬起斧头，又一次抡下来。他浑身是血，一只眼睛血肉模糊，衣服上淋着不是什么仪器喷出的机油，狰狞地咧着嘴。邦德抬脚踢向他的小腿，成功撂倒了他，重重踩上他握斧头的手。“金丝雀”惨叫了一声，走道却在这时轰然断裂了。邦德又一次在猝然的失重里跌落在一段楼梯上，摔得晕晕乎乎。眼前囫囵闪过了什么，接着斧头的木柄就扼住了他的脖子，狠命地向下压。  
  
邦德拼命挣扎起来，喉管里溢出嘶哑破碎的喘息，呼吸被彻底阻断了。他肺腔里痛如火烧，断断续续地哀鸣着，嘴唇泛起乌紫。“金丝雀”从他上方看着他，带着一抹狞笑，血滴在他脸上。突然间，他的表情凝固了，仅剩的那只眼睛瞪得大大的，慢慢低下头。  
  
脖子上的压力消失了。“金丝雀”用手捂住胸口下方。在他的心脏上插着一把弹簧折刀，泛着红色泡沫的血顺着指缝淌了出来。他呆呆地跪坐在那里，张了张口，却只有血从嘴里涌出来，接着栽倒了下去。  
  
邦德猛烈地咳嗽着，翻身坐起，现在换他从上面看着他了。有一瞬，他们只是相互凝视着，没有说话，似乎各自在惊讶对方竟有让自己如此痛苦不堪的本事。“金丝雀”的眼珠慢慢转动着，聚焦在邦德脸上，嘴角忽然露出了一抹古怪的笑。  
  
“换做是你，”血沫从“金丝雀”嘴角涌出来，“你难道……不会这么做吗？”  
  
邦德看着他，斟酌着，轻轻眨了眨眼。“我会。”他说，接着握住弹簧刀柄，猛地旋转了一圈，狠狠捅到了底。“金丝雀”喉咙里发出一句无声的叫喊，身体抽搐了一下，不再动弹了。  
  
邦德有好久没有反应，接着站起身来，踉跄了一下，握住了楼梯扶手，又被烫得一下子放开。他用烧焦的袖口擦了擦脸上的血，却好像弄得更脏了。在他周围，烈火流淌着，燃烧着，吞噬着“鸟笼”仅存的部分，到处都是浓烟。高温炙烤着天窗与石柱，熔断的钢筋碎片四处飞溅。在遥远的地方传来沉闷的爆炸声，世界摇动个不停。整座建筑物正在缓慢地坍塌。  
  
邦德靠着栏杆慢慢滑坐下去，从边缘参差不齐的穹顶玻璃里凝望着一尘不染的天空。火灰像雪一样飘落下来。不知怎的，以往当他想到终有一天会来临的结局时，总以为他会死在水中，像他曾经的爱人、像他未能死去的那一回一样。可是这里不是威尼斯，也不是伊斯坦布尔，这里只有他一个人。  
  
然而出乎意料地，当他在逐渐蔓延开来的火光中闭上双眼，他却不觉得孤独，只有一点遗憾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 伊卡洛斯是希腊神话中的人物，用蜡做的双翼逃离克里特岛时，因为飞得太高，翅膀被太阳熔化，跌落水中丧生。《伊卡洛斯坠落的风景》是勃鲁盖尔绘制的画作名称，描绘的就是这一场景。
> 
> 2\. 碱粉遇水后会灼伤人体这一知识考据自《搏击俱乐部》


	23. 归途

他睁眼时，落地窗里有阳光洒进，河水一样漫过地板，视野中一片纯白，仿佛沐浴在天堂降下的光辉里。邦德怔怔看了一会儿，意识到自己活了下来：以谋杀为生的人，是怎么也不可能在天堂里的。

他动了动，试图坐起身，却在钝痛和眩晕中又躺回了床上。床单洁净柔软，感觉出奇地好，他都想不起来上一次在一张像样的床上好端端睡去是何时何地了，仿佛是上辈子的事。

门忽然吱嘎一响，邦德条件反射地把手伸到枕头底下，却没有摸到枪。走进来的是个浅栗色长发、个子高挑的女人，眼睛里含着猫似的狡黠笑意。这是他第三次见到她。

海蒂走来坐到了他床边。

“你可终于醒了。”她递过来一杯水和两片凡可汀。邦德警惕地看着她，没有动弹。上次见面的时候，她还拿枪指着他呢。海蒂略微叹了叹气：“作为我的同行，你有时真是迟钝得可以。”

“什么？”

她不再说话了，只是注视着他。邦德则在使劲思索。海蒂举手投足间始终有种敏锐、干练的气质，几乎称得上是熟悉。猛地，他恍然大悟：“你也是——你是摩萨德（注1）的人。”

海蒂点了点头：“我是犹太人，”她说，“我二十岁起就在为他们工作了。记得 ‘天谴行动’ （注2）吗？我父亲是策划人之一。”

于是，海蒂先前那些古怪的举动都说得通了。邦德唯一不明白的是自己为什么没早点发现。“大约三四年前，摩萨德发现了贝里沙的这个小组织，于是把我派来卧底，防止他们谋划对以色列不利的事。但是，”海蒂微微一哂，“你也知道，‘金丝雀’ 没做什么。所以我也没法做什么。对不起，如果先前我对你……我也想帮你，可我必须服从摩萨德的命令。”

邦德摇摇头，示意她不必道歉。他接过那杯水。吞下止痛药后，感觉好多了：“谢谢你救了我。”

“不，不是我。”海蒂说，“救你的是一个自称也是军情六处来的英国人。”

邦德手一抖，把水洒到了床单上。他睁大了眼睛。

“接到消息之后，我和另一个摩萨德的特工受命去现场勘查。那地方已经快烧光了，到处都是烟，直升机连着陆都困难。这么可怕的火势，我们都觉得不可能还有活人了，就准备返航。信或不信，我临走前往下瞅了一眼，发现悬崖上居然已经停了一架直升机。”海蒂停下来，回想了片刻，“出于好奇，我们在它旁边降落了。从飞机上下来一个英国人，二话不说就扎进燃火的废墟里。几分钟之后他回来了，领口、袖口都有烧焦的痕迹，怀里抱着一个人。

“他跟我们说他是军情六处的，他的同伴受了重伤，他的直升机没油了，请求我们载他回地拉那，他好找医生。起先我没答应，因为他拿不出身份证明，我不想因为不够谨慎害死自己。但后来我改了主意。”

“后来他说服你了？”

海蒂看着他，微微地笑了：“哦，他没有。”她说，“但他拿一把枪指着我的脑袋。”

邦德惊得说不出话来。

“坐上飞机之后，我才认出来他怀里昏迷不醒的人就是你。他一准是以为你已经死了，脸上的表情真让人心碎。”海蒂讲道，“到了地拉那之后，他为拿枪威胁我的事向我道了歉，说当时是迫不得己。我本来就没生气，再说他长得也很不赖，所以我就原谅了他。说起来，他到底是你什么人？”

邦德的声音又闷又哑：“他是我上司，你可以这么说吧。”

海蒂表情变幻莫测，也不知是信了没有。邦德把洒空了的水杯放回床头，问道：“他是什么时候走的？”

“大概四五天前吧。”海蒂回答，“一句话也没说就走了。”

“什么也没说？”

海蒂点点头：“但他有拜托我照顾你，还说要付我报酬，我拒绝了，当然。哦，顺便一提，这个前几天寄到了，是给你的。”她从床头柜上拿起一个信封，递了过来。

邦德拆开它，取出里面的一张纸。他的呼吸顿住了。

这是他先前试图递交给M的那份辞呈。他后来把它留在了自己的办公桌上。比起当时，这张纸只多了一个变化：在右下角的“批准”那一栏，赫然签上了马洛里的名字。

他又抖抖信封，从里面掉出来一张信用卡。邦德愣愣地看着，脸色变得像墙灰一样白，嘴唇有些发颤。他的指尖慢慢从签名上划过，墨水稍微地洇开了。忽然间，他留给他的，就仅剩下这行笔迹。

“麻烦你，”他说，将纸和信用卡一并装回信封，“帮我把它扔到壁炉里，行吗？”

海蒂不明所以地看着他，没有动弹：“怎么啦？”

邦德下了床，走到壁炉面前，扬手将信封丢进火堆。这之后，他转过身来，平静地问：“你有酒吗？”

 

 

隔天傍晚的新闻节目告诉他，在他昏睡的时候已经过去了二十三天，并且萨利·贝里沙至今尚未对这座当初他投资建设的“鸟类研究基地”的可怕火灾做出公开解释。暮色降临之后，邦德给自己倒了杯威士忌，踱到阳台去，静静看着晚霞氤氲中的阿尔巴尼亚远山。慢慢地，夕阳沉下去了，余晖将天色泼洒得绚烂如火。他在口袋里找着烟盒，想起来自己哪里有烟，无声地咒骂了一句。

身边响起脚步声，一支烟递了过来。

“谢谢。”邦德低声说。海蒂旋即用拇指划了划火机，帮他点上了。吸进的第一口让他满足地叹了叹气，闭上双眼。在尼古丁的缭绕云雾里，痛楚逐渐麻木。等到香烟烧得只剩烟蒂，他几乎能够欺骗自己，他依旧完好无损。

“听着，”海蒂说，“如果你想回伦敦，我可以替你安排。”

“我为什么会想回去？”

“那是你应该在的地方，不是吗？”

“不再是了。”出乎意料地，说出这句话来比想象中的要容易得多。邦德再次伸手去拿杯子，却被海蒂先一步夺下了：“如果你把自己喝进医院，我会打电话给他的。”

“别开玩笑了。你甚至都不知道他的号码。”

“你别忘了我跟你来自同一类地方。”海蒂说，“再加上，我知道他的名字。弄到号码也就是一分钟的事。”

“你怎么可能知道？”

有某种异样的神色在她眼睛里闪动：“信或不信，”她说，“是你昨晚在睡梦里喊的。”阳台的空气陡然凝固了。邦德的嘴唇动了动，最终无言相对。

“到底发生什么啦？”

邦德磕掉烟灰，淡淡回答道：“我失业了。”

海蒂有些忍俊不禁。“你看着可不像只是失业了的样子。”她说，“倒挺像一条被抛弃了的狗。”邦德没有搭腔。瞧着他的脸色，她问道：“你没对我说实话，对不对？关于他的身份。”

“不，我说的是实话。他的确是我的上司——曾经是。”他补充上一句，声音难免讽刺。

海蒂给自己也点上一根烟，转过头来看他：“不过，我想他不止如此吧。”

邦德不肯做声。远处，只有晚风从云霞上拂过，和鸟儿在群山间放歌的声音。

“我们回到地拉那之后，”沉默片刻，海蒂忽然开口了，“他安排好了地方，找来医生。结果医生说你吸入了太多有毒气体，已经没可能活下来了。但是他不肯放弃你。”

邦德夹烟的手顿住了。海蒂继续讲道：“接下来的几天里，他一直守在你的床边，动也不动，直到医生宣布你脱离危险期。他的反应很镇定，只是点了点头，说了声谢谢。等医生走了之后，他坐了下来。再然后，我听到了他啜泣的声音。”

邦德怔怔地看着她。

“那一瞬间，”海蒂说，“我忽然很羡慕。有朝一日，我也想那样去爱一次。”她伸出一只手来，轻轻抚摸着邦德的脸颊，“詹姆斯，你是个幸运的人。当时我在想，为了你，他一定什么都肯去做。这种爱是连死都不怕的。”

邦德的目光微抖，忽然间紧紧搂住了她，心底撕扯的痛苦喷薄而出。他把脸埋在她的头发里，她什么也没说，任由他汲取这短暂的安慰。在很遥远的地方，浓云在渐渐散去，暮光也消逝了。从黝黯的天际上方，雨雾慢慢飘下。

 

 

与此同时，在MI6的员工休息室，一场赌博正在秘密进行，赌的内容就是007什么时候回到英国。“我想圣诞节之后吧。”Q说。他望望窗外，觉得泰晤士河都快结冰了。比尔·坦纳起先拒绝加入八卦同事的行列，后来觉得参与一下也无妨：“我猜复活节。”

006说：“我觉得他不会回来了。他办公桌上的灰尘已经有一枚硬币那么厚了，M竟然还留着他的位子。”他顿了顿，表情转为愤慨，“而且M竟然还在发他薪水，太不公平了！我是不是应该向什么人反映一下？”

电视机上在播放晚间新闻，表明突如其来的降雪迫使阿尔巴尼亚所有机场都关闭了。Q摇了摇头，把目光放回屏幕，同时越过雾面玻璃往隔壁的I支部看了看。马洛里正站在部门总管的桌子旁边跟他交谈。他表情温和，时不时微笑，然而那笑意从未抵达眼底，反倒像勉强画在脸上的。当他的目光飘向别处时，笑容就隐去了。取而代之的，是一种空落落的神情。

Q早就注意到有什么不对劲。大约四五天前，他去M的办公室找他。当时马洛里正在写字，写着写着，目光不经意间掠过办公桌对面的空沙发，忽然间就顿住了。他的嘴唇茫然地微微张开，怔怔地注视着，足足有两分钟。Q叫了他两遍，他才听到。马洛里抬起头来的一瞬间，Q觉得他从没见过这么悲伤的一双眼睛。

Q很想要问问到底发生了什么，但直到下班也没有敢问出口。再过一天就是平安夜了，泰晤士河两岸灯火通明，到处流光溢彩。这景象无端地令Q感到了一阵难过。回家之前，他往MI6楼上看了一眼。马洛里的办公室仍然亮着灯，只是相比起街上的火树银花，那灯光是如此黯淡。

 

 

他们谁也没能赢得那五十英镑的赌金，因为邦德第二天就回来了。

当飞机在傍晚时分降落在希斯罗机场时，邦德有一阵恍惚：此刻距离他在那个夜晚挥别伦敦，已经过去了整整一个月。摄政街上空已经悬挂起了圣诞彩灯，璀璨辉光绵延到沿河两岸；道路旁的橱窗上挂满了冬青花环。汽车转过托腾汉姆宫路，驶过泰晤士河的滩涂，直奔切尔西而去。

他回到公寓关上门，似乎还能听到远处涌动的庆祝歌声。邦德突然感到一阵难以言喻的疲惫。他背靠着门滑坐下去，也不开灯，只是凝视着黑洞洞的天花板。

他从没管这里称之为家。它是他工作的延伸——即便在这座公寓里，他也始终记得自己的身份，自己的职业。橱柜里藏着机弩，枕头下压着枪，他的起居不留丝毫痕迹。他在这座公寓中，分秒不息地恪尽职守。

那么在哪里，他才得以做他自己呢？

突然之间，独处竟变得如此令人难以忍受。邦德从衣帽挂钩上取下一件克什米尔大衣，披在身上，出了门。这是他顶喜欢的一件，它藏青色的毛料使他想起皇家海军的常服。他沿着切尔西的街道慢慢向南走着，月亮升起来的时候，他发现自己走到了皮卡迪利广场。

他走到一家酒吧的台阶上，躲在阴影里点了一根烟。火光有一瞬照亮了他的脸，接着被白雾吞没。他把烟灰抖到地上，嘴唇忽地感到了一点凉意。抬起头来的一刹那，他意识到下雪了。

伦敦的初雪，在圣诞夜的这个晚上，从天际缓缓落下。

雪花越积越多，很快，皮卡迪利广场就弥散开了一阵纯白的云雾。邦德眨掉睫毛上的雪片，慢慢地抽着烟，静静地看着。在他周围，人群在欢呼、庆祝，空气因为人们惊喜吵闹的叫喊而震动着。有一支唱诗班队伍在辉煌的彩灯映照下唱起了《平安夜》：

 

_ 平安夜，圣善夜。 _

_ 牧羊人，在旷野。 _

_ 突然看见了天上光华， _

_ 听见天军唱哈利路亚...... _

 

歌声纯澈空灵，飘向风雪弥漫的天穹。突然之间，世界像是静止了。一段遥远的记忆蓦地从邦德脑海中升起：那是两年前另一个严寒刺骨的冬夜，飞雪卷着尘土。他站在已逝的奥利维亚·曼斯菲尔德的墓碑前面，凝视着自己孤零零的倒影。他抬脚往家走的时候，忽然发现马洛里的车就停在墓园门口。

 

_ 救赎宏恩的黎明来到， _

_ 圣容发出来荣光普照， _

_ 主耶稣今降生， _

_ 主耶稣今降生…… _

 

马洛里自始至终没向他解释过为什么他会知道他在那里，或者他为什么乐意载他回去。他也从未提及过，为什么在邦德周围那么多人中，只有他注意到了他的悲痛。在副驾驶温暖的气流中，邦德很快睡着了。醒来的时候，车里亮着灯，而马洛里就那样注视着他。恍然的一瞬间，他想：要是这路程再久一些就好了。

就如同一九四四年那个冬夜，驻守在阿登森林前线的盟军士兵一样，此时此刻的邦德，忽而被突如其来的思念所吞没了。那想念来得如此猛烈，他不得不抓紧领口，害怕它汹涌而出。那宁静而哀伤的旋律，唤醒了人心中最温柔、最纯粹的一种情感——它让人忆起了什么是爱。让人想起了自己的家。

雪花扑满了邦德的衣服。等他回过神来的时候，他发觉自己正凝视着手机屏幕，屏幕上是一串已经拨出了的号码。

电话很快就接通了。邦德把手机凑近耳朵，犹豫半晌，说：“晚上好，长官。”

短暂的、令人屏息的沉默。电话里传来马洛里的声音：“我没想到是你。”

霎时，一切喧嚣都离他而去了。邦德的世界里只剩下他的声音。

“你回伦敦了？”

“是的，今天下午的飞机。那个摩萨德的女人帮了我很多忙。你可能已经不记得她了，她——”

“我记得。”

邦德语塞了一下，拿鞋尖蹭着地上的积雪。“节日快乐，长官。”最终他轻声说。

马洛里的呼吸稍稍一抖。“谢谢，”他回答，“你也是。”

在邦德身后，《平安夜》已走入尾声，终末的音符消失在清冷的夜空下。电话里隐约传来一两声叹息，“你还好吗？要不要过来坐坐？”

邦德睁大了眼睛。狂喜几乎令他喘不过气来。“我乐意之至。”他说，压抑着声音里的颤动。

“待会儿见。另外，请不要翻窗户了，那没必要。正门是为你开着的。”

再然后，仿佛是自言自语，仿佛是害怕邦德会听到，马洛里也压低了声音，说：“它永远不会对你关上。”

 

 

玛蒂尔达注意那个站在她店门口的男人很久了。他身上有种危险的、强硬的优雅。从傍晚时候起，他就站在那里抽烟，一动不动，好似一座铅铸的雕像。几分之前他打了一通电话，那之后就突然活了过来，三两步走下台阶，四处张望，满脸幸福的神情。玛蒂尔达把店门在身后锁上，拉下铁卷帘，去戳了戳他：“先生，”她说，“您需要我载您一程吗？”

男人惊了一下，转过头来。四目相对的一瞬间，她看到了一双被风雪洗净的眼睛，透蓝无比，因为寒冷而显得格外清澈。男人看着她，礼节性地温和地笑了。玛蒂尔达呆呆地看着，感到自己脸红了。

“谢谢你，但是我忘带钱了。”他彬彬有礼地说。玛蒂尔达闻到了他身上轻淡的香水味。她摇摇头，说：“不需要钱。今天是平安夜......”她支吾着，想起他眼睛里洋溢的喜悦，“您一定很想早点回家吧……？”

男人点了点头。

五分钟后，玛蒂尔达开着她的雪佛兰车回来了。这是她父亲有一年给她的生日礼物。邦德谢过她，上了车，坐在后座。她转头问道：“先生，您的地址？”

邦德从口袋里取出一张卡片，摩挲了半晌，递了过来。玛蒂尔达旋亮顶灯，差点惊叫出口。那是一张染满陈旧血迹的名片。

“地址在最下面。”那人提醒道，浑然不觉她的僵硬。玛蒂尔达把名片还给他，别无选择地点了点头。汽车迎着夜雪，呼啸着驶向库特德克。到站之后，陌生人下了车，又敲敲车窗。玛蒂尔达已经满身冷汗，有一瞬间几乎后悔起自己突如其来的善意。最终，她还是将窗户摇了下来：“听着，如果你想……”

“我只是想感谢你，亲爱的女士。圣诞快乐。”邦德握住她伸出来的手，在她手背上吻了一下。玛蒂尔达呆住了。等到她也喃喃而出一句“圣诞快乐”的时候，那人已经走远了。

 

 

走入风雪中的那一刻，过去这三个月的回忆，突然间悉数涌到心头。恍惚之中，邦德又看到了维多利亚车站淡薄的月光，在眼前不断晃动。他凝视着手中那张名片，眼前微微模糊了。在那个他以为被判了死刑的夜晚，它给他带来了世界上最美好的东西。

而在此之前，他始终是一无所有的。

库特德克的公寓窗户里透着暖黄色的光，如同暗火一样在窗帘背后闪烁。邦德踩着嘎吱作响的积雪，走上了白皑皑的台阶，轻轻推开了门。熟悉的陈设从四面八方挤到他眼前，带来恍如隔世的眩晕。他沿着楼梯走向二楼的客厅，猛地屏住了呼吸。

马洛里背对着他站在壁炉前，正在用拨火钳翻着两块燃木。邦德凝望着他的背影，仅仅只是这样看着，都感到被恩赐一样的满足。他舍不得让这一刻流逝，迟迟也未开口宣布自己的到来。没人知道他在那里站了多久，又看了多久。最终是马洛里先转过身。

一丝讶然从他脸上划过：“我没听到你上来，真抱歉。你等了多长时间了？”

“没有很久。”

邦德在沙发上坐下来，意识到自己始终怔怔地盯着对方看，局促地移开了视线。马洛里为他倒了一杯酒——06年份的霞多丽——然后给自己也倒了一杯。邦德低低道了声谢，端起杯子，却迟迟未动。

“所以，你恢复得怎么样了？”马洛里问，“过去了得有大概二十天了吧。”

_ 感觉像一辈子那么久。 _ 邦德轻声地说：“我没事。”

气氛短暂地凝固了。马洛里换了个坐姿，自他进门以来头一次直视他。甫一对上他深邃的双眼，邦德的喉咙里就哽住了似的。“我收到了。”他突然说。

“收到什么？”

“你寄去的。”

“噢。”马洛里把杯子放下了。突然之间，他显得如此疲倦。

“你不用担心，我会照做的。”邦德举起杯子，喝下了第一口。它在他口中索然无味，“我只是想来感谢你的周到考虑。上一个坐在你位子上的人如果要辞退我，可绝不会把工资卡也一道寄来。”

马洛里沉默了。过了很久，他说：“不用谢。”

这句话点燃了他。邦德霍地一下子站起来，逼近到马洛里跟前。“我不敢相信你甚至都不问过我的意见。”他低吼。

“现在你知道那是什么感觉了？”

邦德猛吸了一口气，有片刻的失语。他把杯子放下了，不想要打翻它。“你觉得我会感激涕零地接受，是吗？因为你放了我自由？因为我值得一个平静的结局？你是这么想的？”

马洛里的神情出乎意料地平静。“我那么做，”他说，“是因为除此之外，似乎再没有别的方法，能把你跟死亡隔开了。”

突然之间，邦德就什么都说不出了。苦涩啃咬着他的心。慢慢地，他好似脱力一般跪了下去，把头搁在掌心。深深地叹息着，马洛里说：“我只是想要你活下去。”

邦德抬起头来，声音忽然哑了一下：“只有在你身边，我才觉得自己是活着的。”

错愕浮现在马洛里面容上。不给他反应的时间，邦德站起来，欺身上前，猛地吻住了他。他吻得好似明天就是世界末日一样，不顾一切，心中满是绝望。“我注定要为很多人赴死，”凝视着马洛里的双眼，邦德轻声开口，“但我每一次回来，都是为了你。”

壁火燃烧着，突然噼啪爆响。再然后，他被马洛里搂到了怀中。邦德又一次亲吻了他，起先是轻柔的，仍然做梦一般的，接着越吻越深。身后的茶几传来一声响动。他到底还是弄洒了酒杯。

 

 

走进卧室的时候，邦德伸手关上了灯。久违的、猛烈的渴望席卷全身，让他微微战栗。他的手颤抖着，急切地在对方身上摸索。马洛里压下他的手，有一瞬间，只是在黑暗中静静凝视着他。

“欢迎回来，詹姆斯。”他说，微微地笑了，在他额头上温柔地一吻。

邦德躺在枕头里，承受着他时轻时重的爱抚，低声叫了句长官。苏醒的情欲点燃了他的血液，他的心脏都仿佛起了火。他扑到对方身上去，热切地磨蹭，毫无章法，渴求是如此炽热，几乎让他感到痛苦。马洛里抱着他，叹息似的叫他的名字，摩挲着他衬衫底下坚实柔韧的肌理，每每触碰到凹凸不平的伤痕，都会停下来附上亲吻。邦德颤抖不已，在喉咙里低喘着，无措地攀附着他，汗水模糊了视野。

马洛里像拨动某种乐器一样，摆弄他，抚摸他，从他喉咙里拽出呻吟，再把他托起来，慢慢地打开他。他的手指不疾不徐，含蓄得近乎刻意，似有还无地在邦德体内拂过。那是残酷又甜美的折磨，邦德咬着嘴唇，难耐之至，却怎么也不肯吭声。马洛里眼神暗了暗，把手指垫到了他牙齿之间。他不得不松了口，不敢咬下去，浅浅地呜咽出来，眼神中流露出一丝哀求。

无论什么时候，邦德总是不习惯这样的时刻。那感觉太袒露、太脆弱，没办法掌控自己。从没有人这么拥有过他。从没有人得到过他这么彻底的信任。他的意识逐渐远去，本能还在紧张着，想要蜷缩起来躲开。马洛里按住他的手腕，拨开他被汗水浸湿的金发，安抚地轻轻亲着他，直到他完全放松下来。邦德睁大眼睛，有片刻的失神。从眼前这个人那里，他得到的从来只有抚慰与温柔。他挣扎着撑起身，调换了位置，拨开马洛里的手指，慢慢沉下身去。

灼痛骤然钉穿了他。邦德凝视着他的双眼，情动到了极致，几乎是茫然的。他用手捧住马洛里的下颌，来回摩挲着，指尖微微发颤。“我爱你，”他说，沙哑的声音忽然哽咽了，“我真的好爱你。”

他凑过去吻他，一滴温热的液体从眼睛里滚落下来，然后又是一滴。它们沾湿了马洛里的嘴唇，苦涩无比。那双眼睛又是如此地蓝，美得惊心动魄。马洛里把他搂过来，有一阵子什么也没做，只是抱着他，享受着这亲密的感觉，这片刻的毫无间隙的缠绵。他尽量不去想下一次需要把他推给死亡是什么时候，尽量不去想失去他比拥有他要容易上千万倍。许久、许久，马洛里才浅浅地动了动，起先克制而缓慢，仿佛抚慰一般，随后才渐渐用力，毫不留情地顶进来。在他柔情又残忍的挞伐中，世界都好似被摧毁、打碎了。邦德任由他拥抱着，温顺地回应，直到高峰的时刻来临。快感是如此猛烈，他脑海中一片空白。

他跌落到床铺上，在余韵中睁着眼睛，有种垂死过后骤然新生的清醒，以及疲惫。他不愿动弹，往旁边蹭了蹭。睡意笼罩他的前一刻，邦德依稀想到了十多年前的岁月——

 

——那是一九九九年的车臣，风霜刺骨，他在执行他作为外勤特工的第一粧任务。他躺在一间废弃的仓库里，子弹从头顶呼啸而过，身体因为失血而渐渐寒冷。他想，总有一天他会退出，去度过些所剩无几的安宁岁月。那时候他却不知道，自那以后的很多很多年里，他的生命中都再无平静可言了。

 

白雪堆满了窗棂，窗户上则结满冰花。邦德感到马洛里把他搂了过去。仲冬的寒夜里，喧嚣在逐渐远去。他想，原来这就是安宁。原来这就是满足。原来这就是他的归宿。

原来这就是他的家。

 

 

午夜过后，邦德动了一动，醒来了。在遥远的窗外传来共济会教堂的钟声。马洛里也还没睡，眼睛在黑暗里浅浅地泛着光，注视着他，手很随意地搂着他的腰。邦德躺在他怀里，像猫一样慵懒餍足，忽然开口说道：“那封信我已经烧了，不过我想再等一阵子再复职。休休假之类的。”

“申请批准了。”

邦德靠近了些，压低声音说道：“长官，您其实就是想惩罚我，是吧？”

马洛里不置可否。邦德继续道：“有那么多种方式，你偏偏选了最没劲的那个。”

“你有好的建议？”

邦德凑到他耳边，悄声说了几句。马洛里的眼睛微微一黯，搂着他的手收紧了。“我会考虑的。”他说。邦德笑了，亲了亲他：“我非常期待。”躺下去之后，他又想起来另一件事：“你收到我的明信片了吗？”

马洛里挑起眉：“噢，你是说那张。”他伸手去旋亮台灯，把明信片从床头柜上拿起来，光辉洒落在他眼睛里。

这是邦德在阿尔巴尼亚那家书店里寄来的。它正面绘制的是萨兰达港口的碧海蓝天，色彩明丽饱满；而在背面的空白处，是几行他当时从身旁一本书里匆匆抄写下的诗：

 

_ 经过我的窗口——冷静的人，你走向安谧的雪地； _

_ 我出色的遵守神律的君子，我的灵魂安谧的光。* _

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自茨维塔耶娃《致勃洛克》组诗第三首。汪剑钊译。
> 
> 1\. 摩萨德（Mossad），以色列情报组织，与美国中央情报局、苏联国家安全委员会（KGB）和英国军情六处，并称为“世界四大情报机构”。  
> 2\. 指在慕尼黑惨案后，以色列对巴勒斯坦解放组织及黑色九月所做出的一连串隐蔽报复行动，总理梅厄夫人授权摩萨德暗杀多名巴勒斯坦解放组织高层成员，行动由1972年开始至约1979年结束。  
> 3\. 1944年12月16日到1945年1月25日，纳粹德国在比利时阿登森林附近发起反攻。圣诞夜当晚，驻守在前线的美军101空降师听到对面的德军在唱《平安夜》，歌声激起了很多士兵的思乡之情。


End file.
